A Fine Spot of Trouble
by Chilord
Summary: Post Book 7 AU; A little over six years have passed since the events that ended the second reign of Voldemort. Now, Harry Potter is the one that needs to be rescued. Rising to this challenge is... Draco Malfoy? Apparently I have to say No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A Fine Spot of Trouble

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co are not mine, they belong instead to one JK Rowling. The instances and occurrences depicted herein are solely done as a creative exercise without any intent of personal profit.

Notes: I'm an evil, insane man. Beware.

Oh, wait, I was supposed to put that in the disclaimer, wasn't I? Ah well.

Chapter 1

-o-o-o-

Draco could only stare in quiet disbelief at the figure slumped down almost supporting himself on the bottle of whiskey clutched desperately in his hand as he stared blearily through his wire rimmed glasses. Stained and wrinkled clothes clung limply from an overly gaunt frame, as several days' worth of stubble. Matted and stained black hair stuck out even more wildly than he'd ever seen it before as eyes that once shown like emeralds stared dully on a pallid complexion.

Unable to stop himself, Draco pulled out the chair directly across from the man, lightly pulling at the fingers of his glove for a moment, before giving the unseeing across from him a long, considering look before speaking. "Well, isn't this a sight. The savior of the Wizarding World, sitting like a common lush. So, tell me, Scarhead, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

For a moment, those eyes light in a spark of recollection, and a flash of anger before the drunkenly slurred words dropped past his lips. "Leavesh… bug-bugger off, Malfoy."

"Or else, what? You'll offend me with your stench?" The blonde man wrinkled his nose as he shook his head. "Far, far too late for that, Potter."

"Wuz tinkin… moor luk… pishin on ya." The dark haired man answered back with a drunken laugh, before grinning. "Pished yerself… ow muny timez me cuz?"

For a moment, Draco blinked blankly back at the man, before wincing slightly as he finally made sense of the words and fought down a flush of embarrassment. "Twice, if you want to get technical about it."

Potter paused, and then stared back at the man, a completely dumbfounded expression painted across his face. "Wut?"

For a moment, Draco said nothing, studying the dumbfounded drunk in front of him as he struggled to fit it to the memory he had of the boy he'd built up as his rival, his nemesis, if only in his mind. Finally, he slowly shook his head and stared back at the man. "What the hell happened to you, Potter?"

The man blinked a moment, staring dully back at the blond man, before, for a moment, a brief moment, Draco could see a flash of almost painful clarity, as a single word was uttered. "Life."

Then, it was gone, and once more the vacant drunk was in his place once more.

Frowning again, Draco sighed a moment before cursing himself and idiotic Gryffindors under his breath, before standing up and stalking over to the pub's floo. Tossing in a handful of power, the man made another face, before barking out. "Hermione Weasley!"

There was a moment's pause as the flames turned green, before a more matured, bushy haired face appeared in the flames. "Hello can I…? Malfoy? What do you want?"

"Look Gran-… Weasley, I'm about as happy to see you as you are me, I just need to know where I can find Potter." Draco made another face as he sighed slightly in resignation.

"What do you want with Harry?" Those eyes narrowed in suspicion as the woman glared back at her childhood tormentor.

"I was planning on inviting him to my wedding and I want to do it in person." Draco glared back at her a moment longer, before sighing just a bit. "So, do you know where he's living or not?"

"How do I know…"

"I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my life and my magic that I have no intention of using the information I'm asking of you to in anyway harm or even impinge upon the happiness of Harry Potter, nor do I intend to give the information to anyone who would do so in my stead." As the glow of the oath pulsed visibly for a moment, the man glared back at her. "Happy?"

Hermione visibly fumbled for a moment as she stared at the man in open mouthed shock, before slowly pursing her lips as she lightly winced. "I… actually I'm not sure where he lives. Everything's been so hectic the last few years, we just… sort of fell out of touch. Maybe Neville, or Luna, or George…"

A sudden sinking sensation hitting his stomach, deepening with each subsequent floo call, each of Potter's friends embarrassed as they admitted to not quite having a clue where their friend lived anymore. The last, the surviving Weasley twin shrugged helplessly through the floo.

"Harry… Harry knows he can come in whenever he wants. He's family. I've just been so busy with trying to keep things running with the store… Since…" Draco nodded his head in slight understanding as the one eared man continued. "I send an owl his way every couple of weeks, giving him a statement on his share of the shop's profits, and trying to see how he's doing, but… I almost never hear back from him. If you've tried everyone from Hogwarts, there's still one person left who might know."

"Who?" There was a flash of confusion in Draco's eyes as he shifted just a bit, uncertainty written on his face as he tried to think of who he could possibly have missed.

George gave the boy a look, before sighing slightly at the clueless expression on the man's face. "Your aunt?"

"Bellatrix has been…"

"Your OTHER Aunt." George corrected with a frown.

Instantly, Draco paled as he recalled just who it was the man was referring to. "Andromeda."

"Yeah, she's the one that's raising Teddy since…" George sighed slightly and shrugged helplessly again as Draco looked away, the weight in his stomach plummeting again for entirely different reasons. "Your best bet's an owl."

"Thank you." Draco mumbled just a bit and nodded before he sighed and closed the Floo connection with a shake of his head before finding his way back to the table where Harry was again blearily nursing the bottle in his hand.

Catching the eye of the nearby tender, Draco asked quietly. "How much is his tab?"

"He doesn't have one." The man answered back with a shrug as he glanced sadly down at the drunken figure. "He only comes here to get drunk, and he sticks to the cheap stuff. After everything he's been through, I can't bring myself to charge him for it."

"Well, at least I won't be depriving you of a paying customer." Draco muttered slightly under his breath before handing over a number of galleons to the man. "I'm taking the drunken idiot home to get him sobered up."

"Good luck." The man answered seriously as he hesitated a moment, before taking the coins. "A man who does that to himself… There's usually not much out there that can bring 'im back."

"I think I know someone who can do it…" Draco responded, before wincing slightly. "I'm just not sure how I can approach her without her trying to kill me."

"Well, g'luck, sir." The man answered sincerely as he glanced over at Harry. "Would be a shame to lose such a great wizard."

"No." Draco corrected too quietly for the tender to hear as he walked back the drunken, slovenly man. "It would be a crime to lose such a good man."

Harry blinked blearily back up at Draco as the man approached, not quite seeing as he swayed slightly in his seat. "Wut?"

"Time to go, Potter."

"Drunk'n not finished."

"Yes, you are." Malfoy grunted softly as he pulled the man up, wrinkling his nose in absolute disgust as the smell assailed him. "Good Lord, Potter! Where've you been sleeping, the sewers?"

"Place gud any as." The man agreed with an empty nod of his head.

"Great, just bloody great." Sighing again, Draco dragged the man back to the floo and steeled himself for what awaited on the other side.

-o-o-o-

Narcissa Malfoy immediately wrinkled her nose in ill-disguised disgust as she lightly glared at her son. "Draco, I know we refused to allow you pets as a boy, but just because you're an adult now is no reason for you to begin bringing home strays."

"But Mother, I couldn't help it, he followed me home, can we keep him?" Draco's words were dipped in far, far more sarcasm than he'd intended, growing positively acidic as he addressed his mother.

The cool, imperious glare he received, made him wince, visibly as he wilted beneath its strength. "My apologies, Mother, it's simply… been a frustrating hour."

"And the vagabond you've insisted on bringing into our home?" Another sniff as she dismissed the man, swaying drunkenly on her son's shoulder, without more than a moment's glance.

"Someone we owe." That immediately drew her attention, as the woman frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes to study the man a bit more closely.

"Who could we possibly… Potter?" Downright disbelief flashed through her eyes as the woman almost toppled back in her chair. "Why the bloody hell did you bring him HERE?"

"Like I said, we owe him." Draco growled slightly as Harry stumbled slightly where he stood, almost collapsing and pulling Draco down with him. "And none of his bloody friends knew where he was bloody living."

"Language, Draco." The woman chided lightly before furrowing her brow slightly. "You talked to EVERYONE who might know, and none of them did?"

Draco winced slightly as he glanced away for a moment. "Well, almost everyone. The last… It would be better if you asked her."

"Who could…?" Narcissa frowned a moment, confusion written on her face before she immediately blinked in surprise. "Andromeda?"

"Considering what Death Eaters did to her husband, and Bellatrix did to her daughter… I don't trust her to not attack me on sight." Draco agreed with a nod, before grunting just a bit. "I'm going to put Potter in one of the unused guest rooms."

"Have one of the house elves at least clean him up." Narcissa muttered slightly as her eyes locked onto the floo with a look of resigned dread.

"Of course, Mother."

As the pair disappeared down the hall, Narcissa absently cast an air freshening charm, before cautiously approaching the floo. Gripping a small handful of powder tightly in her grip, she took a moment to breath in a slow, steadying breath before tossing the powder onto the flame before speaking the name softly. "Andromeda… Tonks."

"Hello? What can I…?" The warm smiling face that greeted her instantly sent a cold spike of pain through Narcissa's heart as it immediately dropped into a cold glare of recognition. "What do you want, Mrs. Malfoy."

"'Romeda…" Narcissa half whispered the word as she could feel the tears lightly tinge at her eyes, fighting down the sudden swell of emotions that rose through her chest.

"Don't you DARE! Don't you dare try to Romeda me, Malfoy!" Andromeda Tonks hissed the words past her lips as she glared angrily at the woman who had once been her little sister. "You lost that right when your husband and your son's friends killed my husband, and your sister killed my daughter!"

Belatedly, Narcissa realized she'd forgotten the most important thing to remember when dealing with her sisters. Bellatrix had been the passionate one, the one who's loyalty, once won, was blind and unbreakable. She, herself, was the cool calculator, the protective one. But Andromeda… Andromeda was the one who could hold a grudge like no one she'd ever met before. The stubborn one, with the unbreakable will.

Again, she tried to collect herself, to speak as she started again. "Andromeda…"

"It's TONKS to you, Malfoy." The hissing words were so cold they burned against Narcissa's skin as the woman flinched back.

"My apologies, Mrs. Tonks." For the first time in over half a decade, Narcissa Malfoy could feel her icy control slipping as the tears fell down her cheeks, and she felt the words grow thick upon her lips. "I… I'm calling you… about Harry Po-"

"Harry? If you or your family have done ANYTHING to that boy, I swear to you there won't be a thing LEFT of you by the time I'm done! OF ANY OF YOU!" Narcissa could see the anger in the woman's face, the pure, boiling fury in it, but at the same time, she saw that thick, violent tremor of fear that raced through the woman's dark eyes.

"I assure you, Mrs. Tonks, we have done nothing ill to him." For a moment, Narcissa ducked her head, glancing away as she whispered out the rest of her words. "We owe him far, far too much for that."

"… What is this about then?" The anger had calmed into a more manageable thing, but had never left Andromeda's face as she glared back at the woman she'd once called sister.

"Draco… Apparently came across Mr. Potter in a rather… alarming state." Narcissa was slow and careful with her words, taking a slow, deep breath to steady the flood of emotions swelling up through her chest. "He looked like a drunken wastrel who hadn't bathed in weeks."

The anger faded into sad resignation as Andromeda merely nodded her head and spoke quietly. "What pub is he at this time?"

The way Andromeda, Andromeda of all people simply accepted the words about the godfather of her grandson sent the weight dropping to her stomach as she couldn't stop herself from asking. "How… how did he get this bad? Draco told he tried to contact every one of the boy's friends and not a single one of them knew where that was."

"When he's not drinking his life away, he sleeps…" Andromeda took a moment, her eyes shutting as she took a slow deep breath. "He sleeps in Nymphadora's old room."

"What happened to him?" Narcissa slowly shook her head in disbelief as she stared back at the figure in the flames. "That man… I can barely see anything of the boy I remember."

For a moment, Andromeda hesitated, biting down on her lower lip for a moment, before finally, the need to finally talk about it broke through her worry. "He always wanted nothing more than a quiet, normal life. At first, he thought he could have that with Ginny Weasley, but she wasn't satisfied with fading away into the background, she wanted the fame and the spotlight. Harry stood it as long as he could, before finally he just had to end it."

Narcissa nodded her head in understanding, Ginny Weasley had risen to be one of the top quidditch stars in the league, often with her face splashed across news papers and magazines across the continent.

"After that ended, he realized just how much he'd fallen out of touch with his old friends while he was struggling so hard to make things with Ginny work. Everyone else had simply moved on with their lives. They no longer really had time for him. It wasn't a malicious, or even a deliberate thing, just that while he'd been out of their lives, they'd moved on and he was left behind."

Narcissa took a moment to digest that spot of information, before slowly nodding her head, biting her lower lip a moment she heard Andromeda sight wearily. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll go fetch him."

"Currently?" Narcissa arched a brow slightly as a slight tug curled on the corners of her mouth. "The last I saw him, my son was taking him to an unoccupied guest room."

Andromeda froze for a moment, before again, the frosty anger was back in place as she glared through the flames. "_WHAT_ did you just say?"

"He's here. Draco refused to leave him in that state and when he couldn't find out just where it was that the young man was staying, he brought him here." Narcissa answered with a calm collected tone as she discreetly wiped away the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Why the bloody hell didn't that idiot just take him to his friends then?" Andromeda was growling again, not a good sign at all, Narcissa noted.

"Because, this idiot isn't stupid enough to drop something like that on Potter's friends and expect to live." A new voice spoke up as Draco strolled back into the room. "And my fiancé would prefer me still breathing." The man paused a moment, studying the face in the flames for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "Not to mention what Potter himself would do for revealing that to them."

Andromeda studied the man for a moment, before giving a slight, reluctant nod of his head. "I suppose I can understand that. Let me through and I'll take him home."

Both sisters both froze in shock at the response Draco gave. "No."

"No…?" Andromeda's eyes grew flinty, hard as she glared back at her nephew. "And tell me, why exactly is that?"

"Because staying with you isn't helping." Draco shot back as he brought his arms across his chest. "And you have enough on your hands with your grandson."

"And I'm supposed to just let you take care of him?" Andromeda countered as she glared right back at the man. "How many times did you try to kill him again?"

"None." Draco countered with the slightest curve to his lips. "I tried to hex him and curse him plenty… But, to be perfectly honest, he always scared me too bloody much for me to try to kill him."

Andromeda grit her teeth, and glared a bit at the boy as she let off a slight growl of displeasure. "And your father?"

"Knows just how deeply we're in Potter's debt." Draco paused a moment, before shrugging just a bit. "Of course, if you don't believe me, you could always stay over and watch us yourself."

"What?" That made Andromeda blink as Narcissa stared, speechless at her son, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I'm not letting Potter go until I'm sure he won't drag his idiotic Gryffindor ass back into a bottle." Draco stated bluntly. "So, you can either curse us through the floo, or you can come over and watch us like hawks so we don't do anything untowards to him."

"But, Teddy…" Andromeda immediately began to protest as she stared at the young man in a state of confused shock.

"Then bring my cousin with you. Merlin knows we have enough bloody rooms." Draco rolled his silver eyes just a bit as he gave the woman a look.

"Lucius…"

"Will be on his best behavior." Draco interrupted as he glanced towards Narcissa. "Isn't that right, Mother?"

"Ah, yes, yes quite." Narcissa simply continued to stare at her son in a bit of a daze as she struggled to work her head around the implications of what her son was offering.

For a moment, Andromeda visibly torn as she glanced from Draco to something over her shoulder, before finally, she gave off a growling sigh as she glared at the boy. "Fine. We'll be there in the morning."

"See you then, Aunt Andromeda." Draco agreed, almost smirking as he watched the woman widen then narrow her eyes darkly at the boy as she cut off the floo connection before glancing at his mother. "Well, that was fun, now if you'll excuse me, Mother, I have a batch of hangover cure to brew."

"Stop." The woman almost barked out as she lightly glared at the boy who had begun to walk away. "What did you just do?"

"Why, I do believe I got your sister to agree to stay here for the length of Scarhead's rehabilitation." Draco paused a moment exaggerated consideration flashing across his face, lightly tapping his chin as he did so. "Yes, I do believe that about sums it up."

"Rehabilitation?" Narcissa challenged as she narrowed her eyes at her son. "And when exactly did this go from an overnight stay, to a rehabilitation? And what on earth makes you think I'd agree to it?"

"Because, as long as he's rehabilitating here, you have a chance to patch things up with your sister and get to know your grand-nephew?" Draco calmly examined his nails for a moment before glancing up at his wide eyed mother. "Anything else, Mother?"

"… Draco, this has to positively be the most Slytherin thing I have EVER seen you do." Narcissa stared at her son with new eyes as she couldn't help but shake her head. "When did you…?"

"I'm getting married, Mother, and I'd like to have my family, my WHOLE family there." Draco paused a moment as he slowly shook his head. "After the war… All that talk of blood purity, after everything we learned… No offense, Mother, but I refuse to let the Malfoys go down the same paths as the Blacks. We both know where that leads."

For a moment, a flash of pain and guilt fell across Narcissa's eyes, before slowly quietly she nodded her head, as she whispered her own admittance. "Yes, we do."

-o-o-o-

Harry groaned softly as he slowly pushed himself into the realm of the living, through the familiar, throbbing pain of a hangover as he blearily began to look around. For a moment, he merely used his hand to cover his eyes against the bright expanse of light, stabbing into them through an open set of windows before he began to fumble around as he searched his surroundings for a sign of familiarity. It wasn't his room, he'd long since thrown up thick, heavy curtains over the window there to prevent just this sort of situation.

As he fumbled through the fog of pain, another fact slowly pushed itself home as he belatedly realized he was completely naked. Lying on fine, smooth linen sheets. Without his glasses or his wand. And once more, Naked!

"Oh bloody hell, what did I do this time?" Harry mumbled softly as he shook his head and blearily began to fumble around searching for his glasses.

"Other than be your usual, idiotic Gryffindor self, Scarhead?" A painfully familiar voice drawled.

With a resigned slump of his shoulders Harry turned his head towards a vaguely blurry figure sitting in a seat across the room from him with a familiar shade of blonde. "Bloody hell, what do you want, Ferret? Where the hell am I?"

"Malfoy Manor." The man answered with a slight chuckle, before wrinkling his nose. "And right now, I want you to take a bloody shower, cleaning charms can only do so much."

"Joy, where I've always wanted to revisit." Harry spat as he glared angrily at the man. "Why the bloody hell would I do anything you say, Malfoy?"

"Because, I'm the one with the hangover cure?" The blond answered with a smirk Harry couldn't quite see, but could practically hear on his lips as he held up a bottle in the air.

"How do I even know that's what it is, not something to poison me?" Harry countered as he continued to glare, even as his eyes had affixed themselves to the bottle in the man's hand.

"Because, it would have been easier for me to have just fed it to you while you've been passed out since I brought you here last night?" Draco shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Really, I know it's difficult, but you've shown you CAN use that head of yours when you want, Potter."

"Because, you've shown me ooooh so much reason to trust you in the past, Malfoy." Harry spat back sarcastically with an acidic growl. "And do recall, I've apparently been dragged to this damned place AGAIN against my will."

"Yes, but I do believe you'll find your accommodations far superior this time." Draco offered up with another of those smug smirks before shaking his head as all of it suddenly drained away as a hardness entered into the man's voice. "And I wasn't going to let you drink yourself blind then crawl down into the sewers."

Harry flinched back at the accusation I the words as he looked away, suddenly refusing to meet Draco's gaze. "Where'd you get a damned foolish idea like that, Malfoy?"

"You," Malfoy said sourly as he lightly glared at the man. "Not to mention I was bombarded full force by the way you reeked of it when I half carried you here."

"Why the hell did you even bring me here then?" Harry snapped back as he suddenly again glared at the man.

"Because, imagine my surprise when I contacted all of your old friends, and not a single one of them could tell me where you lived," Draco stated those words with a calm measuring glance, studying the way Harry's eyes immediately fell down onto the sheets in front of him and his fingers clenched back into the sheets. "Originally I was going to just let you sleep it off, clean you up, give you some new clothes, breakfast and a hangover potion, then send you on your way, but now, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Can't…?" There was a dangerous growl burning from the depths of Harry's throat as he began to glare, far, far more dangerously at the man in front of him.

"Yes, I discovered you had been staying with my Aunt, and my cousin." Draco stated with a calm he truly didn't feel. "As such, and judging by the way what I experienced last night is by no means an unusual occurrence, I refuse to put them through any more of this kind of suffering."

"Bullocks. What's the real reason, Malfoy?"

"Well, that IS a reason," Draco admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders before glancing at the man. "The main reason, you wouldn't believe, so I'll give you one of the ones you will. Do you remember how we Malfoys are about family, Potter?"

Slowly, reluctantly, Harry nodded his head in quiet agreement, tension still rippling through his body. "Yes."

"Andromeda is my mother's sister. She's family and my mother has missed her since before I was born. As long as I have you here, 'rehabilitating,' she'll be here, to make sure that we're not trying anything underhanded. Which allows my mother…"

"To try and patch things up with her." Harry finished before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why should I go along with this?"

"Because, you get to make sure we don't try anything underhanded with Andromeda and my cousin." Malfoy answered with a cheeky grin on his face.

"She's bringing TEDDY here?" Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared in absolute horror at the boy.

"Well, there are far, far more empty rooms here than there are in her home." Draco pointed out with a slight look of amusement. "And of course, you'll be here to protect them."

"And she AGREED to this?"

"She does want to make sure we're actually trying to drag you out of the gutter you've crawled into."

"What's to stop me from telling you to shove it, hexing you into oblivion and leaving?"

"Because you don't want the grandmother of your godson to be alone, when you could help repair the bridge between her and the only family she has left."

"… You're a right bastard, you know that, Malfoy?" Harry growled, his emerald eyes flashing. "Where's the bloody shower?"

"Wonderful, the elves will have something for you to wear down to breakfast when you're done, I'll leave the Hangover potion on the stand with your glasses and wand." Pausing a moment, Malfoy lightly tapped his chin. "Oh, and please do shave, my fiancé and her sister will be joining us, along with my mother."

"… Just when I think I can't loathe you anymore."

"Does this mean you won't be my best man at the wedding?"

Harry just glared at the smirk he just KNEW Draco was wearing before standing up and stumbling his way to the door the blonde had directed him towards.

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sullen glare Harry threw at him almost made Draco burst into another smirk, his silvery grey eyes gleaming with a show of amusement as he lightly leaned back in his chair and nodded his head to the black haired man. "Ah, much better, Potter, you've actually managed to make yourself look like a semi presentable wizard."

Dressed in black robes, trimmed in green and silver, Harry fought down the urge to pull out his wand and hex the man into next week. "Might I remind you, Malfoy, that the years have done nothing to improve my temper, especially in regards to you."

"Come now, you'd hex and unarmed man?" Draco smiled easily back at the man, before the stone cold glare made it falter just slightly. "You're too much of a Gryffindor for that."

A sudden recollection sparked through Harry's mind, before a slow, suddenly almost predatory smirk curled across Harry's lips. "Something I really should thank you for, Ferret. Otherwise, why I'd be just as much of a slimy snake as you."

That actually caused Draco's composure to falter slightly as he openly gaped at the man, his eyes wide and incredulous with a more than slightly bewildered look. A look that remained on his face even as his mother strode almost regally into the room with a mildly arched brow, before she turned her towards a more than slightly smug looking Harry. "Do tell, Mr. Potter. How did you manage to destroy my son's composure so quickly?"

"Years of practice?" Harry offered, even as his expression cooled rapidly as he lightly nodded his head towards the woman. "Mrs. Malfoy. It's been sometime."

The underlying implications of the statement almost made the woman grimace as she nodded her head then gracefully took her seat. "Yes, I suppose it has. You do look remarkably cleaner than our previous meetings. I hardly recognize you from the drunken reprobate my son looked to have dragged out of the gutter last night."

"So nice to see my recollection of the Malfoy wit and charm hasn't dulled from a heaven sent reprieve from its company." Harry countered acidly, as he met the woman's eyes without even a moment's flinch.

"It has apparently done wonders for your vocabulary though. I can barely detect the uncultured little child I last met." Narcissa's eyes narrowed into shards of ice as she glared back into the defiant emerald orbs of the man in front of her as her lips pressed into a thin line.

From his seat, Draco's bewildered gaze never left Harry's face as the man never seemed to miss a step as he parried and riposted with his mother in a way he'd never seen anyone before. "Which child would that have been? The one that killed the 1,000 year old basilisk your husband let loose in a school full of children, including your own? The one that helped capture that same man when he invade the Ministry with his band of Death Eaters? Or, was it the child that kept your husband, your son and very possibly yourself from being sent to Azkaban?"

Narcissa's brow twitched as the boy's cold words struck true on each account, making the bile rise in the back of her throat, before she fought down the rising swell of her pride and curtly nodded her head. "Thank you for reminding me, _Mr._ Potter. Though, I'm quite curious where you managed to learn speak like an adult."

Shrugging slightly, as he carelessly picked up a glass of juice on the table, and took a sudden swig before grimacing slightly and settling it back down on the table. "I've spent the last three years living with Andromeda, what do you think we do during my bouts of lucidity?"

"… And suddenly, so very much makes sense." Narcissa couldn't help but mutter under her breath as she studied the sullenly defiant man in front of her, slouched back in his chair as his wild black hair almost covered his eyes. "I was wondering why she'd allowed this nonsense."

Barking off a sudden, half amused, half sarcastic laugh, Harry shook his head as he offered a bitter smirk. "What can I say? I've always learned quickly when I was faced with confrontation. Something I've noticed somewhat lacking in your husband and son."

Sighing in resignation, Narcissa turned her head and couldn't help but smirk at her still gaping son. "Not quite what you were imagining, Draco dear?"

"I think he's still trying to grasp onto the fact that I could've been a Slytherin if it hadn't been thanks to his… inspiration." Long, slender fingers dipping down grasping the rim of the juice class with a lazy comfort as he took another careful drink, and a grimace. "I don't suppose it would be too much trouble to ask for a bit of whiskey to go with this? I'd have enough trouble handling this drunk."

"Not a chance, Scarhead," Draco answered as he snapped out of his daze and glared at the man, before suddenly pushing a potion towards him. "Drink this."

"Manners, Draco, manners." Narcissa hissed mildly, even as she arched a brow at the potion.

"Don't stop him on my account, it just means I'm free to call him the incredible bouncing ferret boy." Harry drawled back with a slight smirk before glancing down at the potion apprehensively, before a new voice interrupted the question before he could ask.

"You know, I've always wondered exactly why you Gryffindors called him that." It was vaguely familiar to Harry, though he couldn't quite place where he'd last heard it, as it fell past the lips of the older of a pair of similar blonde women. The speaker arched a brow, casually, challengingly to the boy as her long blonde hair fell neatly down her back, cool dark eyes sparking with a cold speculation.

"Ah, Potter, allow me to introduce my fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, and her older sister, our classmate, Daphne." Draco smiled softly at the younger of the two women as he stood to greet them, who immediately put on a smile of her own as she drifted gracefully to the chair at his side before kissing him softly on the lips. "Astoria, you're as beautiful as always."

"The infamous Harry Potter." Astoria allowed Draco to pull her seat for her as she sat, casting the blonde man a thankful smile before studying the still lazily sprawled man who sat so deliberately contrarily to the almost regal poise of the Malfoys. "I was under the impression that you and my fiancé weren't on the best of terms."

"We're not." Harry answered simply as he sent another glare towards an again smugly smirking Draco. "I'm here because he caught me in a less than presentable shape and dragged me into one of his little schemes." Turning, he nodded a moment towards the still standing Daphne. "Greengrass." Then, he turned and locked his eyes on Draco. "And why, do you want me to drink THIS potion?"

"You didn't answer my question, Potter." Daphne interrupted as she brought her arms up and lightly crossed them about her chest, glaring icily back at the boy.

"Why, imagine that." Harry paused a moment, seeing a slight ripple of relief flashing across Draco's eyes, before a malicious grin flashed across his face. "But what the hell! I'm always happy to tell a story about Malfoy's more embarrassing blunders."

"Really, no need for that." Draco cut in hurriedly as he gestured towards the potion. "It's for…"

"Oh no, I've waited the better part of a decade for this story, Draco." Daphne cut him off as she finally seated herself in the only available chair, next to the slouched back Harry. "So no squirming out of it."

With a resigned sigh escaping her lips, Narcissa sent a slight glare towards her son as she fought against the smug smirk that wanted to fall across her features while she listened as Harry began the tale. "It's really quite a simple little story. It all began in our fourth year, you remember that, don't you, Greengrass? Our _dear_ Malfoy was walking around making a generally obnoxious ass out of himself trying to goad me at every chance he got while I was competing in that bloody useless tournament."

"You did put forth an impressive display of flying during the first task." Daphne offered up as she leaned back in her own chair and merely waved her hand in neutral agreement.

"Yes, well I've always been told I really knew how to use my broom." Harry waggled his brows just a bit and smirked even more at the slight blush and scowl he managed to evoke from the girl next to him. "But, after one particular day, I honestly don't remember which, do you, Malfoy?"

At the silent glare and slight shake of his head, Harry nodded in acceptance and lightly waved his hand airily. "Anyway, we had one of our little confrontations, words were exchanged, a bit of verbal fencing was done, I honestly don't remember the specifics, and as usual, I left him an angry little boy before turning and walking away."

Another sip was taken and another grimace of distaste as he lightly glared down at the juice before a slight mutter passed his lips. "Ugh, where's the alcohol when you need it?" Sighing slightly he shook his head before turning his head and glaring quietly at Malfoy. "Then, our lovely, brilliant Slytherin here, waits until my back is turned and I'm walking away, before he and his bookends, you remember them, don't you Greengrass? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"I might vaguely recall certain housemates that fit that description." Daphne allowed as she smirked just slightly back at the man.

"Well, then I'm sure you can guess just what it was they tried once my back was turned." Harry took another drink from the glass, suddenly polishing off the juice with a slight grimace before practically dropping it down onto the table.

"Hmm… Well, the smart thing would have been for them to have walked away, laid out a plan, and prepared ambush in a place and time of their choosing." Daphne tapped her lower lip in contemplation before shrugging slightly. "So I imagine that they immediately tried to hex you then and there."

"Five points to Slytherin, Greengrass!" Harry agreed with a smirk as he noted the way Draco flushed slightly in embarrassment and Narcissa let off a sigh of resignation. "Indeed they tried to do just that. And for once in their lives it almost worked, if that years member of the 'Let's Kill Harry!' Club hadn't shown up and transfigured the three of them into ferrets and bounced them around the hallway."

"'Let's Kill Harry!' Club?" Astoria ventured, a look of confusion written on her face, before Harry, Draco and Daphne chimed in unison.

"The DADA teachers."

"Well, honestly, Remus only tried to kill me because he as in such a hurry to rescue me, he forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion. Lockheart only wanted to oblivate me into a drooling idiot, and Snape just liked to torment me and rip through my mind." Harry allowed as he paused, lightly rubbing his chin as he considered for a moment. "And really, Barty wasn't a bad teacher, I learned how to throw off the Imperius from him after all. He was just a completely nutter Death Eater."

"Barty?" Now this time Daphne looked confused as she blinked back at the boy. "We never had a DADA teacher named Barty."

"Sure we did. You just only knew him as Professor Moody. That flask he kept stealing nips out of? Polyjuice. He was really Barty Crouch Jr." Harry paused a moment, before a flash of melancholy rippled across his face. "The real 'Mad Eye' was a much, much scarier bloke. Wish I'd gotten to know him better before Tommy boy killed him."

As the disbelieving silence stretched on, Harry lifted up the bottle Draco had pushed his way. "So, potion?"

"It's a detoxification potion. I really don't want to have to spend a week, tying you down in bed, making certain that you're not hurting yourself while your body cleans itself up from the mess you've made of it." Draco answered with a neutral shrug. "Terribly nasty process that."

"Ah, I see. Bottom's up then." With a shrug Harry threw back the potion and swallowed it in one gulp, before blinking slightly. "Hmm, not bad, tastes a bit like a screwdriver."

"Ah, right…" Draco answered with a vague nod, before gesturing towards a door. "The bathroom's right there, we'll see you in an hour or so when you're finished purging all those toxins."

"Wait, what?" Harry froze as he stared at the suddenly smirking Draco until he felt a sudden queasiness in his stomach, along with a pressure in both his bowels and bladder. "Draco…."

"I was going to tell you about the effects first, but then you had to go and tell that story." Draco's smirk only grew as he watched the horrified realization sweep across Harry's features. "Do have fun."

Gritting his teeth, Harry stood up, lifting his head regally as he glared down at the blonde man across from him. "This, shall not go unchallenged, Malfoy." And with that, he strode, in a purposeful walk to the bathroom, head held high as he slipped inside and clicked the door locked behind him.

Astoria sighed slightly as she turned her head and gave her fiancé a slightly displeased look. "Was that necessary, Draco?"

"Not in the least," he admitted cheerfully as he smiled back at her. "But, damned if it wasn't bloody gratifying."

"… Draco, you do recall who exactly you just threw your gauntlet down before, yes?" Narcissa slowly arched a brow as she studied her son for a moment, catching the look of confusion on his and the Greengrass sisters' faces. "Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"

"I think I remember Mother and Father mentioning the name once or twice." Astoria spoke up, a slight curiosity in her dark eyes as she looked questioningly at her future mother-in-law. "They were pranksters of some sort at Hogwarts, yes?"

"The most clever, creative, brilliant and downright vicious pranksters Hogwarts has known in recent memory," Narcissa agreed with a nod of her head as she settled back into her seat.

"A group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black… Remus Lupin… and Peter Pettigrew." The last name was spoke with an extreme look of distaste as a regal, middle aged woman stepped into view, her heavy lidded eyes dark and wary as she held her hand held into a nervous looking boy of six or seven years of age with brilliant, neon blue hair nervously peeking out from behind her robe.

"Ah, Aunt Andromeda, so good of you to join us!" Draco spoke up cheerfully. "Won't you and my cousin please have a seat?"

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Malfoy." The woman responded with a slight inclination of her head as she kept her words quite cool. "And might I inquire WHERE exactly the entire reason for my presence here is?"

"I'm afraid he's a bit… indisposed at the moment." Draco paused a moment, before casting a Sonorus charm on his throat and calling out. "How's it going in there, Potter?"

The anger was palatable as they could hear the man shouting back. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, MALFOY!"

"See?" Draco continued with an easy smile after canceling his charm. "As I said, he's rather indisposed at the time. He should be out of there in an hour or so."

"… And what, exactly did you make him so indisposed?" The cool clipped words sliced through the air, as Draco found himself squirming under an icy glare that reminded him entirely too much of his mother's when she was in one of her moods.

"Malfoy here had one of his illustrious moments of absolute _brilliance_." Daphne spoke up, her brow arched curiously at the icy interaction between the woman and her hosts. "He gave Potter a detoxification potion, and failed to mention exactly HOW it detoxifies someone until after Potter had taken it."

"I maintain that I would have given him a full disclosure about what it was and how it does it, if he hadn't made a point of embarrassing me in front of my fiancé." Draco muttered quietly, before straightening up as he again smiled at his aunt. "Aunt Andromeda, cousin Teddy, this is my fiancé, Astoria Greengrass and her sister and former classmate to myself and Potter, Daphne."

For a moment, Andromeda stared back at the boy, before letting off a soft sigh as she slid down into empty chair so recently vacated by Harry and conjured a smaller one for Teddy at her side, before glancing towards Narcissa. "He has no idea what he's done, does he?"

"Absolutely none at all." Narcissa agreed with a quiet nod of her head, before her eyes turned towards the nervous looking boy who's hair had suddenly shifted from blue, to green, to blonde all in a span of moments, before her eyes softened quietly. "He takes after his mother I see."

"You knew my mum?" Teddy finally spoke, as he looked at the eldest of the three blonde women seated at the table with wide eyes.

"…I only got to meet her, once or twice, and never under the best of circumstances." Narcissa paused a moment as she caught sight of the tightening of her sister's eyes, before she quietly continued. "I didn't realize how much I regretted that until after she was gone."

"Oh… She was killed by Granny Rommie's sister, you know." Teddy state it so matter-of-fact it caused the rest of the table to flinch in surprise as Teddy none-the-less continued on, oblivious to it all. "Unca Harry talks about it sometimes when he gets sick. He talks about a lot of stuff. Like how he much misses my da and mum, and da's friend Sirius. He was Unca Harry's godfather, like Unca Harry's mine, you know."

"Yes, Teddy, I know," Narcissa said softly as she quietly looked down at the plate in front of her, as the rest of the table fell silent. "Your Granny's sister was mine too."

"Oh… What's it like to have a sister?"

The simple honesty of the question, caught Narcissa completely off guard, as she looked into the shifting hues of the boy's eyes before closing her eyes with a slight, bittersweet smile. "It was something I never realized I cherished until I lost it." As she opened her eyes again, she smiled sadly to the boy and met his eyes. "When you have someone that close to you, it becomes so much easier for you to hurt each other, and sometimes, you don't realize you've done something you shouldn't have until it's too late to ever make up for it."

"… That doesn't sound too good," Teddy admitted as he squirmed just a bit in his seat.

"It had it's good points." Narcissa smiled just a bit more before continuing. "Would you like to hear a story, about three sisters, Teddy?"

"Sure!" The boy smiled back at the woman as the rest of the table settled back, and waited in enraptured silence as the woman began her tale.

"Once, there were three sisters…"

"Once upon a time?" Teddy interrupted, a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

"Indeed, once upon a time, there were three sisters, princesses in a way of an ancient and proud house."

"Were they beautiful?"

"They were said to have been the most beautiful witches of their generation," Narcissa agreed with a sad, lost little smile on her lips. "Each quick of mind and powerful in her magic, but two of them, the youngest and the eldest, were born with too much pride, while their sister had a will that would refuse to bow to anyone."

For a moment, Narcissa let the words hang in the air, not willing to face her sister as she told her tale. "Each of them, would eventually find herself wed. The youngest, was lucky enough to find her heart belonging to a man that her family approved of, rich and handsome, but possessing that same, cursed pride she did. The eldest too married a man her family approved of, though she held little more than passing admiration for him."

"And the third sister?" Teddy asked his eyes shining and bright.

"She married a strong and true man, a good man, she loved more than anything. But her family, with their cursed pride refused to see that, so they cast her out, turning their backs on her as an outcast," Narcissa answered sadly. "The eldest of the sisters was infuriated that this man had stolen away her sister, a man she considered to be nothing more than dirt because of her pride. The youngest, was hurt and confused, wondering why her beloved sister would leave her, abandon her for one they'd been taught to hate."

Narcissa took a slow, deep breath as Teddy stared up at her with wide, wondering eyes before she heard him ask. "What happened?"

"The eldest sister eventually found a man that won her heart, and her loyalty, but he was a dark, evil, cruel man. He destroyed her, and remade her in his image. She became nothing more than his dog, his dark huntress, to spread fear, pain and misery. The youngest, in her foolish pride, believed in that man too, and her husband chose to serve as his right hand. And before them, the world trembled in fear as they did horrible, terrible things."

"That sounds bad," Teddy said with a solemn nod of his head as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"It was bad." Narcissa quietly agreed, nodding back to the boy as she smiled just slightly. "But, not all bad. Even as the war began around them, the lost sister bore a child, with her loving husband, a beautiful bright daughter who one day grow up to be a strong and caring witch. Sometime later, the youngest too had a child, a young boy she named after the stars in the sky, just as her family had done for generations. But, unlike the bright and beautiful daughter of the lost sister, the son while so very intelligent, was cursed with the same foolish pride of his parents."

"That doesn't sound good," Teddy noted as he shifted apprehensively in his chair, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"I know." She nodded her head once more in agreement, before pursing her lips as she collected her thoughts before continuing. "Then, suddenly the war was over. The evil man behind it, gone, banished for a time in a way that sent the eldest sister on those final steps into a madness she'd never free herself from. She did horrible, unforgivable things trying to find out what happened to the man she'd loved, and was eventually sent away to a cold, dark place where she rotted for the things she'd done."

"What happened to the other sisters?"

"There was a time, when the lost sister reached out to her younger, but was rebuffed, by that damning pride she bore, never realizing just how much she truly needed to bring her back into her life. Without her sister's strength, without her will, the youngest sister and her family sank down even deeper into their pride. The husband, preyed on corruption and used it to further his own, selfish goals… Then, before their son could grow into a man, the war returned."

"And the other sister?"

"She and her husband raised her daughter to be a kind, brave and loyal woman. When the war came, she was there from the beginning until the end, fighting on the front lines against the evil lord who wished to rule over everyone. During the war, she met a man, the friend of the only other member of her mother's house that had escaped the curse of its pride. A good man, who hated himself for something he couldn't control. But, she saw past that, and loved him."

For a moment, Teddy said nothing, his eyes falling down to his hands as he stared at his fingers, before he spoke up quietly. "Then, the bad sister came and killed them."

"Yes, unfortunately, she did. And the middle sister, the good sister, lost more than anyone ever should," Narcissa agreed quietly with a nod of her head.

"And what about the youngest sister?" Teddy asked quietly as he looked up from his fingers and studied the blonde woman.

"Her son, was lucky enough to given a second chance. He managed to escape the curse of pride…" She paused a moment, before smiling somewhat ruefully as she glanced over at Draco. "Well, at least for the most part. He still has his moments."

Teddy giggled softly in amusement as Draco glowered softly back at his mother even as the woman continued. "But still, he managed to surprise his mother, and gave her a chance to meet the son of the niece she should have gotten to know, but didn't."

Beneath the table, Draco could feel the soft reassuring squeeze of Astoria's hand wrapped about her own, as she offered a tear stained smile back at her fiancé. As a smile of his own graced his lips, he purposely ignored the twisting grimace of disgust his cousin made as he leaned his head gently against hers.

"Ewww…" Teddy shook his head before he looked up at Narcissa with curious eyes. "But, how does the story end?"

Narcissa smiled softly back at the boy, before she carefully turned her head and finally summoned to courage to look back at her sister as she answered him. "Ah, that's the thing about stories like these, Teddy… We don't know where or when it will end. We get to see just how it finally unfolds."

There were tears in Andromeda's eyes, that much Narcissa could see, but beyond that, Andromeda held her emotions strictly in check as she briefly nodded her head before she answered. "So we will."

Daphne studied the group for a moment, before gently wiping the tears that had grown out of her own eyes, before speaking up her voice hitching only for a moment from the thickness of emotion. "I do believe you were going to tell us about the Marauders?"

"Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs!" Teddy chimed in with a grin and an energetic nod of his head, before frowning as he continued. "And Wormtail, but we're not supposed to talk about him. He was a bad, bad friend."

"That's right, Teddy." Andromeda spoke softly as she reached out lightly running her fingers through her godson's hair and smiling just a bit as she nodded her head. "Why don't you tell them about the Marauders?"

"But, Granny! Unca Harry tells it best!" Teddy pouted just a bit as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Specially when he summons Prongs like da taught him!"

"Yes, he does tell it best." Andromeda agreed a slight smile on her lips as she grinned. "I take it you don't want to give it a shot?"

"Nu uh, 's not as good without Prongs," Teddy declared as he once more crossed his arms about his chest and stuck his lip out defiantly.

"All right, since my sister told a story, I suppose I could too." Andromeda smiled slightly and shook her head as she lightly ruffled the boy's bright orange hair before looking back over the table. "Once, there were four young wizards, boys who would one day become men, who loved mischief so much they formed a brotherhood around it."

She paused a moment, smiling slightly in fond remembrance before she continued. "One of them, was the wayward cousin of those three sisters, a dashing, charming young man, stubborn and headstrong, who was as brilliant as he was rash. But he loved his friends more than live itself."

Narcissa flinched slightly at the words as images rushed through her mind, the part she herself had played in her cousin's death, and the way her sister had gloated in gleeful triumph about it for weeks afterwards. Still, she nodded her head, her eyes fallen to her fingers as she listened to her sister continue.

"One of them, was the leader, as brilliant as the first, but with a yearning thirst for recognition, and a hatred for the dark arts. He at times, let his ego rule him, and at times could seem almost a villain the way he clung so desperately to childhood. But of them, it was he who would refuse to leave even someone he hated to die if he could help stop it. And when he finally left his childish ways behind, he won the love of the woman he'd longed for."

Draco and Teddy each made a slight grimace at the description, causing the women to feel a shared tugging of their lips in response before Andromeda shook her head and continued.

"One of them, a quiet, scholarly boy, cursed by a madman for his parents' defiance, and living in fear of what he might one day do. The other three befriended him, and accepted him for what he was, and did everything they could to make him feel like a boy just as they were, and they won his love and admiration for it."

For a moment, Andromeda paused, taking a slow, deep breath collecting herself before she Teddy spoke up, interrupting her. "And then there was Wormtail."

Smiling faintly, Andromeda nodded her head quietly as she again ruffled her grandson's hair. "Yes, Teddy, and then there was Wormtail. The follower, the hanger-on, the one who was always in the shadows, but craved to step into the light. The one that the others considered as much their brother as they did the others. And the one who destroyed them."

"I don't like that part," Teddy admitted quietly as he lightly lay his hands down in his lap and stared at them.

"Neither do I, Teddy, neither do I," Andromeda agreed with a quiet nod of her head. "But, that was another tale that these days, everyone knows." Chuckling just a bit at the momentary confusion on the faces of the Greengrass sisters, and the looks of shamed understanding on the Malfoy's, explained. "Halloween, 1981."

"Ah…" Daphne paused a moment, before glancing at Teddy, and then the bathroom door Harry had disappeared behind. "So, Harry and Teddy here are the children of the Marauders?"

"Indeed." Andromeda nodded her head quite solemnly, before smiling a placid smile at her nephew. "And you just challenged the man who was both son and godson of a Marauder, to a pranking contest."

Draco paused a moment, considering carefully as he weighed things in his head before glanced over at Teddy. "Say, cousin…"

"Nu uh." Teddy immediately shook his head vehemently. "Not against Unca Harry."

"Blast." Draco frowned slightly, before glancing over at his fiancé hopefully. "Oh beautiful light of my life…"

"You want me, to help you in a pranking contest with Harry Potter? The man who defeated the Dark Lord?" The woman gave her fiancé an absolutely incredulous look.

"Well, I suppose it was too much to…"

"Of course I'm not going to just abandon you to your fate." Astoria patted his cheek, for a moment, before smiling just a bit as she added, "Even if you brought it on yourself."

"Well, I need SOMETHING to keep the Gryffindor busy with." Draco smiled as he lightly leaned in and kissed the palm of Astoria's hand. "And any help my beautiful, wonderful, amazing…"

"He's what Unca Harry calls 'whipped' isn't he?" Teddy was looking directly at Daphne as he spoke, before he glanced over at Draco with a shudder.

"Appreciating the woman in your life, especially one…" Draco immediately began to protest, before Daphne cut him off with a smirk.

"Yes, Teddy. He's most definitely 'whipped.'" The elder of the Greengrass sisters smirked back at Draco, as the man pouted softly crossed his arms about his chest with a light sulk.

"Don't worry, Draco dear, I don't think you're whipped," Astoria said consolingly, before she turned and winked at Narcissa. "Just well trained."

As Draco glowered slightly at the various smiles and giggles sent his way Narcissa nodded her head and smiled softly to her son. "Yes, but not so completely trained as to stop surprising you when he puts his mind to it."

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweat glistening off his face and robes sticking to his skin, Harry finally stumbled his way back out of the bathroom, and immediately locked his eyes on Draco. "Words cannot convey the absolute depths of my loathing for you, Malfoy."

"Feeling better now?" Draco smiled entirely too brightly back at him for Harry's tastes as he studied the green eyed figure. "And you're sure you're done?"

"Draco, that was one of the singularly most unpleasant experiences of my life." For a moment, Harry paused, before carefully glaring at the man. "This is coming from a man who's been bitten by a bloody basilisk. So, I had BETTER be done!"

"Heya, Unca Harry!" Teddy waved from his chair before he looked over his god father and wrinkled his nose slightly. "You look like shit."

"Ted Remus Lupin!" Andromeda's eyes immediately locked onto her grandson as she glared as the suddenly shrinking boy. "You are FAR too young to use language like that!"

"It's what you tell him whenever you see him like that!" Teddy whined slightly in protest as he whimpered back at his grandmother.

"He's got you there, Romeda." Harry chuckled slightly as he watched the woman blush slightly at the boy's declaration before he lightly ruffled the kid's hair. "How've you been, squirt?"

"Granny Rommie's sister told us a story! Then, Granny Rommie told em about the Marauders…" He paused a moment, his nose scrunching up as he pouted slightly. "But she doesn't do it as good as you do." Pausing for a moment, Teddy suddenly stuck his finger out towards Draco. "Oh! And I found out he's whipped!"

"Oh?" Harry grinned slightly as he glanced over at where Draco twitched for a moment in response to his cousin's words. "That's some good detective work, squirt. Find out anything else?"

"Hmm… yeah!" Teddy grinned excitedly before he pointed at Astoria. "He's gettin' her to help protect him from you!"

"Ah I see." Harry nodded his head as he glanced over at Astoria. "Then the battle lines are being drawn." Pausing for a moment, Harry turned his head, before speculatively glancing over at Daphne. "Say, Greengrass…"

"No, Potter, I don't want a demonstration at how good you are at using your broom." Daphne deadpanned as she crossed her arms about her chest and smirked back the man.

"Sure about that? I really am very, very good." Harry paused, grinning back at the woman, before chuckling a bit. "But that's not what I was going to ask you."

"I want to!" Teddy spoke up, his eyes gleaming and hopeful. "You're the best on a broom, Unca Harry!"

"Well, I'll be happy to take you up on my Firebolt as soon as your Granny gives you permission." Harry answered easily enough, even as he smiled faintly at the expression that rapidly blossomed across Daphne's face. "Is there something the matter Greengrass?"

"My giving permission, will happen sometime between now, and over my dead body, Harry," Andromeda responded calmly as she sipped at her tea. "Need I remind you, I've SEEN you on a broom. I will not have Teddy in that kind of suicidal disregard for personal safety."

"Hence why I refused to ever see a single one of Draco's games," Narcissa agreed as she lightly glanced over at her affronted looking son. "The thought of seeing him in that kind of situation..."

"I'll have you know, I was never in any real danger." Draco protested with a loud sniff as he crossed his arms about his chest. "I left that to Potter."

"Ah, sweet memories." Harry pursed his lips as he looked up thoughtfully. "Quirrell jinxing my broom, your insane house elf sending a bludger to break my arm, your pretending to be a dementor, the actual dementor." He tapped his lower lip for a moment, before pausing as he turned his head and glowered sullenly at Malfoy. "Fifth year."

Draco winced repeatedly during Harry's descriptions before shrugging just a bit. "Wait a minute! The ban was all Umbridge."

"The song." Harry stated flatly as he crossed his arms about his chest before sighing slightly. "You're not going to let me have a drink, are you?"

"The song?" Draco paused a moment, his brow screwing tight in concentration as he searched his memory. "Which song?"

"Weasley is our King." Daphne drawled out as she lightly leaned back. "You remember? The one that got you jumped by Potter and one of the twins?"

"I'm sure that's still one of George's fonder memories." Harry agreed with a nod of his head, before lifting up his and starting to gesture towards one of the glasses.

"Harry, you wouldn't be about to attempt to conjure alcohol, now would you?" Andromeda asked with an overly sweet voice.

"I was considering it, yes." Harry agreed, wand still hovering over the glass. "And since I've known the spell since sixth year, I hardly thing it would just be an attempt."

"Is Unca Harry trying to make himself sick again?" Teddy spoke up, quietly staring over at Harry with trembling eyes that grew larger and larger with each passing moment, glistening in the light.

"Unca Harry likes being sick just fine." Harry muttered under his breath before glaring at Andromeda. "Trying to use Teddy is just plain low, Rommie."

"He taught it to himself to try and get out of trouble. Unfortunately for him, his mother tried the exact same trick when she was his age." Andromeda smiled with a slight fondness in her eyes before glaring at Harry. "And you do realize if you keep doing this to yourself, you're going end up dead, right?"

"Worse things than dying, Rommie." Harry gave the woman a half lidded smile as he shrugged negligently. "At least I know what's waiting for me there."

"And if I remember James and Lily properly, it won't exactly be a warm reception." Andromeda responded coldly. "Nor do I imagine my daughter and son-in-law will be too terribly thrilled with you abandoning your godson."

"Don't forget how angry Padfoot will be that I didn't live a happy, fulfilling life, or how disappointed ole Albus will be with his twinklie eyes." He paused a moment, before lightly rubbing his chin. "I imagine Sev will probably be smirking and telling everyone he told them so."

Daphne blinked for a moment, staring in open mouthed shock at the so casually apathetic man in front of her as she struggled to connect it to the quiet, but oh so passionate teenager she'd last seen. "Bloody hell, Potter! What happened to you?"

"Unca Harry got sick," Teddy said simply, tears lightly falling down his cheeks as he stared up at Harry. "Now, he just wants to go join mum and da."

"And my mum and da." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he lightly lifted his wand up, staring at it. "Do you know how many times I've considered pointing this thing at myself and seeing if the third time's the charm?"

The looks of absolute shock rippled across the table in ever face Harry faced, saved two. Andromeda, merely sat there, the look of familiar resignation blossoming on her face, while Teddy merely looked at Harry in complete confusion. Finally, Draco managed to force his jaw back up, bringing his teeth to meet once more, before he spoke. "Oh, this is going to be just, LOVELY."

"A bit of advice, Malfoy." Harry smirked slightly and shook his head as he lightly twirled his wand between his fingers. "Just give it up now, or have you forgotten what happens when we tangle?"

"I seem to recall a certain incident where you were the one left in a full body bind with a broken nose on the Hogwarts Express." Draco shot back, as his jaw set with a flash of determination in those silvery eyes.

Harry blinked a moment, before leaning back and barking off a short, bitter laugh. "Oh, Merlin, I'd forgotten about that. One of my more brilliant moments that."

Turning his head away from where he'd been watching Harry, Teddy looked at Draco with tears again welling up in his eyes. "Are you gonna help my Unca Harry get better?"

"I'm going to do my best, cousin," Draco agreed with a quiet nod of his head, only to blink in surprise when the young boy got off his chair and dashed around Harry and grabbed fiercely hold of his waist.

"Please! I don't want him to be sick anymore!" The tears were flowing now as the boy clutched tightly against Draco's chest, the tears just flowing into the man's chest and gently, tentatively Draco began to slowly stroke his fingers through his cousin's hair. "I already lost mum and da! I can't lose Unca Harry! I can't!"

"Don't worry, cousin." Draco's voice was soft as he murmured down into the boy's ear, his silvery eyes locked onto the sullen glare Harry shot him from dulled, emerald eyes. "I'll make sure he gets better. Even I have to drag the arrogant idiot kicking and screaming all the way."

"Somehow, Malfoy, I think he plans to make you do just that." Daphne noted as she studied the way Harry crossed his arms about his chest, digging his fingers tightly against his wand as he simply glared defiantly back at the without saying another word.

-o-o-o-

"You know, you turned into a real arse, Potter." Daphne's voice cut in as she stalked behind him, glaring at the rumbled, sweat stuck robes that swayed on his skin. "I can't believe you did all that in front of your godson of all people!"

"Then, why are you following me, Greengrass?" Harry looked back over his shoulder and glared slightly at the blonde witch that was practically stuck to his heels. "Why don't you go off and do, whatever it is that stuck up little Slytherin princesses do when they're not lavished all over stuck up Slytherin ponces like Malfoy?"

"Because someone has to make bloody sure that you don't find your way into any alcohol!" Daphne growled back as she glared at man. "And as my sister DID come here to spend time with her fiance, I've found myself elected into the position."

"Not my fault Malfoy's an idiot who likes to bite off more than he can chew." Harry smirked just a bit as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "He's always been that way, remember?"

"Yes, well this time instead of being a stupid, selfish git, he actually seems to be doing something for someone else." Daphne paused a moment, before frowning even more as her eyes softened slightly. "Where as the most selfless boy in school, is acting like a selfish berk."

"Greengrass, I've been called every name in the book since I was 12." Harry shrugged another, apathetic shrug as he lazily arched a brow back at her. "I grew up being called freak among other things. I really stopped caring about the words that kept coming out of people's mouths years ago. They all mute out just fine with enough booze."

"Again, how the hell did this happen to you, Potter?" Daphne couldn't fight down the incredulous stare that lingered on her features as she watched the slowly mounting agitation on Harry's features.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that, like it's some great bloody mystery?" Harry finally almost screamed the words as he whirled around and glared eyes burning down into the woman. "Life fucking happened. That's it! People got their damned lives, got busy with them and left me the fuck behind. That's just how it fucking goes! Like good ole Hermione said, it's not Hogwarts anymore! Everyone has their lives and they don't have time to spend with old friends like they used to!"

"So, what, because your friends got on with their lives, you decided to crawl into a bottle? Oh, that's mature of you, Potter!" Daphne shot back as she glared at the man, her dark eyes smoldering. "Talk about turning into a selfish child!"

"Well, considering the fact that my childhood alternated between slavery, people trying to kill me and fighting for my life to save people's selfish, self centered arses, I guess that means I finally got me wish, in being just like everyone else!" Harry sneered then, his words dripping with sarcasm as he fully turned around and glared down at the woman. "But, then, what the hell DO you know about me, hmmm, Greengrass? You spend our entire time at school on the sidelines. Draco, self centered little prick that he was, at least has a damned reason for thinking he needs to try and 'save me.' You? You were just some no name little girl who at the most just sat on the sidelines and watched and did nothing."

"It's so easy for you to say that, isn't it, Potter? It's all just Black and White to you." Daphne snarled back as she glared at man. "Not all of us were the bloody Chosen one!"

"No, they weren't," Harry agreed, a vicious, victorious smile curling on his lips as he loomed over her. "Most of them had nothing to do with any of that bloody shite! Most of them, just regular, ordinary wizards that refused to sit around like sheep, waiting to be slaughtered. People with names like Tonks, Lupin, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, Moody and more! People that stood up, knowing that they were in danger, that it put their families, their loved ones in danger, and do you know bloody fucking WHY they did that, Greengrass?"

Daphne took a step back, fear suddenly breaking through the burning wall of fire as she faltered against the pure venom in his words. "Why then?"

"Because they bloody knew that if they didn't, it was only a matter of time before their families would suffer anyway! They KNEW ole Tommy boy would NEVER be satisfied, would never stop, even if he'd managed to wipe out every single muggleborn and half blood in the isles! After that, where do you think he'd turn his venom, his hatred?" Sneering, he glared down at her with eyes that seemed to glow so much like that sickly Avada Kedavra green. "Tell me, Greengrass, where were you, when my godson's parents were giving their lives fighting that night? Where were you when Malfoy was struggling to save his friend from his own stupidity? WHERE WERE YOU when a _HOUSE WIFE_ killed BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?"

Daphne shrank down, stumbling backwards as he seemed to loom, like some angry wraith, before her. Suddenly, she remembered that beneath the placid exterior of the selfish, childish drunkard, was still the Boy-Who-Lived and had defeated the Dark Lord. Finally, after a moment under that burning glare, she spoke up, in a soft, shamed whisper. "Safe, at home, with my family."

"Then don't you DARE think you have ANY right to demand answers out of me, Greengrass! The Malfoys, Draco, they were at least THERE! You? You and the rest of the sheep were waiting, cowering in your beds for Voldemort to finally turn his attention to you." Harry spat out the words, before turning on his heel and stalking away.

For a moment, she stood there, cowering and torn between turning and fleeing, and giving chase as she'd agreed to. Then, suddenly she felt a hand, calmly placed down on her shoulder. With a startled choke, she whirled around, only to widen her eyes in surprise as she behind the neutral features of Lucius Malfoy.

"Go back to the others, child. I'll see to him." The words were spoken in a reassuring gentleness as he pulled his hand away, even as his eyes followed the angry form of Harry Potter.

For a brief moment, Daphne took a deep, steadying breath before she shook her head carefully. "No offense, Mr. Malfoy, but given your history, do you think that's a terribly brilliant idea?"

"I'll be fine." Lucius reassured her, his lips lightly twitching upwards for a moment. "My wife has assured me, that I will regret taking any... aggressive actions towards the bo-man, and Potter himself won't throw the first spell. Now, go back to them."

For a moment, she hesitated, uncertainty written on her face, before slowly she gave a reluctant nod of her head, then turned and walked back the way she came. The instant her back was turned, Lucius's calm face cracked as a stared at Harry's retreating back. A deep, calming breath filled his lungs, before slowly he strode forward and moved to catch up to the far younger man.

"Potter." His voice was again calm as he called out, watching with wary eyes as the man froze in his steps, fingers tightening on the now visible holly wand.

"Lucius, I'm in a particularly bad mood, a great deal of which I'm currently attributing to your son, and I'm dangerously sober." Harry slowly growled out, not even looking over his shoulder at the man he could feel approaching. "So, if you're looking to settle old scores..."

"Considering I have little doubt as to which of us would end up beaten and bloody in his own home, I'd say not." Lucius stated with a simple reassurance. "We both know I won't start a fight I don't think I can win."

"Which explains your love of attacking school children." Harry hissed back as he turned his head and glared back at the man. "What the hell do you want?"

"I never had any love of attacking children, Potter, no matter what you might think. I did what I did for what I thought was right, and later for my family's safety." There was more than a slight touch of defensiveness in the man's tone as he lifted his head in defiance of the boy's words

"Spare me the justifications." Harry spat, his eyes burning with cold anger as he glared back at the man. "We both know the truth about what you've done, no matter what you might've _claimed_."

For a moment, Lucius grit his teeth against the surprisingly strong surge of anger the boy elicited, followed in moments by a matching stab of shame as he reluctantly nodded his head. "I understand that my actions have been less than... impressive in your eyes. Just as I understand that you will never forgive nor forget."

"Then the point of this, is what?" Harry asked in an angry, flat tone, tinged with impatience. "Because right now, all I want is a bloody drink to forget all about this stupidity I've been dragged into."

"I have something I want to show you." Lucius winced slightly as the man only glared even harder at him, that stare burning in cold warning. "Nothing untoward, it's something I think you should see, and something I don't wish for my family to know about."

"... I swear to Merlin, if you've got a family of muggles in your dungeons, Lucius, they won't even find a finger left of you." Harry hissed out as he clenched his fingers tighter, those eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he clenched his fingers even tighter onto his wand.

Lucius twitched slightly as he glowered back at the boy and huffed in quiet indignation. "Nothing of the sort. It's something in my study." As he gestured down the hall, Harry grunted sourly then nodded his head, before waiting for the man to go first.

"Fine. But if this is a waste of my time, when I could be..."

"Is that all you think about anymore, Potter?" Lucius sighed with no small amount of frustration as he began to carefully stalk through the hallway of his own him, glancing slightly over his shoulder to the storming features of Harry.

"No, but it's what keeps me from thinking about those other things." For a moment, Harry paused, before he offered Lucius a cold, sickly smile. "And do believe me, Lucius, you don't want me thinking about those things I try to keep off my mind."

Suddenly, Lucius could feel a cold tremor of trepidation dripping down his spine, as he gave Harry a slight nod before leading him only a few doors down, carefully opening the door fully, before gliding in first. The blonde man could practically feel the way Harry caressed his wand the entire time. Watching him, waiting for the slightest sign that the older man was planning on doing something, anything that might give him the excuse Lucius was beginning to think the man was hoping for.

Harry's eyes widened considerably when instead, the man merely picked up a manila and most assuredly muggle style manila folder and handed it to him with a simple, stated word. "Here."

Curiosity danced for a moment across Harry's eyes as he took the folder, and carefully flipped it open to scan its contents, only to freeze for a moment on the first page. Then, the next was leafed through, then the one after it. In swift succession, the boy glanced hurriedly through the contents, before his eyes flashed up and he glared towards where Lucius was now seated in a high backed chair. "This is about me."

"Compiled since the summer after your and Draco's second year, yes," Lucius agreed with a careful nod of his head, before studying the boy in front of him. "Surely you didn't think that I limited myself to simply waiting for a chance to strike back at you after the incident with the diary?"

"Considering the way you purebloods typically handled things?" Harry arched a brow, and frowned again as he took a seat himself, watching the man warily as he looked more slowly through the folder, before his lips, began to lightly twitch at a particular page. "A muggle psychological profile?" He couldn't fight back the slight smirk that grew onto his lips. "Really, Lucius?"

"It was... suggested rather strongly to me." The man admitted as he carefully nodded his head in recognition. "A pity I didn't bother to read it until this year, though I suppose I could hardly have gone to _Him_ with something like that, now could I?"

"Well, unless you had a particularly fervent death wish." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before frowning just a bit as he began to flip through the pages of the report, his face rapidly darkening with each passing moment. "Though, I'm beginning to wonder if you have one now."

"No one else has seen that file." Lucius answered to the unspoken question as he lightly turned his head, then drew out his wand, trying to ignore the way Harry tensed in wariness as he flicked his wrist and a small fire erupted in the study's hearth. "No two aspects of your life were investigated by the same person, and I paid to have all the memories the investigators accrued oblivated."

"Thorough. But again, there remains the question of WHY?" Harry's fingers clenched tightly onto the folder as he glared back at the man. "What are you hoping to gain out of this Lucius? What is it that you want from me?"

"To be free of your debt," Lucius replied bluntly, before he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Only, it's not so simple as the bloody debt my son has taken upon himself."

"Enlighten me then, because all things considered, I'm not Slytherin enough to have the patience for these little games." Harry hissed back as he slapped the file shut.

"Considering your life, the fact that you've crawled into the gutter with a bottle to curl up and drink yourself into oblivion is no less than absolutely shocking," Lucius continued with a frown, his eyes darting over to the flickering flames in the hearth.

"If your idea of keeping my interest is to tell me how I failed to live up to your expectations, you'll find that it's not the kind of attention you'd enjoy." Harry was growling now, his eyes flashing as he tightened his grip on his wand, narrowed eyes boring into Lucius.

"No, Mr. Potter, you misunderstand. Considering your past, and the way you've been treated, it's absolutely shocking that you decided to limit yourself to simple self destruction." Lucius gestured around him, frown firmly in place on his lips. "The fact that this home is still standing is testament to that."

"I told you that I'm not patient enough for these games, Malfoy. So bloody enough get on with it!" Harry snarled at the man as he shifted restlessly, angrily in his own seat.

"It is rather simple. It is in my family's best interest to make sure that you're healthy, physically AND mentally," Lucius said with an uncharacteristically blunt fashion. "Because you are walking on the edge, Mr. Potter, and there are two likely outcomes."

"Do tell, Malfoy." Harry had relaxed, just a bit, but his posture still radiated the coiled tension, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"The greater, being that you simply end up dead. Just another vagabond dying cold and alone in the gutter. And to be perfectly blunt, I have absolutely no qualms about allowing that to happen." Lucius leaned back in his chair as he watched the man watching him with those piercing emerald eyes.

"At least someone bloody does," Harry muttered quietly under his breath, just loud enough for Lucius to hear.

Lips lightly twitching up into a smirk, Lucius nodded his head. "Quite. However, there is an uncomfortably sized chance that you'd instead snap and turn into something worse than _Him._ And THAT, Mr. Potter, is NOT an acceptable risk to me. Because I think we both know, that if you decided to step down that path, myself and my family would be among the first to suffer your wrath."

"So wonderful that you think I'd be worse than old Tommy boy." Harry shot sarcastically as he lightly glared at the man, though, he made no protest about the possibility, sending a cold, foreboding chill down Lucius' spine.

"You, Mr. Potter, seem to have the most singularly most frightening ability I have ever come across." Lucius answered with a quiet shrug of admission. "The ability to chose whether or not you are going to die."

"Oh? What makes you say that, Malfoy?" There was a glint in Harry's eyes as he glared carefully back at the man, but said nothing more.

"I know what wand it was that _He_ used that night. I KNOW that he hit you with the death spell, a spell you made no move to dodge or escape, that you just ACCEPTED. Yet, there you were, later, living, breathing, standing against him. And when he tried it a third time, you fought back, and that wand turned against him." Lucius' words steadily grew thicker and thicker with emotion as he continued, fear quivering in his throat. "You Mastered the Hallows."

Harry considered for a moment, as he leaned back, almost seeming to relax as he gave Lucius a placid smile. "I inherited the first from my father, all the way from the original brother supposedly. I had it since Christmas my first year. The second... Ole Tommy boy had turned into a horucrux without even knowing what he had. Dumbledore left it to me after his death. The third... Well, I won the wand's loyalty from its previous master."

"Dumbledore." Lucius answered with a nod of his head as he slumped back in his chair, staring at Harry with a fearful awe.

"No."

"What...?" Lucius frowned at that, brow furrowing as he considered. "You must have disarmed Severus..."

"Again, no." Harry answered, as he let loose a soft little chuckle of amusement. "Dumbledore lost mastery of the wand to dear, dear Draco. Your son, in turn lost it to me."

Lucius merely stared back at the smirking man in front of him before sinking even further back into his chair as he couldn't help but slowly shake his head. "And you used Draco's wand in that dual."

"Tom didn't quite find the irony as funny as I did." Harry grinned slightly before shrugging just a bit. "So then, where does this leave us, hmm?"

"I simply wished to make certain you understood my motivations in this." Lucius paused a moment, before he lightly gazed down at his nails. "And for setting Draco up to stumble across you."

"... Oh, so I have YOU to thank for this bloody mess?" Harry glared again at the man as he slowly leaned forward. "I'll have to remember to... _thank_ you properly."

"All I did was nudge Draco to the pub, my son doesn't even know that he was set up." Lucius paused a moment, as he sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I had expected it to be something as simple as him leaving with your friends to deal with this mess. Instead, he chose to drag us into this madness."

"Well, Draco has manipulated this situation to where I'm rather FORCED to be here." Harry growled softly as he glared at the man. "So, where does that leave us then, hmm? Because I will warn you, if you try ANYTHING against Andromeda or Teddy..."

The unspoken threat hung in the air as Lucius nodded his head. "To be honest, Potter, my wife has already impressed a far more explicit warning to me on how I am to behave. But it doesn't change one, simple fact."

"That being?"

"You. Need. Help." Lucius held up his hand, cutting off the angry protest before it could leave Harry's lips. "I'm not talking about what you _WANT_, Potter. I'm talking about what you _Need._ If there's one thing that file stressed to me, it was that simple fact." He grimaced distastefully as he glanced around the study. "And as I've been drafted into this insanity, I've been forced to move every drop of alcohol in this house into a Gringotts vault for the duration of your rehabilitation."

"... Every... drop?" Harry stared dumbly at the man for a moment before narrowing his gaze. "Are you bloody kidding me?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lucius' face twisted sourly as he looked towards an empty decanter on a nearby stand. "It's all gone. Which means, you're going to have to stop running from those things you haven't wanted to think about."

"...Romeda had better of brought my bloody broom." Harry took a slow, deep breath, before exhaling it in a jagged rush of anger. "Don't suppose you have somewhere to... vent certain frustrations in a brutish manner?"

"I'm a rich wizard whose been married for over two decades, Potter." Lucius answered with a deadpan simplicity. "Of course I have a room where I can destroy things to my heart's content."

"Good. I think it would be in your son's best interests if you showed it to me."

For a moment, Lucius studied the tightly controlled anger in the young man, before inclining his head in agreement. "Yes, I do believe it would."

-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was some hours later that Harry stumbled back upon the group as he followed after a carefully neutral faced Lucius, who paused every now and again to allow Harry to keep up, but otherwise made no move to help him. As Narcissa took a moment to study the pair, she slowly released a sigh of relief and smiled slightly at her husband. "Lucius, you had me worried I was in need of a new husband."

"No, dear." Lucius smiled slightly back at his wife as he drew over to the woman and bent down, brushing his fingers against her cheek a moment before kissing her atop her head. "Mr. Potter and I merely had a talk, before I showed him the room I use to... regain my composure." Turning his head he brought his eyes to nod quietly to a coolly neutral looking Andromeda. "Mrs. Tonks... I know it means little, but I was not one of them."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes a moment as she met his look before inclining her head slightly in answer. "Mr. Malfoy... I do hope for my sister's sake you're telling the truth."

Nodding in acceptance Lucius turned and bowed his head slightly to the boy now sitting next to a relieved looking Daphne. "Mr. Lupin. I hope you enjoy your stay in our home."

"... Who're you?" Teddy's hair had shifted to a brilliant green for the current moment as he stared up at the stiff necked man.

"Lucius Malfoy." The man lightly inclined his head towards his son as he took a seat next to his wife and lightly took her hand. "Draco's father and Narcissa's husband."

"And an overstuffed peacock." Harry added helpfully as he sat down and lightly ruffled Teddy's hair again.

Draco groaned softly and closed his eyes, fully expecting his father to make some sort of snide comment to escape his father's lips, only to blink in surprise when he heard Lucius calmly address Teddy instead of Harry. "And I will trust that you, Mr. Lupin, will be able to behave with a degree of decorum that your god father lacks."

"Um, what's he mean, Granny?" Teddy sheepishly looked over at his grandmother, his eyes displaying nothing but confusion.

"He expects you to have a better grasp of manners than Harry does." Andromeda couldn't help but smile slightly back at her godson. "As do I."

"Oh, why didn't he just say that?" Teddy asked with a look of wide eyed confusion on his face.

"Because, like I said, he's an overstuffed peacock," Harry said with an absolutely straight face. "Just don't pick up too many bad habits from him. Otherwise you'll end up like your cousin there." Gesturing towards a suddenly indignant looking Draco, he couldn't help but smirk slightly as he leaned back tiredly in his chair. "So, Lucius already informed me that you've evacuated the alcohol."

"You seem remarkably... Calmer now, Potter." Daphne noted carefully as she watched the man just sit where he was, a look of complete exhaustion on his face.

"Yeah, well a couple of hours of destroying things works almost as well as alcohol to keep me occupied." Harry shot back easily enough before glancing over at Andromeda. "You did bring my broom at least, right?"

"Yes, Harry, I brought your deathtrap," Andromeda answered easily enough as she shook her head. "What Sirius was thinking getting you that I will never know."

"Sirius had a better understanding of a young seeker's needs." Harry answered as he lightly closed his eyes. "And it's only when people interfere that I get hurt, Romeda. Otherwise, it's only people who tried to follow me too closely that do."

Draco flushed slightly at the subtle barb, before sighing as he grumbled out an answer. "Fine, you're a better flyer than I am, are you happy, Potter?"

"Draco, I've spent the better part of three years drunk off my ass at every opportunity I could get. Does that _SOUND_ like someone who's happy to you?" Harry answered with a sarcastic hiss, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Though, I don't even want to think about some the times I woke up and I _WASN'T_ alone."

"... How bad could it have been?" Astoria asked with a wide eyed innocence as she smiled back at Harry.

"Well, one of the more notable ones was your fiance's ex," Harry answered with a bitter little laugh. "Oh, now that was pleasant, let me tell you! Especially the next couple of months she tried to get a repeat."

"Harry, we really need to talk about watching your language in front of my grandson." Andromeda stated with a hard glare as the younger adults all stared in shock at Harry's admission.

"Just doing my god fatherly duty of corrupting my godson." Harry quipped cheekily. "Do remember the only example I have to go on was Sirius."

"You slept... with Pansy?" Daphne paused a moment, blinking owlishly, at the boy. "She was telling the truth?"

"Well, as I don't know what she said, I can't say." Harry paused, before suddenly grinning downright viciously at a rapidly worrying Draco. "If she said something like it was the best night of her life, she's either lying, or she's had really, REALLY bad experiences... Which really doesn't bode well for your little sister, Greengrass."

"Well, I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised, Gryffindors do tend come up a bit... short of what they claim." Daphne shot back as she glared at the smirking man. "And with all that rushing in... I'm sure you were over and done with before she even knew you were there."

"Granny, what're they talkin' bout?" Teddy asked curiously as he glanced between Harry and Daphne.

"You'll find out when you're older, Teddy." Andromeda paused as she sent Daphne a reproachful look. "Much, much older."

"Nah, couldn't feel a bloody thing. I ended up given up and passing out without trying." Harry waved it off, before smirking just a bit. "Plus... it was Parkinson. No bloody way I could bring myself to give it that much enthusiasm, even as smashed as I was."

"Narcissa, dear... Have things truly changed so much from when we were their age?" Lucius glanced towards his wife before his eyes flicked back towards the younger generation.

"No, not really, Lucius. We simply like to believe that we had more class and decorum than we truly did," Narcissa responded as she fondly patted the back of his hand.

Sighing softly, Harry spoke up again before Daphne could further the conversation. "Merlin, this is just going to be one of those days." The man turned and looked longingly towards an empty glass before he just sank back into his chair. "Does anyone actually WANT to hear about how spectacularly I've managed to bugger up my life? Because the list goes on and bloody on."

Draco yelped slightly when Astoria dug her elbow into his ribs as he began to lift his hand in agreement. Lucius needed only the slightly more firm grip of his wife's hand on his own to keep his mouth shut, not that he didn't already know most of the more spectacular events. Still, that didn't stop the speculative smirk that curled across Daphne's lips as she arched a brow back at the man as she spoke. "I think, Potter, that while several of us might very well enjoy the tale of those exploits, the better trained of us are going to refrain from asking."

The woman paused a moment, before lightly resting her elbow on the table as she arched a brow back at the man while settling her chin on her palm. "Which means you'll have plenty of time to fill me in on those juicy details while we work on what we're going to do to my sister and soon to be brother-in-law."

"Huh, you're braver than I thought, Greengrass." Harry lazily matched her gesture, catching his own chin as he lightly tilted his head to the side. "Here I thought I'd already taught you about dealing with me."

"What can I say?" Daphne shrugged just the slightest bit as she met his eyes challengingly. "I never was one to take too well to training."

"What a coincidence," Harry drawled back in a tone that echoed so close to the Malfoys that both blonde men stared at him in shock. "Neither am I."

"Oh, this is just going to be grand." Narcissa murmured as leaned back and sighed slightly as she watched the way the pair stared challengingly into one another's eyes. "Positively grand."

"It does seem to be a familiar scene, now doesn't it?" Lucius noted with a slight curl of his lips even as he would let his wife's slight glare flow over him.

"Too familiar." Narcissa agreed as she frowned sourly and leaned back, and lightly sighed as she caught sight of the bemused look on her sister's face. "Not a word."

"And miss out on the fun of seeing their expressions when they realize you're comparing Harry and Daphne here to yourself and your husband when you first began courting?" Andromeda smiled sweetly as Harry's head almost violently ripped away from Daphne's gaze to stare in shock at first Andromeda, then with growing horror towards Narcissa and Lucius. "Never."

"That was cruel, Romeda." Harry grunted as he turned his head once more and glared slightly towards the graying brunette. "Cruel, twisted and unbecoming of a woman of your standing."

"I like to think of it as recompense for the last few years of you acting so far beneath a man of _YOUR_ standing." Andromeda countered as she lightly chided the man with a brow raised upwards.

"The difference being, I honestly don't care about those things, and you do." Harry shot back with that same sour look on his lips while crossing his arms again about his chest before twitching just a bit as he caught sight of Teddy whispering animatedly with Draco. "Oi, Malfoy! Quite trying to corrupt my godson, that's my job!"

"Yes, but as you're hardly in a state to set a proper example for the young man, someone has to." Draco countered with a benign smile on his lips. "So, as you're currently indisposed in that regard, someone has to set a proper example for him to follow."

"... I thought we were talkin about how you wanted my help to get Unca Harry before he gets you?" Teddy asked as he scrunched up his nose just a bit then looked wide eyed up at his cousin. "I wanna be like Unca Harry, I just dun wanna be sick like him."

"That was supposed to be a secret, cousin." Draco stated with a simple sigh as he lightly hung his head.

"Oh. Um, sorry?" Teddy shifted just a bit as he looked around nervously. "You're still gonna help Unca Harry get better, right?"

The sudden tinge of worry in Teddy's tone made Draco wince a bit before he nodded his head. "Of course, cousin, of course."

"Teddy." Narcissa spoke up softly as Harry rolled his eyes just slightly at the antics of godson and Draco, cutting the black haired man off before he could speak up. "Why don't we show you and your Granny where you'll be staying." Turning her head, she looked directly at the Greengrass sisters before asking a question her eyes conveyed had only one acceptable answer. "Astoria, Daphne, why don't you join us?"

For a moment, Daphne's eyes flashed over towards Harry, a brow arched as she sent her own unspoken statement to the man. A statement Harry responded to with a rolling of his eyes and a negligent, dismissive wave of his hand. Narrowing her eyes back at the man, Daphne inclined her head in acceptance before speaking. "This isn't over, Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Greengrass." Harry shot back with a bemused smirk on his lips. "So don't get em in a bunch. I wouldn't want to miss seeing you get all worked up over it."

As the woman scowled back at Harry as she stood up her nose lifting firmly into the air as she sniffed daintily. "Then keep waiting, Potter, because you're a long, long way from getting them in a bunch."

"Don't worry, I was planning on getting them out of the way before it got that far anyway." Harry answered back with a challenging smirk as the rest of the women seemed to sigh in a combination exasperation and amusement. "Now, shoo. I know how much you girls love your gossip. Try not to traumatize Teddy too much while you leave Draco and his daddy dearest here to gang up on me."

Astoria sighed softly as she watched the familiar fire of her sister's temper start to reach the older woman's eyes and she looped her arm around Daphne's "Come along, Daphne, let's leave the boys to whatever it is boys do when we're not around to make sure they behave."

Daphne sent one last, withering glare at Harry, who just flipped his wrist dismissively with a flippant smirk on his lips that set her teeth on edge. "Fine, _sister_. I'll finish _playing_ with Potter later."

"Well, if you really want to play, you should bring a broom and a much, much shorter skirt." It was a parting shot heedlessly sent past Harry's lips as Daphne immediately stiffened and her hand slipped towards her wand. "It would make it so much easier to get them off."

The downright glacial glare she sent back at him was answered back a soft, hollow laugh.

-o-o-o-

"So, let's have it then." Daphne half demanded with a sour twist on her lips.

"Have what?" Narcissa offered with a curious little lift to her brow as she studied the woman oh so casually. "Is there something we should be talking to you about?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I've already managed to piss Potter off to the point where I literally ran away in fear today." Daphne shot back sourly as she glanced slightly away, with a slow flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I'd rather not waste anymore time beating around the bush."

"Then, I suppose I'll say it." Astoria spoke up as she lightly glanced at her elder sister. "This isn't the time for you to try and act out your old fantasies from when you were in Hogwarts."

"Oh, believe me, the fantasies I have these days are much MUCH more imaginative than they were back then," Daphne countered with a slight smirk on her lips. "Besides, I'm fairly certain THAT Harry Potter isn't going to be swooping in on a white horse to carry me off to a castle in the clouds."

"The whole prince charming on the white horse angle?" Narcissa paused before glancing at the girl without even attempting to keep the smirk off her lips. "I thought you more imaginative than that."

"That was when I was a 12 year old girl with a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Spoke-To-Snakes." Daphne kept her voice quite reasonable as she lightly nodded her head and smiled blandly back at Narcissa. "As I said, my fantasies have become much more inventive since then."

"Merlin, did they ever." Astoria muttered with a sudden blush rising up on her lips she felt the others eyes turn onto her. "She forgets her silencing and privacy charms at times."

Teddy stared up at the women, before shaking his head as he pressed more closely against Andromeda's side. Her lips lightly threatening to break into a smile Andromeda soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. "Something wrong, Teddy?"

"I think I know what that big word Unca Harry used means now," the boy responded simply before his face scrunched up. "It's not good."

"Don't worry, little one." Narcissa chuckled just a bit as she watched the boy swivel his head around to watch her. "We're only going to tease Daphne here about liking your godfather. And remind her that she needs to be careful around him, for both their sakes, until he's healthy again."

"She likes Unca Harry?" Teddy blinked slightly at the way Daphne rolled her eyes just a bit, studying her speculatively.

"Lots of witches like your godfather, Teddy," Daphne answered with a slight little smirk on her lips. "I'm hardly unique."

"Yeah, but most of them get all upset and leave once he opens his mouth." Teddy stated with a simple shrug of his shoulder before freezing in place as he realized just what he said. "Um… Please don't tell Unca Harry I told you that, please, Granny?"

"What, exactly does he say to them to upset them, Teddy?" Immediately, Teddy's danger sense went on high alert as he realized he was in trouble.

"Um, I dunno, stuff? A lot of the times it's like he's talking to cousin Draco, others like he was talkin' to Ms. Daphie, only, I dunno, meaner?" Teddy shrugged slightly as he couldn't quite meet his grandmother's piercing gaze. "Then he tells me to never act that way to girls, because I'd get slapped, and you'd be really upset with me."

"What words does he use, Teddy?" Narcissa asked as she arched a brow curiously while studying the boy carefully.

"Um, normal ones?" Again the vibrantly haired boy shrugged his shoulder helplessly as he looked up at his great aunt. "It gets really confusing, because he always talks about stuff like he means something other than he's saying…" The boy paused, before blushing brightly. "But sometimes some of the witches say very very bad things back to Unca Harry."

"For some reason, I can only imagine." Daphne was actually chuckling now as she looked down at Teddy for a moment, before crouching down and looking into the boy's eyes. "So then, Teddy, do you think he likes me?"

"I dunno." The boy's tone was completely honest as he looked back into Daphne's eyes. "But, you're gonna have to make sure he gets better first to find out."

"Rats," Daphne muttered the word sourly as she nodded reluctantly then lightly ruffled Teddy's hair. "Yeah, I kinda figured. At least I know he's human now." Standing up, she stretched out a moment before glancing over at Narcissa and Andromeda. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to send over a Healer anyway? If he's slummed enough to sleep with Parkinson…"

For a moment, Teddy tugged on Andromeda's robes, before she leaned down and looked at her grandson. "Yes, Teddy?"

"I like her, she's like Unca Harry is when he's not as sick."

"I know." Andromeda smiled as she lightly stroked his hair before glancing over at Daphne. "That's what worries me."

-o-o-o-

"Mmm, so then, you finally have me where you wanted me all through school, Draco. Alone in your home, with just you and your daddy." Harry noted as he lightly arched a brow towards the grey eyed man. "Do keep in mind, I don't think your fiancé would approve of you trying to make such untoward advances on me."

"… Must you be so vulgar, Potter?" Draco made a face as he sullenly glared back at the man.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your daddy-dearest. He's the one with the muggle psychological profile on me." Harry snapped back carelessly as he grinned at the way Lucius' eyes narrowed in response to the words.

"Wait, what?" Draco turned his head towards his father and stared absolutely incredulously at the man as suddenly something clicked behind his eyes. "Bloody… you set me up!"

"Yes, yes, we both know your daddy dearest is a manipulative bastard, Draco. We've known this since we were ickle kiddies and you went whining to him at every chance you got." Harry answered with a wave of his hand as he leaned back and watched the anger flash in Draco's eyes.

Only, to be smashed by a flash of confusion as Lucius proceeded to quietly clap as he looked back at Harry with a slight measure of… what seemed to be approval? "Bravo, Potter. Bravo. So very close to working too. If I had been a few years younger, I'm sure I would have let myself get drawn into the conflict with my son, and allowed you to slip into the background to be almost completely unnoticed."

"Eh, I figured it was worth a shot. You used to be a lot easier to deal with." Harry waved his hand negligently as Draco began to flick his eyes in absolute confusion from his father to Harry. "But it seems Draco's still a bit slow on the uptake."

"It's really quite simple. Mr. Potter wishes to make things as absolutely difficult for us as possible. Which means he will use every weapon he has available to him, save outright violence, to distract and mislead us." Lucius drawled as he lightly steepled his fingers together before his lips. "Correct, Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't expect your newly grown brain to have developed this far," Harry admitted as he lightly shook his head. "Now, if only you had been this smart when you sent a soul eating diary to the same school as your son."

"The folly of youth."

"Wouldn't know, didn't get to be one." Harry shrugged before lightly closing his eyes. "All right, bloody well get on with it."

"Get on with it?" Draco was still riding the confusion as he glanced between his father and Harry his eyes almost completely blank with incomprehension.

"Mhm. The interrogation? You know, where you try to get answers out of me, while you cackle like a poncy git about your grand scheme and I can't do anything to stop you?" Harry rolled his eyes just a bit as he leaned back, arms crossed about his shoulder as he lightly glanced over at Lucius. "You know, this would have gone so much faster if you'd just had him read the file."

"Is that even an option?" Lucius asked with a definite wariness in his words. "I was trying to keep its existence a secret. I even expected you to simply burn it on the spot."

"What do I care? One of my greatest enemies from my youth has already read the whole thing, what, a dozen times? What's it matter if another one reads up on what a sad, broken little boy Harry Potter is." Harry shrugged once more as he let the sarcasm roll off his words before finally just shaking his head. "Of course, Draco here might just be human enough to try and show me some pity, which really, really would be a bad thing."

Lucius paused and then pinched at the bridge of his nose as he sighed and glanced towards his son. "This, is why you leave someone with their friends to deal with instead of bringing them home, Draco."

"Oh, don't be too hard on him, Lucius. If he'd just have dumped me off on Hermione and Ron, he knows how utterly pissed I'd be."

"You mean, even more pissed out of your gourd then you were when I found you?" Draco shot back as he finally seemed to regain his senses.

"Meh, yes, but then I'd be an angry drunk." Shaking his head, Harry reached into his pocket then pulled out the shrunken folder as Lucius merely arched a brow to which the man shrugged. "What, you expected me to leave this with you?"

"I'm merely surprised you didn't completely obliterate it."

"Eh I figured it would make for a laugh later on." With a shrug he tapped his wand on the item then slide it across the table to Draco as it swelled up to its proper size. "Plus… I have a feeling I'm going to want to remember this."

Watching the way the confusion on Draco's face faded into a look of silent, intense concentration as he began to read through the folder's contents. Harry watched silently as his fingers lightly flickered with motion, moving this way and that, dancing with a flowing kind of staccato rhythm that never quite impacted the table. Watching as Draco's brows furrowed before the rippling changes in expression overtook him. There was surprise and shock, that much Harry had expected, though the looks of anger, outrage and hints of horror made his lips lightly dance upwards in amusement.

"Methinks your son has begun to see just how heavy the task he's set himself on truly is." Harry noted with a chuckling little drawl as he lightly glanced towards Lucius for a moment, studying the man who had remained as equally silent.

"Perhaps." Lucius allowed as he lightly nodded his head, watching the way the smile never quite reached Harry's eyes, eyes that watched him with the quiet knowledge that Lucius was well and truly on his last chance.

Sighing slightly, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, before muttering slightly under his breath, "Fuck it! _Accio _Whiskey!"

As both Malfoy's immediately turned their heads, their eyes widening in shock for a moment before they heard the sound of liquid splattering across the window. Instantly turning their heads, the three blinked slightly at the sight of the summoned whiskey splattering on the panes of glass. Staring in stunned shock, Harry paused a moment, before cursing loudly under his breath.

"Heh, didn't think that through, Scarhead?" Draco couldn't keep the smirk off his face, even under the downright murderous glare Harry sent his way.

"_Accio_ Bottle of Whiskey!" Harry snarled out as he jerking his wand into the air, pointing in the direction of the window.

Harry only had a moment to blink at his own stupidity, before a bottle of whiskey flew, crashing through the window, directly at him. A full bottle of whiskey, flying at high speeds, shattering the weaker glass in its path. A full bottle of whiskey that smashed straight into his face, sending him flying backwards as it shattered on impact, knocking his head solidly against the cold, stone flooring.

The man barely had a chance to recognize the sudden flash of pain from the shattering glass ripping lines into his flesh followed immediately by the stinging bite of alcohol before unconsciousness claimed him.

Rising up from where he'd reflexively ducked under the table, Draco stared in absolute shock at the man sprawled out, surrounded by glass and a mix of blood and whiskey. Turning his head then, Draco glanced over towards where his father was stifling a full blown smirk of triumph before sighing softly. "Oh, this is going to be bloody marvelous."

Lucius finally began to laugh when his son went to work repairing the damage Harry had done, both to their home and what the man had done to himself.

-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, are you proud of yourself, Harry?" Andromeda arched a brow primly at the glare the bloodshot green eyes had sent her. "Tell me, exactly what were you thinking, hmmm?"

"That I needed a bloody drink?" Harry countered with an almost spectacular growl, his eyes flashing with fury. "That I'm cooped up, surrounded by a number of people I don't like or care for, who have for some, bloody Merlin forsaken reason, taken it upon themselves to try and fix me!" Harry angrily pushed himself up as his eyes seemed intent on burning everything around him. "What they're fucking forgetting, I don't want to be fixed! I want to just bloody forget!"

With a deep, pulsing breath he noted that they were, for the moment alone, the emptiness in the air at least some relief as he completely missed the flash of long blonde hair vanishing back out the door before he continued. "I want to forget all about how the only fucking thing that kept me going for years, was dropped without a seeming care in the world." Anger was burning now, it was past the calm, bitter rationale that threw out with such a contemptuous ease.

"For 10 fucking years I lived in that damned cupboard! Trapped like a rat, called every demeaning name they could think of for me. _Dogs_ got more acknowledgment of their worth than me!" Harry clenched his fingers for a moment, feeling the way his fingers popped and cracked, the bones starting to groan in pained protest. "No friends, no one to care for me, no one to care _about_ me! Then, those damned letters arrived."

For a moment, another dark, shuddering breath filled his lungs before it exploded free. "Those damned letters and that damned school. Where they gave me the worst fucking thing they could."

And suddenly, the anger broke, drained away as suddenly as it came as he collapsed down, curling back up on himself as he could feel the tears start to fall down his cheeks. "They gave me hope. And for five years, while I was trapped back in that hell they called my home, I had something to go back to, somewhere I wanted to be, somewhere I _could_ be!

"So, I did my duty. I protected my friends, I fought the good fight. I beat the fucking bad guy. Again and again. Every year they built up my hopes... Higher and higher, only to suddenly piece by piece tear them down." A hiss of anger, burned through his veins as he shook his head staring with watery eyes as he looked over at Andromeda. "Every hope, every dream. The dream to have a real home... someplace at least for a while, living with someone who wanted so desperately to take care of me, someone who wasn't just a friend, who was my actual family!

"That died with Sirius. With a man I barely ever got to know. With a man I wanted to get to know more than anything, but I never got the chance to. Never letting me stay with him, because it wasn't safe." Harry suddenly turned and stared, glaring angrily up at the ceiling. "I WAS NEVER FUCKING SAFE! NEVER! It was one, stupid, small little thing you could have done for me! But NO! Who cared if I was alone, wanting desperately not to be. I was bloody safe!"

Suddenly a hard, wet laugh left his lips as Harry banged his head back against the bed he lay on. "Do you know who my first crush was? My first, real crush, not just being smitten with a pretty face?"

Andromeda studied Harry for a moment, before leaning closer and lightly stroking his hair for just a moment. "If I had to guess? My daughter."

"Right on the money! Oh, she was brilliant! She lived! She was life!" Harry laughed again, a wet, bitter laugh as he hugged his arms suddenly tighter across his chest. "That summer before fifth year... I was like a bloody moth to the flame. Not that Tonks really knew it. But, I was just a kid, and she was an Auror, and by then, with Cedric dead, I know I wasn't living in a fantasy world anymore."

"So, I just smiled and tried to be a kid. Filed in with my friends, and I acted like a kid does." Harry shook his head slowly, softly. "Oh, how much I wanted to hurt Remus when he hurt her. The last link I had with my parents, the last piece of my family, and I wanted to hurt him for hurting a woman I barely knew, because he dared to just barely DIM that light.

"But then, they were taken from me too. The last of the Marauders and brightest light I ever knew. Ripped away in what should have been the best times of their lives! And they left me to watch over their son." Harry clenched his fingers tighter as he suddenly pulled his knees back to his chest as he could feel Andromeda's hand soothingly rubbing against his back. "Seventeen years old and I had to take care of the son of the last of my father's best friends, and a woman I wished could have been mine.

"That's the first time I wanted to forget," Harry said it so softly as he squeezed his eyes shutting tightly sobbing out the words. "When that hit me, when I realized that, I just wanted to forget all about it."

"Harry, it's all right for someone to..." Andromeda immediately began as she gently continued that steady, soft rubbing.

"For someone, for a person. Not for the bloody Chosen One! Not for the damned Savior!" Harry snapped back as he turn his tear stained eyes from his knees and cast her with a look of downright fury. "Because, even when Voldemort was dead and buried in the ground, never coming back, they wouldn't leave me alone. It was always Chosen One this, savior bloody that!

"I didn't want a part of ANY of it!" Again the wet hard laugh left his lips as he shook his head, letting it bow down as he rested his head against his knees. "So, I did the only thing I could think of. Remus and Tonks found so much love with one another. Ron and Hermione did, Bill and Fleur did. So, that's what I needed to fuckin' be happy and be left bloody alone, RIGHT?"

Harry snarled, a vicious, bitter thing as he stared out a window, glaring at the sun hanging still in the sky. "So, that's what I bloody did. I threw myself into things with Ginny. I put everything I could into it. Everything I could think of to make it work." Harry laughed again, and shook his head. "My first real relationship, my first love I guess. But, nobody fuckin' told me that wasn't how it's supposed to work. They never told me how bloody lucky people like my parents were, like Ron and Hermione were. To find someone, even before you left school behind.

"That's how I thought it all worked out, you know?" He shook his head, hanging it low once more as he clenched his fingers even tighter. "But, nobody told ickle little Potty that almost no relationships last from there. I was LAUGHED at when one of Ginny's teammates found out that's what I thought. That I was that damned clueless.

"I was so pissed off, I didn't know what the fuck to do. Until someone took pity on the ignorant little kid, and took me and got me shit faced pissed." He paused then, before glancing over at Andromeda with those burning, red rimmed eyes. "And you know what I discovered that night, Rommie?"

The look in her eyes was all the answer he needed, as he nodded his head with a smirk. "Yeah, that getting drunk off my arse meant I didn't have to remember as much, that everything came slower, quieter, muted out.

"But, I wasn't going to give up on things that easily." Harry shook his head, laughing again as he couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheeks in that steady, messy stream. "Oh no, not Harry Potter! No, he was going to do what he did when his back was to the wall and he couldn't think of anything else. He was going to turn to his friends!

"Only, his friends had found lives of their own while he was off, trying to make his relationship work. While he'd been ignoring them, putting THEM on the back burner, they'd moved on, found new friends, started their lives. And when he came crawling back, heh, when he needed them the most, it was _HIS_ turn to be put on the back burner. After all, he deserves it right? He did it to them!"

"Oh, Harry..." Gently Andromeda took the man into her arms, and held him, quietly to her chest, feeling the hot stain of tears splashing into her clothes as he stiffly clung back against her.

"The first times, I didn't let it get to me. I'd done it to them, plenty. All the time." Harry sobbed the words now, broken, jagged things that stuck to his lips and throat. "Then, when they were too busy going to one of Ginny's games, I couldn't help it. I went out and got pissed out of my gourd. And after that? After that, every time they were too busy for me, I went and got pissed. Until, suddenly, I wasn't bothering to call and try anymore. I just went and got pissed, time and time again.

"And then, I woke up one fucking morning to find out that someone had found me and decided to drag my drunken ass out of the gutter." Harry whispered softly as he screwed his eyes shut. "Only, it wasn't my best mates. It wasn't any of my mates. It was Draco Fuckin' Malfoy. DRACO! And he wants to fucking help me! Merlin help me, the bastard is actually trying to bloody save the half blood boy he made it his life's purpose in school to make miserable in any way he could.

"That's what hurts the most. It wasn't Ron, it wasn't Hermione, it wasn't even Luna or Neville. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy."

-o-o-o-

Draco sat in a cold silence as he leaned back in his seat, staring at the manila folder in his hand as he rubbed against his lips, deep in thought. Suddenly, so much about Harry Potter made sense. Every assumption he'd made as a child, everything he'd acted on, had been based on a simple premise that turned out to be anything but the truth.

Love. It was a simple and inescapable thing to him. You loved your family, cared for them, looked after them. You made them safe. It was that, above all else that he'd been taught. Everyone he'd ever known had known it at least in some way. Everyone, except Harry Potter.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Lucius spoke up as he entered the darkened room, the soft tap of his cane lightly striking the ground as his thumb brushed across its pommel.

"Not who I was expecting." Draco answered truthfully as he continued to stare at the folder in front of him, his face quiet and pale. "His friends… they have to know some of this."

"Knowing something, and realizing its implications are two, very, very different things, Draco." Lucius stated with a quiet voice as he lightly settled down into a chair before his son's desk. "It was a lesson that took me far, far too long to learn."

"And now, I've dumped this mess onto our laps," Draco said with an almost sullen realization as he stared down at the folder.

"It's not too late to dump him off on those 'friends' of his." Lucius noted as he didn't quite glance at his son, studying the shining pommel of his cane as it caught what little light there was.

"Yes, it is." Draco spoke quietly as he lightly drummed his fingers across the wooden surface of his desk, even as he glanced towards the sprawling tapestry of the Malfoy family tree, a tribute to the now useless Black family tapestry. "We tied our fates to his that night. Now, if we triumph, we will rise with him. If we fail, we will perish first. We've opened Pandora's box, Father. There is no going back."

"Must you be so overly dramatic about this, Draco? All we need do is make certain that if he does fall the way we fear, he's pointed firmly away from us. Nothing more." Lucius shook his head as he would lightly stare back at his son. "This path you're trying to put us down… This is NOT how Malfoys do things."

"Then it's time we changed how Malfoys do things." The words hung with a heavy silence for a moment, before Draco slowly turned around in his chair, staring quietly out the window for a moment as a look of contemplation crossed his face unseen by his father.

"Our ways have worked for centuries!" Lucius could feel a spark of anger rippling through his veins, burning hotter as he glared at his son, fingers reflexively tightening on his cane.

"Our ways, have destroyed the credibility of the Malfoy name. Our ways have had us branded like cattle." Draco slowly turned around and for the first time, his eyes met his father in cold, burning defiance. "Following your ways, if it wasn't for Potter, would have left you rotting in Azkaban, a little snack and treat for the Dementors."

"So, what then, you're going to stand behind that broken fool of a half-blood?" Lucius' words snapped out, filling the air with a kind of piercing venom. "It's bad enough you've brought that fool into our home, brought in the blood traitor and the product of her tainted line, you…"

"What I will do, is what is best for my family." Draco cut his father off, his hand suddenly snapping across the air like a knife. "The family I am about to start. The woman I love and the children we WILL have. I will NOT have our family destroyed by our damned pride like the Blacks were."

For a moment, Draco paused there taking a deep, slow breath, before he leveled his eyes like steel onto his father's. "You have done much I am grateful to you for, Father. And I will always love you, no matter the things you have done. But you haven't been fit to be the head of this family for a long, long time."

"You… DARE…!" Lucius' face purpled in rage as he clenched even tighter onto his cane, staring at his son with rising fury. "I should…"

"You will do nothing, Father." Draco spoke, his tone harder than Lucius had ever heard as he stared back coldly into his father's eyes. "We can no longer afford to allow this family to continue under your lead. You will continue to run the businesses, but nothing more. You will step down as the head of our family."

"… And if I refuse?" Lucius hissed out, his eyes burning as he glared back at his son, fingers clenching even tighter onto his cane.

"Then there will be no more Malfoys." Draco drawled out as he actually smiled slightly at his father. "I will either take Astoria's name, or I will ask the heir of the last Black to allow me to take Mother's."

"I could…"

"You can do nothing." Draco responded with a simple shrug as he lightly stared back coldly at his father. "Do you think Mother will go along with any scheme you might have to simply replace me? And, even if you divorced her, what do you think your prospects are? Hmm? A known Death Eater who cast out his own son for trying to help the man who saved their entire family from being wiped out by their own actions."

Gritting his teeth, Lucius glared back at his son, as he forced his temper down as he glared back at his son. "We shall see about that, Draco."

"No, we won't." A third voice cut in, the voice already thick with emotion as Narcissa stepped into view, dried lines of tears visible on her cheeks as her reddened eyes regarded her husband for a moment. "This foolishness ends now, Lucius. We've lost enough to this hatred of yours, and more than enough to our damned pride."

"Mother." Draco shifted slightly as he watched in apprehension as she confronted his father. "I'm sorry I failed to notice you."

"It's fine, Draco. We both have enough on our minds." She offered her son a slight, soft smile before turning to her husband and glaring at him. "We have been given a chance we don't deserve. I have a chance to find my way back into my sister's heart, and Draco has a chance to be the kind of man that we should have always wanted him to be."

"Narcissa, love…" Lucius began, his eyes wide, startled as he could feel the grim reality of the truth beginning to settle in.

"No, Lucius. The choices you've made have damned this family several times over. This is where it ends. It is time for you to step down and walk away. While you still have dignity to harness and grace to save."

"And leave our house waiting hand and foot on that… that halfblood?" Lucius hissed, his eyes burning like fire as he glared back at Narcissa.

"Better than the halfblood that branded you and our son like slaves and forced us to do the same." Narcissa's eyes burned with fury now as she hissed back at the man. "A half blood bastard who loved to torture us at the slightest excuse, who delighted in demeaning us and our ways at any chance he got. Taunting us about the ways we'd fallen from grace and failed his expectations."

"And Potter is any different?" Lucius snapped back as he glared hotly at his wife, fire flashing in his own eyes.

"Merlin, yes! And you bloody well know it, Lucius!" Narcissa practically threw her hands up in the air, growling back at the man. "Potter is here because he's being forced to be here. Of course he's going to bloody lash out at us. Between the three of us, the only people who have done worse to him are Voldemort, Bellatrix and Pettigrew! And tell me what do those three have in bloody common?"

"Narcissa, love…" Lucius began again, faltering slightly as he stared up at his wife, before he let his eyes fall to the ground, his anger abruptly abandoning him as he slumped quietly into his chair. "You agree with Draco then."

"Yes, I do." Narcissa took a slow, deep breath, before she reached out, cupping her husband's cheek. "I've lost one family already to this damned pride of ours, Lucius. It's time to move on."

"And you know I can't." Lucius whispered softly as he nodded his head, his own hand covering her own, holding it tightly to his skin as he fought down the tears that wanted to flow down his cheeks. "That pride has been everything to me, for so long, love…"

"I have loved you most of my life, Lucius." Narcissa smiled softly at her husband as she felt his warmth on her hand. "But I can't keep following pride. I've lost one of my sisters forever to it, and I came so close to losing the other… I'll never know my niece, I'll never get to experience firsthand what an amazing woman she apparently became."

She closed her eyes, fresh tears running anew down her cheeks before she looked at her husband with those cool liquid eyes. "I don't want to lose you Lucius. But I can't choose you over my family anymore. I can't choose you over our son and the life he wants to have now. I don't want to, but if I have to… If the choice must be made, as much as I love you… I won't put you ahead of them."

Slowly, realization dawned in Lucius' eyes as the tears finally began to flow, his hand squeezing hers for a moment, before bowing his head in quiet acceptance. "I… I can't lose you. Either of you." The words were whispered softly past his lips, before he looked up at Narcissa, then to his son. "I… can't accept them, I can't welcome them, not like you. But… I won't… I will try not to reject them either."

For a moment, mother and son looked at one another, silent communication darting between them, before Draco inclined his head quietly, his face so very carefully neutral, even as his mother offered a grateful smile in return.

"That will be enough, for now." She agreed quietly with a nod of her head before she lightly squeezed her husband's hand once more.

-o-o-o-

"How is he?" Draco's voice was soft as he watched Andromeda quietly exiting Harry's room, and gently pulling the door shut behind her.

"Sleeping again." Andromeda answered her nephew, before studying him, very, very carefully.

Draco nodded his head as he slumped back against the wall and slowly let out a sigh as he regarded his coolly neutral aunt. "I never thought he'd be this bad. I never thought he _COULD_ be this bad. He was always Harry Potter. In a way, he was always so very much larger than life. He was so bloody brave he seemed foolish. He had all this fame and influence, and he shrank away from it, hated it. And even when he failed, it was only for a moment, because he'd stand back up and win in the end."

"You sound like you admired him," Andromeda said with such a quiet voice as she watched the blonde man half close his eyes.

"Now more than ever. The things he's lived through… It's a miracle he hasn't snapped and killed us all by now." Draco took a slow, deep breath before he fully opened his eyes. "Instead of attacking everyone who deserves it, all the people that have wronged him, he takes it all out on himself."

"That's simply how he is." Andromeda shrugged for just a moment as she carefully reviewed exactly what her nephew had told her. "And tell me, exactly what do you know about what he's been through?"

"Apparently, my father wasn't as foolish as he likes people to think." Draco shook his head for a moment as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. "He had Harry investigated. For over ten years to find out everything about who and what he was, and what he'd been up to. All the way up to a bloody psychological profile, or whatever it is the muggles call them."

Andromeda stiffened as her eyes almost burned back into the boy. "And he had you read it?"

"No." Draco shook his head, chuckling slightly at her response. "He gave it to Harry. Harry pushed me to read it just before he used that bloody insanely over powered summoning spell of his to knock himself out."

"I see." Slowly Andromeda relaxed slightly as she watched the man cross his arms tightly about his chest, his eyes turning, staring at the door. "What're you going to do about it then?"

"… My mother and I have forced my father to step down as the Head of our Family," Draco responded simply as he heard the half hissing gasp of shock that left Andromeda's lips. "He will continue to run our businesses, because, Merlin knows I don't have the head for it, but everything else that it entitles…"

"And your father, simply… agreed to it?" The note of skepticism in the woman's voice almost made Draco laugh out loud as he shook his head.

"Oh, Merlin, no! Mother and I had to threaten him with leaving him to be the last of the Malfoys." Draco paused for a moment, the smile one of bittersweet triumph.

"For some reason, I can't see just the threat of that swaying your father." Andromeda filled in with a rapidly cooling voice as she continued to watch Draco with those oh so perceptive eyes of hers.

"It did, when he knew we'd follow through with it." Draco answered her as he lifted his head and stared unflinchingly back into her eyes. "If I couldn't convince Potter to allow me to take mother's name, then Astoria's family would have let me take hers."

"… Why?" That single word left her lips, and yet, a thousand questions surrounded it as she stared at the man before her.

"Because, my mother was right. We've hung ourselves on our cursed pride." He looked away then, the first lights of shame beginning to flash across his eyes. "If I hadn't… if we hadn't clung to it so desperately, so foolishly…" Draco took a slow deep breath, as he could feel the first touch of tears begin to flow down his cheeks. "I was raised to think of family as everything. But, I was told there were exceptions. Bloodtraitors, people who fouled the bloodlines weren't family."

For a moment, Draco let that the words hang there in the air before he would slowly continue. "And, because I was a foolish, proud child, I believed it. So, I went through life, never caring that I was missing knowing a whole part of my family. I never got to know my mother's sister, I'll never know the man who inspired her so much to defy her family for him, and I'll never know the cousin that everyone speaks of with such awed reverence.

"I can't help but think, how much better would my life have been if I had? Family that knew how to live, that wasn't bound by our stupid, foolish pride." He paused a moment, before looking back at Andromeda. "And as much as it shames me to say… Even more than all that, I wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't been an arrogant berk to him those first times I met him? Could we have been friends? Could I have found out the truth about what he endured, and done something to stop it? Could I have made his life better?"

For a moment, Andromeda said nothing to the boy, studying him with those dark, guarded eyes, before at last she would again speak. "Why? Why is he so important to you?"

"… Do you know he saved my life?" Draco spoke the words, softly as he looked up at Andromeda. "Not just once either. I was there when we came across a dying unicorn, with some kind of wraith drinking of its blood. I was given so many opportunities to bridge the gap between us, but I thought it was beneath me. Like I was better than him!"

"Why does that matter?" Andromeda spoke up, watching him, quietly as he stood there meeting her eyes. "Honestly, why do you care now? What's so different?"

"Because I've been thinking about what I did wrong for years now. I've been thinking about where I went wrong, what I did wrong. Why I was so wrong." Draco paused a moment, before frowning slightly and shaking his head. "No, that's not right. Because I realized that it wasn't right that he ended up in the gutter and I'm about to marry a woman I love and who loves me. Because, I think it finally hit me, that this wasn't right."

Slowly Andromeda nodded her head, still studying the man for a long moment, before turning her head and staring at the still closed door to Harry's room. "Well, I will tell you this much. Somehow, this is working."

Draco blinked in surprise at the woman. "He bloody knocked himself out trying to summon a bottle of alcohol, what makes you think ANY of this is helping him?"

"Because, for the first time, he talked to me about WHY he's like this. Not just bits and snippets, but WHY and what he thinks of himself." Andromeda shook her head as she managed a slight, soft smile. "It's not much, but it's progress."

"How much did he tell you?" Draco paused a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind, not my place to ask."

"Mmm... a few of the things surprised me." Andromeda pursed her lips again, a thin line as she considered the man in front of her. "Did you know, if he had actually caught the eye of the girl he had his first, real crush on, you'd have ended up cousins?"

Draco stared at the woman, incredulously for a moment, before slowly realization clicked into place. "Your daughter."

"And when he looks at Teddy, I think a part of him can't help but wish he was his." Andromeda paused a long, long moment, as she closed her eyes. "And Merlin knows, I can't help but wish the same at times."

"What...?" Draco felt the shock settle onto his face as he couldn't fight back the incredulous stare he delivered to his aunt.

"Remus was a good man, he truly was." Andromeda paused a moment, closing her eyes. "But, a part of me will always think that he wasn't the right one for her. Not the way he hurt her, not the way he ran from her. Harry was too young and too old then."

"... Do you think she could have loved him?" Draco asked, his eyes slowly watching her, studying her as he wasn't quite sure just what he could possibly say.

"If he hadn't pretended to be just a foolish kid, hiding his pain from her? Oh, yes, I think she could have. If she saw the Harry I knew..." Andromeda chuckled just a moment before closing her eyes. "They would've been good for one another. But, there's no point in all that. She still loved a good man, even if he was too foolish for his own good."

"I... Could you tell me about her?" Draco paused a moment, before he looked up into her eyes. "And Uncle Ted?"

Andromeda could feel a lump, suddenly settling in her throat as a sudden well of emotion filled her, before her eyes went flat, and her words went raw and thick as they past her lips. "Why...? Why do you care, now? Why do you want to know?"

"Because of I should have known them. Because they were family, and I need to be reminded of what I lost out on, so I make certain my children NEVER do." Draco spoke up, his eyes locking hard onto Andromeda. "I need to know about how wrong how I grew up was. I need to be free of that fool's pride."

For a moment, Andromeda studied the boy, the way his eyes refused to back down from hers, the way he stood, strong, firm... but oh so vulnerable in a way. Finally, she offered him a simple, sad little smile. "All right, nephew. I'll tell you about what you missed... and you can tell me about what I did."

A smile slowly gracing his lips, Draco nodded his head back to her. "I'd like that."

-o-o-o-

"Ah, so this is where you got off to." Narcissa noted as she smiled softly down at where the two blonde sisters were facing a crimson haired Teddy who was scowling back at them. "I was wondering."

"Humph!" Teddy just glowered at the two, amused looking sisters, his arms crossed about his chest as he stood stock still in his seat.

"Oh, quite being a sore loser." Daphne smirked slightly as she lightly began to shuffle the cards in her hand.

"You cheated!" Teddy glared again as he stared back at the woman.

"Now, really, how could I cheat at old maid?" Daphne chuckled softly, her eyes glimmering with mischief as she watched the boy.

"You charmed the old maid so you'd know where it was." Teddy stated in a matter-of-fact voice with a firm nod of his head.

Daphne blinked slightly for a moment, and stared at the boy, before arching a brow slightly. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"Because, Unca Harry does the same thing when he wants to mess with me!" Teddy grumbled as he would continue to glare back at the woman.

"I assure you, I did no such thing." Daphne sniffed primly as she lifted her chin defiantly back at the boy. "You lost fair and square."

Astoria couldn't help but laugh at her sister as she leaned down and smiled easily back at Teddy as she exaggerated a whisper. "Don't mind her, she's always hated getting caught."

"I did not cheat!" Daphne insisted as she glared between the two of them.

"Of course you didn't." Astoria lightly patted her sister on the arm, before sending a wink back at a suddenly triumphant Teddy.

"Traitor." Daphne stuck her tongue out at her sister before crossing her arms about her chest and huffing slightly.

"I… see." Narcissa struggled to keep from laughing at the scene in front of her before shaking her head slightly. "Astoria, dear, will you keep Teddy company? I need to have a few words with Daphne."

"Oooh, you're in trouble." Teddy grinned and nodded his head knowingly back at the elder Greengrass sister.

"I am not." Daphne shot back primly, before smirking as she suddenly ruffled the kid's hair. "And I didn't cheat."

"Yes, you did." Teddy huffed as he glared up at the woman.

"Really, did we ever say we couldn't use magic?" Daphne answered as she smirked back at the boy, who blinked, his righteous look faltering slightly.

"No…" Teddy admitted with a slight nod of his head.

"And, who was the one who kept shifting and changing his features the whole time to try and distract me?" Daphne continued as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Me…" Teddy shifted uncomfortably before pouting slightly. "Still not fair!"

"And let that be a lesson for you, Teddy." Astoria smiled slightly and shook her head. "My sister is a sneaky little fink."

"Yeah, she is." Teddy agreed with a nod of his head as he smiled over at Astoria.

"Hmph!" Daphne lifted her nose, sniffing slightly as she glared down at the pair. "I see how it is!" Turning her head Daphne inclined her head and nodded towards Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, you wished to speak to me?"

Narcissa couldn't help it, she chuckled, just slightly, at the scene before her, lightly shaking her head at the spectacle before letting it die down into a slight smile. "Yes, come, walk with me."

Arching a brow curiously, Daphne fell in line with the woman and settled in as the quickly left the pair of child and woman behind. Once they had gone far enough, Daphne spoke. "So, what about Potter did you want to talk about?"

"Perceptive one, aren't you?" Narcissa arched a brow before smiling slightly. "Even if you do cheat against children in cards."

"Hmph, he kept shifting his features to keep anyone from guessing what he had. I simply evened the odds." Daphne sniffed lightly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "He used magic first. Not my fault I can use it better."

"… Of course, my dear." Narcissa again smiled as she lightly shook her head back at the woman, before pausing as she pursed her lips. "Mr. Potter… is not well."

"No offense, Mrs. Malfoy, but what was your first clue?" Daphne gave the woman a flat look as her arms crossed about her chest and she shook her head. "He's a bloody mess." She paused a moment before shaking her head. "No, mess doesn't even begin to describe just how utterly bollocks up that man is."

"Something which I'm afraid we agree upon." Narcissa paused a moment, before giving the woman a sterner look. "Which means, you need to understand that it would be… ill advised to attempt a relationship with him. Especially considering his previous experiences."

"Yes, yes, the Weaslette broke his heart." Daphne nodded her head, gesturing vaguely with her hand and shrugging a bit. "To be perfectly blunt, Mrs. Malfoy? I'm not interested in it. Yes, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, but I prefer being a shadow player, well enough _OUT_ of the spotlight. Let someone else seek the glory and accolades and paint a bloody target on their backs."

Daphne paused a moment, before smiling a casual, sweet little smile. "I'll be more than happy to direct the archers towards it."

Narcissa paused a moment, before pinching again at the bridge of her nose. "Daphne… Do you have any idea how much that boy HATES his fame? No, wait, don't answer that." With a slow deep breath, Narcissa centered herself once more as she rubbed at her temples. "Just one complication after another."

"I've had several exes describe me as that." Daphne shrugged a moment, before smiling back at the woman. "But then, there's a reason Draco never really got anywhere with me."

"A fact, for which I find myself both grateful and disappointed in." Narcissa could feel the cold pit of dread slowly growing in her stomach as she beheld the amused young woman in front of her. For a moment, she considered warning her of just what it was she was considering venturing into. Considered telling her about just what kind of hornets' nest she would end up stirring up.

Daphne saw a sudden flash of something across the woman's eyes, a brief smile that sent a chill down her spine, before it vanished. "Potter, when he cleans up, is a good looking bloke, don't get me wrong. But, really, me, a Slytherin, in a relationship with the Gryffindor poster boy?" Daphne shook her head with a rueful chuckle. "No, he doesn't intrigue me _THAT_ much."

Again, she saw that flash, and that brief little chilling smile as Narcissa casually nodded her head. "Of course, dear, of course."

Narcissa wasn't quite sure exactly what was going to happen, but she knew, it should be entertaining if nothing else.

-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Very slowly Harry forced his eyes to open as he glanced around the room with a vague semblance of coherent thought racing through his mind. His head didn't hurt. Oh, sure there was the slight stabbing pain from the light, streaming through the window into his still sleep dilated eyes, but other than that... For the first time in years, the familiar, pounding ache of a hangover wasn't present.

Then, the slow filtering of memories took place and he groaned as he remembered exactly why. A moment later, he let off a sigh of relief that he didn't have Draco sitting there, watching him waking up all over again. Slowly pushing himself up, he didn't bother even trying to find his wand or glasses as he found his way to the bathroom just as he had the day before.

When the first blast of hot water hit his face, he couldn't help but let off a slight sigh of enjoyment as he felt the heated liquid begin to run down his body.

"Mmm... Well, nice to know all that drinking didn't go and ruin that body of yours, Potter." He froze for a moment as the sultry, quite obviously feminine voice filtered through the rising crash of water striking against his body as he slowly processed just who it was in the bathroom with him.

"What can I say, Greengrass? Apparently all those years of starvation paid off." He didn't even bother trying to cover himself as he just continued to let the water run over him as he began to pull out the soap. "Though, to be honest, I never pegged you as the Peeping Parkinson type."

"Yes, well while we weren't all that desperate for a peek of nicer specimens of masculinity at school, we certainly never stopped appreciating some of the moments she captured for posterity." Daphne chuckled as she gave the man one last appraising glance before turning away her robe only lightly hugging her body, and carefully going to the sink as she began to wash her face. "We are however, sharing a bathroom."

"Don't you have a home to go back to?" Harry carefully began to scrub downwards, working the remnants of sweat and blood off his skin and shook his head as he began to work some shampoo into his hair.

"Well, someone _DOES_ need to chaperone Astoria around her fiancé to make sure they behave properly." Daphne shot back, not even bothering to look at the man. "And since she stayed the night, so did I?"

"And exactly what would entail her behaving... 'properly?'" Harry chuckled slightly as he paused a moment, before suddenly grinning half ferally back at her. "Like whatever it was you did to get Zabini down to nothing but his boxers Sixth year? Got to tell you, some of the girls in Gryffindor really appreciated your work."

"Oh...? What makes you think I had ANYTHING to do with that, hmm? I don't believe Blaise ever told anyone about how he got into that situation." Daphne asked with a curious arching of her brow as she glanced over her shoulder and studied the naked man's glistening flesh.

"I'm sure he probably didn't." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he held up a wash cloth. "Well, if you're going to stand there staring, you might as well come over here and wash my back."

"You wish, Potter." Daphne smirked slightly as she shook her head and lightly tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned around again, even as she pulled her robe tighter against her body and wiggled her hips back at him.

"Ha, you know you want to." Harry countered as he pushed himself underneath the steaming water of the shower and savored its feel. "Oh, and the answer to your question is that you were the one alone with Zabini before he tried to make his little get away. Nice touch with the sticking charm by the way."

Daphne froze in place for a moment, before again she glanced over her shoulder. "Someone's been telling you stories, Potter, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Oh, I don't. I believe my eyes though, and what I see for myself. You went from that room, straight to the library... Where you waited for a good hour before you finally made your way back to the dorms." Harry shifted and leaned against the wall, letting the water of the shower slide down his body for another moment, before he slid under it again and rinsed off before finishing and turning the stream off.

She twitched, visibly as she stood rooted to the spot, watching him in the mirror, her eyes locked on those knowing emerald eyes and the cocky little smirk on his lips. "Again, Potter..."

"Keep denying it all you want." Harry waved his hand before casually stepping out and beginning to towel off, drying quickly from head to toe before wrapping it around his waist. "We both know the truth. No matter how much you might try to deny it."

"Humph." She refused to dignify what he said with a response as she lifted her chin, primly once more and made a show of looking away.

She sucked in her breath a moment later, when he was suddenly right behind her, his body radiating the stored heat of the shower through the far, far too flimsy material of her robe as his breath teased on the nape of her neck. "Shower's yours... for now, Greengrass."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Potter." She had to take a moment to suck in a breath to calm herself before she spoke back, her eyes flashing as she refused to give into that reflexive impulse to lean herself into his touch, to press herself back against her body. "With an even more dangerous player."

"Yes, but what's life without a bit of danger?" Her breath hitched for only an instant as he spoke those words directly above her ear, before just as suddenly pulling back, his eyes shining with mischief as she suddenly felt a firm slap on her rump. "Besides, dangerous as you are little snake, you're no Voldemort."

She stood absolutely frozen in place as he turned and left, letting his amused little chuckle linger in the air, until the door shut behind him with a click that echoed through her. For a moment, she waited, tension rippling through her body, before an explosive release of breath escaped her lips while she slumped forward, her fingers gripping tightly onto the sink in front of her. As she drew in a slow, ragged breath, she lifted up her eyes and stared back at her own reflection. "Daphne, what the bloody hell are you getting yourself mixed up in?"

-o-o-o-

Harry ignored the expensive robes Malfoy had left as he turned his attention to the suit cases Andromeda had brought with her when she'd arrived. Smirking softly, he flipped one open, then smiled as he caught a glimpse of just what it held inside. "Oh, Merlin bless you Rommie. This is going to be fun."

The dark chuckle that left the man's lips echoed unheard in the room, as he took out a set of clothes, and began to dress.

-o-o-o-

When Draco lowered the Daily Prophet, his grey eyes immediately began to blink rapidly as he attempted to process the image in front of him.

Harry was leaning back in his seat, dressed entirely like a muggle. Not even a very respectable one if he had to guess, with tight, faded blue jeans clinching to his legs and waist and torn in a variety of different place, with widely frayed hems brushing against scuffed and battered sheepskin work boots. A chain dangled down from the broken and weathered brown leather belt with steel rimmed belt holes. It was the black almost painted on his chest t-shirt that drew Draco's eyes, however.

"Harry Potter Wizarding World Tour?" Draco arched a brow, and just stared at the smirking man.

Wordlessly, Harry stood and turned around, allowing Draco to stare at the list of names along with a few short words after them. Two of those names immediately popped out to him: "Pansy Parkinson- Never again, no matter how drunk you get me, Pansy"; and "Daphne Greengrass- Don't worry Greengrass, you'll get yours soon enough." Draco froze as the words slowly filtered into his mind before he groaned audibly as he hung his head. "You're doing this on purpose."

"There's a muggle term that embodies everything I have to say to that, Draco. 'Duh!'" Harry shot back and took his seat again as he lightly grabbed a piece of toast and began to lightly butter it. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm keeping myself amused."

"Oh, Merlin, you're actually wearing it?" Andromeda's voice was on the verge of laughter as she walked in, her eyes dancing merrily as she studied Harry. "I thought you told George..."

"That was before I was kidnapped and held against my will by Malfoy's strangely nefarious and amazingly enough, effective scheme." Harry countered with a shrug. "Besides, I look good in it."

"I see you're still wearing those things." Her eyes flitted down to the jeans, her lips twitching for a moment before she shook her head and smiled again. "Do they still have that charm to prevent someone from magically repairing those holes?"

"I worked hard to get these jeans just how I like them." Harry shot back as he shook his head and grinned back at her. "No bloody way I'm going to give you a chance to ruin them."

"Jeans? Is that what you call them? They look like a rag you patched together and decided to put on your body." Draco noted as he sniffed airily and shook his head. "Really Potter, don't you have a sense of style and dignity?"

"Oh, I did, I just had it surgically removed so it didn't turn into a stick shoved up my..."

"Language, Harry." Andromeda chided lightly as she lightly glared at the man.

"Yes, yes, Rommie." Harry rolled his eyes again before he smirked across the table. "So, does your future sister-in-law like to walk in on everyone while they're showering, or could she just not resist catching a look at my naked body?"

"Knowing Daphne?" Astoria's voice could be heard behind them as she walked past where her sister stood suddenly frozen at the door frame. "She probably makes a habit of doing it to as many people as she can. We've tried to get her help, but she simply refuses to admit she has a problem."

"Well, considering what she did to Zabini in Sith year..." Harry offered up as he grinned back at Astoria as she walked up to Draco and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I don't think too many people ever tried too hard."

"Again, Potter, you've been listening to the wrong people." A recovered Daphne noted primly as she walked up to the table and glared mildly down at the smirking man.

"And again, I know what I saw." Harry countered back at the woman as he stretched out a moment, letting the fabric of his shirt pull even tighter against his body before he leaned forward and chuckled as he eyed Astoria. "So, I take it you decided to not take after your sister's example?"

"Well, someone had to actually be Slytherin enough to keep any deviancy they MIGHT have in private, where people can't use it against them." Astoria agreed before suddenly smiling a sweet, almost dangerously so smile at Harry. "Of course, if you REALLY want to know the things I'd like to do with Draco in private…"

For a moment, Harry almost seemed to be considering it, before shaking his head and chuckling. "While I find myself wanting to say yes, I do, if only to see the look on Draco's face, at the same time I find myself at the same time not wanting to subject myself to the mental images of Draco engaging in any such acts."

"Potter, you subjected us to the mental trauma of the image of yourself with Parkinson." Daphne countered as she glared mildly at the man. "You don't get to spare yourself the same kind of mental buggery."

"Ah, but do YOU want to know what she wants to do with him?" Harry shot back as he smirked at the woman, his eyes glittering for a moment.

"I'm her sister, Potter," Daphne answered with a flat look before wincing slightly. "She's ALREADY inflicted it on me."

"Ah, then you should have done what I'll do if she tries to detail it." Harry nodded his head with a rather reasonable tone of voice as he lightly began to eat a bit of his eggs.

"... And exactly what would you be threatening to do to my fiancé, Potter?" Draco asked, his eyes flat and hard as they locked onto the man.

"Well, I was going to just throw a silencing spell on her," Harry responded as he eyed the man casually, a slow drawn out smirk on his lips. "Now, I'm debating changing it to a spell that would leave her too busy moaning to form the words properly."

Draco opened his mouth as his face immediately began to color, before clamping it shut and sighing at the man as he proceeded to bury his face in his hand as he felt Astoria's hand on his shoulder as she spoke up. "Don't worry, Draco. I'm sure he'll save THAT spell for shutting up Daphne."

He froze a moment, before slowly looking up, eying his fiancé for a moment before his lips twitched just a bit. "It would be quite the sight, wouldn't it?"

Harry smirked just a bit as he leaned back. "Eh, I might save it for the next time she decides to catch a free show by walking in on me while I'm in the shower."

"Daphne, you didn't..." Astoria turned and faced her sister, before hanging her head as she saw the bemused, smug little smirk plastered on Daphne's face. "Oh Merlin, you did."

"And she wouldn't even help me wash my back after getting a free show, talk about inconsiderate." Harry agreed, nodding his head before he could hear a sudden, soft peel of laughter erupting from Andromeda.

"Oh, this is just..." Andromeda shook her head and laughed again as she watched the young men and women look back at her curiously. "Yes, Cissy was most definitely right. This is going to be a highly amusing show."

"It is, isn't it?" Narcissa agreed as she appeared, walking with Teddy at her side before looking around the table critically. "All right, now please to remember you're all adults and there is a child present."

"Morning, squirt." Harry smiled slightly at Teddy and nodded his head as he watched the confused expression on Teddy's shirt.

"Why're you wearing that shirt? Did you join a band, Unca Harry?" Teddy blinked slightly as he stared at his godfather, tilting his head at the side. "And why's it got names insteada places?"

"Well, my friend George gave me this T-shirt, and it lets met play around with what it says." Harry smirked just a bit, before sitting forward and twisting so the names were facing Daphne. "So, Greengrass, you have any idea why there are names on it?"

Daphne stared at the shirt, her lips twitching when she read the entry for Pansy, as well as a number of other various names, before a slight flaring of her nostrils was the only indication that she'd read her own. "Hm, really, I didn't realize you'd gone through the whole year of my housemates."

"Well, so far Nott and Draco haven't shown any interest, and Goyle tends to run screaming away at the sight of me." Harry shrugged his shoulders before he settled back into his seat and smirked at the woman. "Though, sadly enough, it seems the trauma you inflicted on poor Zabini turned him off women all together."

"Unca Harry's saying something to try and get himself slapped again, isn't he?" Teddy glanced over towards his grandmother, his face solemn as he looked to her for confirmation.

"No, not this time, Teddy." Andromeda shook her head as she reached down and lightly combed his hair with her fingers. "This time, he's playing a game. And from the looks of things, I'd say he's been winning."

"Oh, what kinda game is it, Granny?" Teddy stared up at his grandmother his eyes wide and curious. "Is it another of those games I can't play until I'm older?"

"Definitely." Daphne cut in, even as she sent a glare towards Harry. "And he isn't winning."

"I'd say he is." Astoria spoke up as she lightly took a sip of water and smiled sweetly at her sister.

"It does appear that way." Draco agreed with a nod of his head as he lightly arched a brow towards his mother. "Mother?"

Narcissa paused a moment, before shaking her head and sighing slightly as she noted the almost hopeful look in Daphne's eyes. "Daphne, dear, if you're hoping for me to disagree with them, I'm afraid I can't. He's winning the game currently."

Harry snickered just a bit as he shrugged and smiled over at Daphne. "Babe, you really expected to be ahead with a guy who's literally slept in sewers and had people he absolutely never wanted to see him naked do just that?"

"Yes." Daphne sniffed slightly and glared back at Harry. "You were supposed to still have a sense of shame."

"That would require me to have something I'm embarrassed about." Harry shot back before shaking his head just a bit and sighing. "And, when you don't really have all that much to lose, you stop being afraid of losing."

"You're not going to win this, Potter." Daphne stated flatly as she lightly glared back at the man defiantly.

"Oh?" Harry extended his wand under the table where no one could see it, especially not Teddy, and pointed it directly towards Daphne as he smiled ever so sweetly at the woman. "Now, are you sure you want to say that, sweetness? It'll only make me raise the bar even higher."

"You're not going to get a rise out of me with those little muggle pet names, Potter." Daphne lifted her nose and sniffed primly at him. "It'll take far, far more than crude little names to get to me."

Teddy stared at the woman for a moment, before frowning slightly as he tugged on Andromeda's sleeve. "Granny... Unca Harry's gonna do something, isn't he."

"Yes, Teddy, he is." Andromeda agreed before levelling the boy's godfather with a look. "Though, he'd best remember exactly who's company he's in when he does it."

"Now, Rommie..." Harry smiled happily back at the woman as suddenly Daphne let off a startled yelp and jumped a bit in her chair. "I'm saving that kind of corruption until he's at least a fourth year."

"BLOODY-!" Daphne stared at Harry in outraged disbelief as she flushed brightly, her mouth agape. "How the devil did you just do that, Potter? They've got a bloody anti summoning charm on them!"

Arching a brow, Harry smiled entirely too innocently to be believed back at her. "Hmm? Something was charmed against summoning? What?"

Daphne opened her mouth, then glanced at the looks that Andromeda and Narcissa were shooting her, as well as the inquiring looks on Teddy's face before she slumped back and glowered at the man. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Potter."

"Told you he was gonna do something." Teddy shook his head as he looked at Daphne and crossed his arms with an almost smug nod of his head. "He always takes stuff like that as a challenge."

"Yes, indeed he does, Teddy." Andromeda agreed with a slight sigh and a shake of her head as she studied Harry. "I take it that you did what I think you did."

"Why, Rommie, whatever could you possibly be thinking I did?" Harry just smiled back at the woman as he slipped something into his pocket and then lightly twirled his wand visibly between his fingers. "I mean, I'd had to have this pointed at her. That, and as she thinks I summoned something that was charmed against summoning... Why, I'd have to have an incredibly powerfully summoning spell."

"A summoning spell that's powerful enough to summon a bottle of whiskey from miles away with enough force to knock you out?" Draco pointed out with a slight little chuckle escaping his lips.

"My only regret was that I didn't get to drink any of it." Harry lamented with a slight sigh and a shake of his head. "All that good whiskey, gone to waste.

"You prefer the cheap stuff anyway." Draco countered with a shrug of his shoulders as he lightly leaned back in his chair and smirked at the man. "So, for some reason I doubt you can appreciate good whiskey."

"Eh, true enough I suppose. As long as I got drunk, well, that was all I cared about." Harry shrugged again and sighed as he shook his head. "Well then, as much as I'm amused at the way I'm playing with Daphne, I'll save my next trick for the next time I walk in on her in the shower."

"Teddy, make sure you remember, NEVER do what your godfather is talking about right now." Narcissa spoke up as she looked meaningfully at the boy. "He's walking a very, very thin line that can get him into a LOT of trouble."

Teddy blinked slightly at the woman and shrugged his shoulders. "Granny and Unca Harry already told me that. Besides, he usually gets slapped by now, and I don't wanna get slapped."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a look from Andromeda. "Corruption waits until he's older. Until then, keep the comments to yourself."

"Why, Rommie, you wound me." Harry lay his hand over his chest before again looking around. "So, what're you all planning on doing with me today?"

"I... actually hadn't gotten that far with this plan," Draco admitted even as he would carefully shrug his shoulders neutrally. "I'm rather winging it as it were."

"... Not having to work really does destroy one's tendencies to plan much ahead, doesn't it?" Harry noted with a slight blanching of his features before he shrugged slightly and chuckled a bit before suddenly grinning evilly at Draco. "I know... let's get jobs!"

Everyone stared at the man for a moment, then another before as one their faces blossomed through a variety of different reactions. It was Andromeda, with her brow arched upwards almost imperiously that spoke first however. "You've been sober only a day and suddenly, you want to get a job?"

"No, not really." Harry waved his hand slightly as he couldn't help but smirk the slightest of bits. "Mainly I want to watch Draco try to get a job, while I sabotage him in subtle, humorous little ways that slowly drive him absolutely bonkers."

"Potter, I brought you of all people to live with my family, in my home." Draco let those words settle into the man's mind before smirking just a bit. "I think that proves I'm already absolutely bonkers."

"Yet, here you are. Still safe and sound, and in one piece." Harry paused a moment, before shaking his head slightly and letting off a melodramatic sigh. "Obviously the Boy-Who-Wasn't-Quite-Ready-To-Die is losing his touch. What would my adoring public think if they saw me, off my regular regiment of bringing run away Death Eaters to justice and posing in heroically foppish manner, much akin to our second year DADA teacher?"

"Ugh, Lockhart." Daphne made a face and shook her head. "He was the most absolutely useless of our DADA teachers."

"Yes, looking back on it, I find myself so utterly bemused by how much women fell over a man who was so obviously fake." Harry's lips twitched a moment before shaking his head. "And the memories I have of Hermione telling me I should respect him... Heh..."

The words hung into the air as they watched a slight frown suddenly cross Harry's lips before he shook his head. Slowly the frown grew further upon his lips before he lightly ruffled his fingers through Teddy's hair before looking around. "I'm going to use your floo."

His steps were almost completely silent as he stood, the chair sliding out of the way to the slight pressure of his legs uncurling. A nod was given, before they watched, not quite sure what they could say, as he turned and simply walked away. Andromeda let off a slight sigh of relief when she failed to see any of the usual tension or frustrations coiled up in his body, as he vanished around the corner.

"This... will probably end up being bad." Andromeda mused aloud as she glanced over towards Draco. "You might want to make sure he doesn't end up doing anything... foolish."

"Right, make sure that he's not running off to get drunk off his arse again." Draco sighed, then kissed his fiancé lightly on her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit, dearest."

"He's going to floo his friends. I'm just worried about what he'll do afterwards." Andromeda clarified as she looked meaningfully at the man.

"Babysitting then." Draco nodded his head in acceptance, before he started walking after Harry, pausing at the door to smirk over his shoulder. "By the way, Daphne... better start catching up soon, or you'll lose by a landslide."

The woman glared back at her future brother-in-law as he laughed softly and vanished out of sight before she could retort.

"Your fiancé is walking on dangerous ground, dear sister." Daphne noted icily before blushing slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get something out of my room."

Teddy blinked slightly at the woman before glancing curiously at Andromeda as Daphne excused herself and walked away.

"She's going to replace what your godfather took, Teddy," Narcissa said in way of answering.

"Oh..." Teddy paused a moment, mulling over the thought in his head for a moment before shaking his head again. "Unca Harry's weird."

"That, Teddy, is most definitely true." Narcissa agreed with a nod of her head. "Still, he's also a very, very special man, and I hope that he helps you be special too." She paused, before making a face and shaking her head. "Well, special in the good ways at least."

Teddy nodded his head solemnly to that.

-o-o-o-

"Hermione Weasley." The named left his lips with a strange distance to it as Harry lightly leaned his hand against the hearth and waited for the floo to be answered.

A moment later, a familiar bushy haired face could be seen. "Hello? Oh, Harry! ...What on earth are you wearing?"

Harry's lips twitched just a bit as she apparently caught sight of his shirt from her view in the floo. "Oh, this? Just something George gave me that I finally decided to get some use out of. How've things been for you?"

"Everything has been so busy! The Aurors have been running Ron ragged and everything with the Department... Well, we barely have time to get much of anything else done!" Hermione shook her head

"Sounds like you're both getting a lot done." Harry nodded his head, a slight smile on his lips as he watched the visible excitement flash across the face of one of his oldest friends.

"Oh yes! Absolutely, we've managed to finally get a law for the ethical treatment of house elves passed!" Hermione practically beamed back at him her eyes shining before pausing a moment and her smile dimmed just a bit. "What've you been up to?"

"This and that." Harry shrugged his shoulders just a bit. "Mainly I've been hanging out with Teddy, and getting yelled at by Rommie a lot for trying to corrupt him."

"Harry James Potter! You leave that poor boy alone!" Hermione immediately took on a stern face as she lightly glared at him. "He's a wonderful boy, you don't need to do any kind of corrupting with him!"

"I'm his godfather, it's in the job description. Sirius told me." Harry countered back as he rolled his eyes just a bit. "Hey, any chance you and Ron will be free for a lunch or dinner sometime soon?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry! I know it's been forever since we've gotten together, it's just with everything at the department, and with the Aurors..." Hermione winced slightly and shook her head. "Our whole schedules are just filled for the foreseeable future." She paused, before she scrunched her eyebrows a moment. "Oh... Malfoy was trying to get a hold of you, did he ever find you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Harry shrugged a bit more laconically than he truly intended to as he could feel the urge to grab drink immediately hit him. "But, turns out he has actually grown up some. Go figure. Remember Daphne Greengrass?"

"She was in a number of my classes." Hermione agreed with a nod. "Though, I could of sworn she never wanted much of anything to do with him. I suppose time changes..."

"He's engaged to her little sister, Astoria. Two years younger than us." Harry shook his head, his lips twitching just a bit into a slight frown before he shrugged helplessly. "They're in that sickeningly happy and utterly in love with one another stage of their relationship."

"And he actually wants you at his wedding?" Hermione just stared back at him through the floo.

"Yup, frightening, isn't it?" Harry bit off a bit of a laugh before shaking his head. "It might be a bit awkward if he invited a lot of old Death Eater kiddies."

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Hermione muttered quietly under her breath before shaking her head. "Have you thought about joining the Aurors?"

"Not this again, Hermione." Harry groaned softly as he shook his head and glared at her through the floo. "I'm not going to be some poster child for recruitment, or backing the Ministry. I'm staying well enough _OUT_ of all that madness. I want a private life, thanks."

"But think of all the good you could do there!" Hermione was so eager as she stared back at the man, her eyes gleaming with a kind of fervor. "I mean..."

"I did all kinds of good for people for the seven years I was at Hogwarts. I just want to have a quiet life now. No publicity, no spot light." Harry lightly glared back at the woman before a soft growl escaped his lips. "Why do you think things with Ginny failed so miserably?"

She winced at that before nodding reluctantly. "All right. Well, I've got to get headed towards work, so you take care, and keep in touch?"

"Right, later." Harry agreed with another nod as he watched her break the connection before resting his head quietly against the hearth, his eyes quickly flickering over towards the container of floo powder, before lightly beginning to bang his head against the stone.

"You know that really can't be good for you." Draco noted as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, you. _Lovely_. What do you want, Draco?" Harry growled softly. "Spying on me again? Didn't you get enough of that at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, someone had to watch to see if you were going to try and run to a pub after that floo call. I got volunteered." Draco paused a moment, before arching a brow. "Do I need to get my cloak?"

"... No." Harry shook his head and pulled away from the hearth, before finding a chair to fall into and groaning softly. "Ugh, same old Hermione. Still trying to go out and change the world."

"And you already did your part, and now you want to just be left alone." Draco nodded his head slightly as he took a seat directly in front of Harry.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Malfoy." Harry grunted slightly as he mildly glared at the man.

"Potter, Harry... I can't believe I'm saying this, but have you ever actually TOLD them how important it would be to you to spend time with them?"

"Why?" Harry shrugged his shoulders as he answered the man and sighed slightly before shrugging. "They know about my life. What I've been through. They know about how much their friendships meant to me, how it kept me going. And now? Now they don't even bloody realize it's been two bloody years since we've sat down face to face beyond a chance meeting in bloody Diagon Alley."

Draco opened his mouth, as if to respond, before suddenly closing it, a thoughtful expression on his face as he studied Harry before speaking again. "All right, what do you want to do about it then?"

"You _KNOW_ what I want to bloody do about it!" Harry growled back at the man his eyes flashing for a moment as he clenched his fingers tighter back into his palms. "I want to get bloody well pissed."

"And this will accomplish, what, exactly?" Draco arched a brow as he lightly studied the man in front of him with those carefully guarded grey eyes.

"Besides making me feel better? It'll mean I get another wonderful night where I stop thinking about how my friends can't take the time to have one bloody meal with me." Harry shook his head and suddenly sighed as he dropped his face into his hand. "And maybe, forget about the fact that they still haven't figured out that my life's in the shitter, while you have."

"Well, you could have always _TOLD_ them." Draco shot back bluntly as he lightly looked at the man. "I still can't bloody understand _WHY_ you haven't. I mean, you never seemed to have trouble telling them back in school"

"This isn't school anymore, Draco." Harry sighed slightly and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "I really don't want to have to deal with their... Looks for lack of a better term. Plus Hermione's nagging." He winced back as he let the thought flash through his mind. "I mean... you remember her in school if we didn't do our homework... Can you imagine what she'd be like if she found out I was crawling into the gutter and passing out night after night on cheap whiskey?"

"And that you'd been doing it for years?" Draco paused a moment as he mused to himself and then shrugged a bit. "Would it have been worse than _ME_ finding you like that?"

"No, but since I already went through THAT, I see no reason to take the other route." Harry countered and then chuckled a bit as he shrugged slightly. "Besides... You're making me start to think you're not completely horrid company."

"Plus, you want to keep messing with Daphne." Draco added with a slow little smirk on his lips.

"She IS fun to mess with," Harry agreed amiably with a nod of his head. "Plus... Rommie seems to be enjoying being here."

"She called Mother Cissy earlier..." Draco pursed his lips and leaned back before he smiled slightly. "And she told me about my Uncle and cousin."

"Didn't ever get to know Ted as much as I would have liked to." Harry pursed his lips a bit before he chuckled a bit. "Tonks thought... She was amazing. She really was."

Draco paused a moment as the statement clicked into place. For a moment, he said nothing, merely studying Harry before he spoke softly. "You liked her."

"More than just liked, Draco." Harry shook his head a bit and then shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I loved her, but I know I could have. She was just that kind of girl."

"That must make things difficult with Teddy." Draco offered delicately as he watched the man.

"He's her son, and the son of one of my parent's best friends." Harry closed his eyes and again shook his head. "And my godson. I love the squirt, just sometimes... I never see Remus in him. And sometimes, I see more of her than others."

"It must be... difficult." Draco put for carefully as he studied Harry.

"Actually, no, it's not." Harry smiled slightly, his eyes growing distant as he shook his head. "Those are the times when I don't feel the need to forget. Because those are the times where I feel like I haven't lost as much as I thought I had."

Draco sat there a moment before quietly nodding his head in acceptance

-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slowly Harry leaned back against the smooth marble pillar that was held the elegantly sculpted canopy over a set of cushioned divans. Around him, he couldn't help but smile slightly as he beheld the almost delicate beauty that was the Malfoy gardens. Carefully cultivated and shaped by both hand and magic to a result that most muggle gardeners couldn't hope to match.

He watched as the quiet house elves made their way from bed to bed, carefully tending to the plants and insuring that there wasn't any kind of infestation taken root. A smile lightly grew on those lips as he nodded his head quietly to himself while he carefully let his eyes fall half lidded. Even the air felt better here, cleaner, not tainted with the stench of chemicals, smoke and fumes he never realized was clogging his nose.

"So, this is where you ran off to." The voice cut through his reverie like a sharp keen blade as his eyes snapped open and flicked upwards to the side.

There stood Daphne, still dressed in her robes, her arms crossed imperiously about her chest as she glared slightly down at the man. "You have something of mine."

"Really?" He arched a brow almost cluelessly back at the woman as he would continue to rest back against the pillar, not quite rising to her baiting as he bit off a soft yawn. "Wanna take a seat?"

"When did you get so... blasé about everything, Potter?" The woman huffed slightly as she turned around, then slide down the pillar herself next to him, staring out into a different section of the garden.

"Sometime after I slept with Parkinson I think." Harry admitted as he shrugged his shoulders and didn't quite glance at her. "After that, I kind of figured... what the hell, I've already done worse to myself than even ole Tommy boy did. So, what the hell did I have to be ashamed of? It's just stuff."

"How philosophical." She rolled her eyes just a bit as she turned her head and glared at him for a moment. "I want my knickers back."

"Oh, is that what this is about? And here I thought you were just here because you wanted to sleep with me and put a little Harry Potter shaped notch on your bedpost." He chuckled softly as he lightly closed his eyes, ignoring the way he could feel her glaring back at him.

"Saying that you don't want one shaped like me for yours?" The woman called back, challengingly as she arched a brow, lightly narrowing her eyes back at the man.

"Never really much cared for notches or bragging." Harry cracked an eye open as he lightly glanced at the woman out of the corner of it. "Though, I suppose people who didn't know me too well never really figured that out."

Daphne opened her mouth to respond, before frowning just a bit as she actually took a moment to give it some thought. She couldn't actually recall an incident where she'd seen him bragging in any way, shape, or form. The most outspoken he'd really been, had been against Umbridge and her, and the Ministry's, denials. Grudgingly, she nodded her head in a slight bit of acceptance.

"Fine. I'll believe that, for now. Of course, just because I've never seen you do it, doesn't mean that you DON'T do it."

"Greengrass, who would I tell? Ron and Hermione?" Harry paused a moment, before giving off an audible chuckle at the thought. "I really don't think they'd be too terribly impressed by it. Ron might give himself a heart attack, and Hermione? Oh, she'd be giving me that McGonagall impersonation of hers."

"She did seem to hold your head of house in high esteem." Daphne admitted reluctantly as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"And Ron's feelings about Slytherins, and/or anything related to the Malfoys is extremely public knowledge." Harry agreed with a shake of his head and a rueful chuckle. "Oh, the ranting I'm going to get when he finds out about all this."

"Honestly, I never understood why you kept yourself so isolated with those two." Daphne twisted her face sourly as she looked off into the distance. "Most of the school wanted to be your friend that first year."

"They were my first friends." Harry shrugged back as he rested his head back against the warming stone. "And I wasn't really allowed to have friends growing up, not before Hogwarts. Wasn't actually allowed to have anything of my own until then, now that I think about it. I would have been friends with anyone if they'd been nice to me and didn't look down on other people like they were trash."

"Mmm... And most of us figured you were some kind of snob." Daphne answered casually as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Us being, what, the rest of the Slytherin girls in our year?" Harry countered with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well, yes." Daphne admitted a light toss of her hair over her shoulders. "What did you expect? For me to simply branch out and make friendships in all of the houses? That wasn't really possible for a Slytherin back then."

"All things considered, I rather doubt you were the only ones who felt that way," Harry said truthfully as he half closed his eyes with his head resting back against the stone. "At least until Fifth year and the DA. And since things just went downhill from there... Too late for things to really change. A pity really. Snape was a bitter, angry man, but he chose the right side, if not the right way to support it."

"Angry and bitter seem pretty good ways of describing him." Daphne agreed with a slow shake of her head. "He completely isolated Slytherin from the rest of the houses."

"No, I think Voldemort did that the first time." Harry shook his head a bit as he lightly pursed his lips. "He wanted them apart from everyone else, after all. And he was the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Snape just didn't do anything to heal that rift."

"Ugh, how un-Slytherin." Daphne muttered slightly as she shook her head. "Keeping an old system in place instead of building up your own..."

"Well, when the old system gives you the power you want, why change it?" Harry countered with a shrug before smirking slightly. "Besides... After you've done enough, you stop caring about trying to change the world. I'll leave that to the people who still have the desire to."

"So, tell me then, Harry Potter, Savior and Chosen One." She smirked slightly as she watched him grimace in distaste, before she pulled her robes up enough to allow her to settle comfortably down astride his hips as she glazed down into his eyes. "What do you care about then?"

His lips twitched slightly as he felt her settling there, atop his lap, and his fingers drifted up, catching lightly onto her hips. "Honestly? Or do you want to go back to playing our game?"

"Why can't we play, while we talk about the truth, hmm?" She shifted her hips, pressing herself meaningfully down against him.

"Because, a lot of the times, the truth would ruin the mood of the game, my dear." He countered back, his eyes dancing playfully as he lightly smirked up at her.

"Well, then I suppose this is just a gamble, now isn't it?" Daphne shot back with a slow smirk on her lips while she lightly curled her finger against one of his messy locks of hair.

"Fine then. Teddy, Rommie and my friends. There isn't much else I care about." Harry responded back as he would lightly study the woman atop him as he let his hand curl backwards and knead against her rear. "You?"

"My family." Daphne bit her lower lip for a moment, her eyes fluttering slightly as she shifted her hips just a bit more into him. "I'm not sure what else. I don't care about fame... I want little to do with it actually." She smirked slightly as she leaned forward, nipping lightly at his neck before breathing into his ear. "I prefer to stay in the shadows you know... So much more fun that way."

He fought down the slight growl that wanted to escape his lips as he nodded back to her, suddenly pushing forward and breathing into her ear. "Oh? And do tell, little snake... What was your great ambition that brought you to Slytherin's house?"

"Oh, sure you want to know, oh little chimera?" Daphne countered back as she would arch her body teasingly back into his as she smiled a smug little smile.

"Mmm, chimera now, little snake?" His eyes shone with a glittering amusement as he lightly canted his head to the side, studying her even more as he lightly reached out, catching a lock of her own hair.

"Mhm. Brave and foolhardy as a lion, with a snake's cunning... and the stubbornness of a goat." She agreed, leaning in to nuzzle the hand teasing her hair, before nipping at it slightly, playfully.

"If you say so." He smirked just a bit as he would pinch playfully down on her rear. "So, that ambition?"

"Heh." Daphne paused a moment, before blushing brightly as she recalled exactly what it was she'd wanted at that young and tender age. "No, I don't think so."

Harry paused a moment, in consideration, before giving her a simple, flat look. "I swear, Greengrass, if it was marrying me..."

Her suddenly growing blush made him groan even more as he banged his head back against the pillar. "Can't I ONCE have fun with a girl that _ISN'T_ a bloody fan girl?"

"I am _NOT_ a fangirl!" Daphne countered, her blush immediately fading as she glared back at the man. "You didn't see me following you around like a love sick puppy like that Weasley girl did, now did you?"

"Oh, yes, brilliant move there, bringing up the ex." Harry countered sarcastically as he glared up at the woman still perched so comfortably astride his hips.

"Just pointing out the bloody truth, because that little bint followed you around like a love struck puppy dog up until our fifth year where she caught a clue and went with other guys to get your attention." Daphne snorted softly and shook her head. "And you, being the naïve little boy that you were, just ate it up."

"Yeah, well guess what." Harry shot back as she felt him suddenly falling off his lap as he stood up. "The naïve little boy grew up."

"Oof!" Daphne growled softly as she landed on her ass before glaring up at the man. "Not well enough to learn how to treat a woman though I see."

"When you start acting like a woman, instead of a bitch, little snake, you can talk about how I can treat one." Harry shot back before he strode away, his features storming over as he stalked away.

-o-o-o-

The storm clouds rumbling across Harry's face had lasted well into the next day, with a scowl that seemed to turn almost vicious whenever it caught sight of Daphne. The already short fuse on his temper had been cut even shorter, though its explosions were lacking in their usual explosive force. They began to treat him almost like a powder keg, praying in a way that a spark wouldn't accidentally ignite. All of them, except Teddy.

"You're being a meanie head."

Harry blinked slightly at the boy's choice of words, before arching a brow just a bit. "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are." Teddy nodded firmly as he crossed his arms about his chest and glared slightly at Harry. "A stupid, jerkie, meanie head."

"Well, I never did claim to ever be that smart." Harry agreed with a nod as he lightly shrugged and leaned back a bit. "So?"

Teddy frowned again as he glared up at his god father. "Why're you being such a jerk to everyone? They've all been really nice to me."

"Yes, well they haven't all been that way to me. In fact some of them have done some very, very bad things in the past." Harry responded as he lightly shrugged his shoulders. "And some of them keep doing things to get on my nerves."

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure that was the so." Harry answered with a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"Nuh uh. You said it was stuff they did before. Not what they've done now." Teddy countered as he kept his arms firmly crossed about his chest.

"What they've done matters a lot, squirt." Harry shot back as he shook his head. "Just because they're treating you well, doesn't mean that that makes up for what they've done to me and others."

"Why not?" Teddy frowned slightly as he looked at Harry.

"Because, Teddy, some things just aren't easy to forgive. And some things are simply unforgivable." Harry shook his head as he lightly leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "And some of the things that people do to you, don't ever go away. They stick around and you can't forget them."

"That's stupid." Teddy shot back as he huffed slightly. "I forget stuff all the time."

"This is true." Harry smiled slightly as he shook his head a moment. "But, do you forget that your mum and da are dead?"

Teddy paused a moment, before shrugging slightly. "Yeah, sometimes. Because, I don't really know what it's like to HAVE a mum and da. So, I'm just being me."

Harry frowned a bit as he pursed his lips before he shook his head slightly. "Ok, fine, bad example." He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment. "It's... Hard to explain. They've done things that hurt me badly, Teddy. And a lot of it was on purpose."

"So... you make yourself sick because they hurt you?" Teddy's face scrunched up as he tried to follow the man's train of thought. "I don't get it."

"No, I make myself sick because of other people who hurt me." Harry answered as he shook his head just a bit. "People that I actually care about."

"If you don't care about them, then why's it matter if they hurt you?" Teddy continued as he wore the exceedingly perplexed expression on his face.

"Because they didn't just do things to hurt me. They hurt people I care about too." Harry answered back as he felt his fingers lightly clench in a bit of annoyance.

"You keep changing it all around about why you're upset with them. And who you're upset with." Teddy frowned a bit more as he shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

Harry sighed a moment before shaking his head. "Sometimes life just doesn't make sense, Teddy."

"It should though." The boy quickly nodded his head knowingly as he shook his head. "Why can't you just stop hating everyone?"

"I don't hate everyone, Teddy." Harry smiled just a bit as he lightly ruffled the boy's hair. "In fact, the only people I ever really hated are dead." He paused a moment before frowning. "Well, except for Draco's father. But, I don't really hate him too much anymore."

"Did he get better?" Teddy asked hopefully as his eyes lit up.

"No, he didn't." Harry shook his head a bit. "He just stopped being able to be so much of a jerk because of what he got caught doing."

"Oh... He was a bad man then?"

"He IS a bad man." Harry stated simply as he shook his head. "He's never going to not be a bad man, squirt. No matter what good he might do, it can't wash away the things he's done, because he doesn't regret them."

"Oh." Teddy frowned a bit. "He does seem like a bit of a meanie."

"He's more than a bit of one, Teddy." Harry answered back before sighing slightly.

"So, the only one you can't forgive is Mr. Malfoy?" Teddy asked curiously.

Harry began to nod his head, before frowning a bit as he lightly glared at his godson. "You're not going to trick me that easily, Teddy."

"Trick you?" Teddy blinked a moment as he stared back at Harry. "How'm I supposed to be tricking you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer the boy, before sighing slightly as he hung his head. "Right, kid. Oh bloody... I have to be going bonkers."

"I thought you already were bonkers?" Teddy asked curiously as he studied his godfather. "Isn't that what you and Granny are always saying?"

"Heh, this is a bit more serious I think." Harry sighed a bit as he lightly rubbed at his forehead.

"Is making yourself sick really helping?" Teddy asked honestly as he stared up at his godfather with wide eyes.

"No, not really." Harry admitted with a sigh and a shake of his head. "It just... makes it easier."

"Oh... I thought Granny told me that most of the time the best way and the easiest way aren't the same?"

"They aren't."

"Then, why're you...?"

"Because, sometimes we need to take the easy way, because we've been doing the right way for so long, it's worn us down and we're tired." Harry sighed slightly before shaking his head. "And we need a chance to not have the weight of the world on our shoulders."

"That sounds heavy." Teddy noted almost diplomatically.

"It was." Harry agreed with another nod of his head. "Everyone expecting me to save them... Knowing I was the only one who could do it... It just... It wasn't fun. I didn't have any choice in the matter."

"And do you have to do stuff like that anymore?" Teddy asked again.

"No, thankfully I don't. I got enough of that when I was in Hogwarts." Harry shook his head as he smiled slightly at the boy.

"Then, why would you?" Teddy frowned a bit. "I mean... If you already did a bunch, why do you have to do more?"

"I don't." Harry paused a moment, before his lips twitched just a bit. "It's just that my friends don't quite understand that I don't think. They got so used to me doing it before, that they expect me to keep doing it."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"It's not. But, if the world was fair..." Harry paused a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "If the world was fair, neither of us would be orphans."

"Ok." Teddy agreed with the man again, with a clueless nod of his head. "Have you told your friends how you feel?"

"They don't... quite get it." Harry admitted for a moment as his eyes grew distant. "What they want, and what I want... They aren't the same thing anymore. The things they're doing, our world needs. I just... We cleared the way for it. I... died for it already. I've lost so much for it... And they don't quite understand that they keep trying to make me give them more and more and more..."

"But, you're not dead." Teddy frowned in confusion as he looked up at the man. "I mean, if you were, you'd be with Mum and Da."

"And my Mum and Da, and my godfather." Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "And, it's not a bad place. You'll see a lot of people afraid of death as you get older, Teddy. But, it's not something to be afraid of." He paused a moment, smiling just a bit. "Not something to go rushing off towards either, but not something to be afraid of."

"So, how come you said you died for it?" Teddy frowned again, before staring up at Harry in horror. "You're not gonna die and leave me and Granny, are you?"

"No, I'm not." He paused a moment, blinking slightly as he made a sudden, simply realization. "Huh, what'd you know, I guess I'm really not." He shook his head, chuckling slightly before lightly ruffling the kid's hair, his own taking on a slight look of wonder. "I'm a bit... different from most people, Teddy. I'm the only person I know of, that can chose whether they die, or whether they stay dead or not."

"Wow." Teddy stared up at the man in wonder as his eyes seemed to shine. "What... what's it like?"

"Something you shouldn't worry about for a while." Harry shot back with a slight smile on his lips. "Just remember, that no matter what other people tell you, it's not something to be afraid of. Living in fear... It's just not living."

"... Is it like how you were sick all the time?" Teddy asked again, his eyes shining curiously. "I mean, you didn't ever seem very alive when you were sick. Does this mean you're ready to start living again?"

Harry's lips twitched a bit, before he leaned back and considered his godson's words carefully. "Hmm... You know what, maybe I am. Maybe I am."

"Good." Teddy nodded his head in relief. "I didn't like you being sick all the time."

"Heh, sorry about that, Teddy." Harry reached down and lightly patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'll see about trying to do better from now on."

"Just don't get sick anymore." Teddy responded with a quiet plea. "Nobody likes that."

"Yeah, I know." Harry admitted as he slowly looked off into the distance. "I know."

-o-o-o-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry strolled up to the dinner table with an easy smile on his lips that had long since been absent. Catching the sudden change in demeanor, Narcissa arched a brow slightly as she studied the man, before carefully offering up an observation. "My, don't you seem... chipper."

"Rather think I even feel that way." Harry agreed with a nod of his head, before putting forth a mock frown as he glanced around the table. "I wasn't hit by a cheering charm when I wasn't looking, was I?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Narcissa answered back before arching a brow towards her son. "Draco?"

"Do I look entirely mad to you, Mother?" Draco snorted slightly as he shook his head before glancing back down at his paper. "I'm afraid no, this is none of my doing."

"Well, there have been moments in the past." Narcissa noted with a slight flash of speculation on her face.

"Yes, and I was witness to a great number of them." Harry agreed before he made note of a pair of rather obviously missing figures. "So, what became of the sisters Greengrass, and dear Lucius?"

"Well, as much as I do enjoy the entertainment you and Daphne provide, it is somewhat unseemly for a man's fiancé to spend the entirety of her time with him prior to the wedding." Narcissa drawled out casually. "She does need to spend some of her time, savoring the last bits of her freedom."

"That, and Daphne practically dragged Astoria home." Draco paused a moment, before giving Harry a slight frown. "Which, I'll assume was because of you?"

"Not my fault you Slytherins have all the cunning of an earthworm." Harry shrugged just a bit and shook his head. "I mean, bringing up an ex and calling you a naïve boy who gobbled up her antics? Not the brightest of moves."

"It is generally not considered too terribly polite to make such discouraging remarks about one's hosts, Mr. Potter." Narcissa noted as she lightly examined her nails, a neutral expression on her face. "No matter how truthful it might be for your generation."

Draco sat and scowled darkly as he glanced from his paper and twitched just a small bit. "Droll, Mother, very very droll."

"Why, I have no idea what you mean, Draco. Could you be so kind as to give me an example of Mr. Potter being incorrect in his statement?" Narcissa asked with an almost innocent expression on her face.

"Hmph, I shall not dignify that with an answer." Nose lifted, Draco sniffed haughtily before attempting to return to his reading, only to scowl as the paper was plucked out of his hands.

"Hmm, anything interesting going about in the wonderful world of magic?" Harry casually settled back into his own seat, as he glanced over the pages. "Let's see... Ah, yes... Apparently I've been sighted in Baghdad, seducing my way through the various harems of the impotent magical sheiks."

"Really? My, that would certainly take stamina." Narcissa noted with a casual arch of her brow. "Does it say how you managed this rather impressive feat?"

"Apparently, I'm simply that manly." Harry snorted softly as he lightly rolled his eyes before flicking his gaze over the reset of the paper. "Ah, the House Elf Protection Bill passed I see."

"Yes, your friend's been quite vehement in her pursuit of that one." Draco paused a moment, before he lightly glanced over Harry. "What was the acronym for that rid- err... amusing little organization she started while we were still in school?"

"S.P.E.W." Harry agreed with a completely straight face. "Thus why we refused to allow her to name anything else for the remainder of our time in Hogwarts." He paused a moment in consideration before wincing visible. "I do feel for any children she might have though."

"She's a Weasley now." Draco noted as he lightly tugged the paper back out of Harry's hands. "It would be more surprising if she DIDN'T end up with at least a child or two."

"I'd argue, but what would be the point?" Harry shrugged slightly as he yawned a bit. "You're right."

Draco froze where he sat, before slowly, carefully looking up at the man, a sudden wary and visible caution in his eyes. "Mother... Do you know the spells for checking for polyjuice? It looks like Harry Potter, it sounds like him... but it says things that he never would."

"And who's the one being droll now, Malfoy?" Harry countered as he lightly rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "Teddy and Rommie?"

"I'm sure they'll be along shortly. Apparently my grand nephew has managed to find himself into... a bit of a mess." Narcissa paused a moment as she arched a brow speculatively towards Harry. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

"Why, I'm sure I have no earthly idea about what you could possibly mean, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry responded neutrally as he carefully studied the woman before continuing. "But, that does allow me to raise a certain point with you regarding the actions you've taken in the past. Specifically in regards to the instructions you gave a certain House Elf, and the results of those instructions."

Narcissa immediately stiffened, ramrod straight before glaring slightly back at the boy. "I acted in the best interests of my family. The only one who was supposed to be involved, was you, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, well another brilliantly thought out Slytherin plan." Harry shot back with a slight narrowing of his eyes, before pinching at his nose for a moment, fighting back against his temper before he continued, his eyes locking onto her own. "I simply wish to know, knowing what you do now, would you have done any different?"

"That is a very, very dangerous path you're treading down, Mr. Potter," Narcissa answered coolly. "Living in the past, dwelling on the mistakes we've made, and the things they've cost us. What we could have done if we knew better in the future. I can imagine, if you'd have known what you do now, you'd have never gone there to begin with."

"True enough." Harry agreed with a slow nodding of his head, before he pursed his lips. "Then, I suppose I should a different question, since the last time we spoke of it... we were less than amiable. Do you regret that Sirius Black died in a situation you helped engineer?"

For a moment, Narcissa leaned back her lips pursing as she considered the thought. Did she regret Sirius' death? She'd been so angry, so fearful of Lucius' fate, that her cousin had simply slipped her mind. That actually sent a spark of guilt, more that she'd simply forced it away from her mind than that she'd not felt guilt about it. "I do believe you're aware, Mr. Potter that I am not Albus Dumbledore. I do not believe that everything can be done without deaths involved."

"That's avoiding the question more than answering it, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry stated as he slowly crossed his arms about his chest.

"Because, quite simply I'm deciding how I feel," she responded as she slowly pursed her lips. "You need to understand, that while he was your rather loving godfather, to me he was still the cousin who played no small share of what were, at times, rather childish and cruel jokes on those who didn't fit his sense of right."

For a moment, Harry twitched slightly in a flare of annoyance, before he gave a carefully controlled nod of his head. "I've heard it said before. That admitted, I also find it harder to sympathize with people who's social views support murder and torture simply because of who someone's parents were."

"A point, I suppose." Narcissa inclined her head slightly before shrugging just a bit. "Sirius... I think he could have been a great man. And I think he would have kept the Black line alive if he didn't manage to get himself killed off in some other bit of heroic foolishness, so yes, I do regret that he died."

For a moment they would stand there their eyes meeting, weighing, judging the other, before at last, Harry would give a slight nod of his head. "All right then."

"Finished then?" Draco carefully glanced over the edge of the paper he'd only pretended to read as he lightly let his eyes flick between his mother and Harry.

"Well, let's see... I could get into your plots to try and kill Dumbledore." Harry tapped at his lower lip as a look of consideration flashed across his eyes as he hovered in apparently deep thought. "Or, we could go back further, Fifth year, Fourth, Third, Second, First.."

"We could." Draco agreed with a nod of his head as he lightly rubbed at his chin. "It would be quite humorous too. All the snarky and witty comments you've grown so known for, interjected at the most opportune moments as to cut me to the quick and belittle me even further."

Harry paused a moment, looking thoughtfully at Draco as he lightly rubbed at his own chin. "Well, I was going to let the situations speak for themselves honestly, but I think I like your idea more."

"I do so aim to please." Draco agreed with a nod of his head. "And of course, I will be happy to mention all the times where you made a complete and utter fool of yourself based on your own foolishness and lack of social awareness."

Again, Harry paused, eying the man carefully as a brow arched up slowly. "My, I think you're finally learning, Draco." Turning his head he glanced over towards Narcissa. "You must be so proud! Seeing your baby boy finally growing up!"

"Well, it had to happen eventually." Narcissa noted with a casual nod of her head as she let out a theatrical sigh. "Oh, what am I going to do? My darling baby boy is finally growing up!"

"Again, I say: Droll, Mother. Very droll." Draco sniffed loudly as he lifted his head and lightly sent a glare back at the woman before sighing slightly and shaking his head before snapping the paper crisply open. "Really, it is too much to ask for a bit of respect?"

"Yes." Harry responded before Narcissa could answer with a sage and knowing nod of his head. "Utterly and completely too much." He paused a moment, in consideration as he lightly rubbed his chin. "Just the way of things, you understand, don't you, old bean?"

"Would you have me lose what little amusements I still have, Draco?" Narcissa smiled back at her son, her expression of over exaggerated innocence only making the boy's face twist into one of annoyance.

"When it involves my degradation?" Draco shot back with a mild glare as he again looked up from his paper. "I do need to have at least a _SEMBLANCE_ of dignity, Mother. Otherwise, how am I supposed to marry Astoria?"

"Elope?" Harry offered with a wry grin as he waggled his brows at Draco. "Just toss her over your shoulder and carry her off to the nearest judge and just be done with it?"

"Really, must you drain the romance out of it?" Narcissa sniffed slightly. "Eloping is only done when it's a forbidden affair, sparked of deep, passionate love. And in such cases, the bride is to be cradled in your arms, not tossed over your shoulders like a sack of potatoes."

"Over romanticizing things a bit, Cissy?" Andromeda's voice rang out as she walked into the room, holding firmly onto her grandson's hand as her eyes casually studying the three already seated at the table. "Mmm, now where are the girls?"

"I scared Daphne off, and she took her sister with her." Harry supplied with a slight smirk on his lips. "So, I'm amusing myself with destroying what little self image Draco's managed to build for himself in his peaceful absence from my life." He paused, glancing over at the scowling blonde. "I do have to make up for lost time you know."

"Wonderful." Draco stated with a simple, cold, flat voice.

"So, how did you manage to get onto the subject of eloping then?" Andromeda continued as she guided Teddy to a chair before taking one herself.

"Your sister was attempting to educate me on the proper etiquette a man should follow when eloping with a woman. Apparently my idea for Draco to simply toss Astoria over her shoulder and head for the nearest judge was... uninspired." Harry offered up with another slow curl of his lips.

"Well, I have to say it was." Andromeda casually agreed. "I really expected better from you, Harry. You should have at least mentioned tying her up, gagging her properly and..." She paused a moment there, before glancing over at the curious Teddy. "Well, I'll leave the rest of that up to the imagination."

"More icky stuff?" Teddy asked with only half interest as the others nodded around him. "Ugh, I hate it when ya talk about dat stuff."

"Give it time, squirt," Harry said with a conspiratorial wink. "Your opinion's going to be changing soon enough."

"Ugh! No way!" Teddy shook his head vehemently as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Girls... are just plain bonkers! Look at Victoire!"

Harry's lips twitched ever so slightly as he couldn't help but shake his head. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy teasing you about that in a few years, Teddy... Oh how I will enjoy it."

Andromeda's lips were twitching as well, as she nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, poor little Teddy... he has no idea what's in store for him now."

"Victoire?" Narcissa asked curiously as she arched a brow slightly, glancing questioningly to her son, who shrugged a bit in response, his eyes conveying his confusion.

"Weasley." Harry answered simply as he shook his head softly chuckling. "And I'm fairly certain she's going to take after her mother when she's older."

"Odd name for a Weasley." Draco noted cautiously as he frowned and considered. "I suppose I should know something about her parentage?"

"She's Fleur Delacour's daughter." Harry answered simply as he glanced over at a cross looking Teddy and smirked softly. "Imagine her grown up."

Draco paused a moment as he let the thought float through his mind, before smirking back at Teddy. "Oh, my dear... dear cousin... you have no idea how much fun you've given us. Just a few, short years and oh... the things that we'll be enjoying."

"Yes, doesn't it just make the future so much brighter?" Harry agreed with a quick nod of his head as he would sip, carefully on his tea, grinning at his godson.

"Boys." Andromeda spoke up, her voice highly tinged with amusement. "Really, be nice to Teddy. He has no idea what he's doing yet."

"Graaaaaaanny!" Teddy whined softly as he gave his grandmother a look of absolute betrayal.

"Well, you don't." Andromeda countered as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Now, come on, let's have our meal."

-o-o-o-

"So, why is it you practically dragged me away when I was supposed to be enjoying at least two more days of my fiance's company?" Astoria arched her brow calmly as she watched her sister pause in the way she was practically stalking in front of her to affix her little sister with a withering glare.

When the glare had no effect in the slightest, the blonde woman growled slightly before giving her head a slight shake. "Because, I am not going to put up with that... arrogant, self centered, egotistical... man any longer than I have to be."

"Must you be so melodramatic, Daphne?" Astoria sighed slightly before shaking her head as her lips quirked back into a slight grin of amusement. "So, how does it feel to be shot down, oh dear sister mine?"

"He did NOT shoot me down!" The protest immediately left Daphne's lips before she colored just a bit. "He simply... dropped me on my ass."

"The lap wiggle didn't work?" There was a tone of bemusement in Astoria's voice as she spoke in mock amazement. "The one that you claimed could tame any man?"

"He is hardly a man. More a beast than anything." Daphne sniffed as she lifted her head with a prim glare of distaste.

"And yet, one you were ever so eager to mount." Astoria's words were spoken with in a such a mild tone, Daphne almost failed to catch the implication, before she blushed almost violently and shrugged slightly in response.

"Really, Astoria!" The woman huffed slightly even as the blush continued to flood across her cheeks, prompting her sister to offer her a mild, placid smile in return.

"Indeed, Daphne. Do stop trying to deny it." Astoria clucked her tongue slightly before shaking her head, letting off a theatrical sigh. "And alas, now that you've run from the field of battle, I'm going to be forced to endure you marshaling your counter offensive."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." The pair blinked slightly as they noticed the appearance of their father, peering carefully over the edge of his paper with worried chocolate eyes set upon a cheery face. "Aren't the two of you supposed to have been staying another few days at the Malfoys? I don't need to worry about canceling the wedding plans, do I?"

"Hardly, Father." Astoria smirked just a bit as she would glance at her glaring sister. "My dear sister has simply learned that not all men will fall over themselves at her whim and fancy."

"I told you, he is hardly a man." The scoff that left Daphne's lips was marked by the still glowing blush on her cheeks as she carefully turned her head to the side.

"Ah, I see I'll need to have your mother Oblivate me again." Ignatius Greengrass gave a somber nod of his head before quickly averting his attention back behind his paper. "Say no more, please. I'm sure it would traumatize me in no small amount."

"Really, Father." Astoria rolled her eyes slightly and smirked just a bit as she batted her lashes at the man. "Is the thought of Daphne and her conquests so utterly unbearable?"

"Quite." Ignatius quickly agreed without even bothering to look up from his paper before calling out. "Aileen! The girls are back and I need to be oblivated again!"

"Really, Iggie." Aileen Greengrass strolled in, the elder Greengrass woman looking simply a more matured version of her daughters with gleaming blue eyes with a frown on her lips as she lightly glanced from her daughters to her husband. "Must you be so foolishly melodramatic?"

"A father is never to hear the words conquest in the same sentence as his daughter." Ignatius countered with a slight frown on his lips. "Especially not when it concerns her _OWN_ conquests, as in numerous, as in repeated."

"Conquests? Astoria, aren't you satisfied with the young Mr. Malfoy?" There was a cool neutrality in the woman's voice as she purposefully arched her brow back towards her youngest daughter.

"Utterly and completely." Astoria agreed with a nod of her head. "But then, you knew he was talking about Daphne's conquests..." She paused there, before smirking over at her sister. "Or more precisely, he was referring to us talking about Daphne's failure in her most recent venture."

"Humph!" Daphne sniffed airily and glared at her sister. "As if a beast like that is worth my time!"

At her mother's curious arch of the brow, Astoria smirked slightly and spoke up, ignoring the way her father tried desperately to bury himself in his paper. "She tried her little lap wiggle and he dumped her on her little ass."

"Language, Astoria." Aileen chided slightly with a light tsk of her tongue. "You're a lady, no need to use such a vulgar description."

"I was simply letting the words match the vulgarity of my dear, sweet, wanton sister's actions." Astoria chuckled softly before flipping her hair over her shoulder as she shot her sister a coquettish little smirk. "Besides, it's hardly my fault that Harry's not going to fall for her little schemes."

Before Daphne could respond, Astoria flicked out her tongue in a flash of pink and vanished further into the house, leaving a fuming woman clenching her hands behind her. "Oh, when I get my hands on you, little sister..."

"'Harry?'" Aileen echoed, before blinking slightly as she fought the slight smile struggling to twitch onto her lips. "Oh, Daphne... You're not 12 years old anymore."

"So kind of you to have noticed that, Mother." The acidic chill of her words dripped past the younger woman's lips as she crossed her arms defiantly beneath her chest, before pulling up, emphasizing her cleavage. "I've only have breasts for how long now?"

"Yes, Oblivation is most definitely going to be necessary." Ignatius muttered slightly before pulling out his wand and casting a privacy spell over himself, shutting out the sound of his wife and his daughter. "Why oh why did I have to get talked into having a second daughter?"

"So you say, my dear, so you say." Aileen shook her head a moment, before lightly pursing her lips. "But really, how on earth did you even run across him? You were supposed to be spending the week at Malfoy Manor chaperoning your little sister."

"And it just so happened that the cold bastard is staying there himself." Daphne paused and growled slightly under her breath as she shook her head. "Apparently he crawled his way into a bottle and Draco some how came up with the utterly brilliant idea to rehabilitate him."

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? A drunkard?" There was a note of incredulity in her mother's voice that almost made Daphne laugh softly at her expression of disbelief. "Why on earth would the Boy-Who-Lived become a drunkard?"

"A variety of reasons." Daphne paused a moment, before wincing just a bit as she shook her head. "None of which I can really blame him for. Even if he is a shameless, insensitive git."

"And he beats her at her own game, too!" Astoria's voice called out from where ever she'd vanished to.

"No one asked you!" Daphne shouted back, even as she fought down the blush that threatened to rise across her cheeks.

"No one asked you to walk in on Harry while he was in the shower, that didn't stop you though, did it?"

"Oh, Daphne..." The tone was more resigned than scandalized as the sisters' Mother gave her daughter a slightly reproachful look while sighing softly and shaking her head.

"What? I thought that would at least get SOMETHING out of him." Daphne paused a moment, before grinning impishly. "That, and he does have a very, very scrumptious body."

"And no, she doesn't realize just how deep she is." Astoria's voice rang out once more while her voice rang with amusement and Aileen arched her brow curiously at the confusion written across Daphne's face.

"Deep? What?"

"Oh, dear." Aileen sighed slightly and shook her head with a bemused smiled. "This should certainly prove interesting after all."

"What does everyone find so bloody funny?"

-o-o-o-

Harry was staring at the simple goblet in front of him, wand in hand as he lightly considered his options. It would take just a simple gesture and an exertion of will, and he'd have it. That simple soothing, refreshingly bitter taste, the dulling cloud of intoxication. He stared at it, as he could feel the slow growing moisture building in his mouth.

It was then that Draco Malfoy burst into the room, eyes wild, hair disheveled as he blindly made his way to the desk without so much as seeming to notice Harry. Immediately a large collection of parchment was dumped down onto the waiting expanse, before Draco set forth, staring at them in an almost blind panic. For a moment, there seemed to be a semblance of order, before just as quickly as he'd entered, Draco let loose a frustrated scream.

"Mmm... Do you mind? Some of us are trying to come to a decision here." The slight sarcastic tinge was quite obviously missed as glazed grey eyes flicked up and dully recognized his presence before quickly returning to the piles in front of him.

"No time... Wedding only a few months away, have to get everything done, have to get it perfect." The muttering was almost half mad as it left the man's lips, causing Harry to arch his brow in turn.

"Yes, months, Draco." Harry look mournfully at the goblet for a moment before sighing slightly as he stood up and walked over to the haggard looking man. "As in, plenty of time."

"No time! There's never enough time! Always more to do!" The man paused, before suddenly grabbing hold of Harry's shirt, fingers clenching into the fabric as his wide eyes stared up into the man's own. "It _HAS_ to be perfect! _PERFECT_!"

"... Riiiight." Harry shook his head for a moment, before glancing over one of the topmost parchment. "You're freaking out over... flowers?"

"It's not flowers! They're an important symbol of the kind of message that needs to be sent about the sacred unity of our love and the sanctity of our marriage!" Draco's eyes almost burned as he glared up at Harry, before immediately they darted back to the page. "And they have to match the decorations!"

"And what're the decorations supposed to say then?" Harry was struggling not to laugh as he watched the way the man seemed to flip through the parchment with a maddening pace. "Wait, let me guess, how delightfully poncy you are?"

"No, that's the robes." Draco commented almost absently, before slowly realizing exactly what it was he said. "Wait, what?"

"Ah, so glad you're finally admitting to it after all these years." Harry smirked slightly as he watched the look of confused horror flashing across the face of Draco. "Though, I'm not sure you want to let Astoria know that just yet."

"Potter..." Draco growled slightly, his eyes flashing with annoyance as he finally paused in his panicked frustration as he glared back at the man.

"Malfoy." The condescending amusement dripped off of the man's lips as he pulled at the parchments and studied some of the lists even as his lips twitched slightly. "Oh, for the love Merlin... Ink and parchment? Bloody hell, what're you going to be figuring out next, what style of writing?"

"Well..." Draco fumbled slightly as he blushed, unable to keep his eyes on Harry as his gaze flicked to the side.

"Bloody hell. Isn't the bride's side of the family supposed to be handling all this?"

"Technically, but..." Draco again protested as he looked up at the man.

"Then what are you even doing with all this?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before giving the man a slight glare.

"Well, you see, when you scared Daphne off, she simply grabbed her sister and ran, leaving all this with me." Draco gave a slight glare at the man, who stared back at him before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Draco. Are you a wizard?"

"Of course I am, Potter! What kind of question is that?"

"Do you or do you not have a bloody floo that you could use to hop over to her place, hand her the parchment?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, before it clicked shut an instant later and he immediately blushed brightly. "Um, well, I suppose...?"

"You suppose? You bloody suppose?" Harry growled out as he clenched his fingers tightly back into his palms, his arms immediately crossing about his chest. "I bloody ought to... Storming in here, interrupting me when I'm in the middle of pondering a drink, and you..."

Finely honed survival instincts immediately caught onto the last bit of what Harry said, causing Draco to latch onto it with the thankfulness of a man dying of thirst being offered a glass of water. "A drink! Not in this house! No way! No how!"

"I'm a wizard, conjuring up some bloody alcohol is only a bit harder than a refilling charm." He glared back at the blonde as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "And you're trying to change the bloody subject."

"Of course I'm trying to bloody change the subject." Draco countered with a twitch as he stood himself and glared back across the desk. "You're making me look like a fool!"

"Well, if the shirt fits..." Harry's lips twitched slightly as he smirked back at the Malfoy and casually pulled back up. "All right, is there anything in there that you actually should be worrying about instead of setting yourself up to be yelled at by your fiance?"

".. Actually, now that you mention it." Draco shifted things around a moment, before he pulled out another role of parchment. "The guest list."

"What's so..." Harry paused a moment, before a slow, low whistle left his lips. "Why're they invited again?"

"Their connections to Astoria's family." Draco blanched slightly and shook his head with a sigh. "Which of course means they were connections to my family as well, until..."

"Until you and your parents got hit with a clue about where ole Tom was leading them?" Harry rolled his eyes slightly before studying the list again. "Hmm... Well this could be... amusing."

"Oh, sweet Merlin... I know that look." Draco could feel a growing swell of horror beginning to throb in his stomach as he quickly steadied himself on his desktop. "The look of fools and madmen who think they have a plan."

"Be nice, or I won't take you along when I go to hand deliver the invites, personally." Harry grinned even more as his eyes practically danced with an emerald flash of mischief and mayhem.

"... You're trying to make my dear, sweet, innocent fiance into a widow before we're even married." Draco shot back accusingly as he felt his face drain of color.

"Malfoy, I some how doubt a girl could be the sister to a... ahem, Daphne, as well as being a Slytherin for seven years and still be a sweet, innocent woman." Harry smirked slightly and shook his head before he grinned just a bit.

"That's the woman I love you're talking about, Potter." Draco growled back as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Technically, it's her sister I'm talking more about. As well as her Hogwarts house."

"Which happens to be my house as well."

"And Daphne's too, go figure!" Harry snorted slightly and shook his head. "Apparently you were all dumb enough to go with the 'Do as I say, not as I do' model of thinking."

"Do you have to continually belittle us?" Draco dropped down into his chair and glowered back up at Harry's smirking emerald eyes.

"Only when the opportunity makes itself known." He paused a moment, before grinning wickedly back at the man seated in front of him. "Is it my fault you make it so damned often?"

"I blame it entirely on you anyway."

"Come on, you know you want to see their faces." Harry's grin only grew as he waggled his eye brows back at the man. "You know it'll work to keep them from making a scene at the wedding."

"Or convince them to make an even bigger one, complete with Unforgivables." Draco countered with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think they'll go that far." Harry disagreed with a slight shake of his head and a grin as he lightly glanced down at his nails. "I'm sure I can be... convincing."

"Because they'd be so terrified of a drunkard." Draco fired back with a hiss if displeasure while he steepled his fingers together in front of him.

"I'm surprisingly lucid for a drunkard." Harry countered with a tinge of anger entering his voice.

"Only because I interrupted you from getting your drink," Draco stood up, his hand spreading across the crinkling parchment as his eyes bore back into Harry's own. "If not, you'd probably be working your way back into a bottle."

"Goblet, actually." Harry answered with a slightly bland twist of his features. "One drink..."

"Will lead to another, and then another and another." Draco cut him off, as he glared back at the man. "And you'll be right back where you bloody started when I found you."

"Why does everyone just ASSUME that's not what I want?" Harry shook his head, throwing his hands up into the air as he let out a hissing bark of annoyance. "Why can't you all just leave me bloody well enough alone to do what I WANT to do!"

"Because some of us are partly responsible, and others of us care about you."

"I'm sure old daddy would be so happy to hear you saying that." Harry spat back as he glared back at Draco, his lips curling back into a sneer. "He and his precious little family played a part in destroying The-Boy-Who-Lived after all."

"I honestly don't give a rat's festered arse about what he thinks about all of this." Draco hissed out as he met Harry's venomous glare unflinching. "Especially as he's pushed our family to the edge of ruin, repeatedly. He wore out all our chances. We have no others. We cannot afford mistakes, we cannot afford to be wrong, and we cannot afford to be blind, bigoted fools."

"You seemed to afford it plenty while we were growing up." Harry hissed back. "Celebrating my parents' death while growing up as nothing but a selfish..."

"Yes, yes, yes. I was a spoiled, immature little bully. A cad and a berk. We've covered this already." Draco again cut him off and again he refused to be cowed by the anger burning in those emerald eyes. "Just as we both know what kind of 'childhood,'" Draco spit the word past his lips with a bitter twist of distaste before continuing, "You had while I was growing up with my silver spoon, suckled at the teat of pureblood doctrine."

"So glad you were paying attention then." Harry shot in, only to have his words dismissively ignored.

"So, I'm not going to even try to answer for them. Instead, I'm going to simply tell you the truth. We. Were. Wrong." Draco paused a moment, taking a slow, deep, steadying breath before he continued. "I'm not going to say there's no point to being a pureblood... To keeping at least SOME of our traditions alive... I need SOMETHING to hold onto dammit! Everything else you've already ripped away."

"I've ripped away?" The look of incredulous disbelief just blossomed across Harry's face before he snorted, loudly. "I didn't do a damned thing."

"Yes, you did. You went and did everything that our beliefs said you couldn't. You proved us wrong, again and again and again. Showed us the truth, the shame, the deception. Granger couldn't, she was too busy burying herself in her books, too busy being concerned with what was right, what was proper."

There was a pause in the air as Draco sneered slightly even as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Oh, please, Harry. Don't even try to pretend it was any other way. She blindly follows the course she's been set on and doesn't let anyone steer her from it."

"Draco..." There was a growl that burned past Harry's lips as he continued to glare at the man.

"Where was I?" Blonde paused, brow furrowing in concentration as he lightly shook his head. "Right, It wasn't going to be Granger. It wasn't going to be Thomas, or any of the other... muggleborns. It wasn't going to be any of the other halfbloods. It was YOU. You were the one, a half blood, raised by muggles. The one who seemingly effortlessly blasted through what we were taught."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry's eyes were awash in confusion as he stared in outright disbelief at Draco. "I know I managed to some how beat Tom, but..."

"The Dark Lord isn't what... Well, it's not JUST what I'm talking about." Draco cut him off once more as he slipped back into his seat. "You became the youngest member of a House Team the first day you ever even touched a flying broom. You slew a 1,000 year old basilisk. You mastered a corporeal Patronus that drove off most of the dementors in existence, at 13! You out flew a dragon! You survived a duel with the Dark Lord at 14, and still managed to escape and bring back someone's body!

"Then, the next year you lead a group of school children that successfully held off some of the most feared wizards in England, then throw off the Dark Lord's possession." Draco took a slow, deep, calming breath before shaking his head and glaring slightly. "I don't know what the hell you were doing Sixth year other than knowing that I was up to something and I broke your nose..." He smirked at that, earning a slight glare from Harry.

"Finding out how many of those damned horucruxes he made." Harry answered with a slight mutter of breath.

"Ah, right. And then you, against all odds, destroy those horucruxes and then him along with them." Draco finished as he shook his head. "All before you're 18 years old. Face it, Harry, you took those cherished, time honored beliefs about the strength and power of purebloods and shattered them, utterly and completely."

"You were following a muggle raised half blood anyway." Harry pointed out with a twisting grimace that blossomed across his face.

"Who acted like he was a pureblood. Who had us fooled into thinking he WAS a pureblood. Who focused so completely on magic and made it his own and made the rest of us look like rank amateurs." Draco shot back and shook his head slowly. "Where as you? You barely did anything at school. You were more interested in quidditch and your friends than in your magic. But, still you threw us aside like we were nothing."

"Nothing?" Harry stared incredulously at the man. "NOTHING? Draco do you know how often I BARELY survived? How many times I almost died? Hell, I DID die! I survived on LUCK! Not skill, not power, LUCK!"

"Luck only takes you so far." Draco shot back as he shook his head. "Or, I should say only helps you after you've gotten so far."

Harry snorted in return as he shook his head and glared slightly back at the blonde. "Nice try, Draco, but it's not going to work. I got lucky, as simple as that. Lucky enough to stay alive to have more shit shoveled down my throat." The last was spat, bitterly past his lips as he shook his head and growled slightly.

"So, stop letting them do it then." Draco countered before rolling his eyes as he shook his head and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "You're one of the most powerful and influential, and to be perfectly bloody honest, down right SCARY wizards in the world. The only reason they keep shoveling it at you, is because you keep _LETTING_ them."

"What, you expect me to act like Tom or your father?" Harry's face twisted into a sneer as he glared back at the man his fingers clenching into fists at his side. "Intimidating, bullying the people who I can't buy off?"

"I expect you to bloody well stick up for yourself." Draco snapped back as he lightly glared back. "You want them to leave you alone? Fine. _TELL_ them to. Not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry Bloody Potter! That's worth more than enough on its own."

"I told you, Draco. I'm not going to..."

"This isn't you bloody bullying them! This is you sticking up for yourself when they're bullying you! They're doing something you don't like, and they've only kept doing it because you've let them!" Draco slammed his hands down on the desk, wrinkling the parchment even further as he stood and glared at the man. "Which is part of the damned reason you're such a mess!"

Harry paused a moment, before pinching again at the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Just... leave it. Get the parchments to Astoria before you end up ripping them apart when you're making your points."

That said, the black haired man didn't wait for Draco to respond as he walked away with a quick, brisk step. Behind him, Draco watched Harry's retreat, before glancing back down at his desk. A slow, slight groan passed his lips as he lifted his hands and shook his head as he tried to smooth out some of the more obvious wrinkles.

"Astoria is going to kill me for this."

-o-o-o-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Can I talk with you a moment, Andromeda?"

Instantly, Andromeda was on alert as she looked up from the book she'd been reading to Teddy in the library and arched a brow towards Harry's neutral face, studying it carefully. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I just..." He struggled with the words as he glanced for a moment towards Teddy, before looking back meaningfully at the woman. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

"'Nother, grown up talk?" Teddy groaned softly as he flopped down onto the floor and crossed his arms about his chest, pouting slightly. "No fair."

"Sorry, squirt." Harry reached down and lightly ruffled his godson's hair for a moment before lightly shaking his head. "I just need to talk to your granny for a bit."

"Fine." The word left his lips with a sulky pout before Teddy nodded his head then jumped up. "I'll go find Gran' Aunt Cissy then."

"Do be careful, all right, Teddy?" Andromeda lightly stroked her fingers through Teddy's hair, smoothing it back out from the ruffled mess Harry had made of it.

"I'll be fine, Granny." Teddy groaned slightly and just grinned up at her with wide, innocent looking eyes.

"Right... Of course you will, whatever was I thinking." She quickly shook her head before giving him a stern look. "Behave yourself Teddy. I mean that."

"I promise." Teddy agreed, a bit too quickly.

"She means behave like a good kid, not me." Harry corrected with the slightest little smile on his face.

"Curses."

As the pair adults chuckled, the boy turn and quietly retreated in search of his great aunt as Andromeda turned her attention onto Harry. "So, what's the problem, Harry?"

"Mmm, problem?" The way she arched her brow as she lightly turned her head and settled back into her chair made him immediately stiffen in reflex. "What makes you say that?" His words came just a bit too quickly as he stood, ramrod straight, his eyes staring down at Andromeda, or more precisely, staring down in apparent full focused intent on her ear.

"Harry, please don't insult me like that." With a slight shake of her head, she lightly leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs as she stared up at the young man. "I've known you long enough to know when you need to talk about something. You're not exactly subtle about it."

"If you say so." Harry sighed before he pushed himself down into a seat across from Andromeda as he leaned forward, staring down at his hands for a brief moment of lingering silence before continuing. "It's just..." He paused, collecting his thoughts before slowly shaking his head as he pressed his lips together. "I was... 'talking' to Draco and..."

"And...?" She prompted when his pause grew into a silence as she lightly threaded her fingers together then looked at him patiently.

"I don't know." Harry admitted with a slight sigh of frustration. "I just..." He paused, struggling to find the right words as he shrugged helplessly back at her.

"All right, let's try this a different way. What did he say that got to you?" Her arched brow sent a fidgeting twitch through him before he shrugged helplessly in response.

"Something about not letting people push me around?" He stared at his hands, not meeting her gaze as he hesitated a moment, looking past them as he watched his feet with a kind of fascination. "That if I hate the way that they're treating me, make them stop."

"Yes, and?" The note of bored curiosity made Harry blinked as he stared at her in complete disbelief as she shook her head and snorted softly. "Honestly, Harry. Why in Merlin's name would you equate making them stop with being like that monster?"

"I'd just be using my power to force them to do what I want." He shot back as he crossed his arms about his chest and growled slightly.

"No, you'd be using your power to make them stop taking advantage of you." She rolled her eyes just slightly as she settled back into her seat and shook her head. "They started it. You, unlike him, would be standing up for yourself. Defending yourself."

"By threatening people who can't defend themselves?" Harry stared at the woman absolutely incredulously. "That's not how it should be."

"The strong are not meant to chain themselves as beasts of burdens for the weak," Andromeda responded simply as she met his eyes and stared forcibly back into his. "Just as it is not their place to make the weak cower in fear, agony and humiliation."

Harry simply stared back at her, uncertain of how to respond to her simple statement before snorting softly and shaking his head. "Never pegged you as the type to spout bullshit like that."

"It is far less bullshit than your pitiful self-destruction, Harry." Andromeda slowly shook her head as she placed her hands together and calmly pursed her lips. "The strong have no obligation to the weak. Just as the weak have no obligation to the strong. What there is, is a simple understanding that the weak will only get away with doing to the strong, what the strong will allow."

"And what makes you think I'm strong?" Harry shot back sarcastically as he snorted just a bit.

"In all honesty? You're not." Andromeda shook her head, as a quiet flash of pity rolled across her eyes. "You could be, but you've almost been ruined for it. You bring out your strength only when times are desperate. Otherwise? You're weak, and honestly, almost pathetic."

"So delightful of you to say it." His voice dripped with sarcasm, even as he made no motion to deny her claim as he slowly shook his head. "And now that we've cleared that up..."

"I'm not finished yet." Her voice cut him off like a razor sharp blade as heavy lidded eyes watched him through thick, black lashes. "I have allowed it, because quite simply, I had no other choice. If I had pushed you, if I had tried to make you see, all I would have done is sent you further off the edge, and away from where I could do what I could to blunt the damage."

"And what, suddenly things are different?" Again, it was the voice of dripping, envenomed sarcasm falling past his lips as his eyes drew into narrowed slits of gleaming emerald.

"Indeed. Quite suddenly you're alive enough to start to finally think again." She paused a moment, pursing her lips before slowly shaking her head. "Admittedly, I had planned on waiting for you to be more stable, but it would seem my nephew had inadvertently forced my hand as it were."

"Draco's always had a talent for fouling things up when he's not actually trying to pull off one of his little 'schemes.'" Harry agreed with a pinch of his nose before he slowly glaring at Andromeda. "Right now... I can quite clearly see that you're most assuredly Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister."

Andromeda flinched visibly back into her chair as immediately those dark eyes flashed and twisted into a face so familiar to one he's seen countless times screaming through his nightmares as she stood suddenly screaming over him. "How... DARE YOU! I took you in! I picked you up when you'd stumbled in, half blind and unable to get back up. I cleaned you off when you'd been sleeping in the gutter, wallowing in your own excrement! I ..."

"All so you hoped that I'd improve enough so you could try and make me like the bastard that killed my parents!" Harry snarled back as he stood to meet her, his own eyes burning defiantly back into hers.

"First you DARE to compare me to that... DEMON that killed my daughter and now you try to insinuate I'm trying to make you like her Master?" Harry didn't even have time to blink before the woman's hand was striking across his cheek with a harsh, meaty slap.

"If the shoe fits..." He sneered back, his eyes absolutely burning now now as he ignored the stinging well on his cheek, as he fingers clenched back into his palms. "Planning, the whole time to fucking manipulate me? To make me 'strong'? I've seen what you people consider bloody strong, and I want NOTHING to do with it!"

"You stupid, foolish, arrogant little child!" Andromeda hissed out her words again, so tempted to strike him once more. "You understand NOTHING!"

"I understand plenty. I understand what it is you racist monsters think is strong. After all, I had to endure enough of your family's fucking gloating to last me a damned lifetime!" He sneered at her then, his eyes suddenly falling flat, hard as he glared at her one last time. "And I won't let you turn me into that kind of thing!"

And with that, he turned on his heel and in a brisk, angry step, stalked away, leaving Andromeda behind him, caught up in a rolling sea of emotions, until at last the tears began to fall down her face and she collapsed, sobbing to her knees.

-o-o-o-

Harry stalked forward, emerald eyes flashing with fire as he could feel the emotions boiling through his veins. There was that quiet voice in the back of his head, whispering in a soft reprimand. A voice he quite simply ignored as he let the emotions burn through him.

He moved towards his destination with a kind of singular focus. Around him, the air seemed to come alive, coiling and twisting with his magic. Magic that lay tensed and wound tight within him. Ready, waiting for the chance to explode in a violent rush of release.

Finally reaching his destination, he almost ripped the door off its hinges and slammed it shut behind him. For a moment, he simply stood there in silence, tension tight, heavy in the air. Suddenly with a savage, primal scream of anger, he raised his wand and loosed his fury.

And with that action, never once did he grow thirsty, nor did he even think about having a drink.

-o-o-o-

The sobbing tremors had almost stopped by the time she felt a hand gently begin to rub soft circles on her back. For a moment, Andromeda let herself simply enjoy the simple comfort before jerking herself away with a sudden surge of emotion. With dark, red rimmed eyes, she turned her attention back over her shoulder with an almost scalding glare that instantly slid off Narcissa's neutral face with a casual dismissal.

"Well, are you going to just sit there, glaring or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" The tone was casually cool as she spoke, her brow raised up with a cool, unaffected air.

For a moment, it seemed Andromeda would indeed sit there, glaring back at her sister before her expression suddenly faltered and broke as she tentatively answered. "I... had an argument with... Harry."

"With Harry?" Her voice was plainly neutral as her head lightly tilted just slightly to the side. " What did you do?"

"What did _I _do?" Dark eyes flashed for a moment as she almost growled out. "What the bloody hell makes you think it was something _I _ did?"

"Because you're the one that's still here?" It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If it hadn't been your fault, you'd have been long gone."

Andromeda glared silently at her sister for a moment before shaking her head. "I wasn't the one who said I was just like you and..." Her voice choked off as her look only continued to heat as it was directed at her sister. "He wouldn't listen! He kept saying I wanted to make him into another Dark Lord!"

For a moment, Narcissa merely looked back at her sister before she answered, "And again, what did you say to him to make him say that to you?"

"I didn't!" Andromeda growled again as she set her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. "I talked about him finally being strong and stop letting those bloody pillocks always push him around and bully him! And he turns around and accused me of wanting him to be another Voldemort! Of being a damned blood purist!"

"So, you told him, what? That he was being foolish for letting them push him around? That he was being an idiot?" Narcissa kept her brow arched upwards as she watched her sister, her tone never once taking on a tone of accusation, merely holding to that questioning neutrality.

"He asked me what made think he was strong," she responded with a simple statement, her arms crossed about her chest as she would stare back at her little sister. "And I told him the truth. That he's not. That he could be but he's almost ruined for it." She paused a moment, before slowly, reluctantly she allowed an admission past her lips. "That he was almost pathetic in how he only brought out his strength when he was desperate"

"Ah."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Andromeda... You're quite obviously out of practice." Narcissa sighed slightly and shook her head before she lightly pressed her lips together into a light, thin line. "A man like the young Mr. Potter... Confrontations with them are delicate things. Especially on matters like this." A slight shake of her head sent the blonde waves of her hair shifting slightly across her shoulders. "Honestly, I'm not surprised he reacted like he did when you just went and tried to shove it in his face."

The elder of the two sisters' eyes suddenly flashed with a cold, dangerous light as she glared back at at her sister. "What would you be insinuating, Narcissa?"

"How did you even get onto the subject?" Another sudden change, and Andromeda blinked, pausing a moment before she forced herself to think back onto just how things had begun.

"Draco confronted him about how he was letting himself get bullied by the weak fools." Andromeda shook her head and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "And things devolved, rapidly from there."

"So, he probably came to you, confused and uncertain." Narcissa paused a moment before slightly shaking her head. "Really, I suppose I shouldn't be too terribly surprised you botched it. Daughters I imagine require a much different approach than sons."

"And again, what would you be insinuating?"

"What do you think I'm saying, Andromeda?" Narcissa shook her head, before standing and lightly patting on her sister's shoulder for a moment. "You're a smart woman. I'm sure you'll figure out what I'm saying soon enough."

As Andromeda frowned in thought, Narcissa quietly slipped away, leaving her sister to her thoughts and contemplations as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. For a moment, her shoulders sagged and a flash of frustration reflected across her eyes. Then, in an instant it was gone, as her shoulders steeled and she set forth, a new destination in mind.

-o-o-o-

Sweat glistened across Harry's face as he slowly staggered out of the room, as unruly locks of black hair clung against his head and features, plastered against his skin. His clothes clung across his body even tighter than usual, visibly stained from the evidence of his exertion as he leaned lightly against the frame of the door. Pausing, he took a deep, ragged breath greedily suckling in a deep breath as he let eyes flutter shut, before suddenly a voice spoke up, snapping them wide and alert once more.

"Well, I was wondering how long you were going to hide in there." Narcissa sat calmly, a copy of the Prophet folded in her hand as she looked up from her article for a moment, studying the boy before returning her attention to the paper. "Feeling better now?"

"What do you want?" The words spat past his lips with an angry growl as emerald eyes flashed with a dangerous glint to them.

"Just curious why you felt the need to reduce the woman whose done her best to take care of you for the past several years to tears by directly comparing her to the woman who killed her only child." A simple statement, made without even bothering to look up from her paper, as she turned it around, and continued to read her article.

"I will NOT be another bloody Voldemort! Why can't you people accept that already?" The snarling curl of his lips echoed the sounds escaping his throat as his eyes leveled onto her with a burning gaze.

"What does the Dark Lord have to do with why you made Andromeda break down into tears?" She never once flinched or held anything but a quiet neutrality in her voice as she carefully settled herself back in her seat. "She rather despised the man you know."

"Tell that to her, and her wanting me to act like that bastard." Fingers clenched, a tightened grip digging onto the slim shaft of holly in his hand. "I'm not going to go around cursing and terrorizing any one who decides to do something I don't like!"

"And how, exactly, did you reach the conclusion that is what she wants?" The was no accusation or implication in her words, merely a calm kind of curiosity as she again looked up from her paper.

"You mean besides the whole weak and strong bullshit she was going on about?" The sarcasm was dripping off his voice as he kept his glare focused firmly on the blonde in front of him.

"Strong and weak, 'bullshit'?" There was almost a hint of amusement in her voice as she shook her head and glanced slightly at the man. "What exactly did she say about it that was bullshit?"

"I told her, and I told you, I'm not going to turn into another bloody dark wander who goes around waving his wand when he doesn't get his way!" Harry hissed back as he growled with no small amount of anger.

"That's not answering the question." There was a pause as she gave the words long enough to sink in before she continued. "I asked you, what exactly, the exact words she used to be precise, leads you to think that she wants you to do that?"

"She said…" He frowned then, lips twisting down as his brow furrowed in concentration as he struggled to pull the words from the angry haze that had become his memories.

"Yes, what did she say?"

"I… Don't quite recall." It was a reluctant admission as he shook his head, frowning slightly as he glanced away, struggling to find the words to refute the woman's insinuations.

"Hmm, imagine that. Generally, when one is subject to things that set them off, they remember them quite vividly." Narcissa folded her paper and brought it up to tap, lightly at her lips for a moment in curious thought before slowly shaking her head. "That does cause a quandary."

"What are you implying, _Mrs. Malfoy_?" There was an ill disguised note of disgust in his voice as his eyes burned back at the woman.

"Well, since we're so close to my husband's office, why don't we take a look at that memory and see?" Narcissa offered as she casually folded the newspaper up again and carefully tucked it underneath her arm.

"A penseive?" Harry arched his brow carefully as a bead of sweat dripped down across it before falling down his nose.

"Precisely."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" He hissed back as his eyes narrowed into glinting slits.

"Could it hurt your chances of it?" The counter was just as casual and neutral as everything else she'd said, the brow arched almost challengingly back at him.

"Fine."

-o-o-o-

They stood there in the swirling depths of the memory, watching as the confused discussion quickly degenerated into an exchange of penetrating, venomous barbs that dug deep into their intended targets. As Harry stood, sulking back against the wall, he watched Narcissa study the scene unfolding in front of them with a completely unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, there was nothing said, nothing done as she stood in a contemplative silence, before finally turning her head and studied Harry once more.

"So, again, what was it exactly that she said that you found to imply that she wanted you to be like the Dark Lord?"

"What was it?" Harry stared back at her absolutely incredulously as his jerked forward, his whole body snapping straight. "You just heard her!"

" I heard her saying about how the strong had no obligation to exist as the beasts of burden of the weak. Nor that the weak had any obligations to obey the strong, you did hear that yourself, didn't you?"

The man opened his mouth to respond, before clicking it shut as the calm observations slowly tricked through the fog of anger that clouded his mind. "What…?"

"Was it wrong when you and your friends battled the Death Eaters, including my husband?" The calm question almost quavered as her eyes tightened unconsciously at the mention of the encounter that had landed the man in question in Azkaban and had cost her cousin his life.

"That was different, we were…" He protested immediately as his hand began to raise up, before his voice trailed off with the slightest furrow of his brow.

"Defending yourselves." Narcissa vanished in a quiet voice as she lightly nodded her head. "You were attacked, and you defended yourselves. So, tell me, what's so different about this?"

"These aren't dark wizards, these aren't fighters, these aren't killers." Harry countered as his teeth ground one against the other as he glared back at the woman.

"And yet, still they attack you none-the-less." Narcissa countered back as she met his eyes. "Do you know what Hogwarts' motto is, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, something about dragons?" Confusion again reigned across his face before quickly being replaced by a note of quite annoyance. "I'm not Hermione you know."

"'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.'" A simple little phrase of only four words said in a calm, almost contemplative voice. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Do you know what that means?"

"Dragons are rather temperamental creatures that don't take well to being tickled?" He spoke with a touch of mocking sarcasm in his voice as he lightly rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I did have to face a Horntail, remember?"

"And between a wizard and a dragon, which is stronger, hmm, Mr. Potter?"

"The dragon of course." And again a look of confused incomprehension flashed across the boy's face before he pause and corrected himself. "Though, the wizard can still do a lot of damage…"

"If a wizard tickles a dragon, pokes it, or anything of the sort, do you know what happens?"

"Roast wizard." Harry snorted softly and shook his head. "Unless they're bloody lucky, or insanely powerful."

"And tell me then, is the dragon in the wrong?" Narcissa asked with that casual curiousity in her voice.

" It's a bloody dragon, they should know better than to aggravate it." Harry shot back with a shrug of his shoulders. "What's the point of all this?"

"I think you already know. You simply don't wish to face it." Narcissa shook her head and paused a moment before she considered then nodded her head. "If a dragon decides that it's going to go out and attack a wizarding community, killing, attacking those that had done nothing to it, what would need to be done?"

"If it wasn't under some spell? It would have to be put down." Harry shook his head and sighed slightly. "It would be a danger to everyone."

"And if a dragon instead attacked the ones that tickled it, or perhaps even went up to it and poked it with a sharp, pointy stick?"

"Their fault for being that stupid." He let loose a snort as he looked at the older, blonde woman as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, tell me then, why is it fine for the dragon to defend itself from those that poke it, but not you?"

He paused a moment, his mouth opening to answer, before clicking shut for a long, lingering moment before speaking carefully. "Because it's a dragon, and I'm not."

"Oh, I can assure you, you are a sleeping dragon, Mr. Potter." Narcissa shook her head and sighed quietly with a purse of her lips. "And that is what Andromeda was trying to tell you. As long as you let them keep doing this to you, everyone thinks you're fine with it. That you're just giving token protests. If you want them to stop, you MAKE them stop."

"I…" The angry protest was already in his eyes as he immediately started to respond back to her, only to be cut off before he could get started.

"Merlin, neither of us are saying you should go out on a rampage." Narcissa shook her head and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Confront the ones poking you, and only them. Make them stop because they've been bloody idiotic enough to poke a dragon. You have more than enough power that they need to remember that if they keep pushing you…" She paused, letting the words trail off before she shook her head. "Well, they fail to understand exactly what they're toying with."

"But you do, huh?" There was a burning sarcasm in his words as Harry just glared back at the woman before slowly shaking his head and pinching at the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"I've SEEN what you can do, Mr. Potter. Enough of it to know that there is potential sleeping inside of you." Narcissa slowly shook her head. "But you cling to behavior you think is right, just because it is what others do, without understanding the principals behind WHY they act the way they do."

"… What…?" There was a look of pure and utter confusion written across Harry's face as he stared back at the woman. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"You, Mr. Potter, need to take a good long look at what it is you do and WHY it is you do it." Narcissa paused a moment, shaking her head as her lips twisted into a slight bit of annoyance. "And you owe my sister an apology."

With that, the woman suddenly vanished in a flash as she escaped the penseive, leaving Harry alone with his memories.

-o-o-o-

Narcissa took one moment to breath in a deep, calming breath, before she calmly began to stalk back through the house as she left the boy behind in the penseive. Alone again, she finally let the cool mask of neutrality fall from her features as her eyes began to burn. As her lips twisted back into a snarl her voice could be heard muttering through the empty hall.

"Idiots, both of them, I swear!" Shaking her head, the woman could help but reach up and rub against her face, wrinkling it under the pressure before she couldn't help but sigh. "The things I do for family."

"Do I want to know what things they might be?" Lucius' voice cut in as he stood calmly against the frame of a door, wincing slightly as he caught sight of the storming expression rippling across her face. "And I imagine no matter whether I do or not, this is going to cost a good deal."

"You aren't mistaken." Narcissa agreed, before she took a slow, deep breath and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her husband's cheek. "Simply diffusing a pair of foolish adults who were acting like children."

"Ah? More trouble involving the Potter b…oy?" Lucius caught himself at the last moment as he quickly pursed his lips into the thin line as a flash of annoyance crossed his grey eyes.

"My sister has little understanding of how to properly handle young men." It was a simple enough response that spoke no small matter of volume as she chose to ignore his near faux pas. "Combine that with the fact that she is so very, very rusty, the more subtle methods of... guidance, and well..."

"Ah indeed." Lucius agreed with a slight nod of his head as he would glance down at his cane, flicking his eyes against it, before he lifted up his arm in quiet offering. "Then, perhaps it would be best for us to dine out tonight?"

"I think..." Her eyes fell closed for a moment, as her lips lightly pursed together, before she gave a subtle nod of her head. "Yes, I think that indeed might be best." Lips thinned and eyes narrowed as she gently lay her arm atop his own. "But, do remember, Lucius... What Draco and I told you still stands."

"I... understand." There was a pained reluctance in his voice, even as he quietly nodded his head in simple acceptance. "Shall we then?"

Her head inclined slightly in a regal acquiescence before she lightly leaned herself against his frame and allowed him to guide her through the hall. "Indeed then, we shall."

-o-o-o-

There was an expectant silence holding itself heavily in the air as Harry awkwardly walked away from the still bowl. The thoughts that plagued him hung on his mind with a clinging refusal to grant him even a moment's peace. It was with a slow, grudging admission that he acknowledged that yes, he had indeed, probably misconstrued what Andromeda had been trying to tell him.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." The slight edge to her tone made him wince visibly as he looked up to see her standing there, her hardened eyes still showing a glimpse of the pain he'd inflicted on her earlier.

"Look, Rommie, I'm sorry... I just..." Harry shook his head, unsure and uncertain of how to put the words to the thoughts and emotions that he could remember pulsing through his veins.

For a moment, she said nothing, studying him before the mask of control melted slightly away and she shook her head. "I'm the one that owes you an apology, Harry. I could have approached the situation far, far better."

"And I could have listened to what you actually said instead of what I thought you said," he answered as he again felt his head hanging slightly once more. "I just... I've been so afraid of turning into Tom for so long... And it just..."

"You don't know how to stand up for yourself without acting like a bully, when it's not a clear cut confrontation," she supplied as she lightly nodded her head as she pursed her lips in a sudden understanding, before a wince of her own rippled through her form. "And I went and confronted you about it, thinking you did."

"I'm not the brightest of bulbs anyway, Rommie." Harry drawled back as lightly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "And when I get an idea into this thick skull of mine, well... It's not the easiest to get loose."

"We'll work on it," she agreed with a slight nod of her head before walking up and slipping her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

For a moment, he stiffened there for a moment, his body gone rigid in answer to the touch, before slowly he relaxed and hesitantly brought his hands up to lightly wrap back around her in answer. "I... I shouldn't have said what I said. No matter how angry I got, I just shouldn't have said that."

He could feel the way the woman flinched in answer to his words, before a hesitant nod answered him. "I... understand. It's just... After everything, that you could think THAT of me..."

"I don't." Quickly he pulled back, a shake of his head in response as he met her eyes with his. "That was me just being a stupid bloke." He took a slow, hesitant step back before shrugging his shoulders in an awkward, helpless display. "I just..."

"Wanted to make me hurt." The look of self-loathing guilt that washed over his face at her words almost immediately made her want to pause, to stop, to hold back and again pull him into another, comforting embrace as she quietly steeled herself, and firmly pressed forward. "Because what I said dug up every fear you were focusing on and hit a bit too close to what you were afraid of."

"It doesn't excuse..."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed, cutting him off before he could even finish, a somber flash moving across her eyes as she slowly faced him. "And it's why you have to stop walking down this path, Harry. You've been pushing people away for too long."

"I'm not the one who was pushing people away." The fire flashing across Harry's eyes as for a moment, Andromeda could see the flashes of an angry young man, angry with a world that had forced him to shoulder far, far too much.

"Not at first perhaps, but that's what you started doing." There was that steel again in her eyes as she set her arms across her chest. "Anyone who showed even the slightest interest in getting close to you. Most especially anything female."

"Just because I run off a few simpering, vapid little fan girls..."

"And just about everyone else that wants to be your..."

"No." He cut her off, bitterly spitting the word past his lips. "They don't want to be MY friend, they want the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. The damned Chosen One. That's the bloody problem. The only ones that still see ME... Too few, too far between."

She paused a moment, considering his words before wincing slightly as she reluctantly nodded her head. "Though, how do you expect them to ever see you as Harry, if they never get to know you."

"They have no intention of getting to know Harry." The twist of disgust that curled across his face made her wince back as he glanced back at the darkened study he'd so recently exited. "They don't want to ruin their precious Boy-Who-Lived fantasies."

"There have to be SOME that want to get to know YOU, Harry." Andromeda forced a vehement confidence she didn't quite feel into her voice as she met his eyes with a steeled resolve, before pausing a moment, and wincing slightly. "And I can't believe I'm going to suggest this to you but have you considered..."

"Yes." Harry's lips twisted in a look of self loathing as he hung his head and leaned back against the wall. "Which should give you an idea how bloody insane and desperate I seem to be getting for me to consider friendship with Malfoy of all people."

"It could be worse." There was a spark of that playfulness in the woman's eyes as she spoke lightly pursing her lips for a moment as she watched the resignation flesh in his eyes.

"You're going to make me ask it aren't you." He grunted softly as he gave her a mild little glare before slowly shaking his head. "Fine. How?"

"You could be considering friendship with Lucius."

The look of comical horror blossoming across Harry's face brought a rippling trill of laughter past Andromeda's lips.

-o-o-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With his eyes half lidded, Draco looked up with a slight blinking surprise as he saw Harry sprawled out in the chair opposite his desk. "So,what do you think I should do then?"

"... What?" The confusion was evident in those cool grey eyes they fluttered in a rapid series of further blinks.

"You said that I'm letting them do this to me? Fine, how do you think I should make them stop?" There was a small note of annoyance in Harry's voice as he lightly glowered back at his former schoolmate, even as he practically lay across the chair.

"Um, tell them to stop?" Draco shrugged almost helplessly before quickly shaking his head. "Or, to be honest, simply hire a solicitor to do it for you."

"A solicitor?" There was a note of confusion on Harry's face, his brow furrowed slightly before he stared back at Draco. "Why?"

"... Harry, do you seriously not understand the concepts of libel and slander?" Draco paused a moment before catching his face in his palm at the look of clueless confusion written across the black haired man's face. "Right, of course. That would have been too bloody simple. How in Merlin's name can you be as old as you are and NOT know them?"

"The same reason most people don't know things?" The sarcasm had suddenly slipped back into place as the man glared back at Draco. "No one ever told me about them?"

"Harry... Everyone knows about libel and slander." Draco shot back as he pinched at the bridge of his nose and slowly leaned against the back of his chair. "How could no one have taught you anything about it?"

"Maybe because everyone assumes that everyone knows it?" Another barb of sarcasm left Harry's lips as he slowly shook his head and leaned back. "So, what exactly are they?"

"Legal terms for public defamation of character, for individuals, businesses, governments..." Draco waved his hand slightly before he caught the blank look on Harry's face and he sighed slightly. "Basically, malicious, false and meant to ruin your image. They imply that it's a true, actual fact, in order to generally paint someone in a poor light."

"... Then why the bloody hell wasn't anything done fifth year?" There was a hiss of breath slipping passed his lips as he narrowed his eyes into glinting emerald slits.

"Probably because Dumbledore was playing the long game, giving the Ministry and the Prophet enough rope to hang themselves." Draco lightly threaded his fingers together as his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. "Sacrificing the short term for the long term goals. He knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't remain silent forever... And foolishly, I didn't understand that as soon as the truth was revealed things would become rather... problematic."

"So, instead I got to have a year from absolute hell, and I never learn that they're not supposed to be able to get away with what they're doing." Harry paused a moment, as a slight twitch rippled across the right side of his face. "Oh, I do so love these delightful little nuggets of information."

"Don't look at me." Draco shrugged his shoulders before a slight smirk curled over his lips. "I at least never made it a secret that I was trying to make your life a living hell."

"True enough." There was a moment's grimace across Harry's face as he sighed slightly while he shifted in his seat, his elbow supported on the chair's arm as he lightly rested his cheek against his knuckles. "So, I should get a solicitor."

"Well that would generally be the prudent thing to do." Draco nodded his head as he would lean back, lips pursed in consideration. "Of course, you could try being polite first and asking them to cease, desist and apologize."

"Right, polite... uh huh."

"Yes, I know, not exactly your cuppa." The blond paused a moment before lightly pursing his lips in consideration. "Plus, the solicitor leaves very, very little left to misinterpretation... Not to mention, for some terribly odd reason, people tend to be more frightened of a solicitor than of potentially pissing off the wizard that took down the Dark Lord."

"I could always see about tracking down where I tossed off the Hallows and go in full Master of Death regalia." Harry offered with a light twist of his lips. "Why I can just imagine how they'd react to that."

"So can I." Draco winced slightly as the images unfurled in his mind. "Let's leave off giving them reason to proclaim you the next Dark Lord for now, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Draco, whatever you say." There was a wry chuckle escaping Harry's lips as he slowly shook his head and felt himself just relaxing back in his seat. "So, know the name of a good solicitor."

"Depends on your definition of good." There was a slight, glint in Draco's eyes as he leaned forward, threaded fingers dipping low as he cradled his chin beneath them. "Do you want one with the sterling reputation, or one who will scare the living piss out of the Prophet?"

"Which do you think?" The smirk on Harry's lips would have done Sirius proud.

-o-o-o-

"... Why did I agree to this again?" Draco asked almost rhetorically as he glanced over at where Harry stood next to him, decked out a simple emerald green buttoned down shirt, a pair of muggle, black dress slacks and matching shoes.

"Because it keeps me out of trouble?" The smirk of anticipation on Harry's lips did little to assuage the growing feelings of trepidation that had sunk deep into the pit of Draco's stomach.

"So you say, and yet, I find myself less than assured of the truth of that statement." Draco responded back as he lightly shuffled the wrinkled parchment nervously in his hands. "Couldn't you have at least dressed properly?"

"Muggle-raised, remember Dracie?" Harry grinned back at the man as he rolled his shoulders in another dismissive shrug. "This is dressing appropriately to them... Plus, I look good in it."

"Merlin, when did you turn into such a bloody ponce?"

"Somewhere around the time you turned into a half way decent bloke probably." Harry countered as he let his hands thrust down into his pockets. "Besides, I learned everything I know about being an arrogant, poncy prat from you."

"That makes me feel sooooo much better." Draco muttered softly as he carefully took a moment to adjust his robes as they stood in front of the rather imposing door to Greengrass Manor.

"So, why didn't we just take the Floo?" Harry asked with no small amount of curiosity as Draco's hand lifted up to take hold of the heavy brass knocker on the door.

"... Do you know improper that would be?" The blond man was positively aghast as he stared back at Harry and twisted his lips into an almost familiar sneer. "I will NOT have my fiancé's family thinking me an ill-mannered cad!"

"Yes, because you've always been an utter paragon of civility and decorum." Harry shot back with a roll of his eyes while he lightly flicked his wrist, his wand snapping free from the holder at his wrist, before with another flick it vanished again.

"Please, don't do that." Draco still held the knocker up, not quite bringing knocker back down. "People see someone doing that and they expect them to suddenly start throwing curses at them." There was another pause, before he glanced carefully back at the emerald eyed man. "Would it do any good to plead for you to at least TRY not to embarrass me profusely?"

"You can try begging for mercy." The light shone in Harry's eyes as he offered up the possibility to the man. "It sometimes helps."

"Right." Draco sighed heavily as he hung his head. "In other words, I go on now to my waiting doom."

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to ruddy knock me already?" A face twisted just above the knocker and seemed to glare at the pair. "I'm not here to listen to your droll excuses for banter."

"Just as well, we're not here for your droll excuses what I can only imagine is supposed to be mocking observation." Harry shot back as he lightly rolled his eyes just a bit and glanced towards Draco.

"... And suddenly I can see why your friend was so worried at the impression you'd make." The image twisted in disdain before it glanced over at Draco. "And you wish for the hand of a Greengrass, while associating with this... this creature?"

Draco regarded the knocker for a moment, before slowly and casually taking a moment to glance back at Harry, before looking at the animated decoration. "You know what? I think I'm going to enjoy this." And with that, he suddenly rapped the knocker down solidly on the door before taking a step back, a smirk slowly building on his face.

"So, what, you think that you can just bring some unnamed hooligan into this estate! I see how far the Malfoy's have fallen that they'd..." Whatever else the knocker was planning to say was cut off as the door pulled inwards to reveal Ignatius Greengrass. "Ah! Sir! Surely you have changed your mind about allowing this... into marrying with a daughter of the noble and prestigious family of Greengrass! Especially since he cavorts with this muggle loving fool!"

"... Draco, do I even want to know what you said to..." Ignatius Greengrass groaned softly as he nodded in greeting to his daughter's fiancé, before blinking slightly as he caught sight of his companion. "... Oh dear. And I thought Astoria was exaggerating about your house guest."

"See? Surely you cannot let this stand!" The frothing irritation blossoming out of the figure's mouth, caused a suddenly nervous Ignatius to turn and hiss back at the animated decoration.

"Be silent you empty headed hunk of metal! Don't you know who that is?"

"Well, sadly it never gave opportunity for me to properly introduce myself." Harry offered up with a more than slightly bemused little smirk on his lips before he casually offered up his hand to the man. "Harry Potter, professional pure blood ego popper."

"... Pureblood ego popper?" There was a slightest little twitch to Ignatius' lips as he carefully took the man's hand and offered a firm shake in turn.

"Well, it sounds better than the whole Slayer of Dark Lords, Chosen One, the Bloody-Bastard-That-Just-Wouldn't-Die, and other such similarity hyphenated titles." Harry agreed as he pulled his hand back and smirked just a bit. "Of course, sadly with everything going on when I was younger, I never quite picked up all the niceties of pureblood society."

"And now you refuse to do it, just to vex me." Draco muttered venomously as he lightly glared back at the man.

"One does what one can," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "It doesn't help that you're entirely too easily vexed."

"I do believe, Harry, that's supposed to be MY job." Astoria's voice cut in as she stepped up behind her father with an overly amused smile on her lips. "Unless suddenly you want to give credence to the ridiculous little rumors that you and Draco were secretly embroiled in a steamy, passionate affair?"

The twin looks of sheer horror on the men's faces brought a placid smile to her lips as she lightly shook her head. "No, I didn't think so."

"Merlin, there were people that bloody stupid?" Harry stared back at the woman for a moment, before pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Wait, what am I saying? I forgot, wizards and witches."

"That is hardly something we have a monopoly on, Harry," Astoria answered with a slight smirk that showed she was indeed Daphne's sister.

"Right." Harry shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes just a bit before glancing from her, to Draco and back. "Would you take the wedding plans off of Draco already? He's worse than Hermione before a test."

"I am hardly...!" Draco's protests were immediately cut off as Astoria nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, he does tend to be a bit overly worrisome." Astoria agreed as she smiled in amusement at her fiancé. "Sadly, since you chased my sister off, I was forced to leave before I could make sure he couldn't get his hands on them."

"Well, I would apologize, but let's be honest..." Harry smirked back at the woman as he shrugged his shoulders. "Considering how she..."

"Ahem." A stricken looking Ignatius quickly coughed, interrupting the pair before Harry could fully completely his response. "As you seem to be in good hands, I'll leave you in my daughter's capable hands, before I'm forced to try and oblivate myself of the mental images I'm sure you'll inflict on a poor, humble man... A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter."

Harry paused a moment, watching the way the man bid a hasty retreat before turning his head and smirking back at Astoria. "In denial?"

"As far as I'm aware, my father has never even been to Egypt, Harry."

"You know something, Draco?" Harry noted as he would eye Astoria with an over exaggerated consideration. "This woman is entirely too good for you. I think it would be for the best if I were to take her off your hands."

"Now, now, Harry." Astoria chided slightly as she would shake her head and lean lightly against the door's frame. "Whatever would my sister say?"

"That I'm an unmitigated cad that deserves to be slapped?" Harry offered up with a slow dawning smirk.

"If you're quite finished flirting with my fiancé?" Draco drawled softly, before he purposely stepped past the man and drew Astoria into a warm embrace, and more than slightly passionate embrace. "Have I mentioned how woefully inadequate the phantom memories of your presence are in comparison to its glorious reality?"

"Merlin, laying it on a little thick, isn't he?" Harry shook his head and chuckled softly as he lightly stuck his hands down into his pockets with a smirk as he watched the warm amusement in Astoria's eyes.

"Yes, but he's rather good at it."

"Rather?" The amusement saturated Draco's voice as he would lightly bring his fingers to casually run across the soft curve of her cheek.

"Mmm... well there's always room for... improvement," she agreed with a slow nod, even as she gently turned her cheek into his touch, nuzzling softly onto it.

"Well, I do live to please," he answered back as he would lay a soft kiss on her neck, before a new voice interrupted them.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy, do recall, you aren't married just yet, and my husband would object to being TOO affectionate... where he could see you." Aileen Greengrass stepped into view, shaking her head slowly as he looked over the affectionate young couple. "Now, what brings you here today?"

As the pair reluctantly broke apart, Harry chuckled softly as he made his presence known. "Oh, Draco was just driving me up the wall with him fretting over things that aren't his to fret over. So I made him take them back to their rightful owner. I just came along to make certain they stayed there."

"That and you probably want to take the opportunity torment my sister." Astoria added as she reached over and plucked the parchment out of Draco's hands.

"Now, Astoria, you wound me, deeply." Harry smirked just a bit as he lightly shook his head. "Now, whatever reason could I _possibly_ have to want to torment your sister? It's not like she barged into the bathroom while I was taking a shower, and didn't have the decency to offer to help wash my back."

"Except for the fact that she did." Astoria agreed with a smirk drawn across her lips.

"Did she really?" The false shock rippled across Harry's face as he stared back at the woman. "Why, I had no idea!"

"... Harry Potter, I presume?" There was a note of careful caution in Aileen's voice as she studied the man in front of her.

"Well, that's who I am if you listen to Draco," he responded with a nod of his head as he lightly shrugged shoulders. "Which of course, renders it a completely and utterly questionable bit of evidence. I recommend you disbelieve it entirely."

"You're also horrible, cold and more beast than man according to my sister." Astoria's helpful voice piped in as she simply smiled at the resigned sigh of annoyance her mother gave while giving her the slightest glare.

"Ah, did she now? My... I take it you already made a mounting observation?"

"Done and done."

"As I said, Draco, she's entirely too good for you."

"My, you certainly seem far more... Lucid than I expected, considering what Daphne described." Aileen noted delicately as she studied the young man in front of her.

"You mean, I'm clean, shaved, presentable and don't smell like I just crawled out of an alcohol filled sewer?" A slight smirk pulled itself across Harry's lips as he offered the slightest of shrugs back to the slightly flustering woman. "I seem to be on the mend. Though, I do of course still have to thank Draco for that... interesting experience with his little detox potion."

"So, she was telling the truth about...?"

"Well, considering I don't know exactly what she said..." Harry's voice trailed off before he turned his head and glanced expectantly over at Astoria.

"What, you expect me to know every little thing my sister does and says?" The woman countered with an offended roll of her eyes.

"When it's something like this, which you can use against her? Yes, I do."

"My, you ARE learning."

"Yes, well once I figured out that annoying people makes it far more likely that leave you, I had to figure out a way to piss them off that my godson couldn't understand." Harry offered a thin grin back to the woman. "It seems all those years of Snape actually rubbed off on me."

Aileen merely stared at the boy for a long, lingering moment, before turning her head to look at her youngest daughter. "She's doomed, isn't she."

"Utterly and completely, Mother." Astoria agreed with a nod of her head as Harry blinked slightly in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Harry blinked slightly in confusion as he glanced from mother to daughter as a sudden feeling of growing trepidation began to walk down his spine.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry." Astoria waved off his question as she grinned back at him. "We're just reaffirming that my dear, sweet sister has no clue what she's in for."

"Quite." Aileen agreed even as she struggled to keep her face completely straight.

"Suddenly, I have a feeling that I haven't felt since 7th year and Voldemort was on my heels." Harry paused a moment, before shrugging just a bit. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Well, he's not clueless at least." Aileen noted with a soft smile before another voice cut through the air.

"What're _YOU_ doing here?"

Whatever fear was on Harry's face, vanished in an instant as he could hear the sudden, familiar voice, his lips curled back into a triumphant smirk as he tore his gaze away from Aileen Greengrass to behold the smoldering eyes of an irate Daphne Greengrass. "Why, hello to you too, and how're you doing today, Ms. Greengrass? Enjoying the delightful weather?"

"Potter..." He could practically see the way her jaw muscles were clenching tightly as she hissed her words past her lips.

"Greengrass," he countered with that oh-so-innocent smile. "Your bum is doing better I hope?"

"The condition of my posterior is of no concern of yours, Potter, I do believe you made that abundantly clear." She held her head up high, refusing to acknowledge the slight flush of crimson that had colored her cheeks while she crossed her arms about her chest. "And so far, you've yet to answer my question."

"You've yet to answer my first ones either," Harry agreed with a growing smile on his lips as he slowly shook his head and turning towards Astoria and throwing her a visible wink. "Who knew the great Daphne Greengrass was one to be so easily offended. Of course, all things considered, it's probably because she can't stand the fact that she's yet to be able to embarrass me."

"You do seem to be lacking most people's sense of shame and decency." Astoria was casually nodding her head in agreement as she lightly threaded her fingers into his. "Of course, who knew she was one to give up so easily either."

"Yes, well it's always good for one to know one's limitations." Aileen added with a lightly restrained smile as she ignored the sudden glint that passed across Daphne's eyes. "It's nice to see that she's taken it so well and learned when to give up."

A look of dawning comprehension flashed across Draco's eyes as he gave his fiancé and her mother a sudden look of muted horror as his lips fell open to protest, only to let out a startled yelp as Astoria's heel dug into the top of his foot.

"Oh, dear, are you all right, my love?" As she turned her back to Daphne and Harry, as if to give the man her full, undivided attention, Draco paled visibly as he caught the warning glare in her eyes.

"Ah, right, yes… Just a sudden.. twinge is all." The bland, almost placid way he answered her brought a sweet smile to the woman's face as she nodded her head in commiseration.

"Oh, poor baby, why don't you come inside and I'll take a quick look at it."

"I'm not sure we should…" Draco glanced meaningfully towards Harry, the man caught his words and the look.

"Oh, don't worry, Draco. I'm sure the lovely Mrs. Greengrass will be happy to keep me from causing too terribly much trouble." Harry paused a moment, before glancing back towards Daphne. "Or, at least to make certain that I keep it isolated to amusing myself at her daughter's expense."

"Daphne does have precious little experience with it." Aileen agreed, earning her a venomous glare of betrayal from her daughter. "It would do her good."

"So glad you think exposing me to this… beast will somehow improve how the way I see the world." The dripping, acidic sarcasm left her lips with caustic bile.

"It builds character," Harry agreed with a nod as he threw her an amused link. "Just think of where I'd be if I hadn't been constantly the butt of so many other people's amusement."

"Yes, you might actually have turned into a decent human being." Daphne shot back as her arms fell cross her chest.

"What, you mean a little bleating sheep that would have been lead to slaughter?" Harry grinned back at the woman, as his eyes sudden hardened into a sharp, penetrating gaze. "No, I've quite had enough of that, thank you. The grand emotional buggery that I've already gone through by being the good little boy who did what he was supposed to was more than enough."

"You do so love your little macabre imagery, don't you, Potter?" Daphne's face twisted as her sister and her beau made their quiet retreat. "Always rubbing in how much more you've been through, and how much more you've suffered than the rest of us."

"I do not do that." There was a flash in those eyes as the protest immediately left his lips, before pausing just a bit. "Well, the second at least, the first is plenty fun."

"Yes, you do. Every time someone says something you don't agree with, you don't like, you turn around and threw things in their face. About how much worse your life has been than theirs."

"Mainly because it pisses me off when people bitch about how 'bad' their lives have been when really they have no bloody clue." There was a tinge of real anger in his voice now as he brought his eyes to meet hers, boring down into them.

Only, she stood there, strong and defiant before the growing storm as she shook her head, sending the slight waves of blonde hair swaying against her cheeks. "Right, hence why you bring it up every single time someone talks to you. Boo hoo."

As he opened his mouth with an angry retort, she cut him off with a sudden slash of her hand as her arms broke from their position crossed about her chest. "Yes, you've had it worse than anyone else I've ever met. Yes, if anyone has a bloody right to bitch about it, it's you. But it gets bloody old when you try and shove it in our faces every five minutes!"

"I wouldn't have to, if people didn't bloody insist on _making_ me do it." A growl echoed in his voice as he slowly brought his fingers to clench back into his palms as his whole body grew into a rigid tension. "Do you know how bloody aggravating it is when I have to listen to people try to whine to me about how rough they've had it?"

"I honestly don't care." Daphne snapped back as own body soon mirrored his own, her glare a frigid stare burning back at him. "Nor do I care about the bull shit you've gone through. Yes, it was horrible. We've covered it. So, what're you going to do, stay stuck in the past and all the bloody shit you've had to wade through, or are you going to realize that you _aren't_ surrounded by it anymore?"

"Yes, because Merlin knows I don't have mad harpies circling around me trying to grab a piece of the 'Chosen One,' nor do I have the Daily Prophet continually publishing ridiculously fabricated stories about my life." He paused a moment before glaring slightly at the blonde. "Not to mention crazy Slytherins that aren't half as clever as they think they are."

"Well, considering you're an empty headed Gryffindor, that still puts me ahead of you." Daphne shot back as she again crossed her arms about her chest.

"Children…" Aileen paused a moment, letting off a slight sigh and a shake of her head as she glanced between the pair. "Honestly. You're not in Hogwarts anymore."

"Tell that to the girl who keeps trying to embarrass me." His arms crossed about his own chest, Harry sent a mild glare back at Daphne, before suddenly glancing curiously towards Aileen. "By the way, do _you_ know where she picked up her Peeping Parkinson behavior?"

For a moment, Aileen stared blankly back at him, before she turned her head and simply arched a brow near silently in question at her eldest daughter. "Peeping Parkinson behavior?"

"I do not have Peeping Parkinson behavior." There was a slight snort escaping Daphne's nose as she gave Harry and her mother a mild glare.

"Says the girl who walked in on me while I was in the shower?" Harry countered back with a smug smirk of triumph.

"We were sharing a bathroom." There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she responded, even as she suddenly couldn't quite meet her mother's questioning gaze.

"And yet, you still came in, when I had come in first, already stripped down and was well enough on my way through my shower." Harry shot back, before he casually drew his lips back into a growing smirk. "And what's more, little snake, you stayed."

"I did have to get ready for the day, remember?" She shot back even as she could feel her mother's gaze boring down into her.

"Riiiiiight." Harry drawled out the word in a particularly accurate rendition of Draco's condescending drawl.

-o-o-o-

"You're messing with fire," Draco said it the instant they'd left the other's sight, his eyes flashing warily over his fiancé before shaking his head and correcting himself, "I take it back, you're not just messing with fire, you're messing with fiendfyre and you're filling the room with Greek Fire."

"Really, Draco, Harry's right. You are over dramatic." Astoria rolled her eyes slightly with a bit of an impish little smirk on her lips. "And I'm not messing with fire. I'm poking a dragon with a stick. Get it right."

"More like a bloody basilisk." Draco shot back with a soft mutter as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Astoria, you have no idea just what you're messing with… Potter... Harry… The man does NOT like people playing games with his life."

"He seems pretty tolerant of yours." She shot back with a smirking smile on her lips as she settled herself against his chest.

"Because he knows I'm not playing a game. He knows what I'm doing, and why. He knows straight out why I'm doing what I'm doing and what my goals are." Draco slowly and softly shook his head. "Love, seriously… I know he might not look it, but that man is bloody dangerous."

"Tell that to Daphne, she's the one chasing after him." Astoria countered even as her voice lost a bit of its edge while she studied him carefully. "I don't see you…"

"Daphne should know full well what he can do." There was a shake of his head and a slight curve of his lips as a small bit of amusement grew in his eyes. "Or, do you think she doesn't, and that's exactly why she's playing that game with him?"

"I don't know if she realizes it consciously." Astoria allowed before shrugging slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "But, I think he's what she needs."

"Possibly." Draco allowed before glancing in the general direction of where they'd left the pair. "Of course, it's also quite possible, that they'll end up at each others' throats and take the rest of us down with them."

"What's life without a little danger?" Astoria threw him a slight, playful little wink as she lifted her head up and grinned teasingly at him.

"Peaceful." Was his only response as he looked back at her plainly.

"Bah, come on, you know you want to have a little excitement."

"I've lived through the kind of excitement Potter brings, love." Draco shook his head and let loose a slow, amused little chuckle. "It is far, far less entertaining than one would think."

"Yes, well I haven't." Astoria shrugged her shoulders before she batted her eyes up at the man. "Besides, there's no Dark Lord around anymore… Don't you want to indulge your pretty, silly little fiancé in her flighty little whims?"

"In this particular case? No, not particularly," Draco responded with an utterly bland tone of voice while slowly shaking his head. "Really, Astoria… As you said, you're poking a dragon with a stick. A rather large, pointy one at that."

"Yes, and fortunately I have a stubborn older sister who's more than happy to play the distraction for him to focus on." Astoria grinned softly before smirking more than a little impishly. "Of course, if she happens to get a husband out of it, who am I to complain?"

Instantly Draco's face paled dramatically as the full implications of what his fiancé had planned. "Oh… Oh bloody buggered hell… No, just No!"

"Oh, come now, would it really be that bad?" Astoria kept up that sweet little smile on her lips as she looked up at him. "The two of you seem to get along well enough."

"Have I done some grievous insult you can never forgive, Astoria?" The look of ashen fear written on Draco's face almost broke the woman's smile as she carefully shook her head in response. "Then, why are you _trying_ to become a widow, my love?"

"Oh, come now, I doubt Harry would kill you." Astoria paused slightly before lightly tapping at her lower lip in consideration. "And really, healing has made remarkable advances in recent years, so the likelihood that you'd end up a cripple is…"

"Ha, ha. Your humor fills me with a boundless mirth." Flat words of discouraged annoyance left his lips as he slowly shook his head. "Lovely, my fiancé, my love, wants me to suffer. Wonderful, delightful. Why oh bloody why didn't I just do something monumentally foolish during the War to get myself killed?"

"Because then you wouldn't have gotten to find out how delightfully interesting I make your life?"

"… I wonder if Potter would do me the courtesy of a clean death at least." Draco ignored the slight scowl that left Astoria's lips as he lightly rubbed his chin.

"Suddenly, I understand just why it is he had such an urge to inflict bodily harm on your person, my dear."

"What can I say? It's a Malfoy family gift." Draco shrugged his shoulders for a moment, before he offered her a rakish grin. "We have a knack for managing to get on the nerves of the people we really, truly shouldn't."

"At least you have sense enough know you really, shouldn't be upsetting me." Astoria pursed her lips before slowly shaking her head with a sigh. "I suppose now you're going to insist we go and intervene?"

"You know me well it seems."

"I'm learning at least."

-o-o-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I swear, Potter…" Daphne was narrowing her flashing eyes into dangerous slits as her jaw set in place.

"What, little snake? Going to try and bite me?" He paused at that, his lips quirking back into a growing smirk as he lightly crossed his arms about his chest. "I bite back you know."

"Yes, but she might actually enjoy that." Astoria's voice spoke up as she and Draco stepped back into view.

"Ah, and tell me then, was this supposed to encourage or discourage me?" Harry took a moment, glancing towards almost visible aura of displeasure rolling off Daphne before chuckling just a bit. "Never mind, I almost forget your motive in all this."

"Wait… Motive?" Daphne faltered slightly as she suddenly glanced at her sister suspiciously.

"So… you knew?" Astoria put it forth rather delicately before a snorting Draco answered her back.

"Despite all appearances, he isn't quite the fool he pretends to be, love." Draco paused a moment, before lightly glancing over the man. "Well, not anymore at least. But then, we were all a delightful mess of fools back then, weren't we?"

"That's a nice way of saying we were all barking insane idiots who, Merlin knows how, managed to survive." Harry shook his head slowly before sighing just a bit as he leaned back, his eyes half closing. "We have been through a lot together, haven't we then, Draco?"

"Together?" Draco's lips twitched slightly as he casually shook his head. "I only remember finally growing up enough to do the right thing in our 7th year."

"Eh, you were involved in things in one way or another." Harry waved his hand dismissively as he sighed slightly. "Honestly, you probably talked to me more than anyone beyond the Weasleys, Neville and Luna."

"If you can call our little confrontations talking," Draco agreed sardonically before shaking his head. "Really, that's just sad though, Scarhead. I thought you would have at least had more people talking to you."

"I think we've already established how accurate your assumptions are, Ferret." Harry shook his head before sighing slightly. "Right then, shall we be off? I'll play with the little snake again another time."

"Wait, what motive? What are you all talking about?" Daphne was glancing between the various other people with narrowed eyes.

"Ask your sister and your Mother." Harry answered back with a slight, curling little smirk on his lips. "I know Draco's smart enough to know how much I dislike people trying to play those games with me."

"And yet, you're still letting them play." Draco pointed out as he leaned in and kissed Astoria lightly on the lips. "See you soon, love."

"Mainly because I'm enjoying playing my own little game, and beating her at hers." Harry shot back with a bemused grin and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't need to worry about getting my fiancé out of the country, do I?" Draco asked with a hint of worry in his eyes as he glanced back at the suddenly apprehensive Greengrass women.

"Depends on how much she tries to force things." With that said, he threw a wink towards a thoroughly confused looking Daphne, and then strode away.

"Oh, this is just going to be bloody grand." Draco sighed for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm starting to think I liked you better when you were drunk."

"What can I say, Draco? I have to find ways to amuse myself beyond without resorting to the bottle. Got any better ideas?"

"Become Minster of Magic?" The half hopeful tone in the man's voice instantly caused Harry to turn his head and stare at him in absolute horror.

"Are you bloody insane? Me, in _Politics_? Are you daft? I have enough trouble trying to get people to keep their noses out of my business as it is!"

"What can I say? The thought of you constantly belittling the members of the Wizengamot brings a smile to my face." Draco answered back with a slow gleaming grin.

"You just don't like that they won't have anything to do with your family currently."

"Of course. I'm allowed to be petty, remember?" The blond man looked affronted as he glanced back at Harry. "I'm a Malfoy, it's in my blood."

"Nice to know some things just don't change." Harry noted dryly as he shook his head.

As she finished watching the bantering pair walk away, Daphne turned her head and studied her silent mother and her amused looking sister. "All right, what the bloody hell do you two think you're up to."

"Oh, you'll see, sister, you'll see…" Astoria answered, as she herself turned and began to walk back into the house, before throwing a look back over her shoulder. "Well, at least eventually you will."

-o-o-o-

There were many things George Weasley expected each and every day he went to work at his shop. Wide eyes, mischievous smiles, foolish would be shoplifters to name a few. Today, he got something he'd never expected to see no matter how long he managed to live.

Harry Potter, walking into his store next to one Draco Malfoy. Well, the two of them being in the same place wasn't entirely so surprising. It had happened plenty of times over the years at Hogwarts. No, the truly surprising thing was that the pair were walking and smiling, neither trying to inflict bodily harm on the other. Carefully turning his head, he regarded distracted woman next to him.

"Angelina, love, you didn't do something like cast a hallucination charm on me, did you?"

The dark skinned woman blinked slightly before arching a brow incredulously back at the man. "Really, George, what on Earth would possess you to ask a question like that?"

"That." His finger lifted, George pointed directly towards the now utterly amused looking pair who'd caught sight of his look and gesture.

Blinking slightly, Angelina regarded the sight before them with speculative, dark eyes, before glancing back at the man. "George Weasley, what did I tell you about testing your ruddy experiments on us?"

"This isn't one of mine! Honest!" The man quickly held up his hands in defensive protest as he shook his head. "Even MY imagination has limits!"

"Oh, don't worry, this is all just an illusion." Harry stated with a wry grin on his lips. "I'm not really Harry. He's Harry."

"Ah." George slowly nodded his head for a moment before studying the man carefully. "And tell me then, if he's Harry, who would you be?"

"Why, he's Draco, obviously." Draco offered up as if it were common knowledge. "Really, I thought you'd be able to get that right off the bat."

"… Wait, what?" George blinked, then blinked again as he stared at the two.

"It's really a rather sad thing, isn't it?" Harry noted with a mournful nod of his head as he glanced at the blond next to him. "After everything he's been through, he's gone and lost his marbles."

"Terribly sad. After all those ingenious pranks and outrageous antics." Draco agreed with a nod before turning towards Angelina. "My condolences for your loss."

"All right you two, enough. No more abusing of my husband's mind." Angelina sighed softly and shook her head before letting off a rueful chuckle. "Good prank though… Who're you two really?"

"Really, Angelina, all the screaming you did at me 5th year when you were Captain, and you don't remember me?" Harry turned his head and glanced over at Draco.

"Well, it was the year you and the flummoxed Weasley there jumped me after the match." Draco allowed with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he glanced from husband to wife.

"Wait… Hold it. You're telling me, you're ACTUALLY Harry and Malfoy?" Angelina's look of sheer incredulity was met with a pair of amused and consenting nods. "All right… that's it, the world's gone completely and utterly barkin' bonkers."

"You're only just now noticing this?" Draco drawled in amusement before slowly shaking his head as he glanced at Harry. "Really, you Gryffindors…"

"Ferret, I have but one thing to say to you. You're a Slytherin, you don't have a leg to stand on." Harry shot back as he chuckled just a bit before glancing over at the stunned looking Angelina. "Though, I have to admit, this is the best prank I've ever played on anyone in years."

"Right." Draco's face twisted sourly as he grumbled just a bit and glanced around the shop warily. "I don't have to worry about anything being enchanted to turn on me here, do I?"

"I don't know." Harry paused a moment, lightly tapping his lower lip thoughtfully before glancing at George. "Well, old bean, have you added some extra charms to make this place purposely target Draco here?"

"Wha…? No, I never got around to… Wha-huh? Harry… what the bloody devil is going on? Why're you here with Malfoy?" George finally seemed to snap somewhat out of his daze, his wide, disbelieving eyes locked onto the black haired man.

"Well, you do recall the other day where I floo'd you and asked if you knew where Harry was living?" Draco paused a moment, before lightly rubbing his chin in consideration. "I lied about wanting to find Harry to talk to him."

"Well, to be honestly, I wasn't exactly in prime condition to be doing any kind of talking in the condition you did find me in you know." Harry noted before lightly shaking his head as he pursed his lips. "Not that I haven't decided to abstain from returning to said state."

"Oh, Merlin… if you do, just do it somewhere far, far away from me, my fiancé and anything breakable." Draco muttered slightly under his breath as he shook his head.

"How about around your father?" There was a note of hopeful speculation in Harry's voice as he eyed the man next to him.

"He's still my father." Draco glowered slightly back at the man as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Besides, how many times do you need to utterly humiliate a Malfoy?"

"One can never humiliate a Malfoy enough." Harry answered with a completely straight face before glancing over at George. "Right?"

"Indeed." That seemed enough to at least partially snap the man out of his shock, as he turned his attention more fully on Harry. "So, what brings you here oh reclusive partner mine?"

"Careful there, George, don't want your lovely wife to get jealous." Harry noted with a slight little smirk on his lips and a shrug of his shoulders. "She has a mean right arm as I recall."

"Oh, she loves me too much to… OW!" The red headed man rubbed his arm for a moment as he glanced over at his glaring wife. "Right, I stand corrected, and still waiting for an answer."

"I was kidnapped by the Malfoys, but cunningly tricked them, not terribly hard that, into allowing me to escape to this safe haven." Harry spoke in a stage whisper as he took a moment, glancing over at where Draco rolled his eyes back at him before continuing. "Just don't tell Draco that, he's supposed to be guarding me."

"Ah, then I shall marshal forth the grand resources at my disposal to ensure a quick and hasty rescue of your person." George stood proud and firm before turning his attention to a curious looking Draco, as he hefted a rolled up newspaper and lightly swatted the blond man atop his head. "Bad Malfoy, bad. Let Harry go."

As Draco stared back at George with an affronted huff, Harry let loose a short, echoing laugh that immediately brought every eye in the sparsely populated store onto them. "Oh, Merlin, I needed that."

"I fail to see how you find that so terribly amusing." With a grumbling grunt, Draco lightly switched his glare back and forth between the two grinning men in front of him.

"Of course you don't, you're a Malfoy." Angelina spoke up as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as she glanced over the man. "Really, haven't you figured that out by now?"

"Oh yes, the wonderful dig at my family, how original." He drawled out the words as he gave the woman a look before shifting his attention towards Harry. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."

"A bit." Harry nodded his head before glancing back at George. "Draco's here because he volunteered to help test out what current experiments you've been planning out."

"… And since WHEN did I volunteer for anything of the sort?" Draco's eyes immediately latched onto the man in question with a glinting, steely grey glare.

"The moment you put me through the effects of that detox potion," Harry answered back as he smiled sweetly at the man. "I did tell you that I would avenge myself, remember?"

"I still refuse to be used as some type of human guinea pig." Draco huffed as he crossed his arms about his chest and sniffed disdainfully. "Besides, you brought that entirely upon yourself when you decided you'd amuse yourself by embarrassing me in front of my fiancé."

"What can I say? I did learn a few things from you after all, Ferret. Particularly, how to be mean and vindictive."

"All right, as much as I do enjoy the mind bogglingly amusing banter and generally confusing antics… What in Merlin's bloody name is going on?" George cut in as he glanced between the two.

"Draco likes to meddle." Harry summed up simply and shrugged his shoulders before he glanced at the blond and sighed softly. "And honestly, as much as I do truly HATE to admit it, he actually did a good job this time."

"Was that really so hard to admit that for once I actually did something right?" The arched brow of Draco's said it all as a resigned sigh left his lips.

"Painfully so."

"Ok, this I have to hear." George's grin slowly grew on his lips as he glance from one of the pair to other.

"In private, if you don't mind. It's not exactly something I'd like to be made public knowledge." Harry stated as he glanced around the shop before shrugging his shoulders. "With some animagus detection spells if you don't mind."

"Ah, check, back room with Skeeter proofing." George agreed with a nod of his head as he gestured for the pair to follow him.

"Skeeter proofing?" Draco asked curiously as he lightly arched a brow towards Harry.

"As in Rita. She's an unregistered beetle animagus."

"… And that explains so very much."

-o-o-o-

"…" George was staring in complete and absolute shock back at Harry as the man finished his little tale, before slowly walking over and pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey. Just as he was about to twist the top off, he felt the light slap of Angelina's hand striking against the back of his head and he instantly realized just what he'd been about to do. "Sorry."

The sheepish look on his face was quickly waved off as Harry leaned back in his chair, apparently nonplussed, even if he did eye the bottle with a slight longing. "No problem, I prefer muggle whiskey anyway."

"And I don't care what your preferences are." Draco glared back at Harry as he crossed his arms about his chest. "If you try to get a drop of it, I'll slip you those detox potions for a week."

"And it'll be the last thing you ever do." Harry's voice was flat and hard as he glared back at the Malfoy man. "I still owe you for the last one."

"Yes, yes, poor you, you had your entire body flushed in less than an hour instead of doing it for weeks the bloody muggle way, Boo hoo." Draco drawled back before shaking his head and glancing at George. "I swear, I have no idea how you Weasleys managed to put up with the ungrateful sod for so long."

"Well, generally he's a bit more amiable with us." George paused a moment as he took the time to actually study Harry before slowly shaking his head. "So, I guess this is why you haven't been returning my owls?"

"Sorry, but no offense… I wasn't really too terribly interested in talking to anyone named Weasley except for Ron and Hermione for a while there." Harry shrugged his shoulders just a bit unapologetically. "As that always seemed to fall through, I never really looked past it, or past the bottle."

"Right. I still can't believe you can't get them to at least have lunch with you." Draco muttered incredulously before glancing towards a suddenly stunned looking Angelina. "What?"

"It just hit me… I'm sitting here, having a civil conversation with you. Draco Malfoy." The dark skinned woman slowly shook her head and glanced over at her husband. "You didn't slip another one of your concoctions did you?"

"Not unless I slipped one to myself as well." George agreed with a nod before shifting uneasily as he looked towards Harry. "Though, if you need a roof over your head mate, you know you're always welcome."

"What, and abandon the constant humiliation and belittling destruction of the very foundations of my world view?" Harry countered with the sarcasm dripping off his lips before shaking his head slightly and sighing. "No. I'm good. If nothing else, it's not boring. And amazingly enough, Lucius has actually learned how to keep his mouth shut and act like he has a brain."

"Really?" George paused a moment as he glanced over at Draco for a moment before pursing his lips. "Hmmm… So, Harry, would you say he's a decent bloke now then?"

"Bloody hell no!" Harry shook his head as his face twisted in disgust. "Lucius Malfoy is scum and always will be. He's too bloody set in his ways to be anything but. I only wish I could have thought of way to have the blighter thrown in Azkaban years ago."

"No, Potter, why don't you tell us how you really feel." The glacial acid dripped off Draco's lips as the man glared back at his companion with an angry venom he hadn't felt in years.

"What? You expected me to say otherwise? Your father tried to kill me, my friends, and if he had his way, would see myself and every other half blood and muggleborn killed if he had his way." Harry shook his head and glared back at Draco. "And you bloody well know it."

Draco's anger stood there for a moment, glaring back at Harry in a quiet sullen manner so very much like he had as children, before slumping just a bit with a quiet nod of acknowledgement. "What do you expect me to say, Harry? He's still my father. The father that was always there for me, loved me, cared for me. He might be a monster to you, but he was always just Father to me."

"I mainly do it to piss you off honestly," Harry admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he ignored the incredulous looks from the Weasleys. "What? You expected me to still be good ickle Harry-kins? I've spent the last few years pissing people off to get them to leave me alone. Draco's just a bloody masochist and doesn't like to take a hint."

"Of course I take the hint." Draco took a moment, blandly glancing over his nails before looking up and smirking towards the suddenly apprehensive looking George. "I just ignore it so I can turn around and do this…" His hand rose and he simply gestured towards Harry. "See? This is what you Weasleys did to him."

"Hey! I wasn't involved in that!" George immediately protested as he lifted his hands up defensively. "I actually tried to keep up with him."

"And I'm just a Weasley by marriage, I wasn't even involved in this bloody mess." Angelina muttered slightly under her breath before pinching at her nose. "Though, if I ever get my hands on those two…"

"Do recall, Gran-Hermione is a Weasley, just by marriage." Draco pointed out with a smug little drawl of his voice.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much." Harry noted blandly as he lightly shook his head and sighed softly. "Then again, I suppose it is expected… You ARE a Malfoy after all."

"So wonderful of you to notice." Draco answered back as he let his smirk lightly curl up across his lips. "And really, you aren't the one that had to endure bearing the brunt of a certain pair of Weasley's boorish attempts at humor."

"Hey now, we did more than attempt, thank you very much!" George protested as he gave a mild glare at Draco. "Besides, who're the ones that started up their own successful business that has successfully driven out the competition?"

"That does remind me, however did the two of you manage to fund this little enterprise, anyway?" Draco spoke up with a curious glance around the backroom's accommodations. "I mean, honestly, you'd have needed…"

"What, you thought they made me a partner just because they liked me so much?" Harry answered as he smirked back at the blond man. "Really, Draco, I'm surprised at you. What DID you think I did with the Tri-Wizard money?"

Draco paused a moment, his mouth hanging open for a moment as he considered a proper response before staring at Harry with an unreadable expression. "I didn't think you were quite that business savvy back then."

"I wasn't," Harry agreed with a shrug and a bemused grin. "I was hurting, tired, afraid… and with Voldemort back, I figured the world could use a bit of extra laughter."

"You have the devil's own luck, Harry." Draco proclaimed with a sour twist of his lips. "The Devil's own."

"After the life I've had?"

"Hence why I say the Devil's own." Draco countered with a smug little smirk on his lips.

"Right, whatever was I thinking?" Harry shook his head slowly before sighing as he glanced around. "So, after all this, Draco has decided to impress upon me that my understanding of society tends to have gaping, and rather bothersome holes in its foundation…"

"He didn't even know what libel and slander were." Draco confirmed with a sad nod of his head. "And thanks to the dearly departed Dumbledore… Well, you remember the year of Umbridge and Fudge."

George winced slightly in recollection and nodded his head as he glanced back over at Harry. "Which lead you to not understand why Fudge and the Prophet were getting away with everything."

"Actually, it lead me to not understanding that they weren't _SUPPOSED_ to get away with it." Harry countered with a sour twist of his lips and a shake of his head. "Of course, that then gets me wondering about what else I probably missed out on, growing up with the Dursleys and what not."

"Probably a great deal." There was a ready agreement in Draco's voice as he settled back into his seat and smiled back at Harry. "And I look forward to the private chuckles I'll get from finding out just how delightfully ignorant you truly are."

"Then I'm sure you'll find out that despite the fact that they might be rusty from alcohol, my dueling skills are still more than enough to completely destroy you." After a moment' s pause, Harry turned his head and glanced towards George. "Is it still legal to challenge someone to a duel in the Wizarding World?"

"Why're you asking him?" Draco sounded almost hurt as he glowered at Harry from his seat.

"Because, he has no reason to tell me no, just for reasons of self preservation." Harry shot back with a chuckling little smirk before glancing at George. "Well?"

"Well, that's a bit of a sticky wicket that is," George responded hedgingly as he shot a pleading looking towards his wife.

Rolling her eyes slightly Angelina patted her husband lightly on the arm before turning to face Harry. "What he means, is he has no clue, because he wasn't raised with most of the old pureblood traditions, so he never had to keep up with what you still can and cannot do."

"So… I have to ask _Malfoy_ here and trust that he'll give me an honest answer?" Harry's incredulity was thick on his voice as he stared back at the woman.

"Hardly." The word wiped the momentary smugness from Draco's face as Angelina cut in with a bemused smirk. "Just because George wasn't, doesn't mean _I _wasn't."

"Curses, I forgot about the wench." Draco deadpanned as he slowly shook his head and chuckled again. "As I'm sure she'll confirm, official duels have fallen out of favor. While not exactly illegal, they are a bit frowned upon."

"The Wench acknowledges the truthfulness of the Ferret's statement." Angelina answered back before lightly shaking her head and glancing at Harry. "Merlin, Potter. How in the bloody hell do you manage to keep getting yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"I'd say it's an acquired skill, but… let's be honest. It's pure, natural born talent." Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly as he glanced back at his former teammate and former team captain. "So, any ideas on what other basics I might've buggered up that keeps me from _EVER_ catching your brother and sister-in-law, George?"

"Well, have you ever tried setting up a time to meet up in advance to see when their schedule is clear?" Angelina offered up with a curious quirk of her brow.

"… Hermione, with a clear schedule?" Harry paused a moment as he seemed to struggle visibly to wrap his head around the concept with exaggerated concentration. "Is that… even possible?"

"You're Harry bloody Potter, of course it's possible." Draco drawled in amusement as he glanced over Harry with half lidded eyes. "Don't you know you live on the impossible and the insane?"

"No, not particularly." Harry shrugged his shoulders just a bit and glanced off into the distance. "I just… Never used to have to set up appointments, clear time for friends, you know? We'd just… well…" As his voice trailed off, another helpless shrug rippled across his shoulders as he glanced over at the three around him.

"Well, it is generally a part of growing up…" Angelina answered hedgingly as she glanced uncertainly over at her husband. "People do tend to get busy with work and everything…"

"Harry… how many times have you tried to have lunch or something with them?" George put forth very, very carefully as he studied the man in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Um… Hell if I know." Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Just the last time I saw them outside of the floo or running into them by chance? Years I think?"

"You think?" Draco cut in as he arched a brow at the man.

"A lot of the last three years is one massive blur of the alcoholic kind."

"Ah, right. " Draco nodded his head carefully before arching a brow towards George. "So, are you going to hit me again if I make a rather disparaging remark about your younger brother?"

"Harry, in all that time that you've tried to get in touch with them... They never once cleared their schedule to have even lunch with you?" George put forth very, very carefully as he ignored Draco's question for the moment. "Not even Ron?"

"Ron would always check with Hermione," Harry answered back with a slow rolling shrug of his shoulders. "Hermione would always say they just had too much to do."

"I… see." George turned his head, glancing at Draco for a long, steady moment before turning back at Harry before he buried his face in his hands.

"There, there, dear. It's not the end of the world." Angelina offered consolingly as she lightly rubbed at her husband's back. "I mean, so what if your brother and his wife are being unmitigatingly thick headed dunces… Just means that Ron wore off on Hermione."

"Ha!" Draco snorted loudly as he shook his head and glanced at the two. "Please! This is pure Granger! Weasley was always a dunderhead, but he'd drop anything for an excuse to have fun instead of doing work."

George cringed lightly from where he sat, a strangling whimper escaping his form before he shifted and turned his head, suddenly burying his face in his wife's chest. For a moment, Angelina just let him, apparently stunned in surprise, before a moment later, she frowned and firmly pushed him off. "Right, that's enough of that."

"Don't you want to comfort your poor, poor miserable husband?" George looked up pleadingly at his wife before he gestured towards Draco. "I've just found myself agreeing with a Malfoy! More than just once!"

"Yes, it's a frightening, frightening thing, isn't it?" Harry agreed with a knowing nod of his head as he lightly reached up and patted George on the shoulder. "Don't worry, eventually you'll come to the same, simple realization I did."

"That being?" Draco asked with a flash of curiosity in his eyes.

"The world is completely and utterly nutters, so there's no point in trying to make sense of it all."

"Well, that was a given." The youngest of the Malfoys shook his head before glancing around. "Isn't it about tea time though?"

As the Weasleys stared incredulously at the man, he shrugged his shoulders in response. "What? We aren't savages after all."

-o-o-o-

"So, what's with the sudden and secretive meeting, George?" Bill Weasley looked questioningly across the table with his wife at his side. "You were more than a little bit cryptic with it."

"Oui, you said there was something wrong with 'Arry?" There was a trace of worry in Fleur Weasley's voice as her accent unconsciously thickened in answer to her emotions.

"Was being the operative word." Angelina muttered slightly and shook her head before wincing slightly from the look her husband threw her. "What? I'm just saying…"

"He told himself, he's getting better, not that he was there yet." George corrected as he gave her a slight glare before turning towards his oldest brother. "We're here to talk about Harry, and the monumental buggery our younger siblings have put him in."

Bill blinked, then blinked again as he stared at his younger brother for a moment, before carefully mentally reviewing his words. "Well, I think we all know where Ginerva went off the rails, but what did Ron do? Well, beyond being his usual self?"

"After things between Harry and our dear sister went south, where do you think he turned to for support?" George answered back as he just gave his brother a long, knowing look.

"Well, Ron and Hermione of course." The answer came as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as he arched a brow back at the man. "I know he got a little distant while he was trying to make things work with her, but still…"

"Yes, well apparently it was more than a little distant." George grumbled slightly and slowly shook his head with a slow drawn out sigh. "As from what I'm guessing, they haven't been able to find the time to drop things from their schedule enough to have even lunch with him once in the last three years."

"… WHAT?" The outraged screech that left Fleur's lips made the other three Weasleys wince visibly as the sound drilled into their ears. "How could zey…! Oooooh! I…"

"Easy, love, easy." Bill carefully rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, pulling her lightly back down into her chair. "No need to go wrathful veela just yet."

"Weeeeeeeell…" Angelina drawled out carefully as she interrupted Bill's attempts to calm his wife down. "There is the other matter of just what Harry was doing in those three years..."

"Angelina, love... Need I remind you that we don't need to have a fire sale?" George cut in, with a strained tone of voice that immediately made Bill frown.

"That bad?" Bill paused a moment as he looked from his wife to his brother. "Um... should I ask my beautiful, talented, understanding, wonderful wife to wait outside?"

"Non, Bill, you should NOT." Fleur growled back as she turned her head and locked her eyes with Angelina. "And what, 'as 'Arry been doing in those years?"

"You know George, maybe inviting your brother's wife wasn't a good idea." Angelina carefully admitted as she didn't quite answer the woman's penetrating question.

"I didn't," George countered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I just invited my brother. He brought her with him."

"Ah, right, gotcha." Angelina nodded her head slightly before glancing at her husband. "So, that mean we're going to lay the blame for her finding out on him?"

"Indubitably." George agreed with a quick agreeable nod of his head as he paused just before he sent the woman a quick grin. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"Yes, because Alicia and Katie got me drunk enough to say yes when you asked." The casual dismissal of her answer caused the irate Fleur to blink slightly as she struggled to maintain her ire while following the husband and wife's conversation. "I mean, really, if I had known it would have been this much trouble, I would have just blackmailed Katie into it."

"Really, is being my wife such a terrible, horrible thing?" George almost seemed to sniffle back at the woman, his warm brown eyes seeming to tear up slightly.

"Yes." There was a moment's pause, and a careful consideration before she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Fortunately for you, I seem to be a masochist."

"Are you two done yet?" Fleur finally managed as she glowered in a much calmer voice.

"Well, normally we keep going for a bit until we end up ripping each other's clothes off and going at it like rabbits, but I don't think you want to see that." George noted with a casual nod of his head.

"Merlin knows I have a hard enough time getting over the sight myself." Angelina chimed in with an innocent smile on her lips as she threw her husband a wink.

"Alas, she only loves me for my mind." The younger of the two present Weasley brothers seemed to pout before looking over at Bill. "Why can't I have gotten a wife like yours, who loves my rugged good looks?"

"Because she can't love what you don't have." Bill answered flatly as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Now, Harry?"

"Ah, right, Harry." George reluctantly nodded his head before glancing over at his wife. "So, m' loveliest of lovelies... How would you put it?"

"He was apparently a drunken wastrel until Draco Malfoy of all people came across him and forced him to sober up." She paused a moment, letting her words sink in, before continuing without skipping a beat. "No, I'm not joking, I'm not kidding and it's NOT funny."

"I would hope not, otherwise I'd be questioning why I married you, woman." George agreed before turning his head back to his brother and sister-in-law and wincing at their expressions.

"So... Not only was did 'Arry 'ave 'is good nature taking advantage of by zat... sister of yours." Her accent slipping even further, Fleur reached over and took up a cup of previously ignored tea and carefully brought it up to her lips and took a slow, calming sip. "But, 'e was forgotten by 'is oldest friends?"

"Well, not exactly, forgotten, per say." George quickly spoke up as he held his hands up placatingly. "Really, Fleur, remember how many people have benefited from Ron and Hermione's work?"

"And they really have been doing a good job." Angelina added quickly as she came to her husband's defense. "It's just they've put so much time and energy into it, and they'd already gotten so deep into things by the time things with Ginny finally ended that well..."

"Hermione had gotten into her little schedule." George picked up where his wife had left off and cut off any response from his brother and sister-in-law. "Dug in tight, and gotten nice and comfortable. With Harry, being Harry and just asking now and again if they were free for lunch."

"From there, things kind of just snowballed apparently." Angelina finished with a helpless shrug of her shoulders.

"So... Harry, being Harry ended up crashing, burning and guttering out. Hermione was Hermione, and I think we all know what that means. And Ron... was Ron." Bill observed without an ounce of accusation in his voice as he studied his sibling with a careful nod. "All things considered, from what I know of his childhood, not unexpected. More of a miracle he lasted as long as he did."

"What about 'is child'ood?" There was a note of wary confusion in Fleur's voice as she glanced between the other three with a growing air of apprehension.

"Oh boy, nobody told her?" Angelina stared for a moment at the blonde woman, before giving a shake of her head and glancing at Bill. "She's your wife."

"Harry was raised by his muggle relatives." George put in with a wince and a shrug. "They didn't like magic, ergo, Harry didn't have the best home life."

"Weren't you the one that told me you used Dad's car to pull the iron bars off his window second year to get him out of there?" Bill noted as again he reached out and placed a comforting, and if need be, restraining hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"That was Fred actually." George offered up a strained smile for a moment, before lightly shaking his head as he leaned back. "But, yeah... He never complained. Like you said. Harry is Harry. Which means you have a better chance of making a dementor smile than getting him to open up if he doesn't want to."

"So, skipping through what's probably a massive blur of less than pleasant times for Harry, what happened that got Draco _MALFOY_ of all people involved?" Bill asked curiously as unconsciously his hand reached up and traced over the faded scars on his face.

"Malfoy found him." Angelina answered as George settled into a petulant glower at the words. "And apparently, in the time since the final battle he turned into a real person. Complete with real emotions, feelings of honor and obligation, and got his head jerked out of his ass."

"Yes, he was actually... almost, almost pleasant to talk to." The note of distaste was evident on his voice as George responded, his arms crossed about his chest. "And it gets worse... Harry's living at Malfoy Manor now."

"WHAT?" The elder Weasley couple almost screamed in unison as they stood up, their eyes locked onto the other couple, and suddenly George and Angelina shrunk back as the witty and charming Bill and Fleur seemed to melt into a pair of angered predators.

"You know, wife of mine, I come to a sudden deep and disturbing realization." George noted as he stared in no small bit of awe and fear at the other couple.

"That being?" Angelina managed with wide shocked eyes.

"There are some people out there that are almost as scary pissed off as Harry is."

"Agreed."

-o-o-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Draco, Harry." Astoria stated with an overly sweet tone that immediately set both men on alert.

"No." Harry's voice shot up first, before anything else could be said, as he didn't even bother to look at the woman.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Astoria pouted softly as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared playfully at the man.

"Yes, but unlike Draco, I have no need to constantly surrender to your whims and fancies." Harry answered back as he lightly flipped a page in the book he was reading. "So, it allows me to head off your little schemes before you even get started on them."

"I do not do little schemes." Astoria almost looked insulted as she glared at the man, her arms crossed about her chest before she pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I just wanted to show you two the list of names that have been invited to the wedding."

"… Oh, dear." Draco murmured as he stared fearfully at his fiancé. "Please tell me you didn't do something… rash, my dear."

"Would I do that?"

Harry wordlessly snatched the list out of the woman's hands before carefully studying its contents for a silent moment before he would wordlessly pass it over to Draco. "Based on this? Yes, I'd say rather conclusively that you have. Makes me glad I'm not invited."

"Oh, here you go." Astoria responded easily as she handed him a letter. "I just wanted to make certain you got yours, so there wouldn't be any claims of it getting lost."

Wordlessly, his wand snapped out and a silent incendio lit up the envelop in a sudden flash of greedy flames as Harry's voice deadpanned. "Oops."

"That's fine." Astoria shrugged slightly before pulling out several more letters. "I came prepared for such accidents."

"Really now?" Harry asked almost curiously as he let his wand dance around his fingers. "Why, funny that, I'm feeling very, very accident prone right now."

"Would it be so horrible for you to come to our wedding?" Astoria asked in a slightly pleading tone as she batted her lashes at the man.

"You don't JUST want me to come to your wedding." Harry countered back as he glanced over at Draco before shaking his head. "Your fiancé is even more nutters than you are."

"As there is no safe answer for that, I will simply remain silent on the issue." Was Draco's only response on the matter as he carefully shook his head with a soft, long suffering sigh. "Besides, I still have to try and bloody well track down Blaise where ever the man's hiding to be my best man."

"Hiding?" There was a note of curiosity in Harry's voice as he pointedly ignored the letters still in Astoria's hands. "Well, I know that being your best man isn't exactly a prize..."

"Hmph." Draco shook his head a moment before grunting just slightly. "No. Blaise is off on one of his little ventures. He probably won't be reachable for several months more."

"Ventures?" There was a note of speculative implication rippling through Harry's voice as he calmly let a single brow rise up.

"Yes, ventures." Draco agreed, ignoring the subtle expanse of possibilities the tone implied. "Blaise… After all was said and done? Blaise discovered that he his ambitions ran a bit different than those typical of our house." A sudden twitch of his lips turned into a smirk as he studied Harry a moment. "In fact, they've grown almost Gryffindorish as it were."

"What, is he Indiana Jones, the Slytherin?" Harry's lips quirked up, and grew into a smirk at the look of utter confusion written on Draco and Astoria's faces. "Ah, how easy it is to forget that I'm surrounded by ignorant purebloods, when you act so much like a reasonable, intelligent being."

"Ignorant purebloods?" A cant of his head, as Draco studied Harry a moment before lightly glancing towards his nails. "My, is that anything like ignorant muggleborns or muggle-raised?"

"Just on the opposite end of the spectrum." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before frowning just a bit as he lightly tapped his lower lip slightly. "I think the only ones who would be actually able to function fully in both societies are half bloods with a muggleborn and a pureblood for parents, amusingly enough."

"Yes, I'm sure." Draco drawled out with a slight roll of his eyes and a shrug of his shoulders. "Or at least someone in their lives to properly educate them."

"Right." Harry agreed with a slight nod of his head before thinking again. "Anyway, Indiana Jones is a muggle movie character. An archeologist that goes around recovering forgotten and lost treasures and artifacts, generally getting into a rather amusing amount of trouble along the way."

"So, wouldn't that be a muggle version of _you_?" Astoria commented with a slight little smile of amusement on her lips.

"Possibly." A hedging agreement as he lightly pursed his lips. "Or, more accurately, how I used to be. But, even then, he was far more interested in finding things for reasons that were in a way, more selfish and more selfless than my own."

"Of course." Draco nodded his head once more before lightly glancing from his fiancé to the man once more. "So, how much longer are you going to be so bloody stubborn about the wedding invitation?"

"Oh, at least another twenty minutes." Harry dismissively waved his hand as he lightly turned his head and glanced out the sun lit window.

"And how long until you agree to be best man if I can't find Blaise in time?" Draco asked the question with a completely straight face.

"Depends, do you happen to know the time and date of when Hell's going to freeze over?"

"Why, I thought Hell was already frozen over?" Astoria asked with a sweet innocence in her voice. "After all, you've been sitting here, having a completely civil conversation with my fiancé, all without throwing insults and/or hexes at one another."

"She's right. We've obviously been going about this entirely wrong." Harry noted with a completely feral grin on his lips as he simply smiled at Draco. "Shall we settle this with wands then, hmm?"

"Really, Harry, when did this turn into a pissing contest? Must you be so vulgar in front of my fiancé?" The slight sneering disdain in the man's voice was completely ruined by the amused twinkling in his silver grey eyes.

"Why, Draco… Whenever did it stop being a pissing contest between the two of us?" Harry rolled his eyes with a slight rolling chuckle before shaking his head. "Why would you even WANT me to be your best man?"

"The look on the Weasley's face when they see it?" Draco offered with a slight smirk on his lips. "I mean… really, I thought you appreciated a good prank?"

A sigh of audible relief left Harry's lips as he sank gratefully back into his seat. "Oh, thank Merlin. I thought it was something downright frightening like you suddenly LIKING me or something equally ridiculous like it."

"Mmm, don't I?" Draco paused a moment, as if deep in thought. "Well, admittedly you are an ill-mannered cad…"

"Thank you, I worked hard to cultivate that image." Harry agreed with a sage nod of his head as he interrupted Draco's response. "You'd be amazed at how much it helps me to chase off gold diggers and fan girls."

"Oh, I'll most assuredly believe that." Astoria cut in with an amused glint in her eyes. "Well, except for my sister. With her, you stung her pride enough to make her work even harder."

"Never let it be said I didn't appreciate the value of hard work." A teasing twinkling shone in Harry's eyes as he grinned back at the pair.

"Merlin." Draco palmed his face as he rubbed his temples together before glancing at his fiancé. "If what you want ever comes to pass, you're on the couch for a bloody week."

"No, I'm not," Astoria responded almost indulgently at her fiancé as she lightly patted his arm.

"Oh, you're not?" Draco countered challengingly as she smiled lightly back at him.

"Indeed." She agreed with another of those slight, almost condescending nods as she lightly brushed her fingers along the man's arm. "For one, that would be horribly uncomfortable…"

"Hence part of the nature of its appeal as a punishment."

"Two, you would be left horribly alone in that big, cold bed." She finished with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"That's what warming charms are for." There was a note of challenging in Draco's voice as he met her eyes unflinching.

"Mmm, I suppose." Astoria agreed with slow little motion of her finger, trailing down her throat and slowly curling onto her chest. "But, then I'll be aaaaaall alone.. and I'll have to do something to keep myself.. occupied. Would you really want to me to be mmm… all alone for that, my dear, dear Draco?"

As Astoria lightly wetted her lips at that last breath, her voice taking on a heavy innuendo as she slowly leaned in closer, it was Harry who spoke up for the visibly faltering Draco. "That's what scrying charms are for."

The lecherous roll of his words snapped the magicless spell Astoria had been weaving over Draco, as the man, immediately stiffened, almost glaring towards Harry for the implied action, before slowly refocusing himself as he nodded speculatively. "Yes… that WOULD be a good use of a scrying spell."

"I'd put up a ward." Astoria cut in quickly as she glared at Harry now.

"So you say, but, lovely thing about the wards here, if they aren't keyed to the center stone? They won't work." Draco paused a moment, before lightly glancing at his nails. "And even then… Well, I can always just override it."

"… Suddenly you're a very, very bad influence on my fiancé, Harry." Astoria bristled slightly as she turned her head and merely glared a tight, annoyed glare at the man.

"Who, me?" Harry chuckled softly and lightly shook his head. "A bad influence on _Draco_ of all people? Really, my dear, if anything, he's a horrible, horrible influence on me."

"Um, Master Draco, sir?" A timid little voice spoke up, as a house elf popped into existence, nervously wringing its hands. "There is being some people on the Floo, they is demanding to speak with you and Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

"Ah, time to face the music already?" Harry noted with a wry shake of his head as he lightly stood up and stretched out. "Well, shall we then? Onwards now, my dear friend, of we go to face hellfire and brimstone."

"'Dear friend?'" Draco repeated with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"It sounds better than 'only recently bearable former prat whom I often felt the urge to throttle, but now don't.'" He paused there, before glancing at Draco. "Well, it could just be me though."

"And you're going to leave me here, to ponder, which of you is the worst influence on the other, aren't you." Astoria noted in a way that wasn't even a question as she sighed slightly. "Will you at least consider thinking about being back up best man?"

"I'll think about it." Harry answered without commitment as he smirked at Draco. "Shall we then?"

"Right, sure…" Draco shook his head and smirked slightly as he eyed the man. "You're going to be the death of me, one of these days, Scarhead."

"But it will be a grand death, that they'll speak of for generations, Ferret." Harry countered with a knowing nod.

"Maybe." Draco admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd still rather not die anytime soon all the same."

"Death, is but the next great adventure, Draco." Harry laughed as he shook his head, fingers lightly brushing through his hair. "And there are far, far worse things than dying."

-o-o-o-

"'Arry James Potter!" The feminine outrage on the voice brought a nostalgic smile to Harry's lips, before the French accent attached to it registered and he arched a brow

"Fleur Delacour-Weasley." He answered back, before pausing slightly and shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, don't know your middle name so I have to stick with that. What can I do for you?"

"Err, sorry about that, Harry." Bill Weasley cut in as he smiled slightly at the man through the floo. "You know how Fleur gets."

"Mhm, still up to snuff with your flame retarding spells?" Harry agreed with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"'Ush, you!" Fleur offered back as she gave a milder glare back at Harry, though tinged with the slightest of blushes visible through the flames. "You 'ave some explaining to do!"

"Really?" Harry turned his head to Draco as he let the pause of silence fill the air. "Have I done something that isn't self explanatory lately?"

"Lately?" Draco paused a moment, lightly rubbing his chin. "Well, that depends on your definition of lately and who's paying attention."

"Ah, true enough, I suppose." Harry agreed before glancing back at the floo and the flustered Frenchwoman. "So, Fleur, what is it you think I have some explaining to do."

"We talked to George and Angelina." Bill cut in again as he could be seen putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "And I'm going to have to agree with my wife, in that I'd rather like an explanation."

"Ah." Harry paused and frowned slightly before gesturing towards Draco. "Minion, make a note that I need to deal with those pesky blabber mouths."

"Minion?" Draco actually looked offended as he glared slightly back at the man. "I'll have you know that it's right hand man at the very least, if not partner! Who do you think I am?"

"A Malfoy?" Harry put forth evenly as he arched a brow. "You do have a sordid history of minioning after all."

"That was my father." Draco answered back stiffly as he almost sneered back at Harry. "And he at least rose to right hand man."

"And then lost it miserably because he got beat up by a bunch of school children." Harry pointed out with a nod of his head.

"He still made it to right hand man." Draco argued stubbornly.

"Fine, fine." Harry rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the Floo. "The things I have to do to…"

"… Have you completely gone round the bend?" Bill asked with a bewildered stare. "I mean, I know George told us some pretty unbelievable things but…"

"Actually, this is him on the mend." Draco answered before Harry could finish opening his mouth to respond. "He was even more unpleasant to deal with back then."

"That… is disturbing." Bill noted with a slow shudder.

"If you are all through ignoring moi?" Fleur cut in with an icy glare leveled from her husband to those across from her in the Floo.

"Fleur, how could you ever accuse me of ignoring you!" Harry splayed his fingers wide across his chest as he mimed being struck. "Oh, the bitter agony! To be struck so!"

"I do not remember 'Arry being so flamboyant, do you?" Fleur turned her head and stared at where her husband looked amused in spite of himself.

"Well, I wasn't until I learned how well it works with bitter sarcasm to piss most people off enough to leave me the fuck alone." Was his response as he lightly shook his head and rolled his eyes as he moved over to flop down in one of the thick, comfortable chairs nearby. "Are you going to stand there staring, or are you going to come on through already?"

"No, I don't mind you inviting people into my home, Harry. Go ahead, you don't even need so much as a 'by your leave!' Draco muttered slightly before gesturing with his wand and grumbling sourly as he stalked to a chair opposite Harry's own.

"So glad you agree, old bean." Harry cheerfully shot back even as he watched how one of the Weasley couples walked through. "Lo again!"

"'Arry… Must you act like such a… a… lout?" Fleur demanded even as she somehow, someway managed to daintily stomp her foot.

"Probably not, but it's gotten to be a bit of a habit." Harry agreed back with the woman before chuckling softly. "So, how've you doing, and how're the kids? Beyond your daughter giving myself and Draco plenty of ammunition to use against Teddy when he's old enough to realize that girls aren't so icky?"

"Well, my cousin does need to pay for siding with you over his family." Draco spoke up from his seat with a sage nod of his head.

"I'm his god father, not some estranged and most likely deranged second cousin he just met." Harry shot back before smirking softly. "Besides, he's seen me in action. He's smarter than you think."

"I've seen you in action too." Draco protested back as he lightly glared at the man.

"Yes, which says so very much about your level of intelligence, doesn't it?" Harry snickered just a bit before he turned and again faced the Weasleys. "So, what was it I did this time again?"

"George and Angelina talked?" Draco offered helpfully even as he continued to glare.

"Ah, right." A moment's pause and Harry brought his finger up to his lips, lightly tapping against the soft surface. "So, is this about the drinking, or the fact that I'm staying with him?" Thumb jerked towards Draco as he canted his head to the side and studied the slightly older couple.

"This, is about 'ow you didn't tell us anything!" Fleur was glaring again, managed to escape the bewildered, doe-eyed expression written across her face a moment earlier.

"Tell you anything?" Harry blinked before his expression grew just a hair cooler as his emerald eyes flashed. "And why, is it any business of yours that I should tell you anything?"

"Because we're your friends, or at least I thought we were." Bill countered as he gave the boy a long serious look. "And do you know how much of a heart attack we almost had when we found out you were staying here? Don't you remember that you came to Shell Cottage after the LAST time you had a… 'visit' to Malfoy Manor?"

"And, I would like to point out, I didn't tell anyone." Harry shook his head and glared slightly, his look flicking towards Draco for a moment and intensifying as it found the blond man. "Besides, my friends had moved on with their lives to the point where they didn't have time for me. And if Ron and Hermione didn't have time for me anymore, how am I to think anyone else did? After all, you two were starting up your own family."

"Harry…" Bill reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Despite things with Ginny, you're still practically family. I thought we made that clear?"

"Ron and Hermione said the same thing." Harry answered back as a flash of… something washed across his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders. "Look at how things went with them."

"Oh, believe me, I plan to have words with them." Bill agreed with a dangerous glint in his eyes as his fingers clenched back into his palms.

"We will 'ave words with them." Fleur corrected was her own eyes flashed just as dangerously.

"Why bother?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as his lips twisted slightly into a look of distaste. "Just life. They moved on. I didn't want to be part of the revolution, so I got left behind." He paused and then let a bitter chuckle pass his lips. "Since I wanted the quite, normal life… And they decided to change the world…"

There was a moment of silence as he pursed his lips, before slowly shaking his head. "I changed the world once… Well, I changed the one as far as Britain's wizards are concerned. That's enough for me."

"Well, let's be honest, the Ministry needs to be changed." Draco spoke up with a mild tone as he glanced at his nails. "And they ARE doing the right thing… But, as always, she just doesn't understand how to go about things."

"She's Hermione." Harry's two words seemed to be the only response he was going to give as he glanced towards Draco for a moment, nodding his head in slight acknowledgement before turning back towards a confused looking Bill.

"When did Malfoy turn himself into an intelligent, decent person?" Bill asked curiously as he paused then glanced around. "I'm not going to see his father suddenly walking in from his work at a Muggle orphanage, am I?"

Harry paused a moment, as the gears began to slowly grind in his head, before a slow, vicious grin suddenly blossomed across his face as he turned his head. "Say, Draco…"

"No." The response was swift and to the point as Draco's eyes flashed at the boy. "Just, no. You know as well as I do that he'd snap, and then I'd have what little credibility I'm building back up with our family name utterly and completely ruined."

"Ruin a man's dreams of petty and childish revenge, why don't you?" Harry grumbled but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Fine."

"So glad you agree." Draco rolled his eyes a bit before addressing Bill. "And as to your question… as I told Harry. I'm getting married, it was time for me to grow up and be a man. Unfortunately, after I stumbled across him, drunk, smelling like a sewer and my newly grown conscience threw a tantrum. That, plus I forgot just how bloody complicated he makes life and…"

"Yes, yes. As you can see, there's still plenty of recognizable Ferret in him." Draco glared as Harry flippantly cut him off. "New packaging, new flavor, same whiny ponce deep down."

"Why are you being such a… cad, 'Arry?" Fleur asked with delicateness as she eyed the man. "When last we met, you were such a sweet man…"

"Got tired of people always wanting to get close to the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' so I found out that being a sarcastic, flippant arse works wonders in making them leave me alone." He smiled almost nostalgically as he grinned slightly. "You'd be amazed at how creative you can get when you're doing your best to piss a woman off without using a single inappropriate word in front of your godson."

"You do have a talent for infuriation." Draco agreed with a nod of his head before shaking his head. "And before you ask… He was spending his sober moments arguing with Andromeda. She might not always act it, but she is a Black, and she's got the tongue to prove it."

"Ah, sweet memories." Harry mused with a nostalgic nod of his head. "Get verbally reduced to little quivering bits then coming back for more. Eventually you learn to give as good as you get."

"And thus, is born the sarcastic wit and cutting banter of a man who enjoys making people squirm." Draco paused before muttering softly. "Now, if someone would PLEASE get him to stop flirting with my fiancé's sister?"

"But, Greengrass blushes so damned cutely!" Harry protested with that smug smirk written across his lips as his eyes danced in amusement. "Besides, you know you love watching her being so damned clueless to her sister and mother's machinations."

"Machinations?" Fleur just arched a brow at Harry, though the curiosity shone past the cool exterior.

"They're trying to get us together." Harry answered with an oh so amused snicker. "I play along because when she isn't being an idiot, Daphne's amusing."

"An idiot? Daphne Greengrass?" Draco paused and eyed the man speculatively. "Are we talking about the same Daphne Greengrass?"

"You mean the Daphne Greengrass who has NO clue what her mother and sister are plotting?" Harry countered with a bemused smirk.

Draco immediately winced and nodded his head slightly. "I suppose everyone has their blind spots."

"And they weren't exactly being subtle." Harry continued with a slowly growing smirk on his lips before shaking his head. "Any way you were saying?"

"I was more curious at your use of such a word with so many syllables." Fleur noted calmly even as her lips lightly tugged at their corners.

"Ah, suddenly I remember why Bill grabbed you as quick as he did." Harry noted with a sage nod of his head before glancing at Bill. "The brain to go with the body, eh?"

"You think I'd have settled down for just any witch?" Bill shot back with a slight chuckle of amusement. "Even a quarter-veela one?"

"Settle down? Oh no… of course, I do wonder how many of those stories you told at Ron's bachelor party…" Hary asked with an innocent speculation flashing across his eyes.

"Stories?" Fleur asked, her brow arched delicately as she regarded her husband.

"Harry..." Bill twitched slightly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he regarded the boy.

"Now, that does sound intriguing…" Draco paused a moment, before glancing at Harry. "I don't suppose I can talk you into…?"

"Sorry, Draco, you're just not my type. Besides, what would Astoria say, you leaving me for her?" Harry stated with a completely straight face."

"Berk. I was referring to throwing a bachelor party." Draco growled slightly as he glared back at the man.

"What about one? You don't expect ME to throw you one, do you?" Harry smirked back at Draco before turning his head to Fleur. "Oh yes, _stories_. You know, the type that if a man tells when his wife can hear them, he's lucky to be off the couch in a decade?"

"Ah, _those_ stories." Fleur agreed with a nod of her head before turning her attention to Bill in an expression that told the man that they _would_ be talking about that in the future.

"Well, he did make sure he was out of your range of hearing when he told them." Harry pointed out with a bemused look curling over his lips. "And to be fair, he was telling Ron about all the things he gave up when he got married, and how he didn't miss them in the least."

Left unsaid was the raunchy joke that Bill had made shortly thereafter that had completely ruined the otherwise solemn testament to his marriage.

"Oh, Bill…" Eyes slightly misty Fleur regarded her husband with a smile as Bill could see the laughter in Harry's eyes as the younger man mouthed 'You're welcome' where Fleur couldn't see it.

"And again I'm reminded that you could have been a Slytherin." Draco muttered slightly as a slightly awed expression crossed his face as he looked at the older couple.

"Please, I would've eaten the rest of you alive." Harry waved his hand negligently and chuckled softly. "You DO remember my temper, don't you?"

"Right, because I haven't been on the receiving end of it on so many, many occasions."

"Just reminding you." Harry turned back towards the couple they'd been talking to. "So, was there anything else you wanted to berate me about?"

"Other than the fact that you didn't come to us?" Bill repeated his earlier sentiment even as he only managed a half hearted glare at the younger man.

"No offense, Bill… But we've never been that particularly close." Harry answered back as he slowly shook his head and sighed. "Plus… Ginny, Ron, Hermione… I really didn't want any more of that bloody drama."

"'Arry, you are family." Fleur declared firmly as she crossed her arms about her chest and lightly glared at the man. "No matter what, you are _family_."

"Tell that to…" Harry immediately began to counter back, before he was swiftly cut off by Fleur's sharp tongue.

"Non. I am no talkin about z'em." She waved her hand half negligently before keeping her eyes locked on the man as she reached out and jabbed his chest with a slender, elegant finger. "_You _are _family_. I am talking about you. Only you."

"Ow, you have really bony fingers, did you know that?" Harry grumbled slightly as he rubbed the spot she'd just finished poking. "I mean, seriously, they're like little sharp sticks…"

"You're telling me." Bill muttered quietly before shaking his head and discreetly taking a step out of his wife's poking range before she could retaliate.

"I will not be distracted! You are family!" Fleur declared again, before waggling her finger threateningly in his direction.

"I get it, I get it!" Harry raised his in surrender as he moved as if to fend off the fingers. "Just keep those little sticks you call fingers away!"

"I 'ave very pretty fingers, zank you!" Fleur huffed slightly as she glared mildly back at Harry.

"Doesn't mean they're not jabbing little sticks when you poke people with them." Harry shot back before wildly jumping back out of the way of her poking finger. "Oi! Stop that! I said I get it already!"

"You 'ad better, or I will give you such a poking!" Fleur declared with a firm fire in her eyes as she glared challengingly back at Harry.

"And suddenly, I'm very, very glad I stopped envying Bill years ago." Harry muttered softly as he eyed the blonde woman. "Still, not bad for a 'leetle boy', if you can't keep your hands off me, eh, Fleur?"

"Oooh, you!" The quick string of French had Bill blinking slightly as he struggled to keep up with the words flowing like lightning past his wife's lips.

"I'm guessing that it would be best if I didn't know what she just said?" Harry observed, a note of wry amusement in his tone as he let off a slow little chuckle.

"Harry, I think it be best if _I _didn't know what it was she just said." Bill countered as he shook his head and glanced at his wife for a long moment. "What little I _could_ understand… I'm starting to wonder if my wife is as innocent and sweet as she likes to pretend to be."

Harry and Fleur both looked back at the man incredulously before Harry finally spoke up. "…You're only just _now_ realizing this?"

"No." Bill admitted with a nod. "I realized it the first time she tried setting my Egyptian collection on fire."

"Ah knew zey 'ad flame retardin' spells on zem." Fleur huffed softly as she crossed her arms about her chest and continued to simply glare at her husband.

"Yes, but it still shattered the image of you being such a sweet, innocent woman." Bill agreed with a completely straight face.

"Right, before you three get any further." Draco cut in with a roll of his eyes. "Are you satisfied that Harry is properly regretful as to his actions?"

"Non."

"I'll defer to my wife on this." Bill answered as he chuckled just a bit.

"Yes." Harry argued back as he glanced at Draco. "I'm quite satisfied, personally."

"Wonderful." Draco answered sarcastically before glancing away from his former classmate. "Then, as the only person who's satisfaction doesn't matter is the only one satisfied, might I invite you to my wedding, where you may poke at him and ensure his regret to your heart's content?"

"You're an evil, evil bastard, Draco." Harry noted with a sour glare as he glanced at the man before turning his attention back to Bill and Fleur. "Now, surely you have no need to give into such a fiendish man's plots…"

"Need? Non." Fleur agreed with a nod of her head before turning back to Draco. "It does not 'owever, mean we will not go along with things when it suits us. We will be happy to attend."

"Wonderful." Draco agreed cheerfully with a quick nod of his head and an all too innocent smile on his face. "I don't suppose I could convince you to bring that delightful daughter of yours? My dear, dear cousin Teddy is sure to need some company."

"…" Harry stared at Draco for a moment, his eyes unreadable before he growled slowly. "Damn you, Draco."

"Why ever for?" Draco answered back with that same smile curled on his lips.

"You know I'll have to show up if she does, just so I can take pictures to use against Teddy later on."

"Really? Why the thought never even occurred to me!" Draco responded his eyes wide in a display of disbelief. "You mean you will?"

"I 'ave not even agreed to bring Victoire, remember?" Fleur cut in, even though her eyes were dancing with no small amount of mischief.

"Oh, lords." Bill muttered softly as he saw the look in his wife's eyes. "I suppose this means I'm going to need to break into the emergency fashion funds."

"Emergency fashion funds?" Harry asked with no slight amount of amusement in his eyes.

"They are a necessity." Draco spoke up before bringing all eyes onto him. "What? Please remember who my mother is."

"Oh, do I pity that boy when he's older…" Bill muttered softly under his breath as he slowly shook his head.

-o-o-o-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"… What the bloody hell is this?" Ron stared at the parchment in front of him and slowly read it over. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hmmm? What is it?" Hermione spoke up as she glanced up curiously from her writing.

"We've been invited to bloody Malfoy's wedding!" Without another word, he lifted up the parchment and handed it over to his wife, his eyes still visibly stunned.

"Really?" Hermione blinked slightly before glancing over time and date. "Well, we don't have any plans for then just yet…"

"… You cannot be serious." Ron stared back at Hermione, his eyes growing wider. "This is Malfoy we're talking about!"

"And yet, he invited us to his wedding." Hermione countered in a firmly reasonable tone. "Rather politely in fact. I know he was planning on inviting Harry."

"You aren't seriously considering…"

"It would be rude not to accept." Hermione cut in as she hummed softly before pulling out a small datebook and beginning to scribble away on the appropriate date. "You still have your dress robes and I can dust off one of my dresses."

"But, but, but… It's Draco!" Ron almost whined as he looked pleadingly at his wife. "Draco Malfoy! You remember, the berk that tried to get us expelled whenever he could?"

"Yes, and? Really, Ronald, this is hardly Hogwarts. You're both grown wizards." Huffing slightly, the woman glared lightly back at her husband her arms crossing about her chest. "There's no need to act like you're a firstie again."

"It's Malfoy." Ron shot back with a grimace as he crossed his own arms about his chest.

"And you're going to just let Harry show up there on his own?" Hermione countered back as she arched a brow upwards.

"… You don't even know if Harry's going to be there." Ron countered back as he glared at the woman.

"True, I suppose I could… well, no I can't… hmm… I'll send him an owl and see what he says." Hermione finally decided with a firm nod of her head before pulling out a blank sheet of parchment and beginning to write.

"If he's not going, there's no bloody way you're getting me there." Ron shot back as he lightly glared back at his wife.

"Fine." Hermione agreed, albeit grudgingly as she lightly nodded her head. "If Harry says he isn't going, then there's no reason for us to go either."

"Thank you." Ron nodded his head with a slight smirk, already confidant that he knew what the answer would be.

-o-o-o-

"I got a reply from Harry today." Hermione spoke up as she watched Ron walking into the room.

"About?" Ron blinked slightly as he looked at his wife.

"Malfoy's wedding?" The slight irritation in her voice made the man wince as he quickly nodded his head.

"Ah, right, well you know how I am with anything related to the Ferret." There was a slightly apologetic tone in his words as he shrugged his shoulders just a bit. "So, he told you he's not going, right?"

"On the contrary." Hermione shook her head as she lifted up the parchment and smirked smugly back at him. "Apparently Narcissa and Andromeda have somewhat reconciled and therefore, Teddy is going, thereby, so is Harry."

"… You're joking." There was a simple, flat, disbelief in Ron's voice as he stared back at his wife and slowly took the parchment from her as he read over Harry's familiar, gangly scrawl. "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man as she sighed slightly and settled back. "Now, I suppose I'm going to have to remind you that you agreed to go if Harry was going?"

"No." Ron responded with a quick shake of his head. "What kind of friend would I be if I left him to face this alone?"

"Honestly, it's just a wedding." Hermione rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Not a battle."

"… Hermione, love, do you REMEMBER our wedding?" Ron shot back with a faint smile of remembrance on his lips.

Hermione winced slightly and shook her head. "Well, I'm sure that Harry and Ginny aren't going to…"

"I doubt Ginny would even show up." Ron answered back as he shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly. "Why would she even show up at the wedding, anyway?"

"Because Harry's there?" Hermione countered with a slight arch of her brow as she watched her husband wince visibly.

"Ugh, can we please, please not go there?" Ron shook his head with a sigh as he slumped back in his chair. "I love em both, really, I do… I love the idea of them being together too, so we could all be one big happy family… But, the reality of those two together?"

"Really, Ron, it's not THAT bad." Hermione huffed slightly as she shook her head. "Besides, they've both had time to grow up some more, and plenty of time apart…"

"Oh, dear lord, Hermione, please don't tell me you're… Just, no." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "It was bad enough the last time!"

"It wasn't that bad." Her protest was met with a flat look from Ron as she remained adamant. "It wasn't!"

"Hermione, I love you, I really do, but seriously?" He just stared back at her before slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Don't go down that path. They didn't work out for reason."

"Yes," she agreed with a nod of her head. "They were both young, immature and couldn't handle being in a relationship. Now though…"

"… Oh, sweet Merlin, you're actually serious." Ron stared back at her with a look of sheer disbelief in his eyes. "This is Harry we're talking about here, Hermione, Harry."

"Exactly." Hermione agreed with a nod of her head. "Since when has Harry known what's best for him? If it hadn't been for us, he never would have even made it through Hogwarts."

"Didn't you just say they've both grown up since then?" Ron shot back as he lightly pinched at his nose. "Besides, we've barely talked to him in the last three years. What makes you think you have any idea what's best for him?"

She looked back at him as if the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's Harry."

"… Oh, this is just going to be bloody wonderful." Ron muttered softly under his breath.

-o-o-o-

"Ronald." There was a steady coolness in George Weasley's voice as he lightly arched a brow towards his brother as he saw the man walk into the shop.

Wincing slightly, Ron glanced around before settling his eyes on his brother. "George… what's with the cold shoulder?"

"Why, I have no idea what you could be referring to, my _dear_ brother." George shot back as he glanced back to his notebook and went back to work scribbling away at it.

"You're not going to just ignore me, are you?"

"Angelina, love… I do believe I was just asked a question." George called out towards the back.

"Then answer it you, bloody fool." Angelina's voice called back from the back with a clear irritation.

"By Ronald." Came the swift clarification.

"Well, it could've always been by George." Came the half amused response as Angelina strolled out with a bemused smirk on her lips.

The flat looks she got instantly brought her up short as she began to pout softly. "What?"

"Love, let's leave the comedy to me, shall we?" George put forth almost delicately as he glanced over the woman. "I mean, you're gorgeous, brilliant and wonderful, don't get me wrong… but your jokes…"

"What about my jokes?" There was a tone of challenge in that voice as she raised a brow imperiously back at him.

"They're not good?" Ron offered up.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Why's George giving me the cold shoulder?" Ron asked simply as he glance at his sister-in-law questioningly.

"If you don't know what you did, you expect me to?" That brow arched up still as she crossed her arms more firmly about her chest and stared defiantly back at the man.

"Well, you are his wife." Ron agreed with a quick nod of his head.

"And after you just insulted me, you expect _me_ to tell you?" Angelina shook her head before turning her head and glaring at her husband. "George, you need to tell that git of a brother of yours to learn to keep his mouth shut."

"I would, but I was trying to get you to talk to him because I'm giving him the cold shoulder, remember?" George countered pointedly as he crossed his arms about his chest and looked back at his wife.

"Yes, well I'm over ruling that. Now tell him."

"Fraid I can't, love, I'm already firmly in my giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him routine." George answered back with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"To the point where you won't even defend your wife's honor?" Angelina's eyes narrowed into dark slits as she glared back at George.

"I played quidditch with you, remember? You can damned well defend your own honor better than I can." George answered back with a knowing nod as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"You also insulted me yourself." She pointed out with a frown and another narrowing of her eyes.

"I simply pointed out the truth. That as wonderful as you are, your joking skills fall far short of the rest of your magnificence."

"… That's not going to get you out of trouble you know." Angelina growled, though more in annoyance than anger as she huffed just a bit.

"I am still here you know." Ron spoke up as he lightly waved his hand.

"We know." Was answered back in unison.

"Just making sure, because I thought you might wanna know that Hermione's going to try and get Harry and Ginny back together." Ron agreed with a nod of his head.

"WHAT?"And again, perfect unison as the pair turned their attentions fully onto him.

"Ah, talking to me now?" There was a slight bit of smugness in Ron's voice as he crossed his arms about his chest and grinned back at the pair.

"… My sister-in-law is an idiot." George muttered softly as he reached up and placed his hand over his face.

"I always thought Fleur was rather intelligent myself." Angelina countered absentmindedly.

"That wasn't the sister-in-law I was referring to."

"I know."

"Again, I am still here, and that IS my wife you're talking about." Ron spoke up once more as he glared at the pair now.

"One of us is going to have to talk to him you know." Angelina noted.

"Glad you feel that way, have fun." George agreed with a sage nod of his head.

"By one of us, I meant you."

"And yet, you're the one who volunteered." George countered back with a serene smile on his lips.

"And when did I do that?" Angelina's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared slightly back at her husband.

"When you admitted that one has to talk to him first."

"... Bollucks." Angelina swore softly before she turned her head and glared at Ron. "All right, out with it already."

"Are you going to tell me why he's giving me the cold shoulder?" Ron asked curiously as he jerked his thumb towards George.

"No, I'm not." Angelina crossed her arms about her chest as she arched a brow. "Now, what's this about Hermione and trying to get Ginny back together with Harry?"

"They've both grown up and are ready to try again now." Ron summarized with a slight wince as he could feel the pair's glares burning onto him. "Oi! I didn't do it! I told her it's a bad idea! She's just... you know how she gets."

"We acknowledge your wife is nutters and needs to get her head out of her arse." Angelina agreed with a nod of her head as she lightly tapped her lower lip lightly in consideration. "How the hell did this even come up?"

"We got an invitation to Malfoy's wedding... Hermione convinced me to go as she owled Harry and found out he's taking Teddy there." Ron offered up and shrugged his shoulders just a bit. "She, um... I don't think she realizes that we've barely spent an hour's worth of time with Harry in over three years. She's still seeing him as the lost little kid we met on the Hogwarts train back then."

"And whose fault is that?" Angelina asked acidicly as she glared back at her brother-in-law.

"Which, that she still sees him like that or that we haven't spent much time with him?" Ron winced again before slowly sighing. "Look, at first with everything with Ginny... yeah. After that... He never plans ahead, he always just seems to call us up whenever he feels like it and he doesn't realize that not everyone has a trust fund they can live on! Some of us have to work for a living! We can't just drop everything when we feel like it!"

George simply stared at his little brother for a long, long moment, before turning his head towards his wife as he gave her a long, meaningful look. When she caught it, she simply nodded before turning back towards Ron. "I think you'd better go now, Ron."

"Wha... huh? What're you talking about? What about Hermione and her..." Ron immediately began to protest, before he could see his brother starting to stand up, wand in hand and a dark look on his face. "Um, right... I'll just be, um... Bye!"

And with that, Ron turned and practically ran out of the shop as George took a long, long moment to stare at the door, before taking a slow, deep breath. "Angelina, love... I swear, my younger siblings want the rest of us to kill them. I swear they do."

"Don't have to tell me, love, you don't have to tell me." Angelina agreed with a nod and a scowl of her own.

-o-o-o-

Ron scowled as he stormed back into his home, fingers clenched back into his hand as he fought back letting out a low growl of frustration. That hadn't exactly gone how he'd planned, especially not the way George had pulled out the cold shoulder straight off the bat. Then he'd almost drawn his wand on him.

A slow, deep breath was drawn in, before he stood, still, closing his eyes as he let the breath flow back out past his lips. Maybe he'd been overly harsh on Harry. He winced slightly and shook his head as he reviewed what he'd said. Ok, so that wasn't a maybe that he'd all of a sudden acted like he had in some of his worst moments with Harry, it was just the man never seemed to understand that not everyone could drop everything to have lunch out of the blue.

He'd meant to owl him back to try and schedule sometime when they could have lunch, or meet up, or dinner, anything. Only, every time work just seemed swallow him up. Then there was Hermione and her schedule. Shaking his head once more he resumed his walk as he entered into the kitchen only to freeze at what he saw in front of him.

His sister and his wife. Together. Talking.

Instantly he could feel the pit in his stomach dropping into his feet, before another breath was taken and he spoke up. "Hermione, Ginny. What's up?"

"Ron." Hermione smiled brightly at her husband as she looked up from the table. "You'll never believe what Ginny received."

Studying the look on her face, he couldn't help but fight back the urge to groan loudly as he answered back. "An invitation to Malfoy's wedding?"

"Isn't it just perfect?" Hermione shot back as she stared meaningfully at Ron.

Turning his head, the man didn't answer his wife as he took a seat and glanced over at his little sister. "Ginny, haven't seen you in while, heard you've been doing pretty well for yourself on the quidditch field."

"Please don't tell me you're sore about the beating we gave the Cannons." The slight smirk on Ginny's lips as she lightly draped back across the chair made him roll his eyes just a bit before wincing slightly as her words finally filtered in.

"Didn't hear about it honestly, don't have time to follow them much anymore." The admission and realization made Ron wince before shaking his head. "What brings the globetrotting quidditch star to our humble home?"

"Stop ignoring me, Ronald." Hermione growled as she lightly glared back across the table at her husband.

"I'm trying to keep from getting into a fight with you right now, love. So, let's save it until my little sister's headed out for the night, shall we?" Ron turned his head and glanced tiredly at his wife before shaking his head. "Please tell me you're not actually going to go along with this scheme of hers."

"It is not a scheme!" Hermione immediately protested as her eyes narrowed back at him.

"I don't know, sounds awfully like a scheme to me." Ginny offered up with a slight little drawl as she glanced over at her sister-in-law. "Not that I'm complaining exactly, it's not enough of a scheme for me to feel like a Slytherin. And I am curious to see how Harry's doing these days."

"Ok, has she already mentioned that I think this is a bad idea?" Ron asked his sister as he again ignored his wife. "As in, a very, very bad idea? Please do recall how you and Harry were at the LAST wedding you both attended."

"I remember." A scowl broke the amused smile the woman had been wearing up until then. "Quite well actually, thank you."

"Then, would you be so kind as to tell me WHY you want to go through this?" Ron asked with a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"Well, Hermione does make a strong case." Ginny pointed out as she slowly broke past her scowl. "We were a lot younger then, and..."

"For one, we don't know whether or not Harry is seeing anyone now. Did she tell you that?" Ron cut in as he then finally turned and leveled a look at his wife. "Nor do we even know what he's up to these days."

"It's Harry." Was the simple, glaring response, though, there was a flicker of doubt in her eyes now.

"Yes, it's Harry, the same Harry that along with Ginny here, almost ruined our wedding because of their fight." Ron agreed with a nod of his head.

"He started it." Ginny muttered quietly under her breath even as she glared back at her brother.

"And do you want them to get into it at another wedding?" Ron continued, ignoring his sister's voice as he fixed his eyes on his wife again.

"... Wow." Hermione blinked slightly and stared back at her husband. "You're actually trying to make sure Malfoy's wedding ISN'T ruined?"

Ron froze at that, his eyes suddenly wide as the full implications of what she meant hit him. "Wha... wait... ah... Bloody hell."

"I think you broke him." Ginny noted, with a sly little smirk as she slowly shook her head and glanced back at Hermione.

"I tend to do it once a month or so." Hermione noted with a slight little smile of triumph on her lips. "You'd think he'd be used to it by now."

"You're going to keep using that argument on him every time he tries to protest, aren't you." Ginny noted with a rueful chuckle before frowning slightly. "But, he did make some good points."

"He's Ron." Hermione countered back as she merely arched a brow.

"... Well, point." Ginny reluctantly agreed with a slow nod of her head, though the doubt still flashed across her eyes. "Shouldn't you be more... I don't know, considerate of his input though? He is your husband."

"... He's Ron." Hermione repeated flatly as she gave the woman a look. "I love him, but, really."

"I am still right here you know." Ron growled back with a soft glare as he shook his head and pinched at his nose. "You know what? I tried. This is on your heads."

"Really, Ron. You say it like we're going to go off and do something foolish." Hermione huffed softly and glared at her husband.

"Imagine that." He answered back with a shake of his head before he settled back and crossed his arms about his chest.

-o-o-o-

There was a hint of silence in the air as Ginny strode through the streets of Diagon Alley, smiling casually here and there at the quickly gathering crowd that followed in her wake. When the sudden flash of a picture here and there caught in the edge of her vision, she turned her head, hair lightly tossed over one shoulder and sent a flirty little smile back to the crowd. And in response, another flash of pictures were taken, catching the teasing wink she threw at them, before she blew them a kiss and stepped up to the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Casting one last little smile back at the rest, she casually gave them a happy little wave before pulling the door open and stepping inside. The self satisfied grin on her lips stayed in place as she took a moment, wandering around the store as she studied her sibling's new wares. A grin that faded into a look of confusion when she beheld the stormy face of her brother, the store's proprietor.

"Love, we've got another one of em." George called out to his wife as he pointedly pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and pulled it up in front of his face, blocking off his view of Ginny.

"You know, you're being rather childish about this." Angelina muttered softly as she walked up behind the counter, before she glanced over and saw who was standing there. "Oh no, this one you can deal with. She's YOUR sister."

"Hence why I'm asking you to deal with her." George shot back as he focused on a particularly bizarre article on some abnormal creature or another that Luna had supposedly discovered. "You're more likely to show her restraint."

"Weren't you always afraid of her Bat Bogey hex?" Angelina countered back as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared back at George.

"And another reason why you should deal with her instead of me."

"Um, how about NO?" Angelina shot back as she shook her head and walked around the counter. "I already dealt with your brother. You deal with your sister."

"Bah, I say." George huffed back as he snapped the paper in emphasis, while continuing to ignore his sister.

"Exactly why are you being a ruddy arse to me and Ron, George?" Ginny spoke up as her eyes narrowed into slits as she studied her brother.

"Oh, it's not just you two, Hermione just doesn't show up for me to ignore her." George continued to read as he glanced to another article. "Rather decent of her all things considered. She's generally a might bit harder to ignore than you are."

"That doesn't tell me _why_ though."

"For me to know, and you to use that so often ignored brain of yours to figure out."

"You did NOT just say that." Ginny hissed as her eyes narrowed into flashing slits as she glared back at the man.

"Really? I didn't?" George paused a moment, as if in consideration as he turned another page. "Huh, imagine that. Must be your imagination then."

"... Oooh, I am so going to..." Her face flushed slightly as she glared even more sharply at the man with a growl.

"Do recall, that it wouldn't look very good for a star quidditch chaser to be assaulting a shop keeper in his store." George noted was he continued to read through his paper.

"How about I show you that my Bat Bogey is just as good as it ever was?" Ginny countered back as she started to pull out her wand.

"How about you try, and I boot you out into the street on your ass for all your 'adoring' public to see?" Was sent back from behind the paper.

She actually snorted at that as she leveled her wand at her older brother. "Let's just see about that, shall we?"

A few moments later, the cameras were flashing again, though for an entirely different reason as they were treated to the sight of one Ginny Weasley being carried through the door way of the shop by a gigantic floating hand. A moment later, laughter erupted across the alley at the sight of a gigantic boot, rather reminiscent of a fluffy muggle bunny slipper, booted the girl soundly on her arse with a loud squeak. The laughter exploded even further as the moment she hit the street, an eruption rather rude sounds seemed to rise into the air from her location.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." George was casually leaning against the door frame, looking impassively down at his sister as he lightly twirled his wand between his fingers. "Next time, I advise you not to try and threaten a man in his business. Good day, Ginerva."

And with that, the door was shut rather firmly, catching the retaliatory spell from the girl just moments before it could catch him in his back.

Cursing rather audibly, she shifted around before putting a foot down to start to stand up, before a sudden audible honking sound could be heard, the instant she put weight down on her foot. She froze in place for a moment, staring down at her shoe, before experimentally standing up, then putting weight on the second shoe. Again there was a rather loud sound, this time, like a cowbell being rung.

Her face turning the same color as her hair, she whirled around and stalked back up to the door, right steps honking, left clanging. "George Weasley, get your arse back out here and undo this!"

A sign suddenly twisted into existence in front of the woman, before expanding outwards to fill well beyond the door way for everyone to see stating: Unfortunately, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is temporarily closed due to act of annoying little sister. Business will resume as soon as she squeaks her way out of the Alley. And yes, Ginerva, I am referring to YOU. NYA!

The last word, had a smilie face next to it, with its tongue blowing an animated raspberry at the girl.

"Ooooh, when I get my hands on you!" The hissing anger flashed across her eyes before she slammed her hand firmly against the door of the shop.

"Really, Weasley, are you intent on making yourself look THAT much worse?" A bemused voice spoke up and cut through the veil of anger had fallen across the woman's mind, as she was forcibly reminded of just where she was.

Slowly turning around, she winced visibly as she saw the cameras still flashing at her and her brother's store. Taking a slow deep breath, she turned her head, to locate the bemused looking blonde woman watching her with a smirk curled over her lips. She was familiar, that much Ginny knew, but she couldn't place her.

"I mean, really, if you really want to keep making a fool of yourself, please do. As much of it's bad publicity for you, I'm sure it'll be great for your brother's business." A slow throaty left the woman's lips before she shook her head and let out another amused chuckled.

"Shut up." Ginny hissed again, her anger and humiliation flashing across her eyes as she glared back at the woman.

"Oh, struck a nerve did I?" Reaching up, the woman casually pressed a finger to her lips looking up at nothing as if in thought. "Really, I do apologize, I thought you'd be happy about the way you're helping him out."

Fingers gripped tightly onto her wand, Ginny could feel the temptation to suddenly unleash a barrage of spellfire at the woman bubbling up through her clenched teeth as she worked desperately to keep slow, steady breaths flowing through her mouth. "That... is... enough."

"What, is something bothering you?" The woman seemed almost surprised, her mouth opening up into a small pursed "O". "Did I say something wrong?"

"You know bloody well that you did." Fingers clenched even tighter as she could feel the urge to spit out a spell trembling there on the tip of her tongue.

"Really? What?" The woman blinked a bit before looking around slightly as she seemed almost confused. "I thought I was just noting how you were being such a_ good_ sister. Kind of like you're such a good friend and such a good girl friend."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." The woman waved her hand negligently before glancing around. "My, we're certainly drawing so much attention... Everyone's just staring at us, oh my. I do hope I'm not doing something unbecoming."

"Daphne, I think that's enough." There was a tilting amusement as a younger woman, looking remarkably like the first strode up and hooked her arm around the other woman's. "We do have a number of other shops to visit."

"But, my dear sister, how often is it that one gets to meet such a _celebrity?_" The sarcasm dripped off Daphne's words, even as she allowed her sister to pull her back down the street.

"Sorry, but I don't think she's your type, her hair's not dark enough and her eyes aren't green enough."

"Hush." Daphne smirked a bit before casting one last look at Ginny. "Well then, toodles, Weasley."

For a moment, Ginny stared at the retreating woman, before she caught sight of the rest of the crowd still staring at her, studying her. Blushing again, she scowled before storming back towards the Leaky Cauldron and its floo. Honking and clanging the whole way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-o-o-o-

"_Incendio_!" And in an explosive flash of fire the morning's copy of The Prophet vanished into a curling wreath of ash. "I can't believe… Merlin."

Groaning softly, Ginny hung her head as she caught her face in her hand wincing slightly as she could hear the owls beginning to flap angrily around the sealed windows of her flat. Already she could practically hear the howler her mum was likely to send her way. Another wince rippled through her as she shook her head again. Not to mention her manager, her teammates and oh so many others.

"Just bloody brilliant, Gin, just bloody brilliant." Sighing softly she stared at the still smoldering aches of the paper. "You just had to be the cocky little brat."

Her eyes turned towards her floo, and for a moment, just a moment she considered shutting off the private connection entirely. As it would stand, that moment's speculation was all it took for the fireplace to suddenly explode into life. Groaning softly, Ginny reached over and grabbed the glass full of orange juice, with a healthy splash of vodka and took a sip before studying the face in the flames.

"Hermione." She wasn't quite sure whether or not to feel relief as she saw the familiar bushy-haired face of her sister-in-law staring back at her while she took another sip of her drink.

"Ginny." The answer was level as the woman stared firmly back from the flames as she studied Ginny, before carefully speaking. "What happened?"

"George was being a prat and I was being an idiot." A simple answer for a less than simple situation as she lightly shrugged her shoulders and took another sip from her drink. "I forgot, we're not kids anymore, and that just because I'm a star chaser, doesn't mean my casting skills are anywhere up to the snuff they were back when we were fighting for our lives."

"I… see." There was a pursing of her lips for a long moment, before Hermione took a slow deep breath, before her look turned into a glare. "How could you be so bloody stupid?"

"Rather easily apparently." She drawled back with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head. "The vultures will flock, swarm, and then eventually disperse as long as you don't keep giving them fresh meat to feast on. I'll lie low, get yelled at a lot, and it'll all blow over in a week or so."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"Alcohol helps." Ginny admitted as she took a casual sip from her glass. "A little bit of muggle vodka in the orange juice and…"

"Ginerva Weasley! It's not even 9 in the morning!" The half shriek of outrage made Ginny wince more than the actual name itself did. "And you're drinking screwdrivers?"

"… No, I'm drinking orange juice with vodka." Ginny clarified simply as answered back as if she was addressing a small child.

"That's what a screwdriver is!" Hermione countered with a glare through the floo.

"No, I'd need triple sec for a screwdriver." Shaking her head, Ginny rolled her eyes at the disapproval rolling off of Hermione in waves. "Relax, Hermione. It's not like I do this every bloody morning. And I've only been old enough to drink even in the muggle world, for how long now?"

"It's the principal of the matter!" The woman huffed through the floo before shaking her head. "Really... What do you think Harry's going to think about it?"

"... Seriously, Hermione, get over it. I had a row with one of my brothers. It's been happening since before we were even ickle firsties." Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head as she quietly took another sip of her juice, before her face twisted as the taste suddenly seemed entirely too bitter for her preferences. "Ugh. I suppose that's as far as that goes."

"... Not to mention how this will hurt things in the Ministry." Hermione added with a slight wince as she couldn't quite bring herself to keep Ginny's eyes. "We were really counting on an endorsement from you to help sway things more in our favor."

"Ah, now here we are, more to the heart of the matter." Ginny nodded her head and smirked slightly back at the floo. "And away goes the mask of the concerned sister-in-law and out comes Hermione, the politician."

"That's not true and you know it!" Hermione glared back at Ginny and growled softly as she seemed to spit fire with her words. "You know I worry about you and that I'm concerned!"

"Meh." Ginny shook her head and sighed as she pushed the juice away from her. "That's probably why you want me and Harry back together, isn't it? Power couple extraordinaire there to help you push your little reforms through."

"How, how dare you!" The anger only grew in Hermione's eyes as her glare only burned even hotter in intensity. "If you think for one moment that I'd _use_ Harry…!"

"Oh, no, I'm sure _that_ would never occur to you, at least consciously." Ginny shook her head and flopped back. "Honestly? I don't even know if I _want_ to get back with Harry anymore. I'm starting to think Ron might have a point after all."

"You're just going to give up?" The anger had turned into disbelieving outrage as the figure seemed to huff loudly back at the girl.

"I'm not giving up." Ginny corrected defensively before wincing slightly. "I'm just not sure I should even start to begin with to begin with. We didn't exactly work out too well last time."

"But he was absolutely devoted to you." Hermione answered back with a firm insistence as she quickly shook her head. "You both just… needed some away time to settle yourselves."

"Right, settle ourselves." Ginny snorted a bit and smirked slightly. "In other words, I needed time to stop being such a wild party animal." She paused, before smirking back at Hermione. "Though, in that case… Not sure I've settled enough."

"Really, Ginny." There was a soft huffing sigh that curled past the other woman's lips before she stared back at her. "If you really don't want to do this, that's fine, I just thought that you'd want to try again with him after everything you've been through together."

"Maybe." She admitted back, as she lightly turned her head and stared at the glass of orange juice settling into a still surface in its glass. "But, a lot's changed since I was the little firstie he saved in the Chamber of Secrets."

"It's still Harry. Besides, it can't hurt to go to the wedding and at least see him, can it?" The completely reasonable tone made Ginny's shoulders slump as the woman let off a sigh and nodded her head reluctantly.

"Fine… Merlin, I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to go to Draco Malfoy of all people's wedding." Pausing a moment Ginny shook her head. "Who's he marrying anyway?"

"One Astoria Greengrass." Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly and glanced back at the woman. "She's Daphne Greengrass' little sister, and that's about all I know about her."

"Ah, another Slytherin?" Ginny pursed her lips and nodded slightly. "Well, this should be… interesting."

"Hopefully no one will be foolish enough to start a fight with Ron and myself there." Hermione responded simply before shaking her head and sighing. "Are you going to be all right?"

Snorting softly Ginny rolled her eyes a bit and gave Hermione an almost patronizing look. "I've dealt with You-Remember-Who, crawling around in my head, I can deal with this."

"All right… just… We're here if you need to talk." Hermione stated with a quiet uncertainty as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"I know, I know." Ginny nodded her head and made a shooing motion. "Now go on and get back to saving the Wizarding World and let me get back to dealing with the mess I made."

"Bye." Hermione agreed, albeit reluctantly as she quickly faded into another flash of flame.

And once more, before Ginny could move to shut off the Floo, it roared into life as another, rather irate, female face flashed into existence causing Ginny to groan out loud. "Hello again… Mother."

-o-o-o-

Hermione Granger-Weasley frowned slightly as she lightly paced her way through the Ministry of Magic. The fallout from the morning's paper involving one of her biggest public supporters hadn't been as bad as she'd feared. Possibly because Ginny wasn't exactly known for her even temper to begin with, a fact that made her rather popular on the Quidditch pitch.

Still, it was a slight set back that put her in more than a small bit of a pickle. As she slowly walked back towards her office that fact was quickly made rather apparent. Standing there in front of the entrance to her office was the form of one Theodore Nott. The way he was smirking at her, distinctly reminded her of Draco Malfoy in their fifth year at Hogwarts at the height of his personal power and influence in the school.

"Mr. Nott." The words were forcibly polite as they left her lips, even as her eyes narrowed into almost glowing slits. "What can I do for you?"

"Why, I simply wanted to… talk to you, Mrs. Weasley." That cocky little smirk never once left his lips as he continued to loom there, near the office. "Such a nice office you have here."

"I like to think so." There was a stiffness in her voice as she answered back, her lips pursed into a thin line as she watched the man in front of her. "What is it you wanted to _talk_ about?"

"Just a little of this, a little of that." He chuckled a moment before holding up his empty hands, fingers splayed out wide and unthreatening. "Including the… future of your office."

"And how exactly, does the future of my office become your business, Nott?" There was another spiking edge to her voice as her teeth set firmly and she watched the man with an ever growing, agitated stiffness.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, we aren't in school anymore." The words left with an oily smoothness, as his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. "It's either Theodore, or Mr. Nott. I afford you that courtesy, so the least you can do is afford it back. You were taught proper manners, yes?"

He fought back the urge to let that smirk grow into a triumphant grin as he watched the way her jaw clenched, fingers tighten and eyes narrow in response as she growled out. "I do apologize, _Mr._ Nott. I simply can't help but think about my most recent trip to Azkaban and seeing your father, along with his _Death Eater_ colleagues there. And I had _thought_ you wanted to keep yourself distanced from him. Was I mistaken?"

She was nowhere near as skilled at controlling the creeping smirk that twitched at her lips as his cool mask cracked at the reminder of his father's fate and his family's shame. "Of course, _Mrs._ Weasley. So kind of you to remember that."

"This has been fun and all, but I do need to get back to my job." The way she casually lifted her chin and nodded, almost dismissively to the man. "If you need anything else, please do talk to my assistant to schedule an appointment."

For a moment, the man seemed as if he was about to answer her back, before slowly that expression turned into a cold, knowing smirk. "But of course, _Mrs._ Weasley." Again that emphasis on the title before slowly turning away as he cast a look over his shoulder. "I simply wanted to warn you, that you've been treading entirely too much on your association with Harry Potter. And what good will that encompasses, is dwindling, rapidly. Do remember that."

"My _friendship_ with Harry is none of your concern, Mr. Nott." Hermione shot back as she turned and rather forcefully shut the door to her office behind her.

"Friendship?" The word was mused aloud to an empty hallway as the man stood there, consideration written across his face. "Mmm, now that, is an interesting way of putting things, Granger. Very, very interesting."

Chuckling softly to himself, the man put a slight swagger into his steps as he casually strolled his way through the Ministry with an amused bounce to his step.

-o-o-o-

"Minister Shacklebolt."

The tall, powerfully built man glanced up from his desk to frown slightly at his assistant as she nervously stood in the door way. "Yes? What is it?"

"There are several… individuals here to see you." She glanced slightly back over her shoulder before turning her head back to the man. "They, well, insist on seeing you, Sir. Now."

"And I suppose they don't have an appointment?" Kingsley noted as he reached up and lightly rubbed his brows at her nod. "Exactly who are they to insist on it?"

"Several Department Heads and a few members of the Wizengamut." There was a nervous kind of shifting in the woman's body, before she continued. "They say it's in regards to Hermione Granger-Weasley."

An audible groan left the man's throat as he reached up, palming his face in his hand before continuing. "What's she done this time?"

"I don't honestly know, Sir." The nervousness only increased for a moment before she glanced back over her shoulder. "Can I show them in?"

"Fine, I've got a few minutes, but ONLY a few. Make sure they understand that." There was a frown on his lips and a shake of his head. "I don't have the time for another half day long shouting match today."

"Yes, Sir." She winced at the words and at the memory before she vanished back through the door.

A few minutes later, a group of visibly irate wizards in dark, somber and crisply cut robes strode in, and half glowered at the man sitting neutrally behind his desk. When the last of them had entered, he paused a moment, glancing from one face to the next, studying, cataloging each of them before he spoke. "So, what'd she do this time?"

"It's not a matter of something specific, not this time." One of the men, a head of a lesser department that Shacklebolt couldn't quite remember off the top of his head spoke up. "It's more… how she's bloody choosing to go about things. Her whole bloody self righteous, knows better than anyone and you can't tell her otherwise attitude."

There were murmurs of agreement echoing through the group as various other unpleasantness was added to the agreement before another voice spoke up. "Look, we know the girl is intelligent, at least academically, but she has no sense of courtesy, no sense of compromise, no bloody patience! It's either her way or she bloody hounds you on it, beating it over your head until you give in."

"Or bar her from your office." Another voice spoke up.

"Even then, she'll just start going on and on about how you have no right to do it once she finds out, some by-law or another." Came a bitter counter.

"We put up with her at first because of the recommendations of her teachers and her friendship to Harry Potter." One voice put in with a slight tinge of anger, before an admission was ground out. "Look, I know that things needed to be changed. Merlin, did they ever, but this girl… Her hearts in the right place, bless her soul, but the way she's trying to get it done is doing more harm than good."

"We WANT those reforms." Another voice put up. "A lot of her ideas are very, very good ideas, the problem is she wants to jump straight to shoving the furniture into the house, before the foundation's even built! She refuses to accept that these things take time to change and they have to be done slowly!"

"Why?" There was a pause as everyone was startled from their deliberations amongst themselves as Shacklebolt spoke up with a calm, careful, deliberate tone. "Why do the issues she's trying to push through need to be done slowly?"

"Because we can't keep up with it otherwise!" A voice cut in with a growl. "She's pushing all these laws through and expecting everything to suddenly be fixed! We don't have the manpower, or the infrastructure or even the guidelines for people to follow to enforce them."

"Good answer." Shacklebolt agreed with a slight smile and a nod of his head. "Have any of you tried to explain that to her?"

At the nervous looks and slight shifting of stances, he shook his head a moment, before one voice spoke up. "She just won't listen. It doesn't matter how much experience we have, she treats us all like we're dunderheaded firsties still at Hogwarts."

"I know." Finally the neutral look left the Minister's face as he slumped back in his chair and he reached up, pinching at his nose. "I've spoken to her, personally, but she won't listen to anyone anymore it seems. She's convinced she's right and damned be anyone else who tells her otherwise."

"Can't you, you know, fire her?" One voice offered hopefully from the back of the group, only to wilt at the look Shacklebolt leveled at him.

"I could, the problem being, her _close_ friendship with Harry Potter is well known. Something she's traded on far, far too often." A flash of disgust crossed his features as he shrugged his shoulders and slowly shook his head. "All it would take would be one word from him and…"

"And what makes you so certain he'd actually give that word?" The amused voice spoke up, as eyes shifted to one of the figures in the back, to reveal the smirking form of one Theodore Nott.

"Nott." The word was cool as it left Shacklebolt's lips as he eyed the young man with glacial dark eyes. "Anyone who's ever met Harry Potter knows that he'd…"

"Do anything for his friends." Nott finished with a nod of his head and a light pursing smirk. "But, I'm curious, what makes you so certain they're still friends?"

That brought Shacklebolt up short, as he slowly arched a brow at the man and studied him carefully. "What makes you think she's not? Growing up, her, her husband and Harry were practically inseparable."

"Not quite that close." Nott murmured as his eyes grew distant. "At least not her husband… and there were other issues that seemed to crop up, but I digress. When was the last time anyone actually saw the _esteemed_ Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Potter? Or, for that matter, Mr. Weasley with Mr. Potter?"

"Unlike some people, I never chose to find interest into delving into people's private lives, Mr. Nott." Shacklebolt's voice came like a cold river of ice as he glared back at the man. "What they chose to do in their own time, as long as it does not violate the laws and put people in danger, is theirs."

"Of course." Nott winced slightly as he quickly bowed his head in acceptance before glancing around. "Well? Can any of you remember when you last saw Mrs. Weasley meeting Mr. Potter, even in passing?"

When a slow group of shaking heads met his question, the man turned his head and looked back at Shacklebolt. "That's because they haven't. From what I understand, they haven't been seen together for more than a passing exchange on the street in over three years now."

"And you think this means that Harry suddenly won't come to her side if she's in trouble?" Shacklebolt snorted softly and shook his head. "Doubtful. More than doubtful."

"Well, you could always just ask him." Nott put forth far, far too pleasantly as he smiled back at the man. "After all, you _were_ both members of the infamous Order of the Phoenix."

Shacklebolt leveled Nott with a long, long look, as a heavy silence reigned in the room. Under that hard, unblinking stare, Nott suddenly felt entirely uncertain as his smirk faded from his face. Nervously he took a step back, his fingers raised up reflexively. "What?"

"I will... consider it." Was all that was said as the minister finally nodded his head slightly before glancing around the group. "If there is anything else?"

At the quiet negative murmurs, Shacklebolt nodded his head again. "Gentlemen, what you need to understand is that I AM on your side on this. I want her gone as much as you do. However, we need to do this properly, or a lot of us will be gone instead. Am I clear?"

At their affirmation, he nodded, before standing up, suddenly looming over the group, as his eyes glared at them all. "Now, if you ever try to barge in here again without an appointment, I will have each and every one of you working duty at Azkaban for a month, am I clear?"

At their startled. winces and nods, he canted his head slightly backwards. "Then, you're all dismissed."

As the groups faded out, Kingsley once more brought his attention down to the parchment in front of him and stared as he moved to resume his work. But still, his eyes found themselves drawn to a blank sheet of parchment and Nott's words. It had been some time since he'd last seen Harry after all.

-o-o-o-

"Now, thank you all for coming." Hermione smiled back at the small group of press gathered in front of her as the giddy swell of energy that washed through her every time she found herself the subject of such apparently rapt attention. "I'm afraid I don't have too much time, but I'll be happy to answer a few questions."

"Mrs. Weasley, as one of Harry Potter's oldest and closest friends, what does he think of the recent bits of legislation?" It was an eager young face asking the questions, eyes shining in no small measure of hero worship in them.

"I'm sure Harry is positively ecstatic about the positive changes this will hold for the benefit of the Wizarding World." Hermione declared with a proud, beaming smile and a quick nod of her head. "For too long we've been stuck, stagnating in the past and refusing to move forward, allowing prejudice and fear to guide our actions. But now, we're finally moving past that to a new age of enlightenment."

"What do you say to the claims that you're acting to completely destroy centuries, even possibly millennium worth of traditions and history to do so?" A more seasoned voice spoke up as he watched the woman with calm, neutral and unreadable eyes.

"Utter rubbish!" The woman glared back at the report who continued to watch her with that same neutral, almost placid expression. "We aren't living in the Dark Ages anymore and it's time we started acting like it!"

"Isn't that actually confirming what they're claiming?" The man asked again with that bland neutrality without even an ounce of accusation in his tone.

"No, it's not." Hermione insisted as she glared at the man before turning her head and looked to another reporter. "Yes?"

"What do you have to say about the claims that you're pushing everything forward too fast, without taking the time to actually set up the appropriate foundations?" It was another neutral voice speaking up as it watched her and simply waited.

"I have the utmost faith that the hard working men and women of the Ministry can keep up with the needs of our society," she said with a firm nod of her head before glancing around the room. "Just like I'm sure _Harry_ has an equal amount of faith in them."

That name sent a wave of silence through the group, and Hermione smiled almost smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Are there any other questions?"

"Do you think Mr. Potter will be available to comment about these issues?" Another voice called up towards the back.

"Unfortunately, due to his previous experiences with the press in our Hogwarts years, Harry has a certain reluctance to give interviews of any kind." Hermione answered before shrugging his shoulders. "He seems to think that anyone he speaks to is going to turn around and twist his words and the facts to hide the truth. Imagine that."

Several of the more seasoned reporters flinched at her words as a look of guilt flashed across several of their faces.

"Now, thank you very much for your time, but I have to get back to work." Smiling back at the young, eager reporter, she turned and walked back towards her office.

-o-o-o-

"… What do you want, Nott?" Draco's voice was cool as he regarded the man standing in front of him with his arms crossed about his chest.

"Really, Draco, is that any way to greet an old family friend and classmate?" Theodore Nott answered back with an almost hurt expression on his face as he looked back at the man in front of him.

"Considering how we're family _friends_?" Draco countered with narrowed slits of his eyes. "Yes. There's a reason your father is in Azkaban."

"And he did nothing worse than your own father did." Nott's eyes suddenly flashed as he glared back at the man in front of him. "Yet, your father…"

"Realized that they were following a madman and chose that it was in his best interests to switch sides." Draco finished as he continued to glare at Nott. "And still lost almost every shred of power and respect he once held."

Nott glowered a moment longer, before taking a slow, deep breath. "Regardless, that is not why I'm here today."

"Tell me then, why pray tell?" Draco kept his face impassive as he watched the man with that cold, piercing stare.

"You've come into possession of a rather… influential individual." Nott noted carefully as he watched the man in front of him.

Draco gave the man a blank stare in response, before slowly and carefully he reached up and caught his face in his hand. "Dear Merlin, please tell me you aren't that bloody stupid."

"I beg your pardon?" Nott hissed out as he suddenly glared back at Draco.

"First off, if you're thinking of who I think you're thinking of… You're a bloody ignoramus if you think I'm in 'possession' of him. Let alone that I hold any kind of influence over him. Second, you're talking about poking a ruddy lion with a sharp, pointy stick, when you're bloody naked. Third…" Draco paused a moment, and glared at the man. "You're completely forgetting who we're ruddy talking about."

"Please, Potter might have been something once." Nott sniffed slightly and shook his head. "But a drunken wastrel is hardly…"

"Even at his worst, in a bloody drunken stupor, I have little doubt that he could take you with little to no trouble." Draco cut him off before sneering back at the man. "The fact that he's been stone cold sober for some time now, makes your entire line of stupidity moot."

"…What…?" Nott shifted in shock at that, staring incredulously at Draco with a look akin to horror. "You… you had him… like that, you've had him in the palm of your hand… and you helped him get SOBER?"

"Unlike you, apparently, I know how to take care of my family's debts." Draco answered back with a cool ice in his tone.

"Bloody…" Nott swore with a hiss of breath as he almost screamed in frustration. "Just bloody brilliant! Who the hell is going to stop that stupid twat Granger now?"

"… Why would I care about stopping her anyway?" Draco countered with a shrug, before sneering at the man. "And please, don't try to feed me that pureblood supremacy drivel about how she's trying to destroy our heritage and way of life."

"She is." Nott shot back, almost defensively before shaking his head. "But that's not what I'm talking about! She's a ruddy menace! She's got half of the Department Heads about to bloody mutiny as it is!"

"Well, I imagine that…" Draco began as a slight, smug little grin curled over his lips.

"These are the ones that were on HER side of things." Nott cut in with a hiss. "The ones that like the ideas, but she's ruddy shoving everything down everyone's throats so fast that the Ministry is choking on it! We don't have the manpower, nor do we have the infrastructure to handle the level of reforms she's trying to bring about."

Draco frowned slightly, his lips curling downwards as he arched a brow back at the man. "Do tell?"

"She's trading on Potter's name to push through anything she thinks we 'need.'" Nott said the word with a hiss of displeasure as he shook his head. "They say she has good ideas, but she doesn't listen to anyone. And everything she does, she attributes to what Potter would like, or implying he's all for it."

"That would be interesting, considering he wants absolutely nothing to do with politics anymore." Draco drawled out and slowly shook his head. "But, considering the fact that I've been distancing myself from them as well? It's all news to me."

"Great, so there's nothing to stop the crazy, bloody bitch." Nott hissed out as he reached up and rubbed his temples. "Just… great."

"Mmm… maybe, maybe not." Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly before frowning as well. "Is she really just throwing his name around for every issue?"

"It started out with people just asking her what bloody Potter thought of the issue. She floundered at first, but then she found out, when he was supposedly for something? It got done." The look of disgust that crossed Nott's face made Draco wince slightly and nod.

"And since Harry was rather… indisposed…"

"No one could call her on it." Nott finished with another of those sour looks on his face. "After all, she's Potter's 'best friend'."

"Mmm…" Draco nodded his head non-committed as he seemed suddenly lost in thought, lips pursed slightly.

"Considering how she lead him around by the nose back at Hogwarts, I figured that we might have a shot with him being…"

"We?" Draco suddenly cut in as his eyes were once more like ice as he glared back down at the man. "There is no we, Nott."

"Surely you're not…"

"I. Don't. Care." Draco stated with a cold, flat voice as he continued to glare at the man. "Unlike you, Nott, I already saw what happens when you try to manipulate the facts and twist people around to be your puppets. It doesn't bloody work. In the end, you have to pay the price for what you've done."

"I don't see Granger ruddy paying a price." The almost petulant frown that crossed Nott's face made Draco groan aloud.

"Merlin, was I ever as stupidly childish as you?" Draco asked aloud, before a new voice answered him.

"Why, yes, you were. I believe we covered that, extensively." Drawled Harry as he made his presence known.

"Potter…" Nott paled even further as he stared with rapidly widening eyes at the green eyed figure watching him with a cool disinterest on his face.

"Nott." There was a pause, before Harry arched a brow slightly and tilted his head to the side. "You can start running now."

"… Running?" The man repeated dumbly as he stared back at Harry.

"Before I start throwing curses at you." Harry lifted his wand meaningfully and pointed it in the man's direction.

"Oh… Right… Running." Nott nodded his head, before in a moment of insight, popped away in apparition.

"Hum, and here I was hoping for target practice." Harry deadpanned lightly before glancing at Draco. "So, Hermione is causing trouble?"

"Apparently." Draco answered back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, that would explain the owl I got from Shack." Harry nodded his head and winced slightly. "Was he serious about her using my name?"

"As far as I could tell. Nott always was a poor liar." Draco pursed his lips a moment before watching Harry warily. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Don't know." It was an honest answer as the man shrugged his shoulders a bit. "She knew I didn't want anything to do with this mess… But I suppose this also explains why she was always too busy to meet with me to catch up."

"Yes, sounds positively Slytherin of her." Draco noted with a slight nod of his head, before wincing a bit.

"Yup, rather stupid." Harry agreed as he looked away, his eyes lost in thought.

-o-o-o-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So, how many have we had to throw out today?" George asked curiously as he levitated a glaring 12 year old girl out the door of the shop.

"I lost count." Angelina admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head as she rolled her eyes as the furious glare the little girl was throwing her. "It's getting a bit ridiculous."

"A bit?" George shot back as the instant he got the girl out the door, another ran up and kicked him soundly on the shin. "OOOOW!"

"All right, more than a bit." Angelina agreed before sighing slightly as she watched more members of the Ginny Weasley fan club glaring back at her. In response to their glare, she merely arched a brow and crossed her arms about her chest. "Out."

"No!" One of the more outspoken girls shot back defiantly as she glared at the woman and folded her own arms about her chest.

"Fine. Banned." And with that she flicked her wand out and a spark launched from it as suddenly the little girl was lifted up and carefully carried out of the store, then dropped on feet a short distance past the store. When the child immediately tried to race back in, a barrier flashed into place, preventing her from gaining entrance as sudden a sign flashed into existence above the girl's head.

'Banned.'

The girl blinked in surprise before glaring angrily back at the barrier as she beat her fist against the barrier as a voice suddenly popped loudly into existence. "I'm sorry, but due to your inappropriate behavior, you are banned from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Which begs the question of what did you do that even WE found inappropriate?"

The girl blushed brightly as suddenly she could feel every face in the alley focused on her, looking at her with a mix of curiosity, disdain and displeasure. What stammering excuses and responses she made fell on deaf ears. A moment later, the girl's mother bustled forward and quickly scolded the girl as she winced at the stares and quickly lead the child of.

Arching her brow again Angelina turned her attention once more onto the suddenly far, far less certain girls. "I do believe I said… Out."

With lingering glares, the girls of the Ginny Weasley fan club reluctantly walked back out of the store, giving the woman a host of dirty looks in the process. When the last was out the door, George came up and firmly wrapped his arms about his wife. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Angelina smirked just a bit as she canted her head and met his eyes. "Of course, if I have to keep dealing with your screw ups, I'm not sure how much I'm going to love you back."

"But…!"

"Oh hush." She kissed him, softly on his lips before shaking her head as she pulled back. "You didn't have to embarrass your sister that much to get rid of her."

"Yes, actually I did." George answered firmly as he shook his head firmly. "She needed a reminder that the world doesn't revolve around her, and she's not perfect."

"You publically humiliated her." She responded simply with an arched brow.

"And what do you call what you just did with that little girl?" George responded with an arch of his brow.

"Point." Angelina winced slightly but nodded her head all the same before sighing just a bit as she shrugged her shoulders. "That seemed to be the only way to get the rest of them to leave and to teach them a lesson."

"Same with Ginny." George stated firmly before shaking his head as he looked out at the dirty looks he could see out the windows. "Mmm, looks like we might be taking a bit of a financial hit on this."

"Well, I suppose so." Angelina nodded her head as she watched the girls attempt to chase off some of the boys interested in the store, only to earn dirty looks in turn as the boys purposely pushed into the store with a look of determination in their eyes. "Or, maybe not."

"We'll see." George responded simply and nodded his head as he smiled slightly as he watched the boys deliberately begin to select various Wheezes with a firm determination in mind.

-o-o-o-

"Harry, thank you for taking the time to see me." Shacklebolt smiled at the man in front of him, studying the differences between him and the boy he'd first met all those years ago. "You're looking well."

"Shack." Harry nodded his head to the Minister as he took a seat in one of the rather comfortable chairs. "You should have seen me a few months ago, we'd see if you'd have said the same thing."

Kingsley's smile slipped slightly as a flash of uncertainty crossed his eyes. "Bad?"

"Exceptionally." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he leaned back and carefully threaded his fingers together for a moment as he stared back at the Minister. "But that's not what we're here to talk about is it?"

"That doesn't mean I don't care, Harry." Shacklebolt countered back as he studied the man in front of him before slowly shaking his head.

"So people keep telling me." Harry answered a neutral nod of his head. "Of course, gets hard to believe when your two best friends have been all but ignoring you for years now."

"It's true then that…?"

"That what?" Harry sighed slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "I can think of a number of things that could or couldn't be true. Just saying it and leaving things hanging doesn't really give me much to go on."

"That if I demoted, or even fired her, you wouldn't speak up in her defense." Shacklebolt stated with a blunt manner as he watched Harry's eyes for his reaction.

"Depends on why you'd do it." Harry shot back as he leaned forward, eyes narrowed into sharp slits of shining emerald. "If you did it because she's muggleborn? I'd crucify you myself." He paused a moment, taking a slow, deep breath before sighing as he slumped back. "But, I'm going to hope… HOPE I know you better than that, and you'd only do that because she's not doing her job properly."

"To be blunt?" Kingsley pursed his lips a moment before shaking his head and sighing. "She's a menace. She refuses to listen to anyone. Not even me. I've tried explaining things to her, repeatedly, but she talks down to me like I'm some little child that doesn't understand adult things and ignores everything I've said."

"If she was anyone else, would you have fired or demoted her already?" Harry asked with an arch of a brow as he continued to sit in the chair.

"Yes."

"Then, what business is it of mine telling you how to do your job?" Harry summarized with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. "Look, all I want is to be left alone to live as normal of a life as I can. I'm not Dumbledore. Never will be. I've had the bloody weight of the Wizarding World on my shoulders since I was 11. Now? Now I want what I didn't get to have before."

"I understand." Shacklebolt nodded his head in understanding as he watched Harry carefully, before another flash of hesitation fell across his eyes. "I know that I've no right to ask you this, and I truly don't want to… But she likes to bring in the press to get her way, if she does, after everything goes on…"

"If she tries to use me to keep her job?" Harry's face darkened slightly as he pursed his lips into a tight, thin line. "After all the times she's blown me off for work? I told her that I didn't want to get involved, at all. Not that she can use MY name whenever she wants to get things done."

"I just… I don't want to come between you and your friends. And I know you don't want to get involved in things like this." Kingsley answered before taking a moment to shake his head as he offered Harry a slight smile. "How's Teddy doing?"

"She's the one who got me involved, not you." Harry responded evenly before smiling slightly back at the Minister. "He's doing pretty well, you should visit some time, so he remembers what you look like."

"I need to." There was a slight smile on his lips before he watched Harry carefully with a trace of humor flashing across his features. "Is he as much trouble as his mother was?"

There was a momentary flash of something bittersweet in Harry's eyes that was gone too quickly for the Minister to fully identify. "Not as much, according to Romeda. What he got from Tonks is pretty offset with what he got from Remus. It took both my dad and Sirius to corrupt him after all."

Smiling softly Kingsley glanced at the clock before shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Why don't you tell me some more about Teddy?"

"Sure, Shack, sure."

-o-o-o-

There was a quiet hanging in the Malfoy garden as Harry leaned back on the bench and stared up at the night sky over head.

"Knut for your thoughts, Harry?" Andromeda's voice rang out as the middle aged woman gracefully strode into view, her face caught in the subtle light of the silvery moon overhead.

"Well, if you go by popular opinion, they're worth a helluva lot more than that." Harry commented dryly as he slowly turned his head towards the woman.

"Yes, well they obviously haven't listened to you too many of your thoughts if they think that." There was no venom or bite to the words as she walked over and settled onto a nearby bench herself.

"I'd say you wound me, but I think you're pretty spot on." Harry responded agreeably as he lightly nodded his head and continued to lounge back on the bench. "But anyway, just… reflecting I guess, on how different everything is all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden?" There was a rather unlady like snort escaping Andromeda's nose as she gave Harry a level look. "Things have hardly been all of a sudden, young man."

"Probably just feels that way because most of the last three years is a drunken blur." Harry admitted quietly as he continued to stare up at the sky overhead. "It's just… I had to tell Shack today that it was no business of mine whether or not he demoted or even fired Hermione. Like he needed _my_ permission to do something like that, and he's the bloody Minister!"

"You have a lot of influence, Harry." Andromeda responded simply as she lightly nodded her head, before smiling slightly. "How is Kingsley doing? I haven't talked to him in some time."

"Busy. I managed to worm a promise out of him to come visit Teddy sometime soon so the kid doesn't forget what he looks like." Harry's lips quirked a bit and he chuckled softly.

"Good." She smiled softly and lightly nodded her head as she turned her attention up towards the stars. "He was there as much as he could be until he was dragged off to play Minister."

"He's a good man." Harry agreed with a knowing nod of his head while he reached up, and brushed his fingers against the now almost completely faded scar on his forehead. "And he's going to at least demote Hermione. And I pretty much told him to go ahead and do it."

"And you feel guilty about it?"

"No." Harry slowly shook his head as he continued his quiet study of the sky.

"But you do feel guilty." She observed with a quiet smile on her lips.

"I feel guilty that I don't feel guilty about it." It was a simple enough answer as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I mean… She's Hermione, she's one of my best friends for Merlin's sake! We had each other's backs for years, and I just…"

"Did he ask you to go in there and personally tell her the news?"

"I'd be Azkaban for Hexin' the Minister if I had." Harry shot back as he turned his head and half heartedly glared at the woman.

"Doubtful, if anyone could get away with it, it's you." Andromeda paused moment before smirking softly. "Besides, I think Kingsley would know he had it coming."

"Yeah…" There was a moment of silence, before he winced slightly and sucked in a breath before exhaling, loudly. "But there's still a part of me that wishes that he would have, a part of me that _wants_ to look into her face and tell her that she's fired and she's lost the job she's worked so hard for."

"What exactly is she doing that's getting her in trouble?" Honest curiosity made him wince in response as he slowly shrugged his shoulders for a moment. "That bad?"

"She's just…" He paused, struggling to come up with a proper explanation of just what she was 'just' doing. "She's basically refusing to listen to anyone and bullying people into going along with what she thinks is best."

"Ah." Andromeda nodded her head for a moment, before reaching up, lightly tapping the side of her chin with her finger. "One of _those_."

"One of _those_?" A brow arched up slightly for a moment watching her incredulously.

"The ones who grew up, always being told how smart they were. How much smarter they were than everyone else in fact." Andromeda shrugged her shoulders just a bit. "After a while? They start to believe it."

"... That does sound like her." Harry admitted with a sigh as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes as he rested the back of his neck just at the edge of the bench. "Do you have to make it sound like you're your sister about to say mudblood?"

"Yes." Andromeda responded with a thin, hard line formed from her lips. "I have a severe... dislike for such individuals." She paused a moment, before slowly wincing just a bit. "Which is why I had issues with your mother when I first came met her. She did eventually grow out of it, thanks to James and Sirius... Just as she helped James grow out of his tendency to be somewhat..."

"Of a bullying jerk?" Harry supplied with an arch of a brow and a slight smirk.

"Incorrigible." She put it quite simply even as she lightly watched him with a slight smile on her lips. "Definitely incorrigible."

"Hey, no need to pull your punches with me. I've seen some of the things he did to Snape." Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit before half closing his eyes. "So… yeah."

"Ah yes, the infamous Snape." Andromeda pursed her lips for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "Just remember, only one side of the story never tells you everything."

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Harry shrugged his shoulders again before sighing slightly as he stared up at the stars overhead once more.

"No one's perfect, Harry. I think we've proven that." She chuckled softly as she lightly shifted her dress slightly and shook her head. "It's when people stop remembering that, problems start. Your friend just needs to be reminded of that. Hopefully she'll eventually understand and thank you for it."

"… You're nutters, you know that right?" Harry stared up over at her for a moment, before slowly shaking his head and stretching out. "She's likely to kill me."

"I think the shock will keep you safe for long enough for you to get away." Andromeda commented dryly. "You can run very, very fast when you put your mind to it after all."

"I have had plenty of practice." Harry mused aloud before chuckling just a bit as he shook his head. "Merlin, I just hope it doesn't come down to me actually having to embarrass her like that."

"Embarrass her like what?" Andromeda blinked slightly in confusion as she stared at the man. "I thought you were just refusing to step in to save her?"

"It's more she has a habit of trying to involve the press… throw my name around, what I want… and yeaaah…" Harry shook his head slightly and sighed. "If she tries to do that, then I'll HAVE to get involved. Only problem is… I'll have to destroy any credibility she's built up if I do."

"… She brought it on herself then." Was Andromeda's cool response as it was her turn to simply shrug her shoulders.

"She…" Harry immediately began to protest as he turned a slight glare towards Andromeda.

"Harry, I have spent the last three years watching how you destroyed yourself when all those two needed to do was to take the time to actually see how you were doing to change it." There was a harshness to her voice as she lightly glared back at the man. "I didn't contact them myself because I knew that you'd never forgive me for it, and I knew you'd always wonder WHY they'd helped you."

"I would've forgiven you." It was said with a quiet firmness as he looked up at the woman with a quiet seriousness to his eyes.

"Perhaps." She allowed before shaking her head as she continued. "However, I don't care how much help the Wizarding World needs. If you're willing to sacrifice the people who care about for progress? You have no part in leading that 'progress.'"

The way she spat out the word progress made Harry chuckle ever so slightly. "I think you've spent too much time around me, Romeda."

"Nonsense." She shook her head and smirked slightly at the man. "No such thing. And I'll continue to maintain that fact until the next time one of us royally shoves their foot into their mouth and we're screaming at one another again."

"I think I'd rather avoid that to be honest." Harry winced slightly and shook his head, before his lips quirked a bit. "I put the wards through enough pacing as it was the last time."

"You do have a bit of power, don't you?" Andromeda nodded her head, lightly tapping her lower lip before shaking her head. "Have you contacted a solicitor yet?"

"Not yet." He winced slightly and slowly shook his head. "Not sure exactly what it is I'm going to do… Plus, I have to find one I trust, and…"

"You won't get anywhere with excuses, Harry." The sharp reprimand made him roll his eyes as he half waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll look into it after the wedding." Shaking his head, Harry sighed slightly before half staring up into the sky. "Just… Need some time to get used to everything being so different."

"Everything changes, Harry. Just remember, if you take too long to adapt, well…"

"I know." He did, he really did as he nodded his head softly. "I know."

-o-o-o-

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his desk as he stared down at the paper in front of him with a sense of growing apprehension. Turning his head he sighed slightly before looking at a second paper, radically different from the first, and yet, at the same time, almost spelling out the same fate. They held the two possible fates of one Hermione Granger-Weasley.

On one, it was a simple transfer, a demotion to be honest, to a lowly out of the way office in Muggle Affairs. The position would allow her to possibly regain her position one day, if she proved herself to be up to the task, should he assign it to her. The other would end her career at the Ministry, likely forever considering how things were going to play out. Not to mention the immense public embarrassment.

A shake of his head and he sighed again as he rubbed firmly at his forehead before he heard his assistant knocking on the door.

"Sir? Your 4 o'clock is here."

"Right, send him in." Shifting slightly, Shacklebolt settled back into his chair as he threaded his fingers quietly together as he stared at the door expectantly. A moment later, a familiar face entered through, as Arthur Weasley stepped forward. An obviously confused and somewhat bewildered Arthur Weasley.

"You wanted to see me, Shack?" There was a note of worried curiosity in the man's voice as he nervously shifted his feet about. "Oh, I'm sorry. Minister Shacklebolt."

"Have a seat, Arthur." Shifting his hand, the imposing man gestured quietly to a chair in front of him and waited silently for the man to take the chair.

"Oh, dear." Worry immediately blossomed across the man's face as he frowned slightly and glanced up at the unreadable expression on the Minister's face. "Have I done something improper, Minister?"

"This isn't about you, at least not directly." Kingsley answered with a slight shake of his head. "This is about someone else… Someone whose behavior, to say the least, could be described as improper."

"Someone in my department?" There was a sudden frown on Arthur's lips as he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just let me know who it is and I'll have words with them, no need to…"

"They aren't in your department, yet." Kingsley answered back before slowly shaking his head. "Someone that may or may not ever be in your department, depending on you."

"I… see." Arthur frowned as it quickly became apparent that he didn't as he waited quietly for the Minister to continue.

"This individual… has greatly overstepped their bounds. They have been using connections that they don't really have to push through reforms without laying the ground work to make them viable. If they aren't brought to heel, and are allowed to continue, the Ministry…"

"Will be lead to ruin as it collapses in on itself." Arthur finished as he collapsed back into his seat and suddenly seemed far, far older than he was as he wearily looked up at Kingsley. "This is about Hermione."

"Yes, it is." It was a simple response, but Kingsley was watching him, waiting near silently as he gave the man room to continue.

"I'd heard the rumors… I've had several heads come to me, asking me to try and speak to her, as her father-in-law." Arthur shook his head and sighed once more. "Unfortunately, I think she still sees me as nothing more than a doddering old fool obsessed with muggle artifacts."

"You _are_ obsessed with muggle artifacts." Kingsley countered back with a slight smile on his face.

Arthur flushed slightly for a moment, before bowing his head in acceptance as he nodded slightly. "Yes, well, I'm not a fool however. Well, at least I don't think I am. Am I a fool?"

"Do you understand why I'm talking to you about this, Arther?" Kingsley asked quietly as he arched a brow solemnly back at the man.

"I'm the only one that might take her." Arthur responded back with an almost dejected resignation on his face as he slowly sighed. "She's alienated everyone else, either because she's a muggleborn, or because of…" He shook his head again before frowning slightly. "Well, you obviously know… And you want to know if I can handle it."

"If you can't handle this… Tell me." Shacklebolt stated simply as he leveled Arthur with a quiet knowing look. "I know she's your daughter-in-law."

"And if I don't do it, she's going to be unemployed." Arthur responded bitterly as he shook his head. "And Merlin knows what that will do to things between her and Ron."

"That's why I need you to be honest about this Arthur. Can you handle this?" Kingsley's eyes were locked on the man as he spoke. "Because if you can't, it's no fault of yours, she brought this on herself."

"Ugh, I wonder what Harry would say if he knew everything that was happening." Arthur shook his head and sighed slightly as he rubbed at his face.

"He said it's not business of his how I do my job as long as I'm doing it for actual reasons instead of prejudices." Kingsley answered back and shook his head. "And he's a bit… upset I think at finding out how she's been using his name to do things."

"But, how couldn't he have known? It's always in the papers…" Arthur shook his head in disbelief as he stared at Kingsley with wide open eyes.

"Considering his experience with the Press?" Kingsley countered back as he watched Arthur and shrugged his shoulders. "He probably simply ignored it all, or wrote it off as foolishness."

"True." Arthur grimaced slightly as he slowly shook his head. "But, you've talked to him about this then?"

"Considering how freely she likes to use his name in her little press releases?" Kingsley frown as his face darkened over again. "Her _unauthorized_ press releases I might add…"

"You had to." Arthur finished, before hesitating a moment as he took a slow deep breath. "How is he doing? Molly and I have barely heard anything from the boy in ages… ever since things with Ginny fell apart…"

"That was a rather… explosive incident." The Minister nodded in agreement as he thought back to the wedding and then the latest headlines. "It would seem she's not quite improved her temperament much in the years since."

"Yes, well I've been meaning to talk to them about it, but George and Angelina are blocking the floo to avoid dealing with Molly, and Molly already managed to drive Ginny to turn off her own floo." Arthur winced slightly and shook his head with a sigh. "Really… I don't know what's gotten into those two."

"Then, you probably shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kingsley offered with a slow shake of his head, before smirking just a bit. "Though I hear your daughter's fan club reacted in a less than… pleasant manner."

"Oh, Merlin, don't remind me." Arthur shook his head and chuckled ruefully as he smiled back at Shack, before letting his face grow serious. "I have to at least try to reach her. If I can't…"

"Right." Kingsley nodded his head, before signing one particular form with a flourish before handing it to Arthur. "Just remember, if you can't, I still have the other form waiting."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Arthur answered back with a slow sigh and a shake of his head.

"Hopefully." Kingsley agreed with a nod of his own.

-o-o-o-

It was sometime later that night, that Arthur quietly walked through the door of the Burrow and slowly looked around with a sigh and a frown. It had become entirely too quiet in the home in the last few years. An emptiness without the constant sounds of children running around.

"Molly, I'm home."

"Oh! You're home early today! Things go well at the office?" Molly, her hair a little greyer, her face marred by a few more wrinkles than it had been years ago smiled at her husband as she bustled in out of the kitchen. "Go on and have a seat, I'm not quite finished with dinner, but…"

"Molly, love… We need to talk." Arthur spoke up with a kind of weariness to his voice. "And I can honestly say that no, things did _not_ go well at the office."

"Oh… oh dear." Molly's eyes swelled up as she stared at her husband. "They didn't fire you did they? After everything you've done for them? After all those years? Oooh, when I get my hands on them! I'll floo Hermione immediately! We won't let this…"

"It's not about _me_, Molly." Arthur quickly cut in as he shook his head and lightly patted her arm. "My job is fine. Nothing to worry about there."

"Then Ron? But, he's been doing so well!" Molly's eyes widened as she suddenly brought her hands up to her lips. "Ooh, my poor little baby! I can't believe they'd do this to him!"

"Ron's fine too, dear." Arthur cut in with a slight sigh of exasperation. "So are all our children, last I heard."

"Humph, you've heard more than me then, George and Angelina are still blocking us from the floo and if I get less than 10 feet from the store, it's suddenly closed." Molly frowned slightly and crossed her arms about her chest and shook her head with a sigh. "And Bill's so focused on things with that wife of his... Thank Merlin for Ron and Hermione."

Arthur immediately winced at that, before taking a long, slow breath. "Molly, have a seat. Like I said, we need to talk."

"But, dinner..." The woman immediately began to protest. "And really, you already said that there's nothing wrong with you or Ron, so..."

"Molly. Sit." The uncharacteristic firmness in his voice made the woman reluctantly take a seat as she nervously watched her husband.

"Arthur, you're starting to worry me again."

"Molly, I know you've been proud of how Hermione has been so successful..."

"Yes, she's so respected! Everyone looking up to her..." Molly smiled brightly for a moment, before it quickly faded as she saw the look on his face. "...Wha...? Something happened with Hermione? But she's the good one!"

"Molly, Hermione hasn't exactly been... Friendly to people at the Ministry." Arthur began as he quietly watched his wife while taking a slow, deep breath. "In fact... she's made an enemy out of..."

"Of course she's made some enemies!" She cut him off, half glaring at her husband. "She's out to change things that those bigotted bastards are..."

"Those aren't the ones I'm talking about, love." Arthur interrupted her in turn. "I'm talking about the Department Heads and Wizengamot members that have already been working towards those goals. They're the ones she's been making enemies of."

"Well, they obviously weren't too serious about wanting to make a difference if they've made that dear sweet girl their enemy." Molly sniffed softly and raised her head defiantly.

"Molly, you're not understanding me." He took a slow, deep breath as he resisted the urge to reach up and pinch his nose. "The girl has been refusing to listen to people, and she's been pushing things through too quickly."

"Good! It's about time things changed!"

"No, Molly. BAD." Arthur corrected her as he shook his head. "She's not laying the ground work for things. We don't have the infrastructure, the money or the PEOPLE to make these changes this fast. The way it's going, at best, they'll never get enforced, at worst, we'll be spread so thin trying to enforce everything that we'll simply just collapse."

"Honestly, Arthur, Hermione would never..." Molly immediately began to protest as she raised her hand and stared back at the man. "And if there was something wrong with what she was doing people wouldn't..."

"She IS doing this, Molly. And if she wasn't so quick to throw around Harry's name, she wouldn't have gotten around with this as long as she has!" A spark of anger had entered Arthur's voice as he suddenly glared at his wife. "If she hadn't USED that friendship to get her way, things wouldn't be this bad!"

"You're exaggerating, Arthur!" Molly shook her head, staring back at her husband in disbelief. "Hermione would never do something so, so... Slytherin as to use her friendship like that!"

"She has been." Arthur stated flatly as he shook his head. "I had a long, long talk with Kingsley today. And I didn't like what he had to tell me."

"Maybe he..." There was a hint of desperation in her voice as she stared back at her husband with an almost lost look written across her features.

"Kingsley already talked to Harry about this." Arthur stated simply as he gazed firmly at his wife. "Harry apparently didn't know what she was doing, and he doesn't approve."

"But... but..." The woman struggled to come to grips with just what her husband was saying as tears began to glisten in her eyes. "Getting fired will ruin her!"

"She's not getting fired." Arthur responded as he slowly shook his head. "She's being given one more chance, under the only Department Head left that would have her. She's just going to be demoted. Quite a bit."

"Oh... But, who?" A kind of numbed shock had settled into her body as she stared back at her husband.

"Why, me of course."

"Oh. That's... good then." Molly nodded her head as she stared back at her husband as she struggled to come to grips with just what she'd been told.

"Molly, you can't tell Hermione, Ron, or anyone about this. Not until it's been done tomorrow."

"But, how can I not tell them! Hermione is practically our daughter!" Molly protested as she broke somewhat out of her stupor.

"By remembering that they need to fall now and again so they don't expect to always be caught." He answered gently as he reached out and took her hand. "I know it'll be hard, love, but she needs this. Otherwise... Otherwise things could get bad for her."

"Are you... are you sure about that?" Molly asked, a measure of uncertainty in her voice. "I mean, she's..."

"Yes, Molly, I'm sure." Arthur agreed as he gave his wife's hand a soft squeeze. "So, how about dinner?"

"Oh... Oh! Right, Dinner!" Nodding her head, she stood up, almost in a daze. "I'll have it out in just a bit."

"Wonderful, I could use some of your wonderful cooking to help cheer up.

Nodding her head, Molly turned and half dazed walked back into the kitchen, lost in her husband's words.

-o-o-o-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" There was a tone of hopeful respect in Hermione's voice as she carefully waited at the door to the man's office.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Come in and have a seat." The tone was anything but inviting, and suddenly Hermione felt a bit of her confidence waver as she carefully entered the office.

"Is there something the matter, Kingsley?" A tremor of that sudden nervousness in her voice did nothing to stir the hard, impassive face.

"Yes." The simple bluntness of his tone threw her for a moment as he settled forward, elbows leaning into the desk. "Do you know how many times you have been talked to by Senior officials at the Ministry, including myself about how your behavior and actions are nonconductive to the goals you're setting out to achieve?"

"Well, I…" She fumbled slightly, suddenly confused as she blinked owlishly back at the man.

"Several score that I was last aware of, at least the documented ones." Kingsley answered her, his eyes never wavering as they bored down into her. "And do you know, how many times you have paid attention to these far, far more experienced and in many cases, more knowledgeable officials?"

"They weren't interested in helping me, they wanted to stop progress!" Hermione immediately declared, her eyes lighting up as she glared back at the man. "They wanted us stuck to those stupid, pureblood Death Eater…"

"Hermione, are you saying _I'm_ trying to follow those ideals?" The deceptive edge in that voice startled the woman for a moment, before her eyes hardened.

"I think you're listening to them too much when you should know better!" The declaration didn't even make the man blink as his eyes continued to stare back at her unblinkingly. "We have a duty and an obligation to…"

"Our duty and obligation is to make certain we can actually enforce and fund the…" Shacklebolt cut in as he fought down the urge to growl at the girl.

"We have a duty and obligation." Hermione cut back in, glaring challengingly at the man as suddenly she spoke as if speaking to a stupid child. "To ensure that our society is…"

"As apparently you failed to learn proper manners for when you're holding a conversation with someone, and are instead intent on trying to bully your way into getting your way, I will put this simply." Kingley broke in again as he suddenly stood up and glared down at her as his words registered and made her flush. "You are no longer a part of the DMLE. You have hereby been transferred to the Department of Muggle Affairs. Report to Director Weasley for your new post and position."

"You can't do this to me!" Hermione finally broke back in. "I won't stand for it! I'll…!"

"If you attempt to make any MORE _unauthorized_ press releases like has been your habit, Mrs. Weasley, I can guarantee that you will regret it." The Minister stated in that same, cold tone.

"You'll see! Harry won't stand for this! You can't treat me like this! This is muggleborn discrimination!"

"No. This is me finally doing my job and stepping in when I should have years ago. You crossed the line, repeatedly. Now get out before I decide to dismiss you from the Ministry entirely."

"If you think…"

"OUT!" The pure force behind the word made Hermione cringe as a pulse of magic echoed it and suddenly she was lifted up and bodily thrown back out of the office, the door slamming behind her as she went.

As she landed firmly on her arse, the woman growled softly as she glared at the door with fire in her eyes. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

-o-o-o-

"RON!" The anger and desperation in his wife's voice made Ron blink slightly as he looked up from his desk to see her, red faced with tear lines streaking down her cheeks.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Confusion written across his face Ron stood up immediately as he moved towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not ok!" There was a flash of anger in her tone as she grabbed him tightly and held him close. "I... That... that bastard of Minister! He... he..."

"Shack...?" Ron blinked a moment in utter confusion as he struggled to make sense of what Hermione was saying. "What did he do?"

"He… He has the GALL to demote me!" Hermione stated tears still glistening in her eyes as she shuddered slightly and the slumped down into the chair in front of her husband's desk. "I… I'm being transferred out of the DMLE! He's putting me in Muggle Affairs!"

"Dad's department?" Ron blinked slightly before slowly letting his mind work over what he knew of the Minister, what he knew of Hermione and the various, _discreet_ conversations various people had had with him before wincing slightly. "Why would he..?"

"Because he's just like all those other pureblood bigots!" Hermione growled out as she glared at her husband.

"Hermione, come on, this is _Shack_!" Ron held up his hands and shook his head. "You _know_ he's not a pureblood supremacist!"

"Ha! He's just like all those others! Trying to hold back things! Trying to keep me from changing them!" Hermione shook her head vehemently as she glared at her husband. "Trying to keep us from bringing justice and equality and…"

"… Hermione, they might kinda have a point." Ron spoke up carefully as he tried to meet his wife's gaze then flinched away at the furious glare she sent back at him. "You've been pushing things really, really hard… Don't you think you're going a little, you know… fast?"

"I don' t have time for them to get their heads out of their asses at their own pace!" Hermione shook her head and glared at Ron with the tears still wet in her eyes. "There's just so much wrong! So much I have to fix!"

"Hermione, you need help to get all this done, you can't do it all yourself…" Ron said soothingly as he reached out to gently take her hand.

"Says who?" She shot back as she glowered softly. "Back in Hogwarts, it was you and Harry that…"

"This isn't Hogwarts though, Hermione." Ron interrupted, earning himself a furious glare from his wife. "This isn't school. And things don't work the same way here. "All the books and studying…"

"I come to you, in tears almost breaking down, and this is how you treat me? Your wife!" Hermione hissed angrily as her eyes burned with fresh fury. "You're siding with _them_?"

"There is no 'them,' Hermione." Ron countered with a weary sigh. "There are just a lot of people with a lot of toes you've been stepping on. A lot of people that wanted to be your friend and help make things happen, that you alienated."

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" The hiss of outrage that left her lips made him wince once more before he opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off as she continued. "I thought… I thought you of all people would understand this! And you're siding with those pureblood bigots over your own wife!"

And with that said, before he could fully respond, Hermione stood and stalked away in a furious stamping cloud, tears streaming down her face. For a moment, he sat there, staring at where she's been only moments before, then at her retreating back. Then, with a slight sigh he slumped back and rubbed at his temples

"Well, that could have gone bloody well better."

-o-o-o-

Hermione wandered, lost and uncertain as she could feel her mind struggling with the way her world was suddenly collapsing. Everything was falling apart, and so fast she wasn't sure what to do. Why couldn't they just let her make things better? That was what she did!

A slow deep breath left her mouth as she nervously bit down on her lower lip, gnawing on the tender flesh as she stared unseeingly out as she wandered through the Ministry's Halls. There had to be something she could do. Someway to fix this. She could fix anything, she just needed to study, to figure out what she needed to know.

Still, she could feel the tremor of doubt gnawing at the back of her mind, and unbidden, she could hear the traitorous thoughts starting to whisper back at her. What if they were right? What if she was pushing things too quickly? What if she should be listen to the others.

No.

That single thought helped her to square her shoulders, feeling a rigid rod again shooting down her spine. She'd done that when she was a girl, a child. Putting her blind trust in others, people above her, people with more "experience" and look at where it had gotten her. Things with Harry had shown her that you just couldn't trust people in power to do what they were supposed to. That you couldn't trust _them._

Time and time again, things had come down to her, and now, just like back then when Harry needed her, the magical world was counting on _HER_ to help save it. So Harry figured he'd already done his part? Fine! She'd pick up the slack he left behind and do his job as well as hers!

It wasn't like she hadn't carried her friend's burdens before. She couldn't start second guessing herself now. A leader couldn't afford to do that, and she was going to lead the Wizarding World forward, no matter what.

Still, the nagging thought ate at the back of her mind. Maybe she should talk to Harry about all this. It couldn't hurt could it?

No.

Again she forced down that simple thought, worming its way into her mind. Harry had told her he didn't want to take part in the revolution. He'd already done his part he said.

He'd done the easy part.

It was a bitter thought, but it was a simple truth. Putting down Voldemort, stopping the Death Eaters had been the easy part. They were just people after all. Horribly misguided, and in some cases, rather evil people that needed to be stopped. And people were relatively easy to stop in comparison to ideas. Even Dark Lords paled against trying to change centuries of deeply ingrained attitudes and thoughts.

So, Harry had abandoned her, fine, she could deal with it. First for Ginny, gallivanting around the world with her, doing Merlin knows what. Then, after that, it had just been randomly popping up here and there, never calling ahead, never scheduling. Always wanting them to just drop everything to catch up on old times.

They weren't in Hogwarts anymore! They couldn't just break a carefully laid out schedule! They only had so much time available to them, and even their lunches were generally jam packed. So what if they hadn't really gotten together in years, they still talked!

A welling pulse of guilt clenched in side of her as she shook her head and paused a moment. She'd been there for him no matter what. Why couldn't he have just gone along with what she'd planned and been there for her? It wasn't fair!

Her shoulders squared then after she let out one more sigh. No, life wasn't fair. She'd just keep moving on as well as she could. Harry had always agreed that she was right about what she was trying to do, what she was trying to accomplish. He'd have supported her no matter what, just like she'd always supported him.

She paused, briefly wondering if she should go and talk to him about this. If she should tell him what was going on. Then, just as quickly she squashed the thought back down. Harry had said he didn't want to have any part in the politics, so she'd honor that. She'd just fix things on her own. Again.

"Come to clean out your desk, _Mrs_. Weasley?" An almost oily, familiar voice cut into her reverie as she blinked as she found herself back at her office. No, not her office, her _former_ office.

Eyes narrowed into slits, she turned her head for a moment and coldly regarded figure of Theodore Nott lightly carrying a box of some sort towards the office. "What do you want. _Mr_. Nott?"

"Me? Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Nott smirked softly as he smugly stared back at her. "I have some things to move into the office."

"… Wh…at?" The word was slowly hissed in its separate syllables, as she could feel the anger starting to rise up again through her veins.

"I thought was being pretty clear, _Mrs._ Weasley." The smug little smirk on his lips almost made her draw her wand send some of the nastiest curses she could think of at him. "I was informed that you would no longer be needing this office due to your _transfer_, and, well…" He mocked shrugging helplessly as he smiled at her almost placidly. "You know how it goes.

"…" For a moment, she stared at him, absolutely speechless with her mouth hanging limply open before she shut it with an angry click. "_You_? They're giving my position to a pureblood bigot like _you_?"

"I am a conservative, my dear Mrs. Weasley. I simply seek to preserve the way of life we've enjoyed for centuries." Nott responded blandly as he lightly looked back at her almost in askance. "I am hardly a _bigot_, as you refer."

"This… No, they can't do this." Hermione declared, her eyes burning darkly as she glare back at the man, her fingers clenching tightly back into his palms before hissing a breath out. "I won't LET them do this. Do you hear me? I won't LET you do this to me."

With that, she turned and stalked away, as Nott smirked again, as he spoke up towards her retreating back. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'll make certain that your things are put at your new desk!"

"… Do I even want to know what you think you're doing, Nott?" Percy Weasley spoke up as he suddenly almost seemed to appear behind the younger man.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" Nott fought down the urge to jump as he smiled placidly back up at the man. "I was just finishing moving your things into your new office. Since Mrs. Weasley showed up, I told her that I'd make certain that her things are placed at her new desk."

"I see." Percy's eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared back at the man. "Need I remind you just _WHY _you were placed under my… management, _Nott_?"

Immediately, Theodore stiffened in place, almost starting to growl up at the man, before just as quickly his shoulders slumped and his head fell down. "No, Sir."

"Good. Then I suggest you learn from the mistakes your forbearers." Percy stated simply before shaking his head and nodding. "And thank you for doing such a fine job of moving things, it's delightful to work with someone so willing to apply themselves."

Nott nodded faintly, and frowned just a bit as he struggled to figure out exactly what to say, before simply settling for the nod as he belatedly again glanced down the now empty hallway Hermione had vanished down, before resuming moving his boss' things into his new office.

-o-o-o-

"Thank you all for coming." Hermione was visibly irritated as she looked out at a group of familiar faces while she did her best to regain some measure of composure. "I know this was on short notice, however…"

"We know, whenever you have something to say, Mrs. Weasley, it's important." A beamingly familiar young face spoke up as the eager young reporter from before spoke up.

There were various grunts that rippled around the room as sour nods of assent came from the various other reports, before one, his face set neutrally as he offered up a simple question. "Would this have anything to do with the recent transfer you went through, out of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and into the Department of Muggle Affairs underneath your Father-in-law?"

Hermione flushed brightly as another slow surge of embarrassment mingled with the pulse of anger and turned her head to glare at the man. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, are you moving your focus onto working out improving relations betweens the Wizarding and Muggle worlds?" The eager reporter quickly spoke up, his eyes shining. "That's such a noble goal, Mrs. Weasley!"

She faltered slightly at that. It was a genuine point, and things did need to be improved. However, that wasn't in her particular plan. "Unfortunately, no that was not what was happening. I was planning on moving onto such an issue, however I had many, many issues to still address in other areas first."

"Then why the transfer?" Hermione wasn't sure who asked, and a quick glance over the group revealed none of them had let their faces fall out of a schooled neutrality.

"Why indeed." She took a slow, deep breath, her eyes clenching tightly before she released a slow, ragged breath. "It would seem that the Minister had decided to bow to the pressures of the back minded, pureblood supremacists and has removed me from my office, and _demoted_ me to work in the Department of Muggle Affairs to keep me quiet, and reduce my influence."

"Then why was the group that called for your dismissal the Blood Equality bloc?" Another voice chimed in and fell silent before she could pin it down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione shot back as she lightly glared. "All I can say, is that judging by the person chosen to replace me, the Minister is revealing that he is giving into the pressures of the pureblood supremacy bloc."

"How does your brother-in-law, Percy Weasley being appointed to your previous office reveal that?"

"What?" The question threw her so off-guard that she didn't bother to search out who asked it. "No! I'm referring to Theodore Nott!"

"Well, there is a Mr. Nott working UNDER him, but the person actually appointed to your office is Percy Weasley." It was thrown out by the same voice, but still she couldn't bring herself to find it as she mentally stumbled over the new bit of information.

"I… Whatever is going on here, will be stopped!" She stated firmly, as she fought down the sudden, swelling surge of panic. "They're trying to discredit me! I won't stand for it! This will be stopped!" A pause, before desperation and reflex took over. "Harry won't stand for this!"

"Really? I won't?" The voice was deceptively calm as it lift up over room. As all eyes suddenly turned, they beheld the form of one Harry Potter, arms crossed about his chest, a single brow lofted up in neutral expectancy.

"H-Harry?" Hermione blinked in shock for a moment, before her face immediately brightened as she smiled broadly. "Harry! Something awful is going on! All these people… they're trying to stop me! All the work I've been doing! And they've made the Minister give in!"

"Huh, that's not how Shack put it to me." Harry countered softly as he locked his eyes with the girl who'd been his best friend for years, the only one who'd supported him no matter what and he shook his head. "You see, Shack, unlike a certain friend of mine, actually came to me to talk about things."

"Harry, what?" The gears in Hermione's mind suddenly ground to a halt, as she stared at Harry, gaping lightly at the man.

"Shack, you know, the Minister? The one we've known since we were 15 or so? The one we fought alongside? The one that warned us about the Death Eaters coming to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Harry just arched a brow slightly back at Hermione as he slowly stated the facts. "You do know who I'm talking about, right Hermione?"

"I… Yes…." She managed, still staring at him, almost gaping like a fish at his words.

"Well, he asked me to come visit him. Sent me an owl and everything, set up an appointment, even told me he could set up a different time to see me later if I was too busy." Harry paused a moment, as the slightest bit of anger bled into his voice. "You know, as opposed to the friend who I've been trying to have a simple lunch with for the last 3 years, who could never take the time to offer me a raincheck, or tell me when she WAS going to be free."

"Does this mean that she didn't actually have your support for these bills?" A voice spoke up suddenly, with a tinge of hunger laced into it.

"Was I talking to_ any_ of you?" Harry shot back as his eyes glared at the group of journalists. "But, I will be happy to give you this bit of information. The press' time running rampant with my name is over. I'm tired of reading all these stupid, pointless and honestly demeaning stories about my supposed exploits. My solicitor will be seeing to that."

When the group, minus the incredibly confused young reporter all paled to the color of ash, Hermione tried to speak up. "But you were… you said…"

"I said I wanted _nothing _ to do with politics. Nothing to do with changing the world. Not anymore. _Not_ that you have free reign to use my name however you wanted to push through whatever you wanted to without listening to anyone else." Harry shook his head and stared back at Hermione. "But you just couldn't leave it at that, could you?"

"But… But…" She stared, gaping at the man, mouth opening and shutting like a fish, before finally the words blurted out past her lips. "But you left me! You just went running around the world, without a bloody care! You were supposed to…"

"I left _you_?" Harry stared at her incredulously before slowly shaking his head. "I was trying, _trying_ to have a normal life, with Ginny. You remember her, don't you? _She _was the one that always had to be running off everywhere. Part of the reason we broke up, remember?"

"You left me to clean up the mess _you_ made! Just like always." Hermione finally growled back as she glared back at the man.

"The mess _I_ made?" Harry snorted at the woman and shook his head. "The mess was there before I was even bloody _born_, Hermione. All I bloody did was stop a madman and his group of thugs. They just took advantage of the mess that was already there. You just couldn't accept that I didn't want to follow you blindly anymore."

"I never…!"

"Call it whatever you want, Hermione." Harry cut her off as he shook his head. "But from now on, you want to get things done, you're doing it without the benefit of using my name to get what you want." He paused a moment, before sighing softly and leveling her with a simple stare. "And Shack is _trying_ to help you. He should have simply fired you after you repeatedly refused to listen to him or anyone else. Instead, he gave you another chance. I suggest you make good use of it."

With that said, he turned his head and quietly began to walk away, only to pause when the young reporter's voice rang out. "Mr. Potter! Does this mean you _don't_ support the bills she put forth?"

Harry paused at that, before turning his head to regard the earnest faced boy for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "I thought I told you bloody reporters to stop trying to put words in my mouth."

When the boy immediately shrank down like a whipped pup, he sighed and shook his head. "The ideas, from what I understand were sound, and laudable. The problem being, she didn't listen to what people were trying to tell her. She was trying to build Hogwarts without laying the foundations and stabilizing the ground first. If she'd bothered to have listened, actually listened, she would have understood that they wanted the same thing as her, but they wanted to make it _last._"

And then, Harry turned again, and strode out, vanishing in an instant and leaving the reporters behind to glance nervously at once another as they mulled over his words, as Hermione stared at his back in muted shock.

-o-o-o-

Harry sighed wearily as he glanced questioningly at Shacklebolt's assistant, who nodded quickly back at the man and gestured to the door to the Minister's office. Nodding gratefully back, he quietly walked up through the door, then quietly shut it behind him. As his back came to rest against the door itself, he couldn't help but let loose a long, drawn out sigh.

"Well, that could have gone better." Harry sighed slightly and shook his head as his shoulders slumped slightly as he looked over at the Minister. "Heard everything I'm assuming?"

"It was brought to my attention, yes." Kingsley agreed with a slight wince. "I hadn't realized just how many toes she'd stepped on."

"Bad?" Harry offered as he slowly strode forward then settled down into a chair across from the man.

"One of the veteran Aurors, one of the men I was actually proud to work with, came into tell me about it with a grin on his face." Shacklebolt winced slightly and shook his head. "Gave me the access and the recording, and left again, practically skipping."

"Ouch." Harry agreed with a slight wince as he shook his head. "And again, I feel the temptation to go and crawl back into the bottle. At least there I didn't have to deal with all this bloody shit."

"For what it's worth, thank you." Shacklebolt offered up as he sighed a bit. "And I truly hope you managed to get through to her. I don't know how much longer I can keep putting out the fires she's been starting." A pause, before another reluctant admission left his lips. "And to be honest, after earlier… I'm not sure how much I WANT to keep putting out those fires."

"I know you're trying to help her." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before shaking it slightly. "Reason you're the Minster. Me? I'd probably have let my temper get the better of me and started throwing curses at people a long, long time ago."

"It has been tempting on occasion." Kingsley admitted with a nod of his head before slowly sighing and shaking it. "And I admit, I have lost it on occasion, this morning with Hermione being one of them."

"Well, considering how my temper gets, I'm not one to judge." Harry shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, studying the man in front of him for a long, long moment. "So, what now?"

"Now, we wait and see if she figures out enough to at least lie low for a bit." The Minister took a slow, deep breath before leaning back in his chair. "After that, any political capital she had is gone. If she tries to go at it like she did before… well, it'll just blow up, rather spectacularly I'd imagine, in her face after all that."

"Hopefully she'll remember to use that brain of hers again." Harry shook his head and sighed slightly as he reached up and roughly rubbed at his face. "So, I just destroyed the life of one of my best friends. The one that always stood by me, even when everyone else was leaving me to drown, and I don't feel guilty about it. What the hell does that say about me?"

"Considering things? Human." Shacklebolt slowly shook his head and sighed a bit. "Harry, she's the one who chose to build things up on a false premise. She's the one that wouldn't listen. All you did was call her out on it, as the only person who COULD call her out on it."

"Don't remind me." Harry snorted softly and shook his head with a sour twist to his lips. "There is something so bloody wrong with this society if they're so eager to throw everything behind a dumb guy like me who can't even take care of himself."

"I suppose then you don't want a job?" Kingsley offered hopefully as he looked across the desk at Harry, before wincing at the glare he received back. "I thought that might be your response. But I had to ask."

"Just bloody no, Shack." Harry shook his head with a look of disgust. "Look, I understand the work you're doing. I understand how important it is… And I know it's selfish, I really do, but I want nothing to do with it. I NEVER wanted anything to do with it. If I take a job with you… with this Ministry, people will just start thinking I'm another, younger Albus bloody Dumbledore. We both know I'm not."

"In some ways, you're better than him." Kingsley responded as he slowly shook his head. "Dumbledore, as great of a man as he was, never knew when to stop meddling. He never knew how to stop, or to be satisfied with what he had. He always wanted more."

"Wanted more? That's an interesting way of seeing it." Harry pondered a moment. "He never seemed to really want much, other than to make the world a better place."

"That's what I mean." Kingsley answered as he lightly nodded his head. "He was never satisfied with just one position. He had to try and do everything himself. He couldn't were only one hat."

"Well, considering some of those hats… and those robes." Harry offered up with a slow, slightly curving smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I know. Oh do I know." Kingsley chuckled a bit, and shook his head. "I half wondered at times what would have happened if Tonks had ever gotten his fashion sense."

Harry paused a moment in consideration, lightly cocking his head to the side, before letting out a quiet chuckle. "It was Tonks. She'd have been brilliant in it."

Kingsley offered Harry a soft smile and a nod. "Yes, she would have."

-o-o-o-

Ron stood where he was, staring at the Minister's door as he could feel the edge of uneasiness pulsing through his stomach, before he turned his head towards Shacklebolt's assistant. "Excuse me, ma'am, but is the Minister available for a moment?"

"Not at the moment, Mr. Weasley." There was a cool neutrality in the answering voice as Ron quickly held up his hands defensively.

"Hey! I'm not here for a fight. I just wanted to talk for a tic and clear up some things." He shook his head and sighed, shoulders slumping. "Hermione's got this crazy idea in her head that Shack demoted her because she's a muggleborn."

"Considering she thought it was appropriate to cut off the Minister in the middle of what he was saying to her? Considering the way she decided it was an acceptable idea to break into a screaming match with the Minister in his own office?" The assistant countered with a glare. "She's bloody lucky he didn't just dismiss her entirely. If it had been me…"

Ron immediately winced slightly and nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, well Hermione always has had a bit of a temper…"

"All three of us had a bit of a temper, Ron." Harry's voice cut in as he slowly walked out of the Minister's office. "Just different things tended to set us off."

"Harry…?" Ron blinked in surprise as he stared at his friend with a bewildered expression on his face. "What're you doing here?"

"Just having a word with Shack about certain people using my name and endorsement without my consent." Harry answered back meaningfully as he leveled Ron with a flat look. "Have any idea who that could possibly be?"

Ron opened his mouth a moment, as if to answer, before clicking shut as slowly his eyes widened in shock. "You… knew that she was getting…?"

"Shack sent me an owl, asking me for a meeting a week ago. We sat down, talked… and I found out some rather disturbing bits of information." Harry answered evenly as he leveled Ron with a look. "He asked me if I'd intervene if he demoted, or fired Hermione."

Ron blinked, then blinked again, staring from Harry, to the silent Minister and back. "Wha… huh?"

"About my reaction." Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "And I immediately asked him a very important question. What business of mine, is it to tell _him _ how he does _his_ job? As long as he was doing it because that's what he needed to do, not because she was a muggleborn, what business was it of mine?"

"Well, yeah, but… it's Hermione!" Ron spoke up as he stared at Harry, wincing slightly under the withering look his friend sent him. "I know she's been difficult lately…"

"Difficult? Ron, she's been bloody using me and avoiding me." Harry growled out as he glared at his red haired friend. "I've see you two only a handful of times since your wedding. Hell, we've barely spoken since I broke up with Ginny."

"… I thought she broke up with you?" Ron asked dumbly as he stared at his friend.

"Right, is that what she's telling people now?" Harry snorted and shook his head. "I had enough. Three years. I tried my best to make it work for three _years_, Ron. And I was the only one trying. Ginny just kept wanting it all, without having to bloody work for it."

"Now, hold up, you weren't exactly a peach yourself back then!" Ron cut in, as he growled a bit. "Always angry, snapping at everyone!"

"And why do you think I was always like that?" Harry shot back as he glared back at the man. "Then, when I finally take the initiative to get out of the bloody stupidity, I try to spend time with my friends again, and what happens?"

"Well, I'm sorry not all of us can be rich and famous, living off their trust funds." Ron shot back as he glared at Harry. "Some of us actually have to do a thing called working!"

"And yet, you still had bloody time to go head out to Ginny's games when she bought you bloody tickets." Harry shot back as he glared at his friend. "I can't even get lunch, but you'll go to quidditch matches to watch Ginny."

"That's different, she's family!" Ron answered back without thinking, before immediately paling as he let the words he'd just said sink through his skull. "I mean…"

"No, I think you were pretty clear with what you meant." Harry shot back with a snarl as he suddenly pushed past Ron. "You know, that explains everything perfectly. I break up with your sister, and suddenly, despite everything we've been through, despite that you and Hermione were the closest things to family I had my whole life, I'm suddenly not welcome."

"Harry that's not what I meant!" Ron quickly spoke up his eyes wide as he stared at Harry.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Harry said simply as he turned and ignored Ron completely. "Shack. I'll see you later. I'm sure Teddy will be happy to see you."

"I'll be sure to drop by as soon as I have time, Harry." The Minister agreed, before remaining silent as the man simply stalked back out of the office. Once Harry was indeed gone, he turned and arched a brow at the gaping Ron. "You really do love to put your foot in your mouth, don't you?"

"I…! I didn't mean to!" Ron winced under the Minister's simple look. "I just… He was being a berk for so long back then. We TRIED to get him to come do things with us, and every time he just blew us off for Ginny. After a while, things just started getting going with the Ministry and…"

"And when he did come back to you, instead of accepting him back, you ignore him like he ignored you." Kingsley noted with a slow shake of his head. "Tit for tat then?"

"Ye- no!" He froze and sighed in frustration. "I don't know! I just… The way everything went, it just got so bloody complicated. Then Hermione went off the edge with her bloody crusade and I've been busy trying to put out those bloody fires and…"

"I know." Shacklebolt stated softly and shook his head as he reached up, rubbing his temples. "And no offense, Ron? But you're not very good at it. I had to put out all the fires you started trying to put out her fires."

"Errr… sorry?" Ron offered up as he winced visibly and slumped forward. "Merlin, I'm still just a bloody useless lump, aren't I?"

"You're trying." Kingsley stated simply as he reached up and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before wincing slightly. "Just… please, don't try so hard?"

"Right." Ron winced as he sighed slowly. "Hopefully this will mean that Hermione won't be in a position where I feel I have to try."

"You might want to go to her. After the way her press conference went… I think she could use someone." Shacklebolt winced slightly and shook his head.

"Wait, what press conference?"

-o-o-o-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A slow, deliberate sip was taken from the simple, immaculate white porcelain cup, as Daphne languidly arched a brow across the Leaky Cauldron's booth at her somewhat frazzled looking sister. "My… difficulties, little sister?"

"Oh, stuff it, Daphne." Astoria growled softly and shook her head as she glowered over her own cup of tea. "I'd like to see how together you are when _you_ finally get married."

"When?" Daphne blinked slightly as she canted her head to the side and studied her sister almost boredly. "If more than a when."

"What, suddenly planning to become a spinster?" Astoria paused a moment before her eyes twinkled merrily with a kind of teasing light. "My, I can think of someone who might be disappointed. Ah well, I'm sure I can find him someone else."

"Hmm?" Daphne looked up from where she had been taking another, delicate sip of her tea and blinked slightly at her sister. "What're you talking about, Astoria?"

"Why, a certain dark haired lout who had the audacity to dump you on your smug, superior little ass." Astoria smirked back at the suddenly slightly flushed looking Daphne.

"I fail to find what you think I should find desirable about that… brute." Daphne sniffed dismissively in the air as she glared back at her little sister. "If he doesn't know how to treat a lady…"

"Well, I don't know about a lady, but whoever this is, certainly seems to know how to treat someone like you." A new voice cut in as Ginny Weasley snorted softly from where she was sitting at a table nearby.

"Really, what is it with some Weasley women and not knowing when to keep their noses out of things?" Daphne asked her sister, without even glancing towards Ginny. "I mean, first there's that whole mess with the Ministry…"

"I know." Astoria nodded her head and gave her sister a reproving look. "There's no need for you to act like that however, Daphne."

"And there's no reason for her to act like she is." Daphne shot back and rolled her eyes. "Apparently she just can't get enough of getting on people's nerves." She paused, before glancing back at where Ginny's eye was twitching lightly. "Still getting more cowbell when you come too close to your brother's shop?"

The slight flush to her cheeks was enough to tell her plenty as Daphne nodded her head, before lightly tapping the side of her cheek before glancing at her sister. "Shall we retire to see what some of the worthwhile Weasley's have been up to? I find myself in need of some laughter instead of simply being amused at how pathetic some people are."

"Daphne." Astoria chided, before looking directly into her sister's eyes. "That's enough."

"No, it's not." Daphne countered back and shook her head as she leaned back and took a slow sip from her tea again. "And you know why."

"Yes, yes." Astoria sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do you have to be such a stubborn bitch, Daphne?"

"Because I am?" Daphne sniffed slightly and took another slow sip from her tea. "I am quite comfortable with who I am."

"Why anyone would willingly spend time with a cold snake like you, I will never know." Ginny cut in as she glared back at Daphne with glinting eyes.

"Mmm, maybe because I actually see the world instead of what I want to?" Daphne countered back as she sniffed again at the girl. "Maybe because I'm not a selfish little witch who still hasn't bothered to grow up? Or, maybe because I'm not a stick up her ass prude that likes to try and lead men around by their noses, with cock teasing little promises that you never plan on fulfilling."

"I do no such thing, you bloody slut!" Ginny hissed out with a pair of slitted eyes while she clenched her fingers more tightly into the mug she held in front of her.

"Please, a slut is someone who lives for everyone's attention." Daphne rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. "They'll drop down for anyone. Me? I have standards. I don't go around acting like a coquettish little flirt, panting like I'm a…"

"Daphne, enough, just… please, enough." Astoria broke in as she pinched at her nose again. "I know you don't like the woman, but you're going too far."

"Astoria, dear… If I was going too far, I'd be doing more than making the bint grit her teeth and blush angrily." Daphne shot back as she shook her head. "I'd be destroying her, piece by piece, and smiling happily all the while."

"Just try it, you belly crawling little slut." Ginny hissed again as her eyes flashed and she gripped more tightly onto her mug.

"Ugh, I swear, you're worse than a dog, strutting around marking its territory." Astoria palmed her face, before draining her tea in an most undignified gulp. "We're leaving."

"But…" Daphne immediately protested as she lifted up her cup. "I haven't finished my tea yet!"

"Daphne, we're leaving, now. Before you end up dragging us into a bloody fight and we end up being hauled off by the aurors," Astoria said firmly as she lightly glared back at her sister. "You might have no qualms about spending the time locked up, but I cannot afford the lost time."

"Hmph." Daphne sighed slightly after she snorted before settling back, arms crossing about her chest. "Must you ruin my fun, sister?"

"Yes, I must." Astoria agreed with a nod. "Now finish your tea. We're leaving."

"Fine, fine." Daphne sighed, almost pouting as she lifted the cup up to her lips then drained it in a similar fashion to her sister. "But if you think I'm letting this lie…"

"Bring it, snake slut." Ginny hissed back as she glared at the woman with still narrowed eyes. "Any time, any place."

"And you, quit encouraging her." Astoria almost threw her hands up in exasperation as she stared back at the two. "I swear, you're both acting like a pair of children! You're both older than I am! Act like it!"

Daphne snorted softly before standing up with her sister. "Not all of us are in a rush to grow up, little sister." Then, with only a glare back at Ginny, she calmly, almost regally turned and strode purposely towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"And you're bloody nutters." Astoria muttered under her breath as she pointedly ignored Ginny and followed after her sister.

-o-o-o-

There was a silence hanging in the air as Ron stared wordlessly across the table towards the slumped and visibly ragged form of his wife. For a brief moment, he opened his mouth as if to say something, anything to fill the uncomfortable silence filling the air between them. Only, nothing came.

No words, no thoughts. It was a dark, gaping hole that he didn't know how to fill. Finally, after those struggles, he shook his head and stared resolutely back at her. "This has to stop."

"...Huh?" Hermione looked up, blinking blearily through red rimmed eyes as thick, heavy bags darkened beneath them. "What?"

"We can't keep just... well... bloody sitting here." Ron shook his head and sighed a bit as he reached up, rubbing at his face. "Ugh, and I don't know what we should do. I should by now, I've buggered things up with people enough before."

"Harry hates me." Hermione responded with her shoulders slumped down as she slowly shook her head. "He hates me. After everything we've been through... he hates me. Why? Because I mentioned his name in a few press releases?"

"A few?" Ron cut in as he lightly glared back at her. "Hermione, you mentioned him, and how he was practically backing you every single time you had one of those bloody things."

"I didn't do it every..." She started to protest as a bit of fire started to flash in her eyes.

"Yes, you did and you know it." Ron shot back with a half irritated glower before slumping down into his seat. "And I knew it was wrong, but I didn't do anything to stop you."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you stop me, if you knew I was wrong then?" There was a flash of anger in her eyes now as she suddenly pushed forward and glared lightly at the man. "If you're so bloody smart..."

"Because I'm used to be the stupid one!" Ron shot back with a growl and a shake of his head. "I'm used to being the one who screws up, and you being the one who's right! Because I'm used to you being so much bloody smarter than me that I can't begin to compare."

"Well I don't feel very smart right now." Hermione slumped down into her seat as she stared listlessly at her plate.

"You haven't been. Not for a while now." Ron stated quietly as he slowly shook his head and stared down at his plate. "At least... at some things. Things with Harry... Things with how you're approaching fixing things."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Hermione hissed out a breath as she looked up and glared at him. "How they keep reminding me that I buggered up but good."

"Because they tried to tell you what you were doing wrong and you wouldn't listen." Ron countered with a sigh as he set his fork down and stared at his plate. "Look, I know you don't respect what I say, or what I think..."

"Ron, you know that's not..." She immediately protested as she stared at him with widening eyes.

"It's true. Has been since we were firsties at Hogwarts." Ron stated flatly as he put his hands firmly down on the table and he met her eyes. "And for the most part, you've been right to. I buggered things up with my friends and family too many times to count. But still, for some Merlin knows reason, you've stuck with me."

"Of course I've stuck with you!" Hermione shot back as she stared at him as if suddenly he'd grown another head. "You've been a stupid prat at times, but you were my friend, and then... then more."

"I know. Just never saw why you, or Harry did, why you kept forgiving me for all the stupid things I did." Ron sighed a bit once more before he slowly shook his head. "I buggered things with Harry again... Like I have so many times before... But this time... This time it wasn't because I didn't listen to you... It was because I did... and I'm still not sure how to bloody understand that."

Hermione flinched visibly at that as she curled back on herself and glanced away. "So... you want to... what? Do you... do you want a divorce?"

"What? Merlin no!" Ron stared completely dumbfounded at his wife with wide disbelieving eyes. "You've stuck with me through all my bloody stupidity, so why wouldn't I stick with you through yours?"

Again she flinched, taking a deep breath, before slightly glaring at him. "Do you have to keep saying that? Do you have to keep making me feel like an idiot then?"

"Hermione... Love, we both just buggered up things with our best friend in a monumentally bad way." Ron stated flatly as he gave her a look. "You've spent the last 5 odd years refusing to listen to anyone because you were bloody convinced you were right and no one would tell you otherwise."

"I was!" She almost yelled, before flinching back and curling back in on herself. "Even when they said I screwed up, they still admitted I was right!"

"To a degree, yeah, according to Shack." Ron agreed with a nod of his head. "But..."

"You talked to him?" There was a tinge of betrayal in her voice as she stared back at him. "How, why, when? What did that..."

"Hermione, one of the first things he made me understand, is that what he _should_ have done is fire you on the spot that day instead of _just_ demoting you." Ron cut back in as he fought back against the urge to flinch back and back down like he had for so many years. "We talked for a while. About what was going on, why, and what it meant. You bloody SCREAMED at the Minister!"

"Just because he's the Minister doesn't..." She started, before wilting under the glare he sent her.

"You don't just bloody scream at the Minister, Hermione. Not in his own bloody office. You _should_ know better than that! You're the one who always used to yell at me and Harry for how we acted." He stared at her for a moment, before sighing. "I'm glad you're not blindly following everyone in a position of authority anymore, but really, Hermione... You can't just blindly follow yourself without listening to other people too."

"Why not? I've always been right before." She shot back as she glowered again, arms crossing about her chest, before her eyes fell onto the table. "Just... everything... Everyone always expected me to have all the answers. And it just... it felt good! And... and..."

"I know it felt good, but that doesn't mean you just ignore everything everyone else is telling you." Ron argued back before slumping back just a bit. "I just... I talked for Shack for a while... and everything he said just made _sense_ in a way that things haven't for a while. He's upset with us, both of us... and for good reason I guess."

"Who, the Minister?" Hermione put forth as she slumped down. "I kind of already..."

"Harry, not the Minister." Ron corrected with a shake of his head. "Shack's only really upset with you. Harry though... We bloody ignored him, pushed him away... Why?"

"We were busy we didn't have time to just meet him randomly whenever he felt like just showing up?" Hermione spoke up again, almost parroting things as she stared dully back at her husband.

"Then why didn't we just tell him when we _could_ meet him?" Ron argued as he sighed. "Shack asked me that, and I just stared at him, because I didn't know."

"Because... because..." She struggled for a reason, for a logical excuse as she couldn't bring herself to meet her husband's gaze.

"Because we bloody resented him for having all that time, all that freedom." Ron finished for her, even as he winced a bit. "Because we were mad at him for not staying with us. For daring to want something different."

"I..." Hermione struggled again to deny him, to dismiss his words, before her shoulders slumped and she stared at his plate. "When did you get so...?"

"I'm not." Ron stated with a hollow laugh and a shake of his head. "But Shack kept going over and over it until it got beaten into my head. Then he had me talk with a bunch of others... and they kept it up... Then... Dad had a talk with me and..."

"Oh, Merlin... how am I going to... I've got to face him on Monday." Hermione paled, visibly as she slumped back. "What am I going to say? How do I...?"

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." Ron stated simply as he looked across the table at his wife. "Only, hopefully this time we'll do it, together."

"...Right..." It was said with a rough, tinge of frustration, of resentment at first, before she took a slow, deep breath and nodded her head again, more forcefully this time. "Right."

-o-o-o-

"Why is it that my life has to be so bloody complicated?" Harry asked half rhetorically as he stared out the window of Draco's study, as he lay half sprawled out across one of the high backed chairs.

"You have shit for luck?" Draco deadpanned lightly as he lightly flipped through a book, glancing through the pages for a moment before blinking a bit.

"I think there's more to it than just luck, Draco." Harry countered with a slight snort. "I mean, bloody hell... I'm here, having a friendly, amiable conversation with YOU of all people."

"Yes, that is rather surprising." Draco agreed as he continued to lightly thumb through his book. "Or at least it was until you felt the need to reiterate it, every day. I happen to have a more than decent memory."

"I know, I know." Harry winced a bit as he turned his head and regarded the blond man who was flipping so calmly through his book. "And how the hell are you suddenly so calm? You've been a nervous wreck for days."

"I saw Astoria today." Draco stated simply, as if that was answer enough in and of itself, before closing his book and looking up with a smirk at Harry.

"So?" The way his brow arched up, Harry peered over his glasses back at the grey eyed man.

"She's looking as frazzled as I was." Draco admitted with a cheerful smile on his lips.

"And this helps... why?" Harry blinked, then blinked again as he stared back at Draco.

"I didn't know at first." It was an honest admission, as he slowly shrugged his shoulders before leaning his head to the side as he stared back at Harry. "Then... It hit me. This means as much to her as it has to me. She was just holding it together better than I was. She wants this to work. I've wanted a marriage like my parents have had for most of my life, Harry. And when I saw her like that, when I talked to her... It hit me. I'm going to."

Harry stared back at Draco for a moment, before wincing a bit. "I don't need to start preemptively hunting down Dark Lords on the rise to prevent you from turning into your father, do I?"

"Oh, Merlin no." Draco shuddered as he immediately made a face. "I am NOT going to repeat my father's..."

"And yours." Harry pointed out with an entirely too cheeky grin.

"Nor mine." Draco agreed with a nod. "Nor your mistakes. At least, not the ones we've made up until now."

"Ah, then I suppose we'll have to endeavor to find new and more interesting ways to screw up?" Harry offered with a contemplative look on his face.

"Well, we are only human." Draco admitted with a wry chuckle and a shake of his head.

"You know... Have you ever thought about what you're going to do, I mean after you get married. What are you going to do career wise? Just sit around, living off the businesses your father started?" Harry asked suddenly as he looked over at Draco.

"I... No, I can't say that I have." Draco admitted as he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Harry. "You? Your family accounts put you in pretty close to the same boat as me." He paused, before smirking smugly. "Well, not QUITE the same boat... Mine's much, much bigger, but..."

"Droll, Draco, very droll." Harry shot back before a slight chuckle left his lips. "I didn't, until I saw the most interesting of posts earlier today."

"Why do I feel a sudden sense of impending doom trickling down my spine?" Draco drawled back as he eyed Harry carefully. "You know I'm no Weasley, right? I'm not going to blindly follow after you where ever you..."

"Of course I know that." Harry snapped back with a slight pulse of irritation in his voice. "But after that talk about not repeating our mistakes... I got to thinking."

"Ah, that would be why I felt that sense of Doom. You and your thought processes are never the kind of thing that can lead to anything good." Draco nodded his head sagely before mock shuddering.

"Hogwarts has a pair of positions opening up." Harry continued on, ignoring Draco's implications. "Slughorn's apparently retiring again, and..."

"Potter, when you're not cheating, you're positively pants at Potions." Draco cut in and gave Harry a flat look, before wincing a bit. "All right, maybe not pants, but... You're hardly qualified to teach them to..."

"If you'll let me finish?" Harry glowered back at Draco with a slight hiss of breath. "I was going to say, Slughorn is retiring again, and the person who's been filling in the DADA post for the past couple of years is leaving. I might not be that great at Potions, but _you _on the other hand..."

"Wait. You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Draco paused, before he stared at Harry with slowly widening eyes. "Us? As TEACHERS?"

"Yes." Harry agreed with a slowly growing grin. "Us, as teachers."

"As in, in the classroom, with all sorts of little kiddies swarming around us... Destroying their cauldrons, catching themselves on fire..." Draco stared at Harry for a moment, before shuddering deeply. "Are you mad? Who in their right mind would put us in those kind of positions?"

"Why not? We're both competent enough." Harry countered back as he arched a brow. "And you need something to do with all that free time. So, why don't we help teach the kids not to make the same mistakes we did?"

"I thought you didn't want to change the world?" Draco stated with a simple, dry drawl.

"I don't." Harry insisted with a shake of his head. "But, I... we need something to do instead of laying about all day sniping at one another." He paused, before giving a grunting admission. "You're getting too bloody good at it."

"Why, thank you." Draco gave a pleased smile as he nodded his head. "I have been trying. So nice to have it appreciated."

"Right, appreciated." Harry stared back at him for a moment before shaking his head and letting his lips twist in a look of disgust. "Look, what can it hurt to go up to Hogwarts and apply?"

"For some reason, I don't exactly see Headmistress McGonagall being too terribly interested in hiring me." Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes. "But, what the hell! Might be interesting. I'll get an interesting memory out of it, at least."

"That's the spirit!" Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a slowly growing smirk. "Besides... Don't you think it's about time that someone... livened up the overly bland institution that Hogwarts has become? I mean, really, they haven't had any good pranksters since Fred and George were kicked out."

"Ah, that would be interesting." Draco admitted with a pause, before glaring back at Harry. "So long as you're not planning to take it all out on the Slytherins."

"Hence why you're coming with me." Harry agreed with a sage nod of his head. "That way I only have one gigantic, ferret shaped snake to target."

"A riot, you're just a bloody riot." Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.

-o-o-o-

"Um, Headmistress?" Argus Filch spoke up cautiously as he lightly peaked up through the exit of the stairs.

"Yes, Argus?" Minerva McGonagall looked up from the stack of papers she'd been working through with the slightest tinge of exasperated annoyance in her voice.

"There are, um, two more applicants who'd like to apply for the open professor positions." There was an unease in Filch's voice as he shifted, lightly from one foot to the next. "They, um, insisted on talking directly to you about it."

"And did you tell them to drop off their applications and I would get back to them?" She arched a brow, as she glared, sternly back at the caretaker.

"Yes ma'am, but they were, rather, um, insistent. Won't take no for an answer, no matter what I told em..." Filch agreed, with a slow shifting unease. "Plus... it's bloody unnatural I tell you! The pair of them, smiling like they're old chums or something!"

"And what would be so unnatural about a pair of friends trying to apply together." The Headmistress asked as she half threw up her hands in frustration.

"Well, I think it was more about exactly who it is that are acting all chummy." An almost hauntingly familiar voice spoke up, as Harry stuck his head into view from over Filch's shoulder. "I think we almost gave him a heart attack."

"Considering all the times he tried to do the same to us, it would be a bit of poetic justice." Draco argued as his head popped up on the other side.

"Really? I thought he always liked you snakes?" Harry asked curiously as he glanced back at the fidgeting Filch.

"Only because we'd bribe him to let us get away." Draco countered with a slight grimace. "Even then, it depended on his mood. Remember first year?"

"Ah, yes." Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "When you tried to get us in trouble for sending Norbert to Charlie."

"Yes, quite." Draco agreed with a slightly sour twist to his lips. "Which lead to the Forest, and that... whatever it was."

"Voldemort." Harry stated simply with a shrug.

"Pardon?" Draco blinked, then blinked again back at Harry.

"That thing we saw? That was Voldemort." Harry stated simply.

"Oh... I suppose that makes sense then." Draco admitted with a nod of his head even as his face paled considerably.

"See what I mean?" Filch blurted out as he fought down the urge to whimper out. "It's right unnatural it is!"

As she recovered her composure at Filch's words, the woman nodded her head, and turned her attention onto the pair of men. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. It has been some time. And I must say, Albus would assuredly have found the way the two of you seem to have put aside your animosity rather heartening."

"'Lo Professor." Harry agreed with a cheeky little wave and an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry to just drop in on you like this, but I had to seize the opportunity before Draco had time to think his way out of the idea."

"Mr. Potter, am I to understand that you're applying to these positions on a whim?" Professor McGonagall asked with a stern glare back at the pair.

"Hmm? Nah, not a whim, but I have to grab Draco while he still thinks it's an acceptable idea." Harry answered back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The way you presented it sounded an awful lot like a whim to me." Draco countered sourly as he rolled his eyes and followed Harry into the office. "Though, I have to admit he actually has a point about it."

"What, did you just say that this idea of mine wasn't bloody awful?" Harry blinked then blinked again at the blond man.

"Will wonders never cease." Draco countered dryly before he shook his head and inclined his head towards McGonagall "Headmistress, I do hope you received the invitation?"

"Yes, and congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. From what I recall, Astoria was a wonderful girl." A slight smile crossed the stern woman's face before she arched a brow. "I take it that your impending nuptials play a part in this?"

"In part. We were lounging about in my study when Harry asked me a most interesting question." Draco answered with a slightly bemused smile.

"Well, I never was very good at being bored." Harry admitted with a grin.

"Yes, one thing one can never accuse you of, is being boring, that much is certain." Draco agreed with a nod of his head before wincing slightly. "No matter how much it might be better that way."

"Yes, yes. But I think she's still waiting for you to enlighten her to your revelation." Harry agreed with a chuckle.

"Ah right." Draco nodded his head quickly before offering Minerva an apologetic look. "I do apologize, he's rather distracting when he wants to be. But, he asked a very important question. What do I plan to do with my life?"

"And that brings you to apply for a position at Hogwarts?" The brow was arched half incredulously as she stared back at the pair.

"In part. Mainly because I will never be my father. Business just doesn't hold the interest for me that it does for him." Draco nodded his head a moment, before chuckling just a bit. "And we'd been talking about mistakes, and how I wasn't going to repeat my parents' mistakes, nor mine, nor Harry's."

"That's when I had my little revelation. Hogwarts needed to new professors, for which we were both qualified for... And on top of that we could teach them not to make the same mistakes we made." Harry cut back in with a slowly growing smirk.

"Quite. I mean... Look at us. Think about what we've been through." Draco paused a moment before slowly shaking his head. "We've tried to kill each other, literally, in this castle. We've both spilled blood, sweat, and tears. We've both lost and triumphed here. We've been through more than most of the students can comprehend."

"We've seen how things can go. We've seen what blindly clinging to things, childish rivalries, hatreds, prejudices can lead." Harry spoke up with a slow shake of his head.

"We've seen families destroyed by it." Draco paused, glancing over at Harry. "We've had our families destroyed by it."

"And here we are. We were on opposite sides of the war until the end, and years later, we discovered something." Harry agreed with a nod of his head.

"Despite all our differences. When we stop clinging to all the anger, the prejudices... We actually get along." Draco agreed with a nod of his head before shuddering slightly. "Even if he does scare me half to death."

"Well, one does what one can." Harry agreed pleasantly, before glancing back at a subdued looking Professor McGonagall. "So, I figured we should at least TRY to get the positions. If we can't, well, I'm sure we'll find something."

"True enough." Draco paused a moment, as he lightly tapped his chin in consideration. "Though, for the life of me, I haven't the foggiest."

"Me either." Harry agreed with a quick nod before glancing at McGonagall. "But, just so you know, I'll only do this as a package deal. So it's kind of all or nothing."

"So wonderful you feel that way." Draco nodded his head. "That way I can keep making you out to be a fool on a regular basis."

"And I can..."

"Gentlemen." McGonagall cut in, as she glanced from one of them to the other. "Personally, if it was up to me, after your little impromptu speech, I'd hire you on the spot if I could. However, the board of Governors needs to approve such decisions and they may not be so open to the idea. Several of them have long memories of when your father used to try and bully his way through them."

"Well, we can at least try, now can't we?" Draco winced a bit before squaring his shoulders. "I'm not my father however, so we'll see how things go."

"Besides, it's not like it can hurt." Harry agreed with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

-o-o-o-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione sat, nervously in front of the suddenly oh so very imposing office door she'd been by so carelessly in the past. Her hands lay limp and unresponsive in her lap, fighting against the urge to fidget about and twist with worry. Everything was just… so wrong lately, she didn't know what to do.

"Director Weasley will see you now." The assistant spoke up, glancing at the woman with a look that flitted between annoyance and pity before slowly shaking his head. "Best not keep him waiting."

"I…" The instinctive response to tell the man she knew that, died on her lips, as she nodded her head quietly and stood. "Thank you."

The man's face softened slightly, as he nodded his head before glancing back down at his desk and resuming his work.

She managed to make it to the door itself, before she froze, staring at the rather plain door with a feeling of sinking apprehension. As she tried to lift her hand, she could only stare down at it, as it refused to close the last few inches between it and the handle itself. Finally, pursing her lips, she steeled her shoulders, then forced her hand to grip hold of the door and press her way forward into the office.

When she saw the familiar, patient face sitting behind the desk, she almost found herself faltering as she quickly turned away, a flash of shame pulsing through her veins as she pulled the door shut behind her. "Director Weasley, I was told to…"

"I know what you were told, Hermione." The man's voice was both warm and worn as he watched her his hands resting down on the arms of his chair before finally he gestured towards one of the seats in front of him. "Have a seat."

"I… Thank you, Sir." She spoke softly, her head bowed as she quietly almost shuffled forward, then tentatively took a seat, hands once more clasped in her lap as she couldn't quite bring her eyes up to look at him.

"Right then." He nodded his head quickly before sighing softly as he slowly rested his hands on the desk in front of him. "I can't imagine you don't know why you're here by now."

"I…" She paused a moment, as again, she fought down the first thing that wanted to slip past her lips as she nodded her head slowly and hung her head once more. "I… I just wanted to make things better."

"I know you did, Hermione, I know you did." The man spoke softly as he slowly looked up and met her eyes. "However, intentions only go so far. It's what you did with them that matters more in the end."

She hung her head quietly without another word as she stared down at her hands as she could feel the urge to shrink down into a small little speck and vanish filling through her veins. "I…"

"I'm not going to lecture you." Arthur stated simply as he gave her a look and shook his head. "I'm sure you've had enough of that for now, and to be honest? It's not my job."

"Thank you." She said it so quietly he almost missed it as she quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"However, what I am going to do, is tell you how things will be for your duration in this department." He stated simply as he gave her a look. "These are not up for debate. This is your LAST chance, Hermione. If you can't follow them, you WILL be removed from any position within the Ministry. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." She agreed as she kept her head down, feeling the tears starting to well up at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't want to do this, but I was the only one who was willing to take you." Arthur sighed a moment longer before carefully he would begin to thread his fingers over his stomach. "First off… you are to keep your nose out of politics, in every way."

"But…" Hermione's protest was weak as she stared at the man. "How will…"

"People have to fix the mess you made of things." The sudden sternness in his tone made her shrink back down again as she reluctantly nodded her head. "And you need to understand, you were NOT the only one working for the things you were. It's just that they understood that those things take TIME to get to. And they take time for a very good reason."

"I just wanted to make it better." The words were whispered past her lips as she stared back down at her hands. "Nothing ever seemed to get done in the Ministry, and… and…"

"Just because you don't see the changes immediately doesn't mean things aren't changing, Hermione." Arthur chided her lightly and shook his head. "And the things that have to be overcome aren't just Dark Wizards who want an end to muggles and muggleborn. A lot of the time there are genuine issues for why they're against something. Things you didn't take into account, and weren't willing to listen to."

"Like…?" There was a slight fire of indignation as she half glared back at the man.

"Your House Elf Liberation Act." Arthur stated before slowly shaking his head. "Thank Merlin you weren't able to force that one through."

"_What_?" Hermione suddenly shot up, staring at her father-in-law with a look of horrified outrage on her face.

"Sit _down_, Hermione." Arthur stated in a calm, almost gentle tone.

"You can't just tell me that and…" She immediately began to rant, her eyes burning as she glared back down at him.

"Sit _**Down**_!" He repeated, the gentleness leaving his tone entirely as he glared back at his daughter-in-law. "I will not ask you again."

Sullenly, she backed down, almost slinking into her chair like a chastised child as she continued to glare back at him, letting the silence hang in the air for a moment before he continued. "As I was saying, you called in the Act for the House Elves to be immediately freed from their service, and be paid to do anything further."

"It's slavery! They…" The girl immediately began to protest as she started to sit up again.

"Deserve freedom. Yes, they do." Arthur agreed with a simple nod of his head. "And they also deserve to be able to survive. Tell me, Hermione, where were they supposed to go after they were kicked out of their homes?"

"… what?" She blinked slightly as she stared back at the man, uncertainty suddenly marring her features.

"The House Elves. Or did you think that the old, pureblood families would keep them around and start actually paying them?" Arthur stated patiently as he looked at the girl.

"But… well, yes, but…" Hermione stumbled over her words, filled with a wordless uncertainty.

"They wouldn't." He stated flatly and shook his head. "The instant they start having to pay for them, beyond the cost of housing and feeding them? They'd toss them out. Leaving them with nothing, homeless and unwanted, without even a knut to their name."

"But surely…" Hermione started again as she stared back at the man with a tremor in her voice.

"That was one of the problems some of the people that you called pureblooded bigots had with it." Arthur stated simply. "You were basically trying to force people to take them in, care for them, feed them, and pay them."

"But…"

"Just because you were willing to take some in, doesn't mean most wizard's were." Arthur stated simply as he shook his head. "Especially not being forced upon them."

"They should…"

"Just because you think it should or shouldn't be a certain way doesn't make it so, Hermione." Arthur shook his head and sighed for a moment before speaking again. "But, I digress, back to our topic. I repeat, you are to keep your nose OUT of politics. Second, you are to _stop_ trying to hold press conferences, especially unauthorized ones." He gave her an almost pitying look. "Though, after the last one, I highly doubt they'd be willing to come anyway."

She blushed brightly at that and hung her head, giving an almost imperceptible nod of acceptance as she again focused on her once more clasped hands.

When he saw she wasn't going to interrupt, Arthur nodded his head again before taking a slow, deep breath. "As it stands, you are directly beneath me." He watched the slight look of hope start to blossom in her eyes, and he cursed himself internally for what he had to do next. "However, that is simply because you no longer exist within the existing hierarchy. You will _not_ be above anyone, you will not have anyone below you that you can tell what to do. To put it simply, you aren't trusted with that kind of responsibility or power."

The flinch that followed was visible to Arthur's eyes, forcing him to still the urge to stand up and comfort her. "Fourth, you will learn to listen. And I suggest you learn well. This is not Hogwarts anymore; the answers here do not come from books and teachers, but from the voice of experience. A voice you will learn to respect."

He could tell she wanted to speak up to contradict him, but she kept her tongue, which made him smile softly in encouragement before speaking once more. "Finally, for Merlin's sake, Hermione… Learn to shut up and listen."

She flushed slightly once more but bowed her head as she couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Yes… Sir. What will I be doing then?"

"For now, we're going to take a tour of the Department. I'll introduce you to everyone, explain what it is we do here, then we'll talk about that." Arthur stood up and smiled at her slightly. "I'm hoping you'll learn to enjoy working here."

"I'll… try." She answered back hedgingly as she slowly stood up herself and nodded her head back to the man.

"Hope you'll do more than that." Arthur stated simply. "You're a bright girl, Hermione, when you're not being so focused on being right all the time. I'd hate to see all that wasted because you couldn't learn how to properly work with people."

A sort of uneasy silence fell on the air as they left the office, and it hung about Hermione like the tattered cloak of a Dementor. In that silence she struggled with her new position, even as she met the taunt and overly polite faces of the people that made up Arthur's department. She could see the distrust and dislike in their eyes, the way they struggled with the façade of civility in her presence.

And for the first time, she realized that it wasn't because they were pureblooded bigots. It wasn't because they were jealous of how smart she was, or what she knew. It was because they couldn't stand the kind of person she'd been, and they no longer had any reason to hide it.

The truth was a less than pleasant pill to swallow.

-o-o-o-

Neville Longbottom blinked slightly as he glanced up at the Headmistress of Hogwarts, a look of confusion written across his face. "Wait, what?"

"Really, Neville, I did not stutter." Minerva McGonagall huffed slightly as she gave the man a pointed look. "I asked when Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy got so close."

"... Harry, and Draco? Close?" Neville stared back at the woman, before slowly beginning to shake his head. "Are you talking about the same Harry and Draco that I remember? You know, the pair that spent almost their entire time here at Hogwarts engaged in some manner of confrontation?"

"You weren't aware of it?" She frowned at that, her brow furrowing slowly as she slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought that after everything, you'd have been closer to Mr. Potter. I take it then, that you were unaware that he and Mr. Malfoy applied for the vacancies?"

"What?" Neville paused a moment as he considered the woman's words before wincing slightly. "I'm going to hope that Harry was applying for the Defense position, not the Potions one."

"Yes." Minerva wrinkled her nose slightly before shaking her head. "And Mr. Malfoy applied for the potions position."

"Was Draco any good at potions? All I remember is the way he liked to keep chucking stuff towards Harry's cauldron when Snape wasn't looking." He paused a moment, before coloring slightly as he shook his head. "I was normally a bit... erm... Preoccupied with my own troubles."

"Yes, Severus' rants about your... potion skills, were near legendary." Her face twisted slightly into a sour expression before sighing just a bit. "But, yes, Mr. Malfoy graduated the top of his year in potions."

"And they were applying together?" Neville repeated the point, just for clarification as he ignored the steely glare of annoyance that the headmistress threw at him. "Huh, maybe the Prophet was right about the falling out he had with Hermione and Ron then."

"That's all you have to say about it?" Minerva arched a brow carefully as she regarded the calm man who little resembled the scared, insecure boy he'd been his first year at Hogwarts.

"Professor, I think you're overestimating the depth of my friendship with Harry." Neville chuckled slightly and slowly shook his head. "He's a friend, yes. He'd trust me with his back in a fight any day of the week, but I'm not one of the ones he'd come to with a problem, or to talk about what's going on with his life. I'd be there for him if he wanted it, but, I doubt he'd seek me out without anyone else's prompting."

"Well, I, err..." She flustered slightly before frowning just a bit. "Really, Neville, how many times must I remind you? You're one of the Professors of Hogwarts now. Call me Minerva."

"How long did it take Professor Dumbledore to get you to call him Albus?" Neville countered back with a slight, bittersweet smile on his lips as he watched the woman frown back at him.

"Yes, well that was..." A pause, before she shook her head ruefully and let out a slow little chuckle. "Oh, very well, have it your way. So I take it that you're just as surprised by it as I was then?"

"Just don't really let it get to me." Neville smiled back at the woman, before slowly shaking his head. "After the war... what was the point? Everything else, no matter how shocking to everyone else, just seemed to pale in comparison to what we'd been through. Am I surprised? Yes, I still remember our first flying lesson where Malfoy stole my remember-all and Harry saved it for me."

"But...?"

"Harry and Draco... I think other than me, they're the ones who changed the most by the time the War ended. Draco most of all." Neville slowly shook his head before looking out, staring into the distance. "He got to see close up, just what it was that The Dark Lord really was, what he wanted, and what that meant. He found out that it wasn't what he wanted."

"Still, I imagine it would be an interesting conversation to have with them someday." The professor agreed with a purse of her lips. "What do you think about it it?"

"About them coming to teach here?" Neville's lips drew back into a smile as he looked at the woman. "You couldn't ask for a better Defense teacher than Harry. Ask anyone who was ever a part of the DA, and they'll tell how good he is at teaching it. Plus, he's got the experience, and he has the stories to tell to back it up."

"So do you, as I recall." A slight arch of the brow and a soft smile on her lips radiated from the woman as she nodded her head towards boy. "I remember being so very terrified and proud of all of you that night in your fifth year. You all showed true courage then and there."

"Kinda wish I hadn't bollocksed it up with the prophecy, but otherwise, yeah." Neville smiled slightly and shook his head before a slight chuckle left his lips. "And who would've known, years later that it would be a house wife who finished avenging my parents?"

"The world works in mysterious ways." She agreed with a nod of her head before her lips pursed once more. "Still, what is your opinion of Mr. Malfoy? Do you think he could handle the responsibilities?"

"Could he be any worse than Snape?" Neville shot back as he arched a brow at the woman.

"Severus..." Minerva immediately rose to defend her former colleague only to be cut off by her Herbology Professor.

"Wasn't a very good teacher." Neville cut in pointedly. "He might've been a brilliant potions master, but he was more than adequate at best. He couldn't be with the way he acted."

"I suppose." She sighed slightly and shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to approach the board about this. Many of them still remember when Mr. Malfoy's father ran roughshod over them with threats and pressures. And since Mr. Potter is insisting that he'll only do it if Mr. Malfoy is accepted as well..."

"Well, personally I'm biased, but I hope they take them up on it. Our students deserve the best, and it's my humble opinion that Harry is definitely the best." The slight wink he threw at the woman made her chuckle softly before she quietly nodded her head.

"I think they'd both be good choices, actually, Neville. But, we shall see."

-o-o-o-

"Let me get this straight." Astoria slowly glanced from Draco to Harry as she kept her face completely neutral. "You two want to teach."

"At Hogwarts." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he leaned back, threading his fingers behind his neck.

"At Hogwarts." Astoria agreed, as the nodded slightly towards Harry, before turning her attention back to Draco. "Despite the fact that neither of you have to work. Despite the fact that you don't have any previous teaching experience…"

"Pardon, but I taught the DA in fifth year." Harry countered with a slight huff as he kept his arms crossed about his chest.

"And didn't I teach you…" Draco spoke up in an entirely too innocent tone of voice.

"Hush, you." Astoria blushed, brightly as she glared back at her fiancé before smoothing her skirt and continuing. "As I was saying, you two decided that you'd give teaching a try. Why?"

"We figured we'd have fun teaching students to drive the other professors bonkers?" Draco offered with an entirely too innocent smile on his lips.

"I don't know, Flitwick might give as good as he gets." Harry countered with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well, true." Draco admitted with a reluctant nod. "So, we shall galvanize our forces! Have them sally forth into a battle the likes of which Hogwarts has never seen! A prank war, to end all prank wars!"

"… You know, that's not a half bad idea." Harry admitted with a nod of his head while stroking his chin. "We each have 7 years to teach and mold our forces, to train them and inspire them… Starting with clashing skirmishes throughout the years, until at least we unleash them onto our foes."

"It would be… glorious." Draco admitted as he slowly rubbed his hands together.

"… Harry, I know you insist on being a bad influence on Draco." Astoria spoke up as she eyed the emerald eyed wizard. "But, isn't this a bit… unhealthy?"

"We'd be forcing them to create and develop their own spells and creations." Harry argued, before pausing a moment. "Maybe dividing them up into three man, inter-house squads? One from each?"

"Good idea, let's keep the women out of it." Draco agreed with a quick nod of his head. "Either they'd be nagging the men about being too childish, or they'd be entirely too vicious."

"Still holding a grudge against when Hermione decked you, huh?" Harry shook his head sadly and sighed slightly. "Really, Draco…"

"Humph!" Draco huffed softly and glared back at Harry even as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Must you, Harry?" Astoria sighed slightly and shook her head. "But, seriously. Besides the joking and mad schemes… do you actually WANT to teach?"

"Yeah, actually." Harry nodded his head a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean despite everything, after Hermione bullied me into it, I kinda enjoyed teaching."

"Draco?" She turned and arched a brow towards her fiancé with a curious look on her face.

"Someone has to keep him inline." Draco stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders, before chuckling a bit. "Besides, could I be any worse than Snape?"

"Do you actually WANT to teach though?" Astoria pressed as she crossed her arms about her chest and arched a brow at the man.

"Honestly?" Draco shifted uncomfortably for a moment under her gaze, before reluctantly nodding his head. "Yes."

"Why?" She studied him, her face unreadable as she gave nothing away.

"Don't really know." Draco paused a moment, wincing slightly as he could feel the way she was glaring at him slightly. "Well I don't! I'm honestly not crazy about having to put up with the brats. I'm really not. I refuse to say that I want to keep others from making the same mistakes I did… But maybe, _maybe_ I'll say that I want to start teaching them how they _should _behave."

"He doesn't want to admit that he just doesn't trust me to exert my influence on a bunch of young, impressionable Slytherins." Harry added with a slight smirk on his lips.

"The world shudders at the very thought." Draco admitted with a nod of his head and a feigned shiver.

"Oh, I see." Astoria tapped her lower lip and nodded her head. "You've gotten attached to Harry and don't want to give him up."

"… Woman, I really suggest you pick another way of saying that." Harry half growled as he gave the woman a glare.

"Really, Harry, it's very endearing." Astoria responded easily enough as she lightly tapped her cheek. "I mean, the two of you have been getting close…"

"She really doesn't know when to stop, does she?" Harry turned his head and lightly glared towards Draco.

"Well, possibly, yes…" Draco admitted before glancing at Astoria and wincing visibly. "More than possibly, really."

"More like assuredly?" Harry offered with a slight drawl of his own as he lightly arched a brow upwards.

"That's very possible." Draco agreed with a neutral nod of his head while he refused to meet Astoria's eyes.

"Really, Draco." Astoria huffed slightly and gave the man a light glare before sighing once more as she shook her head. "Must you be so… so…"

"Yes, he must." Harry agreed with a sage nod of his head. "For too long he has dwelt in the broken shell of a man that you cast him in. For too long he has been naught but a puppet, miming the hand shoved up his…"

"_AHEM_!" Draco coughed, loudly in fact as he glared back at Harry. "Scarhead, there comes a point where you're supposed to _stop_ trying to _help_."

"Who said I was trying to help?" He grinned back at Draco, eyebrows waggling lightly. "You expected me to make things easy on you?"

"… I loathe you." Draco muttered a moment before sighing as he slumped back into his seat. "Even if you do make things less tedious than they have been." He frowned a moment, before glancing at Harry. "But Astoria raises a point. We all know _you_ can teach. But, can I? Do I even want to teach, or am I simply doing this because you are?"

"Hmm… Well, even if we _do_ get hired, it will probably be on a trial basis, right?" Harry noted with a slight chuckle. "You at least. Me, they'll try to hold onto and never want to let me go."

"Which begs the question of _why_ you're doing this." Draco pointed out as he studied Harry carefully. "Because, as soon as you do, they'll try to slap the Dumbledore label on you."

"They do that anyway." Harry stated flatly before sighing as he slowly shook his head. "I guess because Hogwarts was the only home I had growing up. Bloody Hell, Draco, you've read the report, THIS place has been more of a home than the Dursleys' was."

"Report? Dursleys?" Astoria spoke up, reminding Harry that she was still there.

"Ugh, bloody hell." Harry reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose before glaring lightly at Draco just as the man was about to open his mouth. "Don't even think about it, Ferret."

"I was just going to tell her that it's a private matter that doesn't concern her." Draco answered back quickly as he gave the man a slight glare. "I think I've earned at least a _little_ bit of credit you know."

"Maybe." Harry admitted grudgingly with a slow nod as he glanced from the slightly irritated Astoria back to Draco. "We'll see."

"It doesn't _concern_ me?" Astoria repeated with a slow hiss of breath as she glared acidically back at her fiancé.

"No, it doesn't." Draco agreed was he turned his head and firmly met her gaze. "Astoria, love, this is private matter. One I was entrusted with and I'm not going to break that trust."

"Oh, I see, you'll share your life with me, but not your secrets?" She shot back as she stood up, glaring back at him.

"Point of fact, they aren't _his_ secrets." Harry cut in as he watched the confrontation building up between the two of them and felt an odd surge of pity rising in him as he interjected on Draco's behalf. "They're _my_ secrets. Which means that no, it _doesn't_ concern you."

Astoria's eyes turned towards Harry, anger still boiling in her gaze, only to freeze and falter when they met the cold emerald hue of Harry's eyes. Still, she managed to protest, if only slightly. "But…"

"Draco knows some of my secrets thanks to his father shoving his nose into my business." Harry responded back as he shook his head. "Not because I chose to suddenly confide in him."

"Weren't you the one that tossed the folder at me?" Draco shot back with an arched brow.

"Meh, that was more I figured I'd scare you off." Harry shot back with a shake of his head. "You and your father are intelligent enough to understand how much of a threat I could be if you went and blathered it about."

"Are you saying I'm not intelligent, Harry?" Astoria cut in with an overly sweet tone as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Less intelligent than your sister for certain." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he locked his eyes with the woman. "She at least understands more of what she's dealing with than you do."

"You know, that is still the woman I love that you're insulting." Draco cut in again with a slight sigh and a pinch of his nose before he cut off Harry's incoming response as he faced Astoria. "Astoria, oh light of my heart… I mean this in the most respectful of terms, but… Harry's right. All you've seen is him in a genial, social setting. Daphne at least has a much, much better idea of what she's getting into with him."

"Really what could be so horrible that he could.."Astoria began before Harry suddenly cut in again.

"Did you know I almost killed Draco?" Harry spoke up in a calm, quiet voice as he lightly arched a brow towards Astoria, looking at her with a quiet firmness. "And I'm not talking about just getting him into a dangerous situation."

"Really, children will throw spells about…" Astoria immediately began to protest before he cut her off again.

"_Sectumsempra_ is not a children's spell." Harry cut in, as he turned his head and glanced at Draco, who unconsciously rubbed his chest at the reminder of the spell. "And our fight was not a children's fight." He paused a moment, before glancing towards Draco. "Would you agree?"

"I had tried to forget that fight." Draco admitted in a subdued voice as he glanced away, not quite willing to meet either of their eyes as he looked off into the distance. "Not my finest moment."

"Nor mine." Harry added with a nod of his head before grimacing slightly. "Though, in my defense, half if it was because I knew you were up to something and no one else would believe me about it."

"I'd rather forget that whole bloody year." Draco responded back before sighing slightly and shaking his head as he caught Astoria's gaze. "Astoria, love… you know I've done things I'm not… proud of."

"Yes." She admitted with a slow nod of her head. "You told me about how you tried, and failed I might add, to kill Professor Dumbledore…"

"What I didn't tell you, is that after one particularly obvious failure, Harry here tried to confront me about it… Things did not go very well, for me at least, and I ended up trying to do something I shouldn't have." Draco paused a moment, taking a slow, deep breath. "Fortunately, he stopped me from actually casting the _Cruciatus_. Unfortunately he used _Sectumsempra_ to do it."

"If Snape hadn't found us as quickly as he did, Draco would have died." Harry stated softly as he lightly turned his head and glanced out into the difference. "His blood was everywhere."

"So Harry almost did something bad in a bad situation." Astoria rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist dismissively. "That's hardly worth…"

"That's only one thing, Astoria." Draco answered back as he locked his eyes with Harry and slowly canted his head to the side. "Think about it, Astoria. Harry is _powerful_. He just doesn't flaunt it. The things he's done… and considering what he came from… Just… Harry isn't all kindness."

"Well, I think I made that obvious with Daphne." Harry pointed out with a slight smirk on his lips as he shook his head before facing Astoria. "Astoria. Think about it. I have nothing to lose. I'm not afraid of dying. Twice I've been hit by the Killing Curse, and I'm still here. I've endured the Pain Curse from the likes of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. I've thrown off the Dark Lord's _Imperio_. Think about the kind of enemy that makes me."

"You hardly have nothing left to lose, Harry." Astoria protested, but still it was almost token as she stared back at him with suddenly uncertain eyes.

"Maybe." Harry admitted, as he carefully looked back into her eyes. "But my secrets are my own. I suggest you respect that."

For a moment, the woman stared back into his eyes, before slowly swallowing, rather loudly as she quietly and reluctantly nodded her head. "All right… Harry."

-o-o-o-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"… Really, Daphne, do I even want to know where you're dragging me off to?" Astoria asked with a half annoyed glare before glancing down at the clothing she'd been forced to dress in. "And really, why must I wear these clothes?"

"Gotta look the part." Daphne paused as she smirked at her sister, decked out in a simple blouse and slacks before shaking her head. "Wouldn't want to stick out among the muggles, not would you?"

"Muggles?" Astoria practically squeaked out as her eyes bugged in her skull. "What madness are you dragging me off to now?"

"Oh, just a little something Tracey introduced me to." Daphne's smile was entirely too innocent for Astoria's liking as she never loosened the iron grip she held on her sister's arm.

"… Why am I suddenly so very NOT assured.?" Astoria muttered just a bit as she glared back at her sister. "What's to bloody stop me from hexing you into oblivion?"

"Statute of Secrets." Daphne countered with that same, smug smirk on her lips as she meaningfully canted her head around them. "This is muggle London, sister dear."

"Oh, sweet Merlin…" Astoria whimpered slightly before glaring at her sister. "What on Earth possessed you to bring me here?"

"You'll see.' Daphne grinned downright wolfishly back at the woman, before pausing as she suddenly produced a sizable roll of paper bills. "Oh, you'll want this. Trust me on that."

"… What _is_ this, Daphne?" Astoria huffed slightly as she lightly glared at her sister while holding the with a precarious grip of her fingers. "And where has it been?"

"It's muggle money, Astoria, really, don't you know _anything_?" Daphne rolled her eyes for a moment, before chuckling softly as she tugged on her sister's arm. "Come on, the girls are waiting for us."

"Wait, girls? Daphne what on earth are you up to?" Astoria fought down the urge to whimper as she found themselves approaching a dirty, run down building with a flickering, glowing sign out front of it. "We are _not _ going in there!"

"Oh, yes we are." Daphne shot back as she started to almost storm, maniacally towards the building, her face split into an almost leering smirk. "Oh how _yessss_ we are."

"… You're disturbed, Daphne, deeply and incurably so." Astoria muttered with a slight glare as she huffed softly.

"Eh, all a matter of opinion, that." Daphne waved her hand negligently before she walked up to the rusty iron door and gave it a rap, never once relaxing her grip on her sister's arm.

Immediately something slide back to reveal a pair of piercing black eyes glaring down at them. "We're closed for a private party, come back tomorrow."

"Oh, sod off it." Daphne snorted back as she glared back. "It's me, now open up the bloody door before I decide to scramble your bollucks worse than Nimue did Merlin."

There was silence for a moment, before the slit slid back, with an angry slam, before moments later the door slid back to reveal a grumbling, shaggy haired man who glared back at Daphne. "Fine, just hurry up and get your arse inside, I don't have all ruddy night you know."

"Love you too Jermaine." Daphne rolled her eyes as she mimed blowing a kiss to the man before she tugged her sister inside.

"Are you possessed, Daphne?" Astoria finally asked they walked into a dimly lit corridor. "Because, really, muggle London? Talking like you're an unwashed degenerate? What on earth…"

She was cut off, by the angry slam of the iron door behind them before suddenly, the corridor seemed to light up, and everything melted into an entirely different environment. The first thing she noticed were the stages. Or, more accurately the heavily defined, well oiled, and very, very male bodies light up by the pulsing beams light focused on them, lighting up their skin in an oh so provocative way. Everything else really fell by the wayside.

"… What in Merlin's name is this, Daphne?" Astoria half squeaked out, her eyes growing as wide as they could as for some, sudden, inexplicable reason, her lips were very, very dry. "Some kind of den of…"

"It's a strip club, dear sister." Daphne cut her off with a soft smirk curling over her lips before she shook her head and started to drag her over towards a crowded booth. "Try not to drool too much. Parkinson about needed a bucket the first time we brought her here."

"Well, if it isn't the Green Faerie herself, with whom I'm presuming is the guest of honor?" A bemused voice cut in from behind them, as a slightly feminine looking, black haired man appeared, dressed in nothing more than a tight pair of well oiled black leather shorts. The man paused a moment, studying Astoria critically before turning his head and glancing at Daphne. "Well, she certainly seems shell shocked. Let's get her to the table and get some alcohol into her hmmm?"

"My thoughts exactly, Jackie-boy." Daphne agreed as she pulled her still goggle eyed sister along with her. "Come along, Astoria."

"Wait, wha… huh?" Astoria stared around them, her eyes bulging out with each step as her sluggish mind caught up with everything that was being said. "Wait… The Green Faerie?"

"What can I say? They know me here." Daphne shot back with a cocky little smirk on her lips. "And they know how intoxicating I can be."

Astoria paused a moment, slowly processing those words, before she couldn't help but blurt out a response with a smirk of her own. "Oh? I think you forgot to tell that to Harry."

Daphne immediately stiffened, a touch of color hitting her cheeks as she glared back at her sister. "Hush, Harry doesn't count."

"Ohohoho! Now that's a twist and a half!" 'Jackie' laughed softly as he guided them to the waiting table before calling out. "Hey, boss! Sounds like the Legendary Green Faerie has finally met her match!"

"Match?" Astoria snorted softly and smirked just a bit at her now fuming sister. "Ha! He bloody well turned the tables on her!"

"He did not!" Daphne glared back at her sister her eye twitching slightly.

"Who was the one who ran away, dragging me along for the ride, because she couldn't handle him turning things back around on her?" Astoria shot back with an ever growing, feral grin.

"He did not turn things around on me." Daphne insisted firmly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "That was merely a strategic withdrawal to regroup and plan a proper counter attack."

"In other words, the great Green Faerie was sent running." A new voice cut in with a drawling smirk as a brown eyed, black haired woman stepped up with a low, throaty chuckle.

"I was _not_ sent running, Tracey!" Daphne huffed angrily as she glared back at the woman. "I simply chose to reevaluate my position and decided the campaign required a different strategy, so I went through a strategic withdrawal."

"And what part of that wasn't running away?" 'Jackie' asked curiously with that same smirk on his lips, even as he lightly danced out of the way of her fist with a laugh. "Careful sweetie, don't damage the merchandise! I don't think your Harry would like you having to pay for it and nurse me back to health!"

"Wait, Harry?" Tracey cut in, before glancing over at Astoria. "As in…?"

"The very same." Astoria agreed with a triumphant, feline grin on her lips before blinking as Tracey rounded about and stared at Daphne.

"Daph, have you lost your bleedin' mind?" Tracey then immediately raised up her hand and shook her head. "Wait, I'm sorry, I forgot you were already bloody crazy to begin with… Have you lost what common sense you used to have in that head of yours?"

"I'm quite sane, thank you for that vote of confidence, Tracey." Daphne sniffed slightly before lightly pushing Astoria towards the collection of chatting, and leering women that were her friends and acquaintances. "Go on and mingle, sister, it's your party after all. Tracey and I need to have… words."

"Oh, isn't that the bloody understatement of the year." Tracey muttered softly before glancing at a confused Jackie. "Oi, I'm paying you to do more than just stand around looking pretty you know." She smirked, suddenly slapping the leather clad bum. "Go get some drinks for everyone already."

"Oooh, you're you a minx, boss! You know I do my best work, standing around looking pretty." The man shot back before laughing softly as he quickly drifted out of Tracey's reach and towards the bar.

"I swear that man." Tracey laughed softly before turning her head back to Daphne. "So, seriously? Harry bloody Potter? I thought you outgrew that phase!"

"So I want to shag the damned Man-Who-Just-Won't-Die." Daphne shot back as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? Hell, YOU used to want to shag him."

"Daph, if you just wanted to shag him, you would have done so by now." Tracey shot back with a snort as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Shows what you know." Daphne countered back. "I've tried, he's not exactly the easiest bloke to get into bed."

"Shows what you know." Tracey fired back as she snorted. "All you had to do was find him on one of his benders and give him a good ride. He's not bad, but he seriously just doesn't care."

Daphne paused a moment, staring back at the woman with her jaw hung open, as she opened and closed it with an incredulous stare. "What?"

"I thought I was being pretty obvious. I've slept with him. Hell, lotsa women have!" Tracey snorted again and shook his head. "A drunk's not exactly hard to romance you know."

"I can't believe… you slept with him?" Daphne hissed out, her eyes suddenly burning as she glared at her friend.

"What? He's slept with plenty of women wanting to have a go at the great Harry Potter. Hell, he slept with Parkinson for Merlin's sake!" Tracey shook her head and made a face. "Come on, Daph, babe, you can do better than a wasted drunk that's just looking for a place to finally curl up and die."

"Don't remind me about Parkinson." Daphne muttered softly and shuddered slightly. "I have a hard enough time forgetting that after he told me to begin with." She paused, taking a slow deep breath before shaking her head. "You're wrong about him though."

"Daph, the last time I saw him, he smelled like a sewer and looked like he'd been sleeping in one." Tracey countered.

"Yes, well the last time _I _saw him, he was clean, shaved, and apparently applying to be the new Defense Teacher at Hogwarts." Daphne shot back and snorted a bit as Tracey blinked back at her. "Amazingly enough, my brother-in-law-to-be found him, and actually managed to get through that thick, Gryffindor skull of his."

"Wait, what?" Tracey blinked a moment in confusion as she stared back at Daphne.

"He's sober. Frighteningly so at times." Daphne admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a shake of his head. "In fact, last I was aware, he was still living at Malfoy Manor."

"… Harry Potter is living with Draco _Malfoy_?" Tracey stared at Daphne for a moment, before pinching at the bridge of her nose. "Fine, whatever. Moving on, he's sober, fine, but if all you wanted was to bloody sleep with him, you wouldn't have run.."

"Performed a strategic withdrawal." Daphne insisted

"What's the damned difference?" Tracey snapped with a glare. "You're still running!"

"I withdrew from the battle, not the war." Daphne declared with a somber nod of her head and an almost feverish glint to her eyes. "And it is a war I _shall_ win!"

"Yes." Astoria's voice cut in as she took a moment away from the lecherous commentary of her friends over the various dancers to answer Tracey's unspoken question. "She does, and no, she doesn't realize it."

"Why do you keep bloody saying that?" Daphne growled at her sister as she narrowed her eyes into slits.

"My, what's got the Faerie's panties in a twist?" Jackie asked curiously as he returned with a tray of drinks, before pausing, smirking at the look on Astoria's face. "Or, should I say who?"

"Same guy that's had her panties in a twist for months." Astoria offered with a shrug as she grabbed a drink from the tray and took a sip. "Why, I don't think she's even realize she hasn't had one of her conquests the whole time. Mmm… very nice."

"I'll have you know I…" Daphne shot back as she glared at her sister.

"Name one." Astoria responded without even looking at her sister merely smirking as she watched a particularly… limber man on stage.

"I… I…" Daphne immediately racked her brain, trying, desperately to think of something, anything. "Well, there was Michael…"

"Three days before Harry." Astoria countered.

"Oh, my!" Jackie's eyes widened as he stared back at Astoria. "Someone has actually caught the Green Faerie herself?"

"She's still in denial, but indeed." She agreed back as she took another sip from her drink and smirked softly. "You should see what she's been doing to his ex."

"Oh, Daph…" Tracey paused, fighting down the laughter dancing in her eyes as she watched her flustered friend. "Seriously? Oh, sweet Morgana's tits, this is gold!"

"I know." Astoria agreed with a nod of her head. "Better than any of the Wireless shows."

"Bloody hell, this is better than Muggle Soap Operas." Tracey argued as she started to shake from restraining her laughter. "Oh, this is just bloody… perfect! I mean, I heard the world had gone topsy turvy what with him not backing the Beaver, but, seriously?"

"He likes her too." Astoria agreed with a nod of his head. "Says that's the only reason he's been letting me and Mum play our little game between them."

"And she hasn't picked up on it yet?" Jackie cut in, his eyes dancing as well.

"She's in denial. There's no way she's _that_ dense." Astoria offered in way of explanation. "She just refuses to accept the fact that she's on the hook."

"Why hasn't he reeled her in then?" Jackie spoke up, his eyes dancing with hungry curiosity.

"Because he's enjoying beating her at her own game too much." Astoria took another sip of her drink and grinned almost predatorily at her wide eyed sister. "And Merlin, does he ever. I've never seen her so flustered."

"He is not!" Daphne protested for a moment, before pausing as she grudgingly admitted. "The man just has no bloody shame."

"She walked in on him while he was in the shower." Astoria giggled softly and smirked a bit as she took another sip. "And he turned it all around on her like it was nothing. Spent breakfast teasing her about it. She's the only one who won't admit he's winning their little game."

"I repeat, he is _not_ winning! I have merely… encountered a momentary and fleeting setback." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her sister. "And _entirely_ momentary setback!"

"How about we talk about the garden then?" Astoria grinned in obvious pleasure at her sister's discomfort. "And… the wiggle?"

"You used the wiggle?" Tracey arched a brow, her lips curling back into a smirk. "My, you are deep on the hook."

"Oh, it gets better." Astoria grinned brightly, her eyes shining. "It failed."

"Hmm… you sure he's not gay?" Jackie cut in with a slightly uncertain tone. "Because... yeah."

"Definitely not." Three female voices chimed in at once as two half glared at him and one smirked in amusement.

"Just asking." The stripper held his hands up defensively. "Cause, ya know, I know gay guys Faerie here could give a rise with that wiggle."

"Oh, I got a rise." Daphne corrected with a slowly growing smirk. "That much I definitely got." She paused there, before she frowned just a bit and winced. "Just... things didn't exactly go how I planned and well... He dumped me on my ass for saying some things I probably shouldn't have."

"Probably?" Tracey offered with a slowly rising arch of her brow. "What'd you do, babe?"

"Um, well..." Daphne flushed slightly once more. "He found out what my great ambition was at 11... Things rather degraded from there. Especially when he called me a fan girl and I said I'm not a fan girl... like his ex was."

Tracey stared at Daphne for a moment, silence reigning between them, before she suddenly leaned back and let loose a cackling laugh. "Oh, bloody hell, that's absolutely brilliant!"

"Forgetting the part where you called him a naïve little boy?" Astoria offered as well with an innocently predatory smirk on her lips.

"... I was trying to, yes." Daphne agreed with a sour twist to her lips as she continued to glare at her oh so innocently smiling sister.

"Oops? Astoria offered as insincerely as she could as she took another drink from her glass and shrugged her shoulders. " Then I suppose you shouldn't have dragged me off to a place like this against my will." There was a pause, as she took a moment to critically eye some of the figures dancing confidently on those long stages. "Though, I'm beginning to see what it is you see here."

Tracey whistled slowly and shook her head just a bit before letting off a slow, throaty chuckle. "Well, damned, babe, if I ever had any doubts that she was your sister, that pretty much wipes them out."

"What, the casual way she likes to drop other people's mistakes and make them look to be incompetent?" Jackie offered with a slight, teasing smirk.

"Nah, she's got that same, lecherous smile Daph gets when she's watching you boys go to work." Tracey answered back as she lightly gestured towards Astoria.

"Ah, true enough." Jackie agreed before pausing slightly. "Though... are you SURE this guy isn't gay? I mean... even with all that, the wiggle..."

"Oh, bloody hell, it's not THAT great of a wiggle." Tracey half groaned out and shook her head. "Why are you so ruddy obsessed with it?"

"It's a damned good wiggle." Jackie protested, before his eyes gleamed. "If only I could duplicate it, my powers would be unstoppable."

"Stick to your day job, Jackie-boy." Daphne drawled out with a slow shake of her head. "And leave the Dark Lord business to the professionals."

"Bah, who wants to be a Dark Lord?" Jackie cocked his hips to the side and smirked back at Daphne. "I just want a nice sized harem of pretty boy toys at my beck and call." With that, he gave the women a wink, before wiggling away with a smirk.

"I swear, he gets more flamboyant every time I see him." Daphne chuckled as she shook her head.

"He takes your challenges very seriously." Tracy nodded his head and smirked softly before regarding Daphne pointedly. "But, honestly, this bloody denial? Get over it."

"Why does everyone insist that I'm in some kind of denial?" Daphne threw up her hands in frustration and shook her head. "What am I supposed to be in denial about?"

"The fact that Harry has you on the hook." Astoria offered up as she finally affixed her sister with a penetrating stare. "I mean, it was amusingly quaint at first, but seriously, this is getting bloody ridiculous."

"I am _not_ on the..." Daphne immediately began to protest as she glared back at her sister.

"You are." Tracey cut in and shook her head. "Merlin, don't you get it? When have you EVER been this worked up over a man?"

"I..." The protest began, then died on her lips as Daphne frowned slightly, her brow furrowing in thought before suddenly widening in a look of pure horror. "Oh... Sweet Morgana no..."

"Oh, you better bet your ass yes." Tracey shot back and snorts softly as she shook her head. "I don't know what the hell happened between the two of you, but seriously, I've only been talking to you a few minutes and I can bloody tell that you're about ready to shove him into the nearest closet and go at him."

"Eh, closets are over rated, they aren't very comfortable. Not enough maneuvering space." Astoria offered as she took another sip, then blinked, her eyes suddenly wide. "Oh, dear... did I say that?"

"Yes, you did, nothing I haven't heard before though." Daphne stated with a negligent wave of her hand as she reached up and pinched her nose. "Oh, this is just bloody marvelous."

"Hey, I guess washed up drunks are your thing." Tracey shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Not really mine, but, to each their own."

"Washed up?" Astoria snorted softly and shook her head. "Didn't you hear what Daphne was saying earlier?"

"I find it difficult to believe." Tracey stated flatly and shook her head. "I saw, I smelled him, I bloody well _slept_ with him."

"Yes, well I'm going to hope, hope that he at least has been to a healer to be checked out to see if he caught something from you or Pansy." Daphne sniffed lightly as she arched a brow. "I mean, really, will you sleep with anything?"

"I was curious." Tracey shot back with a shrug of her shoulders. "And like I said. Not bad, just not good either."

"All things considered, hardly surprising." Daphne shook her head as she half waved her hand dismissively. "Neither you nor Pansy were too terribly good at inspiring men to do their best."

"You know, you're pushing it, _babe_." Tracey's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared back at the woman. "Just because you bloody put up the money for this place, doesn't mean I'm your damned servant."

"Oh, I know." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head as she glanced down at her nails and lightly inspected them for a moment. "Do recall, this is hardly new behavior for me. I'm simply making use of the fact I'm entitled to be a complete bitch to you when you're a careless slut."

"And how the in buggering hell are you entitled to that?" Tracey shot back as she suddenly pressed almost uncomfortably close to Daphne, glaring down at her.

"Wait..." Astoria belatedly cut in as she stared at Daphne. "You're the money behind this place?"

"Indeed. What, you thought I lived off of a trust fund like you have?" Daphne countered back at her little sister with a slight arch of her brow before turning her head back to Tracey. "Simple really, for some horribly foolish reason, I allowed myself to become your friend, thus, when you're being a careless slut, I'm entitled to be a condescending bitch."

"Daph, you've been as much of a slut as I have." Tracey shot back with a snarl. "So where the hell do you think you get off..."

"Note, I said '_careless_' slut." Daphne pointed out almost lazily as she smirked a bit back at her friend. "I make sure they're clean, cast the proper spells, and I don't just suddenly drag a man off the street into an alley for a quickie."

"I do not..." Tracey started to protest, before wilting slightly under Daphne's simple flat look. "Well, I don't do it very often."

"And, the fact that you do it at all why I call you a careless slut." Daphne agreed with a firm nod of her head as she slowly let her lips curl back into a smirk. "And I reserve the right to continue to call you such as long as you continue to do it."

"Mmm... Now you're making me feel all depressed and boring." Astoria spoke up with a slight pout, now on her second glass. "I never did anything like that, and now I'm never going to."

"Eh, it's a crap shoot." Tracey admitted with a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head. "I mean, sure it's mind blowing at first when you try it, just because of the sheer thrill of it. But after a while it's just... like regular sex. And if they suck at that... well..."

"Yes, quite." Daphne agreed before shaking her head with a chuckle.

"Oh, wait, so it's only mind blowing?" Astoria paused, before shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip with a smirk. "Never mind, I already have that."

"With Malfoy?" Tracey blinked slightly for a moment as she stared back at the woman who merely smiled serenely back at her. "Huh, who would've thought the bouncing ferret boy would end up good in the sack."

Astoria giggled at that, her eyes shining as she took another lazy sip and settled it back down on the table. "Oh, Merlin... That was a funny story." She paused before making a slight face. "Even if I felt sorry for Draco."

"... A funny story?" Tracey blinked in confusion as she turned her head towards Daphne who smirked in turn.

"Oh, not much... Harry just told us how he actually GOT that nickname." Daphne offered with a pleasant smile on her lips before settling into a chair and grabbing a drink herself. "Want to hear?"

"Of course I do." Tracey shot back as she sat down herself and pulled a drink quickly to her lips. "Spill already."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell..."

-o-o-o-

"... How in Merlin's name did this happen?" Draco asked curiously as he slowly looked around him. "I mean... HOW?"

A short chuckling series of laughs answered him as Draco stared incredulously at the four other men seated at the table with him, including the eldest surviving three Weasley brothers and Harry. "I'm surrounded by Gryffindors!"

"Yeah, so?" Charlie Weasley asked with a curiously quirked brow and a slightly bemused smirk on his lips. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I'm also surrounded by Weasleys." Malfoy added, almost absently as he lightly hung his head and palmed his face. "Merlin, how on Earth did I end up spending my bachelor party like this?"

"Because you wanted a party to remember?" Harry offered, before pausing a moment as he lightly canted his head to the side. "Or was that one that you couldn't remember?"

"If I need to be oblivated, it won't be by you." Draco stated bluntly before leaning back and slowly glancing around. "So, what's so special about this place?"

Bill leaned back and smirked as he crossed his arms about his chest, just giving Draco a look, before nodding towards a trio of silvery blonde haired women slowly strutting along the stage. "Because, we have best connections?"

"Wait, are those...?" Draco blinked, then blinked again before turning and staring incredulously back at Bill.

"You _do _recall that I'm married to a quarter-Veela witch, yes?" Bill's smug smirk was almost cat-who-caught the canary in its self satisfied contentedness. "She decided that since you seem to have turned over a new leaf, it wouldn't hurt to give you a bit of a... reward."

"... You know, if I had known your side had assets like that, it would have been a lot harder to convince me to join the other side." Draco noted was he stared at the alluring form of the Veela women as they slowly danced in perfect harmony with one another on the stage. "Bloody hell."

"Well, there are always perks." George agreed with a nod of his head and an innocent smile on his lips, before blinking slightly. "So how did you talk that bloody scary wife of yours into this?"

"This was her idea." Bill offered with a shrug as he took a moment, glancing towards the stage for only an instant before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at the rest of them. "Those three? They're right fine birds. Fleur had them stay over at Shell Cottage a few weeks ago."

"Ooooh?" Charlie perked up, his eyes glittering slightly in the subdued light. "Then maybe you could introduce me?"

"Oi, no walking off with hot Veela chicks on a bloke's bachelor party!" Draco cut in, huffing slightly, before pausing slightly as he added. "Have the common courtesy to wait until after I've left."

"Aw, but then we don't get to show you what you're going to be missing." Harry offered smoothly as he caught the eye of a very, very familiar younger Veela who looked fresh out of school before blinking slightly. "Oh... Hell. Hide me Bill, your sister-in-law is here!"

"Now, really Harry, you would deprive a young of her knight in soggy armor?" Bill offered with a playful wink as he chuckled at the panicked expression on Harry's face.

"I know that look." Harry countered before lightly crossing his arms about his chest as he met Bill's eyes defiantly. "You want me to have to explain to Fleur what she wants to do?"

"Wasn't Fleur the one that set all this up?" Charlie spoke up carefully, before he eyed an all too innocently smiling Bill. "Entertainment included?"

"... You set me up." Harry stated with a sudden almost menacing glare at Bill.

"Well, would you rather we have gotten my future sister-in-law for the party?" Draco cut in with a slow growing smirk. "If you would, I know it's a bit last minute, but I suppose we could talk Daphne into joining us in the fun."

"... There's no safe way to answer that." Harry responded with a sight as he lightly palmed his face in his hand before continuing without even looking up. "Hello, Gabrielle, how're you doing?"

"Oh, you remember me?" The girl seemed exorbitantly pleased as she sidled up next to him, only the faintest trace of her original accent purring as she pressed close. "How... wonderful."

"Yes, Gabi, I remember you." Harry agreed with a slight sigh before pulling his head up to meet her eyes with his. "I see you've grown up a bit since I last saw you."

"Oui, just a little." She agreed with a slow wink as she shifted slightly, the thin, skimpy little white dress she wore pulling tight against her slightly petite, slender from as she slowly trailed a finger down the exposed expanse of her cleavage. "Or, maybe... a little... bit... more... non?"

Harry followed that finger for a moment as he lightly watched the way her the dress flattered her her, adding to her almost ethereal beauty. It was, with the smokey look in her eyes, aided by a layer of dark eye liner and mascara and the slightly parted pout of her lips, a heady combination. Even without the subtle pulse of allure she gave off.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Gabi." Harry noted as he lightly arched a brow back at her and lightly shook his head. "Only worked for Fleur once, and that was it."

"Oh, I know that, Harry." She agreed with the slowly pulsing purr in her throat as she lightly shifted down, twisting her body about as she slid into his lap. "But, just a little bit... is nothing more powerful than an extra little bit of make up, non?"

"A little bit more than that, I think." Harry answered her back, easily enough as he met her eyes without even the slightest blush. "You do remember this isn't _my_ bachelor party, yes?"

"A fact for which I am every bit thankful for." She again agreed as she slowly, and firmly wrapped her arms about the back of his neck, setting her lips just above his own.

"Uh huh, I'm getting that feeling." Harry as he lightly arched a brow back at her, making no move to neither hinder nor encourage her.

-o-o-o-

"... Only Harry." Draco muttered with a slow shake of his head half in amusement half in exasperation as he slowly turned his head and glanced at half bemused looking Bill the moment Gabrielle began to sidle up next to Harry. "You do know my fiancé might just kill me for not stopping this, right?

"What? Why?" Bill blinked a bit, before staring back at Draco in confusion as George's eyes widened in sudden comprehension.

"Oh... That explains soooooooo bloody much!" George half choked back his laughter as he glanced from where Gabrielle was completely focused on Harry back to Draco. "I was wondering why she was so eager to tear into Ginerva. She was marking her territory!"

"Yes." Draco agreed with a faint nod of his head before his lips twitched a bit at the analogy. "Quite."

"And now..." George continued his eyes widening as he saw the way she was slowly murmuring in Harry's ear, her back sensually arched as she almost, almost pressed her chest into his. "Oh, Bloody Hell, and Harry...?"

"Not sure." Draco admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as he watched Harry closed his eyes just a bit. "He enjoys playing the game with her. The two of them... Astoria is utterly convinced though that they'd make a wonderful couple. My mother and my Aunt are agreeing."

"I thought your Aunt was dead?" Charlie spoke up as he blinked slightly in confusion as he stared back at Draco. "Ya know from her duel with our Mum?"

Bill winced slightly at the reminder, half expecting Draco to shoot back with a scathing remark before the man responded with a dismissive shrug. "I had two aunts. Your mother killed the one that would have killed us next given the chance. Not surprising that you forgot though. Most people forget that Andromeda Tonks is my aunt as well as Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh." Charlie blinked a moment, then blinked again. "Tonks' mum thinks it's a good idea?"

"Ah... I'd forgotten you were in her year weren't you?" Draco paused a moment before glancing over where Harry was finally speaking back to Gabrielle.

-o-o-o-

"Oh, Harry, I'd like to give you more than just that feeling." She agreed with a slow breathy purr, her pale eyes shining as she lightly leaned in, almost, but not quite bringing her lips down to hover above his skin.

"Again, I noticed." He responded in that same neutral voice as he slowly reached up and cupped her cheek, gently but firmly pulling her eyes back to his.

She stilled instantly, as she looked into his eyes, and saw none of the desire she had so hoped to ignite in him. For a moment, she tugged her lip back into her mouth, biting lightly into it, before her voice slipped out again. "But, you don't want me to."

"Gabi, I've known you since you were a little girl." Harry answered back with a slightly canting of his head. "Admittedly, not very consistently, but it's hard for me to stop thinking of you as that soaked and shivering little girl who didn't speak a word of English when I pulled her out of that ice cold lake with Ron."

"And I will always think of you as that dashing boy who risked his life, and his chance at winning to make sure I was safe." Gabrielle stated simply as she slowly shook her head, lightly leaning her cheek into his touch. "Toujours."

"Ugh, you mean that too, don't you?" Harry half winced and half shook his head a moment as he faint little smile curled over his lips. "Well, I suppose it's better always being the soaked boy who saved your life than the Boy-Who-Lived, and the one who finally beat the Dark Lord."

"It is." She agreed with a firm nod of her head. "I do not want those two. I just want you Harry, and I have for a long, long time."

Slowly he shook his head, taking a deep breath, smelling the faint scent of spring rain and jasmine that slowly clung to her skin, before letting loose a ragged breath. "I don't think I can give you that, Gabrielle."

"There is another?" The tremor in her voice as she could feel the sudden sinking in her gut as her fingers clenched just slightly as she stared searchingly back into his eyes.

"I... don't know." Harry answered her honestly as he slowly shook his head. "There might be. I decided to give her a chance... I think... I think she could be..."

Gabrielle stared back at him as she slowly let go of his neck, and cupped his cheeks with her hands, staring deep into his eyes. "Are you with her yet?"

"No, but..." He reached up, gently taking her wrists in his hands, almost starting to pull them away before she spoke again.

"But, you will be." She acknowledged with a nod of her head before she pulled herself closer. "Not tonight, but soon..." She paused there, before she leaned in and stared deep into her eyes. "So, for tonight... If only tonight... be with me."

"Gabi..." He spoke up slowly, softly as he looked back into her eyes and slowly started to shake his head.

"Please, Harry. I want my first night to be with you. Don't make me give it to another. Please don't." Tears half swelled up in her eyes, as she softly ran her thumb gently over his cheek. "Let a lady ask this one thing of her knight, before she has to let him go."

He looked deeply back into those clear eyes as he felt her breath soft on his skin, as he gently relaxed his grip on her wrists, before he reached up and cupped on her cheeks in his own hands. "Gabi, if I do this... I don't want to hurt you that way."

"You would rather have me haunted by regret?" She shifted her cheek, kissing softly at his palm, as her eyes left his only for a moment, before looking back into his gaze. "Oui, it will hurt... And yes... I will long, and wish for more... But, you are the one I choose for this Harry. I will not say I will be satisfied... But I will accept it."

He could see the resignation, and the determination twined paradoxically in her eyes, before a soft sigh left his lips. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"If I have a choice...? Non." She shook her head, letting the waves of silvery blonde hair tickle at his skin for only a moment. "There has been no one else I have wanted for this mon Chevalier."

"One night... Only tonight, Gabrielle." Harry agreed with a slow now of his head, before he softly lay a gentle kiss to her waiting lips.

"One night." She agreed with a bitter sweet smile on her lips as she nodded her head and returned that kiss with a slow soft purr. "One moment to taste eternity."

-o-o-o-

Draco watched the conflicting play of emotions that flashed across Harry's face as he and Gabrielle spoke words too soft for him to hear, and he found himself more than reluctant to eavesdrop on. And when the kiss came, he wasn't sure just what to feel. The kiss... It wasn't a kiss like he'd ever seen before.

"Damn." Bill stated simply as he sighed and shook his head.

"Looks like he's not going to join the family after all." Charlie agreed as he slowly shook his head, even as he watched Harry give them a nod, then walk off, arm in arm with Gabrielle.

"Huh? But..." George spoke up as he blinked slightly in confusion. "But they just kissed!"

"That's not the kiss you give to someone you're going to start a relationship with, George." Charlie answered back, his eyes distant for a moment before shaking again. "That kiss... I don't know if it's a mercy or not what he's giving her."

"It is." Bill stated simply as he watched the way Gabrielle leaned her head against Harry's arm as they walked, practically molded up against his side. "To her, he's always been her knight in shining armor... He'll always be her knight in shining armor. She's waited... saved herself, for him. At least she'll have that."

"That..." George opened his mouth, jaw dropping as the full implications of what his brothers' said hit him. "That's..."

"Horrible." Draco agreed as he stared down into his drink as suddenly, he found his thirst dried up. "Daphne better know what the bloody hell she's getting into... And she better appreciate what she's getting." A pause before he looked up and stared at the quarter-veela disappearing with Harry. "Otherwise... that one is going to make her regret it."

"You think she does?" Bill asked as he lightly sipped at his own drink, studying Draco intently.

"No, not yet." He admitted back with a slow shake of his head. "But, hell... you never know what you're getting into with that man, no matter how long you've known him." A slow deep, breath filled his lungs, before he exhaled deeply. "I just hope she appreciates it. I'd really, really hate to have to help the rest of you get rid of her body."

As the three men stared at him incredulously, Draco shrugged his shoulders just a bit. "What? You expect me to have watched that and NOT come out on that girl's side?"

"She is going to be your sister-in-law." Bill pointed out quietly.

"Yes, but that's Harry." Draco slowly shook his head before he finally found his thirst again and took a long drink. "And after everything he's been through... I'm tempted to tell him to forget about Daphne and take that girl, because she'll never let him go."

"Wouldn't work." George shot back as he took a drink of his own. "Harry's too stubborn, how else do you think him and Ginerva lasted for so long?"

"All right, enough of this somber shit." Charlie cut in with a firm voice as he loudly set his mug down on the table. "We're here to celebrate your last days of freedom, Malfoy. We've got booze, we've got a group of hot as hell and flexible like I've only ever imagined Veela, and good company, so by Merlin, let's enjoy it."

"On one condition." Draco cut in as he felt a smile twitching at his lips.

"That being?" George asked curiously.

"Call me Draco. There are too many of you for me to call you all Weasley." He answered, a slight little smirk curled on those lips.

-o-o-o-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emerald eyes stared up, almost vacantly up at the ceiling, as his fingers ever so slowly ran through the silvery blonde tresses of the young woman curled contentedly at his side. The soft, shifting flecks of dust dancing above them, caught in the streaming light of the rising sun went unseen, lost in the hazy blur his world descended into without his glasses. So, he stared, his mind lost in a hazy mist much akin to the world he saw before him, vague shapes, blurry and indistinct, hovering beyond his reach and comprehension.

"Harry?" The word was murmured so softly, laced with a lingering taste of Morpheus' whispers, before she shifted, eyes lifting from beneath the thick, almost wild veil of silvery blonde locks. "Are you...?"

She paused there, caught in a moment of uncertainty as she studied the way he just stared, almost unseeingly up at the ceiling. Was he what? Did she even know? For a moment, she bit down on her lower lip, even as she continued to rest against his body, letting his warmth distract her from the dulled, sore ache that filled her from the aftermath of the previous night's... activities.

"I don't know." A thousand questions could have rung with her simple, half formed question, and yet, at that moment, there was only that one, single answer as he let his fingers continue their steady caress through her hair.

"Oh..." Her eyes fell at that, her body quietly shrinking down as she brought her body, tightening it back with a sudden, fearful tension as the first taste of a gnawing guilt crept into her stomach. "I..."

"Don't." He cut her off with a slight shake of his head, not quite bringing himself to look at her as he continued to let his fingers, his touch, his warmth run through the mussed up locks of her hair. "No apologies. No saying you're sorry."

She flinched for a moment, almost as if struck, before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his chest. "Oui, mon Chevalier."

"I'm no knight, Gabrielle." He slowly shook his head, letting his eyes break from the way they'd been gazing out far into an unseen distance.

Her eyes lifted at that, before she slowly shook her head, reaching up, placing her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb across his lips. "Yes, you are. You have been as long as I've known you." When he started to protest, she brought her thumb, more firmly down, stilling his words as she shook her head. "No matter what others might say, you will always be my knight."

Fingers wrapped about her wrist and she could feel him drawing her touch from his lips as he slowly shook her head. "I'm just a man. I've already played the part of the hero, the savior before, that's not what I am."

"You are a knight." She repeated a slight spark of fire entering her eyes as she stared insistently back into his eyes. "I am not talking about the one they all do. I am talking about Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Chosen One. Just Harry, who wouldn't leave a little girl alone in the bottom of a lake. A little girl he'd never met. A little girl he had no responsibility to."

"That was a long time ago." The softness in his voice, the way he almost seemed lost as he said it, sent a slow stab of sickening sensation through her stomach. "And with too many friends buried along the way."

"And yet, it is still there, still you." She responded as she leaned down and carefully kissed his chest. "You can deny it, I can't stop you. But I will always see you as the knight. No matter how you might stumble on the way."

"Stumble? Gabi, I took a header into a face full of concrete." Harry countered, almost smirking as he did so. "And I would've stayed there, if Draco of all people hadn't picked me up."

"No, you would not." Gabrielle declared, almost imperiously as she met his eyes with hers. "It might've taken you longer, but you would have eventually picked yourself back up."

"I honestly don't know about that." Harry answered back as he slowly shook his head, running his fingers lightly through her hair for a moment. "I really don't."

"I do." She stated firmly, before slowly settling back, before looking at him as she lay atop his chest, arms crossed as she stared into his eyes. "Tell me about her."

"Why?" Harry slowly shook his head as he stilled his fingers and stared back into her eyes. "Don't do this to yourself."

"It is my choice." She stated firmly, looking into his eyes without allowing the possibility for him to say no entering into her eyes, before they softened slightly. "Because I need to know why."

"Gabrielle, you don't." He slowly, firmly shook his head as he lightly cupped her cheek once more. "What is done is done. Hurting yourself even more…." He shook his head again and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I am going to talk to her, you know." Again, it was said as if it was nothing but a simple, irrefutable fact as she nodded her head and stared back at him even as she lightly pressed herself back into his hand.

"Why do the women in my life have to make things so bloody complicated?" Harry muttered, audibly as he stared back at the girl with a sigh.

"Because, you're a complicated man." Gabrielle smiled, almost, _almost_ triumphantly back at him.

"Maybe. I never thought so, but maybe." He paused, glancing at a clock nearby. "But we don't have long. There is the wedding. I'm going to assume you're invited?"

"Possibly." She agreed with a teasing smile. "Besides, even if I wasn't do you think they'd send me away?"

"And if there isn't a seat?" There was a brief, vain struggle to keep the smile off of his lips.

"Then you can take this woman who's caught your eye, set her atop your lap and I can take her seat." Gabrielle declared with a sage nod of her head.

"That'll be difficult, she's at least a bride's maid I'm fairly certain." Harry offered back with a smirk.

"Ah, then that leaves your lap empty." Gabrielle smiled triumphantly with a brilliant shine to her teeth.

"Only if I'm not Shanghaied into being the best man." Harry shot back with a chuckle.

"Then I can have your seat." She slid in easily enough.

"You're incorrigible." He couldn't help it, he chuckled softly, his eyes shining just a bit.

"I'm adorable." She corrected with a superior smile as she shifted down and pressed herself into his chest. "Now talk."

-o-o-o-

"Oh, sweet Morgana and Merlin, what did I do last night?" Astoria moaned pitifully as she forced her eyes shut against the stabbing light of the morning sun.

"You went and got drunk off your ass." Daphne's voice pierced, loudly enough to make her little sister whimper in pain. "And I have to admit, some of those strippers rather liked the show you gave them."

"What… Show?" Astoria groaned again, even as the memories remained, perhaps thankfully out of reach of her pain fogged mind.

"I was rather surprised, apparently you're quite the exhibitionist with the right amount of liquor in you." Daphne explained with a chuckling smirk on her lips as she slowly shook her head.

"How can you be so bloody upbeat?" Astoria hissed out as she finally opened her eyes and glared at the blurry, vaguely sister shaped form in front of her.

"Oh, that's easy, I had a hangover potion ready to go." Daphne stated with a casual shrug and an all too innocent smile Astoria was too out of it to notice.

"Give." The growling demand that left Astoria's lips almost made Daphne chuckle as she shook her head.

"Now, now, sister… What makes you think I have any extra? I thought YOU of all people would have shown more restraint considering today's your wedding."

Astoria froze in place, a growing whimper escaping her lips as she looked pitifully up at her sister. "Oh… no…"

"Yes, indeed." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head and a smug little smirk before she pushed a bottle down into her hands. "Now drink up your potion like a good little bride so we can get you all prettied up."

"Cure…?" The hopeful whimper almost made Daphne snort with amusement as she nodded her head.

"Yes, that is a hangover cure potion." Daphne agreed with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"You said you didn't have any!" Astoria's accusation was muted by the fact that she greedily swallowed down the potion without even blanching at the foul taste.

"No, I just let you think that." Daphne reached out and patted her sister atop her head. "You had that adorable half drowned kitten look to you too."

"You… are… Evil!" Astoria hissed out with a whimper even as the pain started to subside and the world came into focus.

"So you've told me for years, dear sister." Daphne noted agreeably and chuckled softly. "Now, out of those filthy clothes and get into the shower. And be quick about it, I let you sleep in long enough."

"Long enough? What time is it?"

"You only have mmm 4 hours until the wedding?" Daphne answered almost casually as she arched a brow. "So..."

"FOUR HOURS?" The note of panic erupted into the air as she practically screeched out her response. "How could you let me sleep this long?"

"Mmm because you were up late and needed it?" Daphne offered, almost boredly as she lightly quirked a brow up. "Really, Astoria, would you prefer to be running on Pepper Up potions and hiding bags under your eyes?"

"Well, no, but…!" The woman protested as she looked, pleadingly back at her sister.

"Really, Astoria, one night in muggle London and you completely forget you're a witch!" Daphne lightly threw her hands up half in disgust before shaking her head. "Shoo, go take your shower, we'll have plenty of time to get you ready."

"Fine." Astoria grumbled sullenly as she lightly glared back at her sister before tossing off the covers and stalking towards the bathroom.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her sister's theatrics, chuckling slightly before she heard Astoria's eyes echoing back at her. "And don't think you're getting out of talking about Harry! You might be able to change the subject when I'm inebriated and get away with it, but not when I'm sober!"

Immediately stiffening, Daphne glared back at the door with a clenched jaw as she slowly clenched her fingers back into her hands.

-o-o-o-

"Uuuugh." Draco groaned softly as he reached up, and blinked as he felt a decidedly silky garment covering his face. "What in Merlin's name?"

"Oh, could you toss that here?" A silken, French tilted voice called out, causing him to freeze where he was before slowly pulling the item off his face and slowly looking around.

There were feminine garments all over the room, rumpled and thrown almost carelessly about. As he turned towards the source of the voice, he was faced with a rather bemused looking Veela holding out her hand expectantly. "My brassiere, si vou plaite?"

"Wha…?" Draco blinked then glanced down at the item in hand before tossing it to the woman as if it was suddenly on fire. "GAH!"

"Merci." She laughed softly as she caught the item deftly then shrugged it on what he now realized what had been a decidedly naked chest.

Quickly glancing down, he sighed in happy relieve when he saw his clothes were rumpled, but otherwise quite intact and relatively clean. "Oh, thank Merlin for small favors."

"Relax, you did nothing inappropriate." The Veela assured him with a chuckle and a twinkle in her eyes. "All of that was from… well, dear Fleur's husband's brother."

"… I didn't know dragon wrangling worked up that many frustrations." Draco couldn't help but blurt out as he stared at the bed where Charlie was still sleeping with a pair of rather exhausted looking veela. "… Wait. How the bloody hell did I even get here?"

"Best not to question the things that happened when you're drunk and Charlie's involved." A groaning voice spoke up as Bill made his presence known. "It's safer that way. Merlin.. I haven't drunk that much since… Hell my own bachelor party."

Glancing at the man with a look of pity Draco couldn't help but feel a smug smirk curl over his lips. "Hangover?"

"Like you wouldn't bloody believe." Bill agreed with a wince even as he broke back a whimper. "How the hell can you be so damned chipper?"

"I was prepared." Draco answered back with a smug smirk on his lips. "I drank a potion for it before hand."

"Ruddy bastard." Bill hissed with a sour glare at the man before groaning again as he palmed his head.

"Now, now…" Draco chided slightly before holding up a potion bottle. "Don't be that way or I might not share this back up bottle of hangover cure I brought just in case."

"… You're going to make me beg, aren't you." Bill again fought back a whimper as only a tremor entered his voice as he stared back at the man.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Draco admitted with a nod of his head before grinning at the man. "Purely for purposes of nostalgia you understand… But no." He chuckled softly before slowly and carefully handing the bottle over to Bill who greedily snatched it out of his hand and quickly downed it.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Bill muttered softly before turning his head and staring at Charlie. "… How the bloody hell did he do it?"

"He was quite charming." The conscious Veela offered up with a slight smirk on her lips. "And since he didn't simply lose control of himself, we figured it wouldn't hurt."

"Well, since he got to enjoy himself so much, he can deal with his own bloody hang over." Draco stated firmly with a nod of his head before blinking slightly. "Wait… What time is it?"

"Eh? Dunno… _Tempus_." Bill waved his wand slightly before blinking a bit at the time it displayed. "Huh… isn't your wedding in…"

"Four hours!" Draco finished eyes suddenly widening in panic. "I've only got four hours!" With a startle yelp, he leapt to his feet then immediately raced towards the door. "That's not enough time!"

Bill blinked, then blinked again before glancing at the now mostly dressed and highly amused looking Veela. "Huh…"

"A bit of an odd one that." The Veela noted with a smirk, before eying Bill almost wistfully. "Ah, now if only you weren't married."

"My wife would make flambé out of you." Bill noted with a slight little chuckle.

"Very possibly, Fleur always did have a bit of a temper… and she was ever so horrible about sharing." The Veela agreed with a nod and a swooning sigh. "Ah well, I suppose I'll simply have to satisfy myself with your brother." There was a pause there before she perked up. "Unless you've got another lying around?"

"They're married." Bill stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders before canting his head thoughtfully. "And you'd have to go through Gabrielle for the only other one that might qualify."

"Ah, then I do believe the proper English term is… Bugger, no?"

-o-o-o-

"So, what do you think?" Hermione shifted nervously in her dress robes as she stood in front of her husband, her hair done up into a tight, restrictive bun that managed to tame the wild, bushy mess.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Ron answered back with a shake of his head and a smile as he leaned down and kissed her atop her head. "Don't worry about it."

"I just… Should we even be doing this? I mean… I mean…" Hermione shifted, fingers clenched into her robes as she bit down nervously on her lower lip. "I know I thought it was a good idea before, but look at all the things I thought were a good idea and the mess it got us in and…"

"Merlin, isn't that supposed to be my line?" Ron chuckled a bit as he felt the familiar heat of his wife's glare bearing down on him. "But, we have to at least TRY… and this is the best shot we have to get a chance to talk to Harry."

"How did we ever get so screwed up?" Hermione muttered softly as she her glare softened up slightly while she watched him pull back and straighten up his robes.

"Don't look at me." Ron shrugged his shoulders a bit as he lightly shook his head and smiled almost sheepishly at her. "I'm the one who still needs your help tying his tie."

"Honestly, Ron, I don't know why you insist on pretending." She huffed slightly but none-the-less reached up and calmly and efficiently tied the knot. "You're hardly helpless."

"Nope, just clueless." He agreed again with a slightly crooked smile before kissing her atop her head, before frowning slightly. "But, just to be sure… no crusading at the wedding, right?"

"Yes, Ronald." She rolled her eyes slightly and affixed him with a look, before it faltered slightly and she looked away. "I, I think I've done enough damage with that."

"Right." Ron noted with a quick nod of his own before reaching out and gently pulling her into his arms. "We both buggered up, remember? Besides, I'm the leading expert on buggering up here."

"Leading expert?" She paused at that her lips twitching slightly with the slightest hint of humor entering her eyes.

"Well, yes, I do have close to a decade and a half worth of experience in the matter." Ron offered with a firm, sage nod of his head as he lightly crossed his arms about his chest. "So, yes, I'm the leading expert. Are you gonna argue with it?"

"I don't know, I think the sheer magnitude of mine, overshadows the consistency of yours." Hermione responded back with a dry, sad smile on her lips.

"Wha… huh? Dammit, Hermione, you know not to use words like that around me, it's not fair." He almost, almost whined as he lightly glared back at her even as his arms crossed about his chest.

"Honestly, Ronald, they're just words! They're not even that big!" Hermione sighed with no small amount annoyance in her voice.

"Still…!" He started to protest, before he couldn't help but grin back at her. "You're so cute when you get all riled up."

"… Will you ever grow up?" The slight sigh of exasperation in her voice was tempered by the sudden flush of red that rose up over her cheeks as she couldn't quite bring herself to continue meeting his eyes.

"Maybe one day." He agreed with a slight nod of his head and a shrug of his shoulders, before smiling back at her. "But probably not today."

"You do recall we're trying to NOT cause a scene to ruin things, right?" Hermione firmly tightened his tie just a bit too tightly as he gave him a slightly reproachful glare.

"Ack! I know! I know!" Ron quickly nodded his head, eyes wide. "Merlin, Hermione, no need to strangle me! I'll be good!"

"Promise?" She lessened the pressure on his throat, giving him a speculative look.

"Well, I'll try." He answered hedgingly as he quickly averted his eyes. "It's Malfoy though, so I can't.. ACK!"

"_Promise_?" She reiterated as she glared back at him.

"Promise!" He managed to croak out as his face grew rapidly red. "Best behavior!"

For a moment, she paused, looking speculatively before sighing as she relaxed her grip. "I suppose that will have to do."

-o-o-o-

"I must say, you're remarkably calm about this, Cissy." Andromeda noted as she lightly glanced towards the clock then arched a brow back at her sister. "I thought you'd be a bit more... frantic than this."

"Why?" Narcissa arched her brow as she calmly glanced through the pages of the newspaper in front of her. "Because somehow, not only has my son somehow vanished with only a short amount of time before the wedding, but we've yet to hear from his fiancé as well?"

"Well, on that matter, they might've simply taken Harry's advice and eloped." Andromeda noted with a slow curling smirk of visible amusement on his lips.

"... I dun think cousin Draco is that dumb." Teddy spoke up helpfully before frowning a bit. "I mean... listenin' to Unca' Harry's advice can be... bad."

"Actually, this might've been one of his actually more intelligent thoughts." Narcissa noted as she spared a moment to look up from the paper and smiled towards the boy. "Considering the veritable powder keg they've set up for this."

"Huh?" Was his succinct answer as Teddy blinked up at his 'Aunt' Narcissa in confusion.

"Astoria and Draco seem to have taken a particular delight in inviting a number of people that don't really get along." Narcissa responded with a slightly flick of her wrist as she straightened the paper and frowned ever so slightly as she found the day's entry for the wedding. "People that have very... unfinished business as it were. Some of them with each other, some of them with our family."

"Well you can't say it wasn't unexpected." Andromeda noted with a dry chuckle as she slowly took a careful sip of her tea and seemed to almost smirk back at her little sister. "I mean, really... Considering some of the connections the Greengrass family has continued to maintain? They simply couldn't NOT invite them."

"I know that." Narcissa agreed with a tilting nod of her head before she sighed and settled the paper down in front of her. "I simply do hope they'll learn to keep their tempers in check."

"Are people gonna try to do bad stuff at Draco's weddin'?" Teddy spoke up, his eyes wide and blinking as he glanced from Narcissa to Andromeda.

"Only if they're stupid." Narcissa stated dryly as she shook her head.

Teddy blinked, then blinked again before looking at his grandmother. "Unca Harry's going to the wedding, right?"

"Yes, Teddy he is." Andromeda agreed with a half nod towards him as she sipped at her tea very slowly.

"Oh... Then people are gonna do bad stuff at the wedding." Teddy stated matter-of-factly with an almost sage nod of his head.

"And how in Merlin's name did you come to that observation, little one?" Narcissa arched her brow upwards as she lightly studied the boy with an overly bemused smile.

"Cause Unca' Harry always says around him, people tend to do really stupid stuff."

Andromeda arched a brow slightly, before turning her attention and studying her sister as she carefully made an observation of her own. "You know, he does have a point. Harry does tend to bring out a lot of people's... undesirable traits."

"Especially people that my husband used to associate with." Narcissa agreed as she could feel her face slowly paling. "You don't think...?"

"Well, it will all depend on Harry... do you think that he'll let things just get out of hand?" Andromeda asked with a half arched brow.

"Why're you asking me? You're the one that knows him." Narcissa stated with a pointed look as she eyed her sister carefully. "Do _you _think that he'll stop things from getting out of hand?"

"Well, he should." Andromeda agreed as she let a bit of relief sink into her voice. "I mean..."

"Unless a lady's involved." Teddy piped up causing both women to immediately turn their head and stare at him. "What?"

"... Why would that matter?" Narcissa asked with an increasingly wary tone of voice as she studied the boy with calculating eyes.

"Because, whenever ladies are involved, Unca Harry tends to cause trouble." He stated with the simple conviction of truth and a nod of his head.

"... I'm afraid to ask." Narcissa muttered softly.

"I really don't think I want to know." Andromeda slowly nodded her head in agreement before sighing again as she lightly palmed her face. "But…"

"Well, I told ya about how Unca' Harry makes 'em all angry and stuff with him, right?" Teddy shifted suddenly nervously as he glanced between them. "Just by, you know, talkin' to 'em?"

"Yes, you told me about Harry's way with women." Andromeda stated dryly and smiled at her grandson. "That's a bit more of him doing that to chase them off."

"Yeah, but what's he gonna do with 'em to get rid of 'em at the wedding then?" Teddy asked curiously before glancing from his grandmother to her sister. "I mean… won't he still be upsetting 'em and they won't be able to just run off?"

"Well that's a bit of a different situation, Teddy." Andromeda responded soothingly as she lightly patted her grandson on his shoulder. "They probably won't…"

"Romeda, it's Harry. In a semi public setting, surrounded by, well… the guest list." Narcissa stated with a blunt firmness as she stared back at her sister. "A guest list that includes his ex… I only heard about what happened the last time they were at a wedding together."

"It was… memorable." Andromeda admitted with a slight wince and a shake of her head. "I rather forced myself to forget all about that." There was a pause there before she frowned again. "And you said she's invited?"

"Astoria and her mother insisted." Narcissa agreed with a slow nod of her head before pursing her lips. "I swear, those two… If I didn't think Daphne and Harry would make a cute couple…"

"Indeed." Andromeda took a slow deliberate sip of her tea before sighing softly. "Well at least we can try to head off some of the damage, yes?"

"Try being the operative word, Romeda." Narcissa noted wryly as she slowly shook her head.

"Yes… try." Andromeda agreed with a nod of her own.

Teddy slowly glanced between the two women, before wincing slightly. "This is gonna be bad, isn't it?"

He carefully avoided grinning at the glare both women immediately sent him.

-o-o-o-

"Oi, Weasley, what's got you all prettied up? Another photoshoot?" The half playful taunt made Ginny roll her eyes slightly as she glanced towards her teammate.

"Hardly. No, just heading to a wedding I was invited to." She stated simply with a slight shrug of her shoulders before she lightly shook her head before smoothing down the front of her dress.

"All that for just 'some wedding'?" There was a tinge of amusement in her voice as the woman winked again at Ginny.

"No, my ex is going to be there. And I can hardly make an appearance where I know he'll be and not make him miss what he doesn't have any more, now can I?" She pulled a coquettish smirk on her lips before putting an extra little roll to her hips meaningfully.

A slow whistle met her actions as her teammate let out a low chuckle of appreciation. "Bloody hell, you're aiming to drive him up the wall?"

"I was planning to see if any of the old spark was still there." She answered back with a half shrug of her shoulders and a grin curling over her lips. "This is just to… help it along."

"Merlin, you don't do things by half, do you?" The woman chuckled a bit before frowning slightly. "Say, wasn't today the same day as the Malfoy wedding?"

"My, someone pays more attention to the society pages than I thought." Ginny noted with a bemused looking smile and a shake of his head. "Yes, oddly enough I received an invite, and since I know my ex accepted…"

"Still, you really wanna be seen at that Death Eater's wedding?" The woman answered back with a nervous shift.

"The Malfoys switched sides in the end, remember?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Besides, I got my invitation from the bride's side."

"Oh." The woman seemed to deflate slightly at this before grinning wickedly. "So, who's the stud you're looking to get… reacquainted with?"

"Now, now, you wouldn't want me to jinx myself now would you?" She chuckled softly and shook her head throwing her a wink. "I'll let you know how it works out."

"You're not going to try to have some torrid fling with the groom, just before he gets married, are you?" There was an almost hopeful edge to the woman's voice that made Ginny shudder slightly.

"Morgana's teat, woman! Are you completely nutters? This is MALFOY you're talking about! I'd sooner kiss you than him!"

"Well, if you're offering." The woman laughed as she threw a lascivious wink at the Weasley woman.

"Tart." Ginny shot back with a laugh of her own before she shook her head and shot her a wink. "Wish me luck."

"How about I wish myself that and let you have my leftovers!" The woman called back with a smirk.

-o-o-o-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A cool breeze filled the air as Lucius Malfoy managed the slightest of frowns towards the men assembled in front of him. "To what do I owe this… _honor_, 'gentlemen?'"

"Well now, is that any way to speak to old... business associates, Lucius?" The man, Parkinson, spoke up as he smiled almost like a pit bull back at Lucius. "After all the things we've been through, and how close our children were…"

"And yet, your daughter wasn't sent an invitation. Imagine that." Lucius countered with an almost mild tone of voice as he lightly arched a brow while thumbing his finger against the silver head of his cane. "What is it you want?"

"Now, now, Lucius, after all this time, all the things we've been through?" Parkinson arched a brow, smiling almost ferally back at the man as he gestured to the grim faced men around him. "That's just rude. You don't want to be… rude, do you, Lucius?"

"What do you possibly hope to accomplish with this, Parkinson?" Lucius' tone grew cold as he suddenly stood a little straighter, his eyes narrowed into grey slits as all of a sudden, the men were reminded that there was a very good reason Lucius had risen as far as he had in Voldemort's inner circle. "Intimidation? There are only two men I have ever feared. One is dead at the hand of the other. Perhaps you want to threaten me? The Dark Lord inflicted his own _Cruciatus_ on me, what could you hope to do compared to that?"

The men took a slow, unconscious step back, faltering slightly under Lucius' cold gaze. "Or, perhaps you think I've gone soft? That I don't have the steel in me to cut you and yours down anymore?" As his lips pressed into a cold, thin line, he glared back at the other man. "Come, shall we find out?"

"You might be good, Lucius." Parkinson countered as he stepped back, meeting the taller man's eyes with his own, narrowed gaze as he set his shoulders. "But you're not THAT good. Besides, who was it that was beaten by a group of school children?"

The rest of the men seemed to find a strength in Parkinson's words, their own eyes narrowing into slits as their hands went towards their wands before a new voice broke in.

"I know you blood purists are supposed to be idiots, but this is a bit much, even for you." Harry noted almost mildly as he took a moment and glanced over at his companion. "Gabi, why don't you head inside? I think I need to have a few words with these… _gentlemen_."

Rolling her eyes slightly Gabrielle crossed her arms about her chest and arched a brow challengingly back at the man. "Really, Harry, do you honestly think…?"

"I was more thinking you wouldn't want to get any blood on your dress." Harry offered almost mildly as he arched his own brow back at her. "I get the feeling you'd react… poorly to that."

"True enough." Gabrielle agreed with a nod, before lightly gesturing towards Parkinson. "And that one does seem like a bleeder…" She paused there, lightly tapping at the side of her mouth before sighing with exaggerated reluctance. "Very well, I'll meet you inside."

"Thank you." Harry agreed with a nod and waited a moment for her to head inside before turning his head back towards the men and studying them all for a moment. "Delightful girl, really. Now exactly what did the group of you think you'd accomplish with this?"

Parkinson shifted, suddenly losing the firm strength of his bravado as he nervously glanced from Lucius towards Harry. "Nothing that concerns you, Potter."

"Reaaaaally?" Harry arched a brow lightly, his wand suddenly in hand as he reached up, tapping it against his lower lip in thought as he glanced up towards the sky over head. "Now you see, unfortunately I can't quite agree with you on that."

He paused there, his eyes flicking coldly towards Lucius before meeting Parkinson's again. "Now, I'll admit that Lucius is a petty, irredeemable bastard..."

"Thank you, oh so much for reminding me you hold me in such high esteem." Lucius drawled out was he half glared back at Harry but did nothing more.

Waving his hand half dismissively Harry continued on none-the-less. "But, today is a wedding. And considering my godson is invited, not to mention the fact that it's his cousin being married..." He paused there, almost, _almost_ enjoying the look that flashed across Lucius' eyes at the words. "I'm rather inclined to not have it ruined by a group of morons out to kill him, no matter how much he deserves it."

"Killing him wasn't what we had in mind." One of the braver souls muttered, before suddenly falling into a stilled silence when Harry turned his attention onto him.

"Possibly, and again, he probably deserves it." Harry stated agreeably before shaking his head. "However, that would cause problems with the wedding. That, I really can't abide by. Take your little problems and deal with them another day. I'd rather like to relax _this_ wedding. If I don't get to... Well, I might get cranky."

"Cranky?" A void spoke up, almost incredulously.

"Yes, cranky." Harry stated simply with a nod of his head. "To be honest, your kind isn't worth anything more..." Again, he lightly tapped his chin with his wand before shaking his head. "That doesn't mean, I won't put you down, and hard."

"This isn't over, Malfoy." Parkinson finally decided, glaring back at blond man before starting to stalk towards the assembly.

"Good bye." Harry stated cheerfully, before pausing an frowning when they made no move to answer him. "_Ahem_. I do believe I said, good bye."

The men froze at that, glancing back at him nervously before he could hear a collection of variations of 'good bye' murmered barely audibly back at him before they seemed to suddenly melt away.

"Some people, no manners." Harry shook his head, sighing mock dramatically. "Ah well, what can one do?"

"I suppose you want me to thank you for that?" Lucius arched a brow as he continued to half glare at the younger man in front of him.

"You? Thank _me?_" Harry stared back at him almost incredulously before snorting softly. "Oh, sweet Merlin no! That'd probably kill you, then I'd have to explain things to Draco, and it would be another wedding I'd be ruining."

"Good." He shook his head, staring back the retreating forms of the men, before slowly speaking. "Still the aid was… appreciated."

"I did it for your son. Not you." Harry stated coldly as he gave the man a long hard moment before turning and heading towards the assembly.

"As do I, Mr. Potter." Lucius murmured softly beneath his breath, before setting his cane back to the firm ground beneath him, and leaning on it more than he should. "As do I."

-o-o-o-

It took only a moment for Gabrielle to catch sight of her prey as she stepped into the Hall, only to blink slightly as she was immediately accosted by an Usher. "Excuse me, Ma'am, may I see your invitation?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't have one." She waved her hand almost negligently as she ignored the hardening look on the man's features. "I'm here as a guest of several of the people on the Groom's side."

"Really, ma'am, I must insist that if you don't have an invitation…" The man began his features stern before he was immediately interrupted.

"Gabrielle! Please, Merlin, _please_ tell me that this means Harry is here!" Draco's voice was on the verge of hysteria as he quickly pushed past the usher and immediately interposed himself in front of the young woman.

"Mmm…" Lightly tapping her lower lip she seemed to ponder question in Draco's statement before casually she continued. "Well, I would, but I'm afraid this… gentleman told me I wasn't welcome without an invitation."

"She's invited." Draco stated flatly towards the usher before looking back pleadingly at the woman.

"He's working on keeping a group of your father's former associates from doing anything to disrupt things." She answered with a bemused smile. "You can thank him when he gets in."

Draco, blinked, then blinked again, before reaching up and palming his face. "I swear, I can't take that man anywhere."

"Harry?" Gabrielle asked curiously with an arched brow.

"My father." Draco answered back with a sigh, before blinking a bit as he suddenly grinned, almost viciously at the woman. "But, in the mean time… would you like to meet… Daphne?"

Instantly her eyes widened then almost narrowed into slits as she arched a brow at the man. "And do tell, exactly what gives you the idea I might want to meet this… person?"

"Because I was there, last night?" Draco offered with a sudden grin. "And I need something to take my mind off the fact that my best man hasn't shown up?"

"I do believe you're a devious man." Gabrielle stated agreeably with a slight inclination of her head. "Though, yes, I do believe I would like to meet this… Daphne. I've heard so very much about her."

Daphne looked up as she felt a sudden shiver racing down her spine, and as she saw the grin on her soon to be brother-in-law's face, she could feel a sudden pit forming in her stomach.

"Daphne, allow me to introduce Gabrielle Delacour."

-o-o-o-

Harry had only taken a step into the rather elegant hall before he immediately felt the cold chill running down his spine. Body immediately stiffening, he turned his head and found himself faced with a disturbing sight. Well, two to be honest, but Draco staring at him like he was a life preserver in the middle of the ocean he'd already been half expecting.

Gabrielle, her eyes almost twinkling in a disturbingly familiar manner, had sidled up and was calmly chatting with Daphne and Astoria.

When the blond man made his way over to him, Harry cut off any possible thing Draco might've said. "Draco… Why is Gabrielle talking to Daphne, and why shouldn't I make certain you never leave Astoria a widow?"

"… Make certain I never leave her a widow…?" Draco repeated with a look of pure confusion written on his face.

"By killing you before you're married." Harry clarified a moment later as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh, I suppose that would work." Draco noted with a blink, before quickly shaking his head. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"But, it _is_ what I'm asking you about." Harry answered back as he crossed his arms about his chest and arched a brow upwards. "So please, do tell, _why_?"

"Because she wanted to?" Draco offered carefully with a nervous, almost innocent smile on his lips.

"And…?" Harry pressed, eyes narrowed down into two green slits as he let out a slowly growing growl.

"Well, I suppose I did have ulterior motives." Draco admitted with a reluctant nod of his head.

"Those being?"

"Making sure that Gabrielle finished threatening Daphne before the wedding started?" Draco offered hopefully.

"… I suppose I'll give you that." Harry allowed grudgingly before frowning again. "Wait, how did you even…?"

"After the show you two put on last night? How could I not?" Draco shot back with a frown before blinking. "But stop distracting me! Blaise never showed up!"

"… Please tell me you're joking." Harry stated bluntly as he glared at the man, only to meet the pleading eyes in return. "… You can't really… can you...?"

"Well, I could lie, but what would be the point." Draco responded back before glancing hopefully back at Harry. "Please?"

"You're insane, you know that? Completely and utterly nutters." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

"I've been exposed to you for too long, I can't help but be that way." Draco protested before again repeating. "Please?"

"Oh, will you ever owe me for this, Draco." Harry muttered softly, glaring at the man slightly. "I only have to stand next to you, right?"

"Just stand there, looking pretty." Draco agreed, before shrinking slightly under Harry's glare. "Not that you're pretty by any means! I just meant…"

"Shut up and go back to worrying about what else can go wrong." Harry stated flatly before shaking his head and squaring his shoulders. "I have to go deal with the mess you made."

-o-o-o-

"… Gabrielle Delacour."

Daphne blinked slightly as a measure of confusion rippled across her face before she turned to greet the young woman, only to blink at the positively scrutinizing look the woman was giving her, and the smug smirk on Draco's face before he spoke again. "I'll leave the two of you alone, I'm sure you have plenty to talk about."

The blond suddenly seemed to vanish before her eyes, causing her gaze to immediately narrow as she regarded Gabrielle. "Plenty to talk about?"

"Mmm, mainly Harry." Gabrielle offered almost coolly at the woman before lightly canting her head to the side. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hm…" Daphne's brow furrowed as she considered why the beautiful young woman's name had seemed so familiar, thinking back a moment before blinking as a slight blinking look of realization hit. "Fleur Delacour's little sister? From the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Well, I hardly think I simply sprang into existence for that tournament." Gabrielle countered dryly before shaking her head. "Though, with how... amorous my parents are, I'm surprised there are only Fleur and myself."

Daphne chuckled softly with a slight smirk curling over her lips. "Personally, Astoria and I made a bit of a game out of how often and how much we could make our father beg our mother to oblivate him."

Gabrielle's eyes shone for a moment with an unreadable look before canting her head to the side lightly. "Oh? You go through a lot of men?"

"She used to." A new voice cut in, as Astoria appeared, her eyes shining wickedly as her sister shifted uncomfortably. "At least until she started to play her game with Harry. Hasn't slept with a man since."

"... Aren't you supposed to be all hidden away getting ready with mother?" Daphne cut in, not even bothering to try and correct her sister as a faint flush colored her cheeks.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be there with me, being the Maid of Honor." Astoria agreed with a nod of her head. "And yet, here you are, forcing me to come and find you."

"You hardly need me to hold your hand through this." Daphne countered before sighing slightly as she shook her head and glanced towards Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, this is my sister, the bride to be, Astoria and all around crazy woman. Bonkers woman, this is Gabrielle Delacour."

"I'm no more bonkers than you are." Astoria countered back dryly before glancing over at Gabrielle with a slight smile. "Delightful to meet you."

"Charmed." Gabrielle agreed with a nod, before lightly tapping her lower lip. "Well, I had hoped to not have any witnesses, but I suppose if you're going to drag her off I should get this over with now."

"Wait, no witnesses? Getting this over with?" Daphne immediately felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising up as she took an unconscious step back from the petite young woman.

"Mhm." Gabrielle nodded her head almost absently as she lightly waved her hand. "This, how shall we say... The Talk." The emphasis on those words weren't lost on the pair of sisters who stared incredulously at the serious expression on the girl's face.

"Wait, The Talk?" Astoria cut in, blinking slightly as she stared back at the girl. "As in the Talk that a girl's father, brothers and male friends are supposed to be giving a suitor?"

"Mhm. I do believe it can be summed up quite succinctly." Gabrielle stated agreeably with a nod of her head, her eyes never leaving Daphne's even for an instant as they bore down into the woman. "Hurt Harry, and they won't ever find your body."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Astoria quickly offered, her eyes growing wide as she watched how her sister seemed frozen in place underneath Gabrielle's gaze.

"They won't find it, because I will take a great deal of pleasure in slowly burning your still living body into dirty little cinders, piece by piece." She paused a moment, lightly tapping at her lower lip, before she almost absently continued. "I think I'd start with your toes first... one by one, letting those greedy, greedy little flames lick up your skin, eating away at you inch by oh so exquisite inch." Another moment passed, careful consideration flashing in her eyes. "Of course, that could just be the Veela in me talking."

Daphne swallowed, visibly as she stared back at the almost unearthly beauty in front of her as she could feel the way her cheeks had drained of no small amount of color. "Morgana... You're serious, aren't you?"

"As serious as the Unforgivables, yes." Gabrielle agreed with an almost airy nod of her head as her lips pursed into a brief moment of consideration. "Harry... Has endured enough. He is a knight, no matter how much he denies it, he still shines brighter than most can ever imagine."

For a moment, Daphne could only stare back into the girl's eyes, searchingly before the words almost numbly left her lips. "You're in love with him."

"Great." Astoria muttered quietly as she lightly glared at Gabrielle. "A Boy-Who-Lived Fan girl, threatening my sister at my wedding."

"You misunderstand." Gabrielle shifted her eyes away from Daphne's, suddenly boring down into Astoria's with an almost furious glare. "I care _nothing_ about the Boy-Who-Lived. I care nothing about all this Chosen One idiocy." She took a slow, steadying breath as she fought to keep the anger out of her voice. "All I care about is Mon Chevalier. My Knight. That is Harry. That has always been Harry, that will _always_ be Harry."

"Right." Astoria drawled sarcastically before looking around. "I don't know how you got in without an invitation..."

"Draco invited me, actually." Gabrielle corrected before glancing over at Daphne waiting patiently with that all too cool stare.

"I don't care what lies you're..." Astoria answered back before her sister cut her off.

"She's telling the truth, actually." Daphne murmured softly as she seemed unable to look away. "Draco introduced her in fact. And... She's telling the truth... about all of it." She shuddered a bit and finally forced herself to look away as she latched her eyes onto Astoria. "She's known Harry since our Fourth Year, when he pulled her out of the lake during the Triwizard tournament."

"... That doesn't mean she isn't..." Astoria began to protest before she was cut off by Daphne.

"She isn't." Daphne reached up and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Fan girls are... Just trust me on this, she loves him. As in, Harry, not the Chosen One..." She took a slow deep breath, before turning and facing Gabrielle again. "Which leads to... What the _Bloody_ Hell?"

"Perhaps a clarification." Gabrielle stated simply before lightly tapping on the side of her cheek. "If you hurt him, I will slowly immolate you and then help him forget all about you."

"Wonderful." Daphne muttered softly as she shuddered just a bit. "Positively delightful. No pressure or anything."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the typical little fights and what not all couples go through." Gabrielle rolled her eyes slightly as she gave Daphne a look. "If I was, do you think my brother-in-law would still be alive?" She shook her head and gave the woman a long, hard look. "But, I'm sure you can imagine the difference."

"Quite." Daphne managed to take a slow, deep breath, before eying Gabrielle carefully. "So, your thoughts on your Sister-in-law then?"

Gabrielle gave the woman a long flat look in response. "There are some things that should never be said in public."

"Quite." Daphne agreed with a slowly returning smile on her face. "I take it you heard about her little faux pas in Diagon Alley?"

Lips lightly twitching slightly in response Gabrielle lightly inclined her head. "I may have."

"It was quite an enjoyable show." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head and a grin. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"And she enjoyed heckling her as well." Astoria cut in with a nod of her head and a smirk. "Especially a while later when she ran into her at the Cauldron."

"I really, truly don't want to know what the three of you are talking about." Harry's voice cut in as he walked up behind Gabrielle, his eyes glinting slightly as he stared carefully down at the silvery blonde head in front of him. "Because knowing what I do, it involves me in some way."

"A bit full of yourself, don't you think?" Daphne shot back as she lightly glowered back at Harry, even as she fought down the wince she felt wanting to pulse through her.

"More, I know the company." He countered back with a roll of his eyes and glance down at Gabrielle. "Have fun threatening her, Gabi?"

"Why, Harry, what on Earth are you talking about?" Gabrielle slowly, deliberately turned around looking up at him with far, far too innocent looking eyes. "A little slip of a woman like me? Threatening someone?"

"Uh huh." He turned his head and glanced at Astoria and Daphne. "Show of hands on who believes her?"

When Daphne's hand rose up, while Astoria's stayed down, Harry snorted softly and shook his head. "Got to her already, huh?"

"Why Harry, she's no more capable of threatening someone than I am." Daphne offered with a smile eerily similar to the one on Gabrielle's face on her lips.

"Isn't that his point?" Astoria asked almost rhetorically as she fought down the urge to smirk herself.

"I do believe it was." Harry stated agreeably. "And again, I find the urge to steal you from Draco and save you from that horrible, horrible fate."

"Tempting, as it might be, I think they'd object." Astoria gestured slightly towards her sister and Gabrielle.

"Yes, they probably would." Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "What with them being utterly besotted with me."

"Feeling a touch arrogant now, Harry?" Gabrielle finally turned around and arched a brow up as she stared up at him before her eyes narrowed into slits. "And tell me, how, exactly does liking you, or even loving you, equate to us letting you get away with that?"

"It doesn't." He agreed with again with a nod of his head before his lips quirked a bit. "Nor does it make it untrue."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Astoria watched the dangerous looks flashing across her sister's and Gabrielle's faces. "He's bloody teasing you two. Now will you two just behave? I have to go finish getting ready to get married."

"I thought I was supposed to help you with that?" Daphne immediately protested as she eyed her sister. "You know, Maid of Honor, sister, things like that?"

"… True." Astoria allowed, before frowning and sighing slightly. "But, I suppose if you don't want to be here when Ginerva Weasley arrives…"

"… You invited Ginny?" Harry's voice was half strangled for a moment before he stared, incredulously at the woman. "Are you mad, woman? Do you know what happened the _last_ time we were at the same wedding?"

"We couldn't get a band, so we needed _some_ kind of entertainment at the reception." Astoria shot back with a smirk.

"It was her idea." Draco added quickly from behind Harry.

"… Isn't it bad luck for the Groom to see the bride the day of the wedding, before the actual ceremony?" Harry asked curiously as he glanced over at Draco.

"Huh? Where'd you get a silly notion like that?" Draco stared back at him, confusion written across his face.

"Never mind." Harry muttered softly and slowly shook his head before affixing Astoria with a look. "When things get out of hand, this is your fault."

"Really, there's no need to be so pessimistic." Astoria waved her hand magnanimously. "Besides, Harry, it'll do you a world of good."

"It'll do _me_ a world of good to get into another screaming match with my ex, the girl whom I've been avoiding for the past 3 years?" The absolutely incredulous look he directed at the woman earned him a bemused looking smirk.

"Of course not, Harry." Astoria then gestured towards Daphne. "It'll do you a world of good to watch my sister verbally dissecting her in front of you. Far, far more fun."

Harry opened his mouth for a moment, a response caught there on the tip of his tongue, before he was cut off by Gabrielle's sudden interruption.

"Now, Daphne, you wouldn't be planning to verbally eviscerate my poor, overly dim and egotistical sister-in-law, now were you?" Gabrielle's brow rose up as she slowly narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"Why, yes, I was." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head, her lips pursed for a moment as she considered the woman in turn. "Would you care to join me?"

This time, it was Harry's turn to speak up before the woman could fully answer. "I will of course assume you have proper appetizers on hand, and an appropriate non-alcoholic beverage for those of us spectating?"

"But of course, Harry, but of course." Astoria agreed with a nod as she practically beamed at the man.

"I do have the feeling that I'm going to want to save this memory in a pensieve." Harry nodded his head almost fondly before lightly pursing his lips.

"You would." Gabrielle almost snorted as she responded before slowly rolling her eyes just a bit as she glanced over at Daphne. "And did you really think you had a chance of stopping me from having my fun anyway?"

"No, not particularly." Daphne slowly shook her head, even as she eyed the quarter-veela more than slightly warily.

"So glad you appreciate the position you're in." The smile Gabrielle sent Daphne was positively predatory as she slowly hooked her arm through the other woman's. "Now, if you don't mind, there are some things the two of us need to discuss… alone."

"Wait, hold up, why would I let you run off with my sister after you threatened to burn her alive?" Astoria suddenly spoke up as she glared back at Gabrielle.

"Burning her alive?" Harry turned his head and slowly arched a brow at Gabrielle.

"What? I am part veela, remember?" Gabrielle shot back before batting her lashes up at Harry. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before cutting off Astoria's protest before it could leave the woman's lips. "Astoria however, doesn't. So, I will put it simply for her benefit. You will behave, Gabi, and you will bring her back unharmed." He paused a moment before lightly adding a slight addendum. "And try to keep the mental scarring down."

"I make no promises on that part." Gabrielle declared, before turning and firmly dragging the slightly larger girl away with her.

"I'll be…" Daphne began as she looked at her sister before glancing at Gabrielle before continuing. "Well, not fine, but I'll survive, don't worry."

"And she will survive." Harry's voice spoke up, cutting into the air.

"But of course." Gabrielle's voice called back, before the pair vanished out of sight.

"Oh, how I'm going to regret this." Harry muttered slightly before shaking his head and fixing Astoria with a look. "And as for you…"

"Now, Harry, please do recall, I'm marrying her today, I need her in one piece." Draco protested quickly.

"Yes, hence why I'm not giving into my first instinct and hexing the living daylights out of her for being such a ruddy idiot." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before affixing the about to protest woman with another glare. "I will put this simply. For Merlin knows why, there are people out there that feel a deeply invested need to try and protect me."

"Merlin knows why." Draco agreed as he muttered slightly and shook his head. "You're scary enough as is."

"Yes, quite." Harry rolled his eyes a bit and affixed Astoria with a look. "So, all your plotting and scheming to get me and Daphne together…?"

"I do not scheme." Astoria refuted with a huff. "Schemes require dark, dank places and that is absolutely horrid for my complexion."

"Right." Harry shook his head. "All your plotting did was basically put a lovely bulls-eye directly on your sister's back."

"From people that won't really do anything too horrible to her." Draco added before pausing slightly. "Unless she does something stupid, like cheat on him or well…"

"Well there is that." Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "If that happens well, all bets are off."

"… You do recall, my sister doesn't have the best track record with fidelity, right?" Astoria spoke up, suddenly feeling very, very nervous as she eyed Harry.

"Well, you should have thought of that before everything." Harry waved his hand negligently before looking at Draco. "How long before you think Rommie and your mother will take her aside?"

"Probably sometime during the wedding." Draco nodded his head slightly before pursing his lips. "Fleur?"

"I'm not sure if she'll leave it to Gabrielle or not." Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a shrug. "Ah well, what happens, happens."

-o-o-o-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The air was heavy with both tension and anticipation when the youngest of the Weasleys' arrived, as quickly Hermione and Ginny felt themselves under looks of narrowed eyed scrutiny. Hermione shrank back into herself, the growing pit of insecurity and guilt that had begun to take root in her the last few weeks nurtured even further by the looks of pity and almost sneering smugness. Ron winced more than once as he felt the looks of pity by some, and looks of almost admiration by others hit him, knowing both stemmed not from his own actions, but the simple fact that he had remained at his wife's side.

Ginny, however, looked back at those self-satisfied smirks with her chin held high and her eyes defiantly challenging, causing most of those eyes to turn away. At least, unto her eyes found the familiar, weathered gaze of her eldest brother and her sister-in-law. Eyes that were cool, distant and penetrating in a way that was almost alien on their countenances.

Their gazes brought her up short for a moment, causing the firmly cavalier attitude to falter in its tracks as she couldn't help but feel the words blurting past her lips. "Bill? Fle..ur? What're you doing here?"

"Well, Ginerva, I thought that was fairly obvious, what with this being a wedding in all." Bill stated with a crisp, almost cold quality to his voice.

"Oh, Merlin, you too?" Ginny frowned as she glared back at her eldest brother, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What bug crawled up you two's arses?"

"Manners, Ginerva, 'zis is a wedding, not a locker room." Fleur chided with a firm narrowing of her eyes as her head turned meaningfully. "Z'ere are children present."

Ginny's eyes flitted to where she could see Victoire holding the hand of a young Dominique as she went on some sort of tirade she couldn't hear to a frantic looking Teddy Lupin. Slowly swallowing down the words that had wanted to desperately to spill past her throat. "So I see, Phlegm."

Fleur lifted her chin, suddenly staring down at Ginny with a cold, flashing eyes as she could feel her husband's hand tightening on her shoulder, her accent thickening in response. "And zo Ah see, as you z'ill cannot manage more z'an z'at infantile leetle inzult z'at was z'e best you could come up wi'z when you were a teenager. It speaks zo 'ighly your intelligence, non?"

A flush of crimson suddenly blossoming across her cheeks, Ginny opened her mouth to retort before Hermione grabbed hold of the woman and hissed softly. "Ginny…!"

"Let go of me." Ginny hissed back as she pulled away from the other woman, her eyes flashing angrily. "If you think I'm going to just let this go…"

"You started it, Gin." Ron cut in as he glanced at the cold anger in his brother's eyes, flinching back slightly. "They might be acting like berks, yeah, but you're the one that started with the insults."

"Besides…" Hermione hissed softly, her eyes narrowed again. "Are you _trying _to ruin another wedding?"

"What do you care, it's _Malfoy_ of all people." Ginny shot back and glared at them as she shook off their holds on her. "You remember him, don't you? The son of the man who slipped me a Diary that tried to steal my soul?"

"And yet, when you were invited, you came." Bill pointed out with a slow shake of his head. "If you just came to cause trouble, just turn around and go home."

"Cause trouble?" Ginny repeated as she glared back at the man. "I come here, and I suddenly get the cold shoulder as soon as I see you for the first time in bloody months. Just like George did, and you suddenly are accusing me of trying to cause trouble? You're the ones who have been trying to cause trouble, for Merlin knows what because you certainly aren't telling me."

"You know, she's got a point." Ron spoke up with a slow nod of his head as he turned and eyed the eldest of his brothers. "George has been treating me like a berk too."

"You've been a berk." Bill shot before shaking his head as he leveled Ron with a look. "And a clueless one at that."

"Ron's always been clueless." Ginny shot back with a shift of agitation as she glared at her elder brother. "You suddenly expected that to change?"

"Yea-…. Hey!" Ron glared slightly at his sister, feeling his fingers clenching slightly back into his palm. "I'm on your side!"

"Doesn't make it any less true." Ginny countered flatly as she gave her brother a simple look before shrugging her shoulders just slightly. "And you know it."

"That's enough, Ginny." Hermione finally spoke up, her tone firm, but still lacking the usual, self assured steel it used to. "He was trying to help, that's no reason for you to throw any shortcomings he might have in his face."

"Never stopped you from doing it." Ginny snapped back at the woman, ignoring the way she flinched visibly at her words before shaking her head and glaring at all of them before snorting again. "Whatever. I don't have to stand around and listen to this."

As she turned and almost stormed deeper into the growing collection of people milling about and chatting, she left behind the two couples. One shifted slightly, an air of uncertainty hanging over their heads. The others, seemed to grow only colder as their eyes bore down on them with an almost feral intensity.

"… I get the feeling that they're not too happy with us." Ron couldn't help but blurt out as he glanced nervously at his wife and the flat look she gave him.

"I thank you for stating the obvious." Hermione shot back with a momentary flash of irritation across her eyes as she half glared at her husband before turning her head and facing the pair with squared shoulders. "So, are you going to just stand there, glaring at us, or would you be so kind as to tell us _why_ you're so upset with us?"

There was a pause in the air, as the older couple took a moment to glance at one another, before Bill bowed his head slightly back towards Fleur. For a moment, the Frenchwoman took a breath, before cupping against her chin slightly, apparently deep in thought. After her finger slowly, firmly tapped against her lower lip in a deliberate fashion, she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I zink, we will z'and here and glare, yes, Bill?" Fleur offered back as she turned her head slightly to the side and glanced up at her husband.

"Works for me." Bill agreed with a nod of his head as he would lightly wrap his arm about his wife's waist before he glanced at his brother and sister-in-law. "Besides, we actually can't yell at you for it until you know why we're upset with you, and we can't tell you why."

"… Why can't you tell us why?" Ron blinked back at the man, then blinked again as he stared back at them.

"… Because there's someone else that has to tell you first and it's not our place to do it for them?" Bill answered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you're just going to glare at us, treat us like we're bloody trash, all the while you refuse to tell us _why_?" Hermione repeated as her own eyes narrowed into slits. "What kind of bloody logic is…"

"It's called etiquette." Bill cut in coldly after he placed his hand firmly on his wife's shoulder as he canted his head lightly to the side before beginning to lead her away. "And I thought after your recent experiences, you'd learned about how important it is."

Hermione flushed instantly as she curled back in on herself at his words, her gaze faltering as it found the floor once more and shifted suddenly uncertainly. "I…"

But anything she might've said, was lost as the couple had walked away, leaving the uncertain pair to glance at one another, before finally Ron spoke. "I think… I'm having a really, really bad feeling now."

"I… think you might be right." Hermione agreed with a slow nod of her head as she shifted nervously and warily glanced around, staring into the growing crowds with a sinking pit in her stomach.

-o-o-o-

Ginny let the pulsing heat of her anger slowly bleed out as she walked through the growing wedding crowd. There were familiar faces here and there, former teachers, former classmates, and of course, former enemies. When she saw the looks that some of them shot her way, she mentally corrected that assessment. Not-quite-former enemies.

Shaking her head, she wasn't quite sure just how she was supposed to feel under looks she was sure were supposed to be intimidating. They fell amazingly short of their intended goal. Almost amusingly so, the way they were glaring back at her with what both she and they knew was simple, impotent anger.

Her lips twitching, she threw a wink straight at Pansy Parkinson's father, the man suddenly flustering angrily as his face grew a particularly unflattering shade of red. The glare he leveled back at her, with those beady eyes, brought her lips into a full smirk. Slowly shaking her head a moment later, she turned and continued on, now simply ignoring the man and his entourage of similar brutes.

From there, her eyes flashed out, searching through the various crowds, searching for a very specific head of black hair. As she glanced this way, that, she couldn't help but feel a slow growing sense of uncertainty begin to pulse up through her veins as Ron's words rose unbidden in the back of her mind. As she drew the soft flesh of her lower lip back into her mouth, considered again whether or not this was that intelligent of an idea.

That flash of uncertainty stilled an instant later as it was replaced by a sudden pulse of confusion as she caught caught sight of another familiar head of red hair standing next to the dark form of his wife. Pulling back in confusion, her lips pursed as she slowly shook her head. "What's this, a bloody family reunion I wasn't told about?"

"Well, your parents weren't given an invitation if that's what you mean." A coolly neutral voice spoke up behind her, causing Ginny to instinctively to almost jerk around to face the speaker, and quickly found herself facing Narcissa Malfoy, her brow arched half curiously back at her. "But it does seem all your siblings and their spouses have somehow found themselves invited, by one side or the other."

"Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny's eyes narrowed into cautious slits as she eyed the woman with a taunt wariness as she began to glance around out of the corners of her eyes. "I take it your husband is skulking about somewhere else?"

"Lucius is hardly skulking, but yes, he is currently engaged in a conversation with the bride's father." Narcissa answered with the vaguest inclination of her head. "As it stands, I somehow doubt he would be too terribly interested in trying to cause any sort of trouble."

"Of course not, becase we all know what kind of fine and upstanding wizard he is." Ginny shot back with a sarcastic hiss of breath as she glared back at the woman.

"I never claimed he was." Narcissa inclined her head slightly again, simply looking back at the woman with an almost bored expression on her face. "However, if your sole interest in coming here is to attempt to pick a fight, I would suggest you save yourself the time, trouble and legal persecution and simply leave now."

"Legal persecution? From you?" Ginny stared back at the woman for a moment before her eyes narrowed into tight slits. "After all the things your family has done to Mine, after what your husband did to me, you think that…"

"What he might've done to you does not give you excuse to cause an incident at our son's wedding." Narcissa shot back as her own eyes narrowed into slits. "Nor does it give you a free pass to antagonize us as you please. I suggest you remember that, Ms. Weasley." Before Ginny could respond, Narcissa inclined her head, and cut off anything else the girl might say. "Otherwise, as long as you can behave like an adult, do enjoy the wedding."

With that, Narcissa turned about dismissively as she simple walked away, leaving Ginny behind to fume slightly as she could feel the heat of her temper start to rise once more. Forcing it back down, she took a slow deep breath to center herself once more as she again forced down the sudden, nagging sensation that maybe, just maybe she shouldn't be here. A thought that once more she quickly pushed, rather firmly, back down.

-o-o-o-

Harry shook his head and bit back a chuckle at the small form, topped with a brilliant head of shocking, neon blue hair ducked behind him. "Something the matter, Teddy?"

"Hide me, Unca Harry!" Teddy hissed quickly as he lightly peaked out from behind Harry's legs. "She's gonna get me!"

"Well, I'd ask who she is, but I think I know." Harry chuckled back as he slowly shook his head glancing over at the silvery blonde girl stalking their way. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Teddy quickly protest with wide, innocent eyes. "It's Victoire! She's nutters!"

"She's a girl, Teddy, they're all completely bonkers." Harry offered back as he lightly rolled his eyes a bit. "The quicker you learn this, the better."

"Ted Remus Lupin! Stop hiding you you… you big meanie head!" Victoire glared icily at Harry's legs as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Ack! How'd she find me?" Teddy's eyes went wide as he stared up at his godfather.

Harry took a moment, to look from his godson's face, to the neon hair, to the look on Victoire's face before slowly shaking his head as his lips quirked. "No idea."

"Get out here this instant!" Her hands were on her hips, as she glared back at the slightly older boy.

"Hello again Victoire, how have you been? So nice to see you here, causing such a commotion at the wedding you were invited to attend. And how's your mother doing?" Harry cut in, a bemused smirk on his lips as he watched the way she immediately flushed and faltered.

"Uncle." Victoire managed to hold onto a shred of dignity as the young girl proved she was her mother's daughter as her back stiffened in response. "I've been well, and Mama is…"

"Oh, I know." Harry waved his hand negligently and smirked a bit back at the girl. "I just thought I'd remind you to behave. If I didn't, your mother would poke me." He paused a moment before shaking his head. "And she has really, really bony fingers."

Victoire quickly glanced around, her eyes wide, almost fearful before she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes... she does."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, what are you chasing after my godson for, this time?" Harry chuckled softly as he reached down and pointedly ruffled Teddy's hair.

"I didn't do anything! She's just completely nutters!" Teddy immediately protested before yelping slightly as he jumped out of the way of Victoire's suddenly jabbing finger.

"I am not nutters! Stop being a meanie!" The girl half growled as she glared back at the boy, while jabbing her finger towards him.

"You keep wanting me to turn into a girl with pink hair!" Teddy shot back defiantly. "That's nutters!"

"But, but, but it would look so pretty!" She whined slightly as she pouted back at the boy.

"I'm a boy! We don't do pretty!"

"He does have a point." Harry agreed before pausing slightly as he frowned. "Well, except for Draco, but he doesn't count."

"I heard that!" Draco's muffled voice could be heard in the distance.

"… I don't even want to know how." Harry muttered slightly before shaking his head as he glanced down at Victoire. "But at the same time, boys aren't supposed to run in fear from little girls and hide behind their godfathers."

"Um, I wasn't running, I was performing a stra-tagicamal retreatification?" Teddy offered with a sudden, nervous shift of his hair.

"… And you really need more male influences in your life, apparently I'm not enough to stem the overwhelming flood of women in your life." Harry muttered softly and shook his head.

"Can I go back to poking him now?" Victoire asked hopefully as she lightly wiggled her finger meaningfully.

"You won't let her, will you, Unca Harry?" Teddy stared up at his godfather with wide, pleading eyes.

"… I think… That you need to learn to stand up for yourself and face your problems." Harry stated with a simple, sage nod of his head. "Besides, you've run out of places to hide."

Teddy slowly looked from Harry, to a positively predatorily smirking Victoire, before letting off a weak 'eep' and running again, followed an instant later by the little blonde girl.

"Kids these days." Harry rolled his eyes slightly and fought back a chuckle as he watched them for a moment later, before turning around to start making his way towards the front of the aisles, before a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Harry…?"

With a slow, resigned sigh, he steeled his shoulders and slowly turned around to face the speaker. "Hello, Hermione."

-o-o-o-

They had decided that they should split up, looking for Harry separately amidst the surprising number of guests that had filled the expanded hall. Almost the whole while, she'd been biting down on her lower lip, a swelling pit of uncertainty gripping at her stomach. It had been enough of a distraction that the moment she caught sight of the object of her search, she couldn't help but blurt out his name.

"Harry…?"

The sudden stiffening of his shoulders made her almost winced. When cold emerald eyes had met hers after he'd slowly turn around, she actually did. When he spoke, his tone obviously forced, she let out a whimper only she could hear. "Hello, Hermione."

Almost immediately, she could feel the way her heart just seemed to sink, falling down into her stomach. "I... I've been wanting to talk to you..."

"Well, that's certainly a change from the last few years, now isn't it?" Harry shot back with narrowed, cold eyes.

She flinched, her eyes falling again before she let her words slowly speak again. "Harry, I..."

"Save it." Harry stated flatly as he lightly glared at the woman, his eyes narrowed into emerald slits. "You and Ron have made it abundantly clear about how you feel about me."

"But...!"

"How was it Ron put it? Ah yes, 'but Ginny's family!" The sarcastic hiss of his breath curled past his lips as he shook his head. "Oh, and let's not forget how you just decided it was perfectly fine for you to use my name to do whatever the hell you wanted to instead of doing things yourself."

"That's not fair!" Hermione shot back as her eyes flashed. "I was always there for you! But when I needed you, you just left!"

"So, what, that means it was my responsibility to step up and give even more for them? That I didn't even deserve a break, a chance to just be Harry, not the bloody Chosen One?" His voice rose as he glared back at the woman, his eyes burning now. "You remember Harry, don't you Hermione? The boy who you tried to force to do the things he hated?"

"That's not fair! The Wizarding World needed you! We needed you!"

"Oh, so everything I'd already lost, already given up, didn't mean a thing hmm?" Harry shot back, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I lost my childhood, I lost my family, I lost any chance of ever having a truly normal life. I even _died_ for them, and still that's not enough?"

"What about all the people that still needed you!" Hermione shot back. "That needed you to help get everything back on track! You had a responsibility to..."

"Responsibility? Responsibility?" His eyes burned then as he glared back down into hers. "So, it was my responsibility to let them _destroy_ me in order to fix _their_ mistakes? _They_ had the power to stop him, they have the _responsibility_ to stop him, and his. Instead, they cowered, hiding like bleating sheep while they let him run amok! If they'd stood up like my parents, like the others we fought with, he'd have _never _become what he was."

"You can't expect people to just..." Again she started up, before again, his words cut back through hers with a burning hiss.

"Then people can't expect me to do anything for them. It works two ways, Hermione." His eyes narrowed into hard slits as he glared back at the woman, who flinched slightly under his glare. "And, apparently you forgot that those people tried to destroy me, repeatedly."

"They didn't know any better!" Hermione quickly rose up again in their defense, though her eyes faltered as they stared back into his.

"And that makes it right? That makes it all go away?"

"Yes! I mean, I..." She faltered after she spoke, her eyes going wide as she stared back at him, sudden uncertainty written on her features.

"No, Hermione, it doesn't." He glared back at her as he hissed his breath out his breath. "It stays there, and it eats at you. You endured it for a few months, and it nearly broke you, remember?"

"All the more proof that they didn't know any better! That they need to be shown the right way!"

"So, my sanity, my happiness doesn't matter in the end? All for the greater good?" Harry snorted as he glared back at her. "No thanks."

"Why are you being so selfish!" Hermione stared back at him, frustration mounting inside. "The Harry I knew was always willing to help people!"

"Where were his friends when he needed them more than when he faced Voldemort?" Harry shot back as his eyes bore down on her as he hissed out his breath. "Where were they when he was sleeping in gutters and sewers, living from drink to drink in a drunken stupor?"

"Really, Harry, what kind of theatrics..." Hermione stared back at him with incredulous, disbelieving eyes.

"Tell me, Granger." A familiar, cold voice cut in as Draco made his presence known. "Do you know what Harry was doing when I contacted you that day, asking you for his address?"

"Malfoy." Hermione hissed out slightly as she glared back at the man. "This doesn't concern..."

"Oh, but I think it does." Draco snapped back as he glared back at the woman. "So, answer the question: Do. You. Know?"

"Of course I bloody don't! You know that, I..." She began to respond as she glared back at him.

"He was sitting in the same bar I flooed you from. Drunk off his ass from muggle whiskey. Cheap muggle whiskey in fact." Draco glared back at her as he slowly crossed his arms about his chest. "He smelled like he'd been living in a sewer and looked the part too."

"If want to convince me of a lie, Draco, you can come up with something better than that." Hermione shot back as she glared at the man. "Harry would never..."

"Harry is right here, guess what, that's exactly how he found me." Harry shot back as he glared at the girl who had been his best friend for the better part of a decade. "That's how I'd been for the better part of three years."

"Stop trying to joke, Harry that's not funny." Hermione stared back at her friend. "You would have come to us if..."

"I tried." Harry stated flatly as he glared at the girl. "I tried to talk to you, I tried to get just a bit of your time, tried to get a chance to tell you about what was happening to me. And tell me, Hermione: What. Did. You. Do?"

"I..." Hermione stared back at him, a slowly creeping look of horror starting to blossom across her face. "No... no you're lying."

"I tried, Hermione." There was a softness there then for only a moment as he stared back at her as as he could feel the words coming thickly into his throat. "I tried to tell you, you and Ron, but you just wouldn't listen. You wouldn't hear it, just so busy with your demand to save the world, you refused to see how much it had already destroyed me."

"No, NO! You were off gallivanting around the world! I... The Prophet...!" She struggled for the words, fighting for them as she stared back at him with a look of slowly growing denial and revulsion.

"The same Prophet that said you were dosing me with a love potion in 4th year? The same Prophet that said you were stringing me and Krum along? The same Prophet that said I was an attention seeking, spoiled brat, 5th?" Harry countered with a glare, laced with sadness.

"But..."

"I tried, Hermione, but you just kept brushing me off." Harry took a slow, deep breath before continuing again. "But, in the end... It wasn't you that was there for me, it wasn't Ron, it wasn't of the old 'gang' that found me. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy. Malfoy!"

"I am still here you know." Draco cut in with a slight glare at Harry, huffing slightly. "Just because we had our differences when we were children..."

"Differences?" Hermione cut in, her eyes wide as she stared incredulously back at Draco. "You tried to get us expelled! You tried to kill us!"

"The only person I ever tried to kill was Dumbledore, and we all know how brilliant I was at that." Draco shot back with a hissing glare. "And that was only because I had no choice!"

"That's a lie! You..."

"Name _one_ time." Draco countered with a glare. "I was a berk, a cad and a bully, but I _never_ tried to kill you."

"But, you..." Hermione struggled for a moment, racking her brain as she stared back at man before wildly turning her head and staring back at Harry. "Harry...!"

"Don't look at me." Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "The only Malfoy that tried to kill us, was his father."

"Yes! Your father tried...!"

"I am _not_ my father." Draco shot back with a glare. "I may have wanted to be once upon a time, but that was wish of a foolish child who saw his father through a son's worshipful eyes.

"I..."

"Now, as much as I'm sure this is therapeutic..." Draco turned his head and glanced over at Harry, "And as much as I might normally find it an intriguing show, please refrain from any more spats at least until the reception?"

"And here I thought this confrontation thing was what you wanted?" Harry shot back sardonically as he lightly rolled his eyes.

"Only when we have drinks and food to enjoy while we sit back and watch the show." Draco countered back before turning his head and glaring back at a still dumbfounded Hermione. "Go back to your husband, do whatever it is you're going to do, but do at least _try_ to behave."

Hermione flushed, angrily at that as she hissed back at the man. "I am _not _some child for you to just reprimand like..."

"Then don't act like it." Draco responded with a snort and a shake of his head before turning his head to address Harry. "Honestly, I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?"

"Please, it's not like I just _try_ to..." Harry began, before trailing off as he saw the exasperation rolling across Draco's eyes. "Don't give me that look, you're worse than I am!"

"Now _that_ is a lie and you know it." Draco huffed slightly before turning his head and glancing at the still red Hermione. "... Are you staying because you're just _trying_ to get thrown out?"

"I will _not_ be treated like... like..." Hermione struggled for the words as she could feel the burning edge of anger biting at her tongue.

"Like an ill mannered hooligan?" Draco offered helpfully as he smiled, almost viciously back at her.

"Harry, are you just going to stand there while he...?" Hermione's word's died as she turned to her friend and could feel the way he simply arched a brow back at her, his arms crossed about his chest. "Oh..."

"Yes, Oh." Draco agreed with a nod of his head and a growing smirk on his lips.

"Draco." Harry stated softly with a slight sigh and a shake of his head. "That's enough." Turning his head he slowly looked back at Hermione and let loose a reluctant sigh. "Hermione... just go find Ron and find your seats. I think we've _talked_ enough for right now."

"Harry... I..." Hermione flinched slightly as she could feel a growing thickness closing off her throat.

"No, Hermione." Harry shook his head and let loose a slow sigh. "Just... no."

She stared back at him for a moment, pleading with his eyes before slumping slightly as she hung her head. "But…"

"Just… no." Harry shook his head, before stiffening slightly when he turned, catching sight of a familiar head of red hair. "And that goes for you too."

"… What?" Ron blinked a moment before staring back at Harry, taking a nervous step back. "But I didn't even get a chance to say anything!"

"Your wife already said enough for both of you." Harry countered flatly as he lightly glared back at the man.

"But… I can't hear all that and _not _say anything!" Ron answered back as he stared back at Harry.

"Ron." The Weasley in question turned and blinked in shock at Draco as the blond man continued. "Think about your history with opening your mouth for anything other than food. Do you really think you should say something?"

In response, Ron opened his mouth a moment, then let it click shut, repeating the action several times before staring in a conflicting mess of urges before finally settling on something. "That's not bloody fair."

"Fair?" Harry turned and glared at the man. "You really want to get into fair with me?"

"I was talking about him!" Ron protested as he pointed his finger at Draco. "It's Malfoy! Acting like he's an actual decent bloke! To _me_ of all people!"

"Yes, shock of all shocks, I grew up. It's what people tend to do." Draco drawled out as he glanced at Ron. "Now, would you be so kind as to collect your wife and get back to whatever it was you were planning to do here?"

"Um, I think this _was _ what we planned to do." Ron offered almost lamely as he glanced over at Harry. "And Harry… I really, _really_ didn't mean it… I just… well, put my foot in my mouth, _again_."

"And that makes it right?" Harry turned and glared back at Ron. "You tell me that, and I'm what, supposed to just tell you all is forgiven and welcome you back with open arms like I used to?"

"Um, no?" Ron offered with a flinching shrug. "I know I buggered up, ok? I know _we_ buggered up. Just saying… that you know… Sorry?"

"Just… go, Ron." Harry stated with a weary groan while he reached up and covered his face in his hand. "Just… go."

"Yes, we've both got to finish getting ready." Draco agreed with a nod of his head before glancing at Harry. "Hence why I'm here to collect my best man."

"Right, whatever, let's just get this over with." Harry muttered as he stalked past Draco.

"Well, I guess we'll just be…" Ron paused a moment, before slowly turning his head from where Draco and Harry were walking away, then back towards his wife. "Wait, did he just say what I thought he said?"

Hermione slowly seemed to come out of the numbed daze to look at her husband. "What…? That Harry doesn't want to talk to us? He's right we…"

"No, not that!" Ron paused a moment before wincing slightly. "I already knew that... I meant that Harry is Draco's best man!"

"Oh…" Hermione blinked back at him before slowly nodding her head. "Yes… he did."

"Bugger."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had taken a moment of furious spell-work for Draco to make the slight adjustments to Harry's dress robes to make him fit more properly in with the rest of the party.

"… Do you have to be so…" Harry struggled for the right word as he glared back at Draco with a barely repressed sigh.

"Of course I do, it's my wedding." Draco stated primly before quickly glancing around almost nervously. "And really, I can't thank you enough for doing this…" He paused there before looking straight at Harry, his back facing the slowly seating audience. "Though, how apoplectic does my father look?"

Harry glanced for a moment at the man in question before shrugging his shoulders. "More resigned glowering. Your mother is smirking though, and Romeda looks bemused, but has plenty of hankies on hand."

"… Do you really expect _my _mother of all people to be crying?" Draco looked back at Harry incredulously.

"She's a woman and it's a wedding." Harry stated flatly, before smirking slightly. "Though, to be perfectly honest I expect it more from Lucius than her."

"Droll." Draco stated flatly before shaking his head and adjusting his robes. "How do I look?"

"Like a ferret." Harry observed with a casually raised brow. "But then you always look like one to me."

"Can't you be at least somewhat serious about this?" Draco caught the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes and groaned audibly. "Please?"

"What do I get out of it?" Harry asked with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"Do we really have to do this?" Draco lightly glared at Harry now, his eyes taking on a flashing glint. "After all of this, do you _have_ to do this now? Today? All I'm asking is for you to just take this seriously for a few short minutes, not even half an hour."

Harry blinked slightly back at Draco, staring at the man in front of him. "Huh... I thought you _liked_ the banter?"

"Normally, it's all well and fine, cutting me to the quick and all that rot." Draco answered back with a nod of his head before the glare returned. "But, bloody well learn when to knock it off already."

"Getting cold feet?" Harry offered with a slight arching of his brow while studying Draco carefully.

"Never." Draco shook his head before glancing around. "I'm more worried about how much longer this bloody powder keg can go without blowing up in my face and I really don't need the added aggravations."

"You did approve the guest list, remember?" Harry pointed out with a casually arched brow.

Draco returned it with a flat stare back at Harry. "No, Astoria did."

"You still could have…"

"Astoria."

Harry paused a moment, lightly rubbing at his chin in consideration before suddenly nodding. "Ah, right, forgot you're whipped."

"Really, Harry…" Draco half growled back at the man as his grey eyes flashed dangerously.

"All right, all right." Harry held his hands up in mock defeat back to Draco. "I'll lay off with the scathing remarks." He paused and lightly half glared out around the room. "Even if I need it after that time with my friends."

"Thank you, I appreciate your sacrifice." Draco stated simply before shifting around and looking at him pleadingly. "And everything is in place, right? I look good?"

"You know I'm not going to say it." Harry glared back at Draco, his eyes narrowed into emerald slits.

"Please?"

"No."

"But…"

"Draco." Harry leveled an infinitely flat look at the man standing next to him. "I am _not_ going to say it. Get over it and bloody well act like a man for Merlin's sake."

"Right, man." Draco slowly nodded his head as he took a slow, deep, calming breath. ".. Are you sure you won't…?"

"Shut up before I hex you."

-o-o-o-

Draco grinned softly as the full orchestral score that slowly filled the air at Astoria's slow, sedate approach, her eyes positively glowing beneath the gossamer white veil. Her dress was a kind of austere white, matching the carefully pinned locks of blonde hair pinned back behind her head, save for the thin wisps of purposely loose locks curling down to frame her cheeks. In her hands, a clasp of flowers, roses that shone like silver and emeralds in her bouquet.

When she stepped up, smiling next to him, her sister stepped up beside her, a brow arched over at Harry. At Daphne's look, Harry arched a brow in turn, a slight smile tugging at his lips, before he threw her a wink then turned his attention back to Draco and Astoria. Daphne herself spared him a lingering look, before she herself focused her attention back where it belonged.

The ceremony that followed was of course obscenely spectacular as Harry would put it, complete with so many over the top and contrived magical tricks and enhancements, that he simply lost track after the doves flew over head just as their hands were fasted together, only to burst into a gently falling cascade of falling rose petals. It was, he had to admit, quite artful. And the timing was utterly perfect.

Still, a glance and a matching roll of the eyes from Daphne brought a slight smile to Harry's own lips as she confirmed that no, he wasn't the only one that thought this was beyond over the top.

"This isn't giving you any kind of ideas?" They were walking side by side, almost sedately trailing behind the bride and groom, her arm wrapped about his as they walked through a series of arches that burst into bloom the moment the newlyweds walked beneath it.

"Yes, what _not _to do if I ever get married." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head and a light quirk of her lips. "I knew it was going to be over the top… but this?"

"Utterly and completely ridiculously so." Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a slight smirk before he nodded over towards where Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina were talking animatedly with a wild, familiar gleam in George's eyes. "To the point where I think they gave my business partner an idea."

"You know that these kinds of over the top weddings are going to be quite heavy in demand." Daphne noted with a slight quirk of her lips. "Why, I dare say someone could make a sizable amount investing in the business."

"And imagine that, I happen to have a business partner that seems to be quite interested in such things. Happens to be quite the genius with a number of things that could translate quite well I'd imagine." Harry agreed with a calm nod of his head. "Not to mention his older brother…"

"As it so happens, I happen to have a business partner of my own." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head and a slowly growing smirk on her lips. "In a business that would make for absolutely fabulous bachelorette parties."

"Imagine that, I happen to know a woman and her sister who throw very, very enjoyable bachelor parties." Harry agreed with a nod of his head before eying the woman a moment. "My, that seems to be quite the interesting proposition. Though, do recall, I _am_ trying to become a teacher."

"Then you just have to worry about being the money behind it." Daphne countered back as she smiled in bemusement. "Unless you don't trust your business partner?"

"A point." Harry agreed before glancing again towards George. "Fortunately, his wife will be there."

"Could you two please wait until the ceremony is at least over before you start talking about business?" Astoria's hissed whisper reached them even as she continued to smile happily to the waiting crowd.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, a gleam flashing across his eyes before he could feel Daphne placing a restraining hand on his arm. "After the ceremony, Harry. Otherwise, can you imagine how long we'll have to listen to them going on about it?"

His mouth clicked shut then as the scenario played across his mind, before he reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine. Until after the ceremony."

"Good, then we can drive them up the wall all we want for making us wait." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head and a flash of a vicious grin curling over her lips.

Though he couldn't see it, Draco was quite positive that it was Harry's grin that was sending a shiver down his spine.

-o-o-o-

Ginny's eyes had been practically bugging out of her face when she'd seen the familiar figure standing at Draco's side at the altar. Harry was standing next to Draco, with only the slightest flashes of irritation flashing across his face as he spoke to the man. As her mind slowly caught up to the fact of just what that position meant, she had reflexively stood with the rest of the audience for the bride's entrance.

When she saw just who it was walking down the aisle, and the woman trailing behind her, she'd been struck by a sudden and unsettling revelation: She'd been set up.

She sat as did the others just as out of reflex as she'd risen with the crowd, her mind slowly whirling at the possibilities. Her teeth set as she recalled her previous encounters with the pair, the almost smug, knowing grin on the bridesmaid's face. The sudden interest she held in continuing to antagonize her.

Slowly and carefully she filled her lungs with a deep, and hopefully calming breath before she slowly looked around and frowned, deeply. She couldn't make a scene here, like this. A pause, before her lips would quirk up slightly, well she certainly could, but it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

When she caught the way the bride's maid glanced over at Harry, that resolution almost went straight out the window.

Oh, that was her game, was it? A slow almost vicious smile curled over her lips as she slowly settled back in her chair. She might not be sure about wanting to get back together with Harry, but she sure as bloody hell wasn't about to let that little snake get her claws into him.

She'd just have to take steps to make certain that didn't happen.

-o-o-o-

Ron sat there, staring up at the ceremony, before turning, mouth half hanging open as he stared at his wife. "Hermione... am I...?"

"No, you're not." Hermione agreed with a disbelieving stare of her own. "He... I can't believe that..."

"I guess... we really, really don't know him much anymore." Ron admitted with a slight shake of his head as he leaned back, staring up from Harry to Draco. "Merlin... This is..."

"This is all my fault." Hermione whimpered softly as she stared back at up at pair.

"Well, probably not just yours." Ron noted with a slight wince as he nodded his head. "I mean, I was there, I could've said something."

"I wouldn't have listened." Hermione insisted with a firm nod of her head as she stared back at Harry and Draco.

"And I could have done something and been there for him like I should have." He paused a moment, before grimacing broadly. "Like I should have all along."

"I wouldn't have…" Hermione immediately began to protest only to be quickly cut off by Ron.

"Hermione, love, as much as I do adore you, and as much as I love you, you do _not_ own me. I could have gone to Harry in spite of everything. I _should_ have gone to Harry." Ron argued back before sighing slightly as he stared up at the bride and groom. "And of course I buggered it all up, _again_."

"But, he shouldn't have left us…" Hermione insisted quietly as she stared down at her hands. "He shouldn't have."

"Maybe." Ron stated quietly as he stared up at the front before shaking his head. "But maybe we shouldn't have put the Wizarding World ahead of our friendship."

"The needs of the many outweigh…" Hermione immediately began, still staring down at her hands.

"Not enough to sacrifice our friend for it." Ron stated quietly as he slowly shook his head as he turned his head and glanced at Hermione. "Love… I'll gladly sacrifice what I have, my time and what not to help make things better." He paused a moment, before taking a slow, deep breath. "But I won't sacrifice other people for it."

"But…" She immediately began to protest, her head snapping up to stare at him.

"That's what the Dark Arts are supposed to be about, isn't it?" Ron cut in, looking, almost quizzically at his wife. "Sacrificing other people to reach your goals?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but found nothing coming out as she stared back at him with a look of incomprehension.

-o-o-o-

It had been a relatively short walk from the wedding hall to the rather impressively sized tent erected a short distance away. A short distance following after a couple that seemingly set flower's to bloom and birds to song. All in a completely, and slightly obviously choreographed display.

"… This is seriously getting ridiculous." Harry muttered softly to Daphne as they finally strode into the massively expanded tent, the sky visibly shining down on them.

"Yes, but did you see the look in some of those women's eyes?" Daphne countered with a predatory grin. "Just imagine…"

"I'm trying not to." Harry countered with a slow shake of his head. "Otherwise I remember how many of them were looking at _me_ with those eyes."

"Well, they do at least have a modicum of taste." Daphne allowed with a slight twitch of her lips. "Better than mine at least."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Harry offered neutrally as he glanced over at her as Draco and Astoria finally broke their little wedding procession to make for the food.

"Because I'm not besotted with the shining and glorious, and utterly heroic Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head, even as she made no move to release his arm.

"Really now?" Harry arched a brow casually as he smirked a bit. "And how is that good taste?"

"I said better, not good." Daphne countered with a shake of her head. "They're not finding themselves taking a shine to a shameless cad who was only months earlier spending his time drowning in alcohol and living in sewers."

"Well, once you get past the smell and the being utterly and completely filthy, they're quite comfortable." Harry answered back with a slight smirk on his lips. "Now really, Ms. Greengrass, are you admitting to being besotted with me?"

"Never." Daphne responded with a light sniff of her nose as she leveled him with a look. "You're entirely too dangerous for me to ever admit such a thing."

"Going to finally admit I was winning?" Harry asked with a light twinkling in his eyes.

"Never." She declared with a firm nod of her head as she still made no move to remove her arm from his. "Your ego is entirely too big as it is."

"Fine." Harry nodded his head and continued to smile back at her, before leaning in and whispering into her ear. "But the next time you do something stupid, little snake, I reserve the right to spank you."

Daphne stiffened reflexively, almost losing her step, as she looked up at him with suddenly wide, almost doe-like eyes. "You wouldn't…. you would, wouldn't you?"

"What do you think?" Harry answered back, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I think… I am definitely in over my head." Daphne finally admitted with a soft murmur, before sighing as she allowed herself to lean against him. "Well, never stopped me before."

"Should be interesting, don't you agree?" He offered up with that same, teasing smile on his lips.

"Interesting, right." The words were repeated back in a simple, almost disbelieving tone.

-o-o-o-

It wasn't too terribly much later that Harry and Daphne found themselves seated at the bride and groom's table as the appetizers were first served. As the delicious smells began to hit his nose, Harry's eyes had slowly narrowed as he began an almost nervous sweep of the room. Catching the almost paranoid look on his face, Astoria arched a brow and chose to speak up. "Something the matter, Harry?"

"Tell me, who is it that you invited, that I've yet to come across?" Harry answered back, as he continued to make that slow, steady sweep of the room.

As Astoria began to rattle off a list of names with an entirely too innocent expression on her face, she was quickly cut off by her new husband. "Astoria, love, I do believe he's referring to the only one of the Weasley siblings we _haven't_ come across today."

"Charlie's here?" Harry cut in with a slight blink as he arched a brow at Draco.

"You didn't notice the three veela hanging off of him?" Daphne spoke up, staring almost incredulously at Harry.

"I kinda stopped paying attention to the whole veela thing a while back." Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit and arched a brow over at Daphne. "Kinda had to with the tournament and what not."

"It was impressive." Astoria admitted with pursed lips and a half way contemplative look in her eyes. "Almost made me wish I'd been a bit more thorough in sowing my wild oats."

Draco stared at his wife for a moment, before reaching up and palming his face. "Couldn't you have at least waited until a few months after our honeymoon to make that note?"

"I could have, but where would the fun be in that." Astoria agreed with a nod as she delicately nibbled at an appetizer. "So, what was it we were talking about again?"

"About how, so far, Ginerva hasn't started something." Draco offered with a dry roll of his eyes.

"Ah, her." Astoria nodded her head, and paused a moment. "Perhaps she realized she was in over her head and chose to acknowledge that discretion is the better part of valor?"

Daphne gave her sister a long, steady look. "You mean, the woman that felt the need to try and confront me in the Cauldron a few weeks ago simply to get me back for a few comments about her after the incident with her brother in the Alley?"

"A few comments?" Astoria repeated as she turned her attention fully onto her sister.

"Yes." Daphne agreed with a prim nod of her head.

"Right." Harry chuckled softly as he glanced around before smirking at the woman. "You know how much we believe you, right, Daphne?"

"Absolutely and completely?" Daphne offered back as she batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Did anyone hit her with a _Confundus_ charm while I wasn't looking?" Harry asked with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"Oh hush." Daphne glared back at him before turning around and pointing at Draco and Astoria. "Ok, you two, dance!"

"And is there a particular reason you're making this sudden and ridiculous demand?" Draco asked curiously only to blink at the angry glare she threw back at him.

"Because none of the rest of us can until you do, and I feel like dancing." Daphne stated simply before shrugging her shoulders as she glanced over at Harry expectantly.

"What? I haven't been dancing in years." He shrugged his shoulders just slightly and rolled his eyes. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Dance with me." She stated simply and firmly with a nod of her head.

"I really, really don't want to know what you and Gabi talked about, do I?" Harry noted with a groan as he half way glared at the woman.

"Probably not." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head. "But, since everyone seems so certain that I'm hopelessly infatuated with you, I might as well get some enjoyment out of it."

"You know, I'm tempted to give in just to watch this." Draco admitted as he lightly rubbed his chin. "At the same time, I'm tempted to dig my heels in order to watch her try to convince us while Harry start's to squirm."

"We're dancing." Astoria stated flatly as she gave her husband a look. "Or are you saying you _don't_ want to dance with me?"

As Draco blinked owlishly back at his wife, Harry spoke up with a smirk. "I do believe the answer you're going to give is... 'Yes, Dear.'"

"Hush, Scarhead." Draco muttered slightly before standing up and offering his arm to his wife. "May I have this dance, oh brilliant love of my life?"

"Why, I'd be delighted." Astoria smiled back at her husband before she delicately flicked her wand towards a group of previously innate instruments that suddenly came to life in the steady pulse of a music, to grab hold of everyone's attention.

"And again, I remind you, that I haven't danced in _years_ and I wasn't that good to begin with." Harry noted with a grimace as he slowly shook his head.

"Yet, I still want to dance with you." Daphne stated simply. "Imagine that?"

"Yes, imagine." Harry stated back dryly with a sour twist to his lips.

-o-o-o-

And of course, Draco could dance, Harry noted with a brief flash of something that was mixed with annoyance and possibly jealousy. As could Astoria apparently as she allowed Draco to lead her through an elegant, waltz-like dance. It was beautiful, he again had to admit, even if it looked less than enjoyable to perform.

"If you're expecting me to do that, you're out of your bleeding mind." Harry stated bluntly as he turned his head and gave Daphne a look.

"Of course not." Daphne rolled her eyes slightly as she gave him a bemused look. "_I_ can't dance like that, why would I expect you to? I'd rather not embarrass myself _that_ much."

As the song came to a finish, Draco and Astoria bowed and curtsied to one another, before embracing in a less than chaste kiss as the music began to shift a far less refined beat.

"Ah, there we go." Daphne smiled as she rose up, her body moving with a definite, sensual grace as she took hold of Harry's hand. "Come on."

Allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, he rolled his eyes just a bit as he gave her an almost bemused look. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, yes, I won't expect you to do any kind of classical dancing." Daphne rolled her eyes slightly as she simply slung her arms about the back of his neck. "Now, Dance with me."

"Decided to quit trying to play your little games?" Harry's hands casually drifted down, and she could feel the way they lightly caught onto her hips.

"Because they worked out soooo well for me?" Daphne responded with a slight tinge of sarcasm to her voice as she looked into his eyes, before sighing slightly. "I figured I'd try something a bit more… traditional."

"How's it working for you?" Harry chuckled slightly as he lightly stared back into her eyes.

"You're here, dancing with me, aren't you?" Daphne countered back with a slight smirk on her lips as she leaned just a little closer.

"If you call this dancing." Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a smirk as they continued to simply sway to the music.

"You're not stepping on my toes, so..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, it's been years since Harry here has stepped on people's toes while he's dancing, right, Harry?" A new voice cut in with an almost throaty amusement from just behind Harry, where he could feel her breath suddenly teasing, lightly at his ear.

Instantly Daphne could feel the way Harry's body went stiff in response as she felt the intruding warmth almost pressing against his skin where her arms wrapped. As she watched the way his eyes went flat, either in annoyance or possibly anger, she couldn't quite tell. "Well, you were waiting for her to make her appearance."

"I'd been hoping she'd wised up." Harry admitted slightly as he shook his head, but made no move to turn around or break the way he was holding onto Daphne's hips.

"You know, it's generally rude to ignore people, Harry." A slight tremor of irritation had slipped into her voice as he could feel the way her gaze sharpened behind him.

"And isn't it also generally rude to interrupt people when they're dancing?" Daphne asked half curiously as she half lowered her lashes and pursed her lips a bit. "But then again, I suppose expecting things like manners from her is a bit much?"

"Well you _did_ invite me, don't you remember?" Ginny's voice took on an overly sweet tone as she slowly moved around so she was standing next to the couple, her eyes narrowed they flitted from one figure to the other.

"Hmm?" Daphne blinked with no small amount of exaggeration as she glanced up at Harry. "Harry, did I suddenly…?"

"No." Harry stated flatly as he lightly rolled his eyes. "I distinctly remember her invitation being completely your sister's idea."

"Indeed." Daphne agreed even as she pressed closer into him and continued to lightly sway to the music. "Now that we've cleared up that little misconception… we are dancing here."

"Really, Harry? I thought you had better taste than to be sleeping around with a Slytherin whore like this?" Ginny asked with an acidic hiss as she arched her own brow up.

"Well, you know, after I sleep with Daphne here, all that's left is Millicent and I'll have slept with the whole group of Slytherin girls from my year." Harry answered back without even glancing at Ginny.

"I'm sure Milly would have been terribly disappointed if she wasn't happily married already." Daphne noted dryly as she shook her head. "So, alas, I'm afraid you won't be able to complete your set.

"Ah well, not like I really cared anyway." Harry shrugged his shoulders before continuing to move to the rhythm with Daphne.

"Funny, Harry." Ginny stated flatly as she lightly rolled her eyes.

Harry actually spared Ginny a glance before looking back at Daphne. "Huh, she thinks I'm joking."

"Yes, well we already knew she was a little dense." Daphne answered back agreeably with a roll of her eyes. "Apparently she thinks we're sleeping together."

"Right, like you're not a little snake that's trying to get what you want by spreading your legs like a little bitch." Ginny stated icily as she glared back at Daphne.

"My, that was an interesting mix of metaphors." Daphne noted as she glanced back at Harry who shrugged his shoulders in response. "You're being awfully calm about this."

"Well, it's kind of amusing." Harry offered with another shrug as he canted his head to the side. "I mean… We haven't even kissed and she's assuming we're having this great affair that you're using to pull off some grand Machiavellian scheme."

"Like I believe that." Ginny snorted softly as she glared at the pair of them.

"And what you believe suddenly matters?" Daphne offered up as she shifted around then, bringing her back against Harry's chest as she let her arms leave his neck in favor of resting atop his own about her waist.

Ginny's face flushed brightly as she glared back at the woman, before staring up at Harry. "Are you just going to…?"

"There's a muggle term that comes to mind right now, Ginerva." Harry stated simply as he lightly tightened his hold against Daphne's waist. "Newsflash: We broke up, three years ago."

"So you don't care that they invited me here just to try and humiliate me?" Ginny stared back at him, her eyes staring incredulously at him. "What the bloody hell happened to you? Being Malfoy of all people's best man! After what his father tried to do to me?"

"His father." Harry agreed with a nod of his head as he looked back at Ginny before shaking her his head. "Not him. Draco, managed to somehow grow up, Merlin knows how, as it obviously wasn't Astoria's influence."

"She is a bit childish." Daphne agreed with a nod of her head as she rested comfortably back against Harry's chest, still swaying to the music.

"She invited _her_." Harry pointed out with a nod towards Ginny, before his lips twitched slightly. "Fortunately, Draco proved that he's the better half of the equation."

"Oh?" Daphne ignored the way Ginny's eyes had almost begun to spark with anger as she glared back at the pair, her neck craning back as she looked at Harry. "Do tell?"

"Draco invited _her._" Harry noted agreeably as he nodded to the silvery blonde young woman standing directly behind Ginny with her arms crossed about her chest.

Feeling the sudden pressure of eyes boring into her back, Ginny whirled around, only to blink in confusion at the blonde in front of her. "Gabrielle…?"

"Oh, so good of you to notice." Gabrielle nodded her head as she stared coolly back at Ginny. "And here was wondering if you were going to resort to some sort of childish little term like you tried to do with my sister."

Ginny blushed slightly before glaring back at the girl. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Well, let us see. You still call my sister, your brother's wife, by stupid, childish names, while treating her like some sort of thing, even though she is the mother of your nieces." Gabrielle lifted up a delicate finger as she began to count off the points. "You try to bully your siblings into doing what you want, threatening them when they don't go along with it. You take what you have for granted, and you treat people more like possessions than anything else."

Ginny grit her teeth slightly as she glared back at the woman. "I don't know where you get off…"

"Did you simply not notice how your actions were destroying the man you professed to love, or did you simply not care?" Gabrielle responded as she cut through Ginny's stumbling response with a hiss of breath. "Or, where did you think that what he thought didn't matter? What he wanted?"

"And what about what _I _wanted then?" Ginny shot back with a glare as she hissed back at the girl. "I'm what, supposed to have just given up all the things I wanted out of life for him?"

"Non." Gabrielle shook her head and glared back at her. "What you should have done, was let him go. But you wouldn't do that until you finally pushed him so far he had to end things."

"He ended things? I was the one…" Ginny shot back with an incredulous glare back at the woman.

"I was the one who ended it." Harry cut in flatly, speaking up again as he glared at Ginny. "So please don't try and say otherwise. Gabi was there, as were your brothers. People that are here and that we can easily go and ask about it. People that haven't built up a lie for their press releases and public image."

Ginny flushed slightly as she turned around on Harry. "Where the hell do you get off saying that? I was the one who dumped you, because I was finally sick of you clinging on like a bloody love struck babe!"

"Dear Merlin, I think she actually seriously believes that." Daphne stared at the woman for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"Oh, shut up! You weren't even there you slimy slut!" Ginny snapped back before glaring once more at Harry.

"No, I wasn't, but unlike you apparently, I know enough about Harry and Gabrielle to believe them." Daphne responded with an airy wave of her hand before glancing up at Harry. "But, I suppose I should be open about it… Yes, I have been quite the slut, a careful one, yes, but still a slut. I did who and what I wanted. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Considering the fact that I spent three years as a drunkard who'd sleep with anyone, I don't really think I'm in any position to point fingers." Harry stated dryly before arching a brow. "Unless of course it's something you're planning on keeping up the practice?"

"I had thought I'd give this whole monogamy thing a try and see how it works." Daphne offered up a bit with a shrug, as she firmly looked into Harry's eyes. "You?"

"You think I want to sleep with Parkinson again?" Harry asked with an almost incredulous look at her. "I'm sober now, remember?"

"Wait, what?" Ginny mentally fumbled slightly as she stared back at Harry. "Wait, drunkard? You were serious about sleeping with…?"

"Well, he wasn't too terribly hard to seduce, what with him being a drunken idiot and what not." A new voice spoke up as Tracey Davis made her presence known, while sipping on a drink in amusement. "No offense, Harry. Daphne."

"Errr… Tracey, right?" Harry offered with a slight look of concentration on his face. "You'll have to forgive me, my memory was a little… addled.'

"Alcohol will do that to you I've noticed." Tracey agreed with a nod of her head and a smirk as she slowly ran her eyes up and down his frame. "Don't suppose I can convince you for a go now that you're sober?"

"Tracey!" Daphne hissed out, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Wot? You don't want an unbiased third party to give him a test drive first?" Tracey offered almost innocently.

"Mmm, I'd offer my opinion, but I do believe I'm quite biased in that regards." Gabrielle offered before looking at a still utterly confounded Ginny. "But, yes. He was apparently living as a drunken wastrel, sleeping in sewers. And it was _Draco_ of all people that found him and pulled him out. _That_ is why he was up there as his best man."

"I was up there because Blaise never showed up." Harry stated bluntly as he shook his head.

"A fact for which I will, personally be having words with him over." Draco spoke up with an audible mutter. "I swear, I was very specific on the time and date on the invite." He paused there, before glancing at Ginny. "But I do believe that the conversation was about her and her actions."

"You… you mean our break up affected you that much?" Ginny stared back at Harry, eyes watering. "Oh… Harry, I never knew you cared that much!"

"…" Harry stared back at the girl for a moment before snorting softly. "Um, no. I didn't start drinking like that because I broke up with you."

"… You didn't?" Ginny faltered slightly, blinking back at him almost owlishly. "But…"

"I started drinking like that, because my best friends avoided me and didn't have time for me after it, but they'd still make time for you." Harry stated bluntly before shaking his head at the girl.

"Oh." Ginny stared back at him for a long moment before slowly turning around to see all the people around her as a look of disgust started to curl over her face. "So what, this was all some elaborate plot to gang up on me because my brother and sister-in-law picked me over him? And you accuse me of being childish?"

"Elaborate?" Astoria spoke up, staring back at the girl with a roll of her eyes. "I invited you. That was the end of planning. Everything else is merely an entertaining coincidence."

"To be perfectly honest, you just aren't that _important_." Daphne stated simply as she spoke up from Harry's arms. "You play quidditch, and go around, teasing men and playing around with them like toys. My sister thought it would be amusing to let me tear you apart one more time… But now? I'm starting to wonder why I even bothered wanting to in the first place."

"You mean, besides marking your territory like a bitch in heat?" Tracey offered with an innocent, smug look on her face.

As Daphne blushed and glared back at Tracey, Harry spoke up with a chuckle. "Well, I don't know about her territory… But I am going to give her a chance. We'll see how things work out." He turned his head and looked at Ginny for a quiet moment, before slowly shaking his head. "I don't know if I really loved you, or if I just felt like I needed to… Either way, it doesn't matter. We didn't work."

"Well, that much was bloody obvious." Ginny shot back with a hiss and an almost violent shake of her head. "I wouldn't have even considered it if it hadn't been for Hermione!" Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and glanced at the people around her before snorting softly. "Now if you'll _excuse _ me, I'm going to go find some place I'm actually _wanted_."

"I hear the Chudley Cannon locker room could use a new fluffer?" Tracey offered with an innocent grin on her face that only grew at the look of incomprehension on Ginny's face before the woman turned and stormed out.

"… Fluffer?" Harry, Draco and Astoria echoed as they both stared back at Tracey with blank looks of incomprehension as Daphne, Tracey and Gabrielle all giggled madly.

"Tell you what, Harry, if we work out, I'll show you." Daphne offered up agreeably, before smiling dazzlingly up at him. "But for now… Let's simply dance, then eat, drink and be merry."

"I think I can work with that." Harry agreed, with a soft smile of his own on his lips as he nodded his head and continued to sway with her to the music.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

-o-o-o-

"Well, huh… everyone seems awfully dressed up for a rehearsal dinner…" Blaise Zabini blinked slightly as he approached the bride and groom, before frowning slightly as he pulled out his invitation. "Did I miss something?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, shut it again, then opened it once more as he glared at his friend. "The wedding's over you bloody prat!"

"Wait, what?" Blaise stared back at Draco his dark eyes widened in shock as he quickly opened up his invitation. "But it says here the wedding isn't until tomorrow!"

"No, it doesn't!" Draco shot back as he glared back at the man.

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't! I wrote that one out personally! I know what it says!" Draco argued back with a growl as he glared at the man.

"It says it right here!" Blaise countered back as he practically forced the invitation into Draco's face.

"I'm telling you…" Draco snatched it out of Blaise's hand and moved to point out the information before suddenly frowning. "Wait… This isn't my handwriting."

Different looks blossomed across the table as Daphne groaned aloud, Gabrielle spoke up with a bemused smile on her face as she turned her head and looked directly at an Astoria who was looking everywhere but at her husband and the man that was supposed to be his best man. "Astoria changed the invitation."

"Wait, what?" Draco turned his head and stared at his wife.

"Well, it wasn't like Harry would have agreed to being your first choice, is it?" Astoria offered up with an almost innocent smile on her lips.

"… You have to be bloody kidding me." Harry muttered softly and groaned out as he hung his face in his hand.

"Wait, Potter… _POTTER_ was your Best Man?" Blaise spoke up, his eyes practically bulging out of his head before he stared incredulously from Draco to Harry, before he blinked as he noticed the way Daphne was leaning intimately against Harry. "Wait... What the bloody hell? Potter and... _her_?"

"She does have a name you know." Daphne spoke up with a roll of her eyes as she gave Blaise a patronizing look.

"Don't mind him, he's still upset with what you did to him back at Hogwarts." Harry answered amiably as he lightly ran a finger through Daphne's hair.

"Why do you insist that was me?" Daphne sighed in frustration as she ignored the way Blaise had reflexively stiffened.

In response, Harry leaned in, and whispered into her ear. A moment later, Daphne's eyes widened as she pulled slightly back, staring at him incredulously. "Are you bloody well serious?"

"Mhm." Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a smug little smirk.

"Well... Damn." Daphne sighed slightly and slumped in defeat. "Fine. He's still upset with what I did."

"Wait, did he just get her to finally admit to...?" Blaise spoke up, his eyes wide before he turned and stared back at Harry. "Did you just...?"

"He did." Harry agreed with a chuckle and a twinkle of his eyes before shrugging slightly. "You're point?"

"... You know what? This is a story I think I've gotta hear." Blaise chuckled softly as he pulled up a seat and smirked back at the rest of the group.

-o-o-o-

Author's Notes: Wow, finally done. Man, that thing turned into one helluva monster. It was only supposed to be something like 50K words or so.

For those of you that were wondering what was holding up my other fics... now you know.

Maybe one day I'll get around to writing a sequel involving how things turned out, but that's doubtful. As much as I want to write out the adventures of Sirius Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy... heh.

Well, hope you enjoyed the story. Got another one to work on now, cya around.


End file.
